Stranger Still
by djinni14
Summary: This is book two of the Stranger and Stranger story as we continue to view the life of Kate, Rick and Alexis and their life together. As they continue to grow in new and strange places. With little back stories about where they both came from. - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CH1 (82)**

It was now 1 year later:

Emily was now almost 3 years old and was doing everything Alexis was doing. Where Alexis went, Emily went. And Alexis was taking her to the greenhouses and teaching her everything Alexis knew.

Mama had become MOM now and had firmly established that Madison and Shawn were a part of her family. While Mr. and Mrs. Queller had become Grams and Gramps, because that was what Alexis called them.

Everyone was pretty sure she knew there actual names but they could never get her to say them, so some wondered.

The dry docks were almost done now, just about one more year to go. They did however have the three smaller dry docks completed along with having launched 3 ships, one from each of them.

None of these ships traveled very far from land, they just were not made to travel that far. They were however bringing in seafood that they were catching daily.

So far everything they caught was being consumed locally. However the next three ships presently under construction would allow them to start shipping to Tellus soon.

Kate and Rick had just gotten an update about their home on Ariel. They were officially 6 months behind schedule. It wasn't the construction crew. It was the delivery of supplies. One of the three cargo ships had been held up for a complete maintenance overhaul. The other two would also go thru this procedure soon.

The Sun Rises and Moon Shines had already undergone maintenance and the Sun Rises was presently in orbit of Athos.

Captain Montgomery had used Lucy to find Rick and Kate and had Lucy tell them to meet him at his shuttle.

"Captain Montgomery, it's always good to see you." Rick arrived first. "It sounds secretive, what's up?" This was not like Roy to summon them.

"We need to wait for detective Castle." Roy tells him.

Once Kate arrives. "I need some of your time. Can I borrow you two for about an hour?" Roy asks them.

"Alexis and Emily are in one of the greenhouse's last I knew. Kali was with Mags in the medical facility. Kali has taken a real shine to Mags. Sometimes I wonder who her mother really is." Kate chuckles not the least bit concerned. It was like when she was young with Mags, Kali and her long ago.

"Good, come with me." Roy steps inside. Roy sits in the pilot seat and offers the other chair to Kate. Leaving Rick to stand which really wasn't a problem.

Roy had them in the air and was out over the ocean soon but wasn't gaining any more altitude.

"I have something to go over with you two. Mostly you Rick." Roy used Castle's first name which got his attention.

"The Oracle building on Tellus opened recently, just about two months ago to be more precise." Roy had their attention now.

"As I'm sure you are aware these events are not anticipated. There is no announcement, it just happens." Roy reminds them.

"We've been told the wall just sort of melts and the interior is empty except for the Oracle lady herself." Rick responds.

"Correct. Each of these encounters is recorded however when we view these recordings the Oracle herself fails to show up. You can hear her recorded voice, but visually she doesn't exist. Just to the people that are in the building at the time." Roy clarifies.

"Interesting." Rick is a little shocked. Kate however is just listening what any of this has to do with them. "Have you tried getting them to describe her to a sketch artist?"

"We have, each one produces a sketch of a completely different person. There are six people that go in and each sees a different person." Roy responds back.

Rick doesn't know how to take that so he ends up leaving his mouth hanging open.

"This time she gave us three different things. The council has decided to hold the information she provided from the general public, pending the results of a separate item." Roy tells them.

"The council is keeping secrets?" Kate is shocked and speaks for the first time.

"Only the council and ship captains like myself presently know what she told us, or more accurately gave us." Roy clarifies. And Kate can see that he looks nervous. Rick however from where he is standing can't see this.

"I have been authorized by the council to fill you in on what she told us, or gave us." Roy tells them.

"Why us?" Rick didn't see where they were special. Sure they were setting up colonies for them, but they had proven to be good at it. Plus they had Alexis.

"Mostly because of you Rick." Roy tells him, twisting his head to look at him. Now Kate looked shocked.

"Me?" Rick was interested now.

"You because you're from Earth. … Before I explain it will help if you answer a few questions. It will make it more clearly as to how serious it is." Roy tells him still looking nervous.

"Your military back on Earth. Can you explain what you know about its technology? I know you have no space ships like we do, but what weapons do you use?" Roy and the council already knew most of it, but Rick needed to be thinking about it to understand.

"Fighters use missiles that are either radar guided or use infra-red to guide them to their target. Each is also armed with a modern Gatling gun. Essentially it is 5 or 6 barrels that rotate quickly to fire a single round. Only used for close-in combat." Rick starts off trusting Roy. Besides what he knew wasn't any secret.

"There are also bombers that drop big metal bombs on land or sea targets. Most use GPS now, though some may still be guided in using laser lights. While there are probably still some dumb bombs that go where ever the wind takes them.

These same bombers vary in capability. The newest would be the ones with Stealth. Essentially radar is either redirected to somewhere else other than the sending source or it is absorbed. And the heat the engines create is either hidden or absorbed to help prevent detection." Rick pauses thinking what else there is.

"The army uses weapons that fire slugs using powder as a propellant. Hand held weapons or even bigger weapons like the Abrams main battle tank. Plus there are rockets or artillery shells. …. Pretty much every weapon is based off of the ability to throw a slug using different means. Some big, some small." Rick uses to try and speed things up.

"The navy fires missiles to intercept targets like fighters or other ships all based off of radar. It is speculated that they have a prototype destroyer where they have replaced the main 5-inch gun on the bow with a rail gun. However it has never made it into the press so it may only be on the drawing board." Rick finishes what he thinks is the more important items.

They already know about the ICBM's with nukes after all.

"And can you hit ships in orbit?" Roy remembers what Rick had said when they first met.

"There is a missile system that can reach orbit, usually fired from an F-15E fighter. There is talk about a laser system housed in a 747 that is meant to shoot down ICBM's. I suppose it could take a shot at a ship in orbit.

There is also a theory that if we dig a very deep tubular hole in the ground and place a nuclear device at the bottom. Then fill it with water and place a very heavy cop on top. When you detonate the nuke, the water would be turned to steam, that would shoot the cap weighing tons out into space.

It's theorized that this cap would travel at 5 to 6 times the speed of sound and be capable of doing serious damage to a ship in orbit. However this weapon can't be directed. If the ship isn't directly overhead, you would miss." Rick concludes what he knows.

Roy nods his head understanding.

"It sounds like we are on par with what your planet can do, however those weapons, except for the nukes, are on ships and not restricted to being on a planet." Roy tells him.

"So what did your Oracle give you?" Rick is curious, not liking they are talking about weapons.

"Improved weapons. Most scare the crap out of us." Roy tells him.

"Weapons?" Kate's mouth hangs open.

Roy nods his head. "Very powerful ones."

"Did this Oracle say why?" Kate wanted answers. Weapons were meant to kill with.

Roy shakes his head. "The council is worried that it is Earth. Earth is full of people that like to kill thanks to all the wars it has."

"You're worried that Earth is headed this way." Rick thinks he understands.

"The council is yes. That's why the Moon Shines will be leaving for Earth to recon how things are going and report back." Roy tells them. "It should be leaving in about 2 weeks."

"And if it is?" Kate asks now.

"If it is or even if it's not, that's when the information will be shared with the general public. To be honest, we're not sure if we want it to be Earth or not." Roy tells them.

"If it is Earth, you may soon be fighting your ancestors. And if it's not, then there is an alien coming that may be as bad as Earth or worse." Rick thinks he understands.

"Precisely." Roy didn't know what was worse.

"So what did this Oracle share with you?" How powerful were these weapons? Phasers like in Star Trek? Weapons like the movie in Battleship? Worse?

"One is a new missile. It has a new guidance system that can allow it to maneuver to avoid being shot down. When it reaches its target it explodes sending out high intensity X-rays in a 360 degree radius." Roy explains one of them.

Rick thinks about it for a minute. "X-rays wouldn't destroy a ship, at least not outright. Though it might play havoc with internal items, like computers or things that control the amount of fuel sent to an engine." Causing an overload Rick is thinking. Getting it to blow itself to pieces.

"That is one possibility that was theorized. Another was that the ship would be relatively unaffected, however everyone inside the ship would be fried using X-rays." Roy offers an alternative that was theorized.

Kate slaps her hands over her mouth. It would literally bake people inside their own ships.

"Wow!" Rick is equally shocked. "Their speed?" Rick wondered just how scary these things were.

"Best estimate at the moment, roughly 1/10th to 1/15th the speed of light." Roy tells them.

245 meters per second roughly, Rick tries to do the math in his head.

"You said three, what are the other two?" Rick is almost afraid to ask.

The Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (MAC). These weapons are massive coil guns that are used to accelerate projectiles ranging in mass from 600 tons in the case of smaller warships, and 3,000 tons in the case of Super MAC platforms, to extremely high velocities. These projectiles are composed of Titanium-A, depleted Uranium, and/or Tungsten with a ferrous (iron) core. Super MAC platforms accelerate MAC rounds to over point four-tenths of the speed of light or about 120,000 kilometers per second with twenty-three linear accelerator coils, while ship-based MACs have a lower velocity. Super MAC platforms can also reload a round in 5 seconds, where as the smaller capital ships will need several minutes.

"The single barrel alone is several hundreds of feet long." Roy tells them.

"600 to 3,000 TONS?" Rick had trouble envisioning the size of such a projectile. Something that big would go in the front of a naval carrier and out the back ripping it to shreds and not even slow down. The damage caused would then blow what's left of it to pieces.

The average car was only about 2 tons, what would 600 tons look like?

"Why would you need a 600 ton bullet? What does she think you are going to shoot it at?" Rick was scared now. Even Kate was trying to figure out what they needed such weapons for?

"Ok, I'm sure I don't want to know now, but what was the third weapon?" Rick knew this was a bad idea, but decided to ask anyway.

"A charged 50mm Auto Cannon that fires in a similar manner to your Gatling gun. It seems to work on the same principle of the MAC weapon only a lot smaller. The speed of the round appears to be similar." Roy explains not really understanding how each system works totally.

"Think of it as your naval rail gun only in Gatling form." Roy tries to explain.

It was quiet in the shuttle for some time while Roy essentially flew around in circles.

"So what does the council plan to do with these weapons?" Kate is now curious. What was this going to do to her people?

"We might be able to retrofit to install the missile system, but the others are going to need a whole new ship. Especially the MAC weapon. The barrel alone will take a ship a size larger than we have now, let alone storage of the rounds." Roy explains.

"So what's first?" Rick asks. "And why are you telling us?" Rick didn't see why they should know early. Not like they could do anything about it.

"First, is we wait for Moon Shines to return from Earth. If it isn't Earth we need to be worry about, that leads us to what comes second." Roy explains.

"And what's second?" Rick wonders if this was where they came in.

"If it isn't Earth, that means there is an outside force headed our way, the council is guessing. With weapons of this power they must be dangerous. … If the Earth isn't involved, then the council is worried about having the people available for an interstellar war that may be headed our way." Roy explains.

"You're lifting the population control rules." Kate guesses.

"That is the first measure that will be taken, yes." Roy confirms. "Which makes Ariel and Athos even more critical. We need the people and the food those two planets can provide."

"I hear a bomb coming our way." Rick tells him.

"Bomb" Roy asks not getting it.

"The other shoe is about to drop? …. You're going to now explain why you are telling us." Rick explains.

Roy grins. It was part of what he liked about Rick. "Yes, …. If it isn't Earth, the council thinks we are going to need people. So they are thinking of two things.

First is to send me and my ship to search for another colony planet." Roy tells them.

"And when you find one that's where we come in." Rick gets it and so did Kate as she was nodding her head. It made sense to her. More planets meant more people and more resources.

"And the second?" Rick asks who can't possibly think what that could be.

"If what is coming is bigger than we are thinking, the council is thinking about contacting Earth. Earth is used to combat where we are not." Roy explains.

"Get Earth to do your fighting for you?" Rick says it with distaste. His planet was filled with people who were only too willing to kill, but what he was talking about was low, really low.

"Not really no. …. If we lose Earth is likely to be next in line. And without an Oracle to give them weapon improvements, how long will they last?" Roy asks.

"It will take a lot of convincing. They probably think of you as nothing but thieves right now. Asking them to help fight in space is likely to take a lot of convincing. A whole lot." Rick suggests. His people could be as stubborn as Kate was early on.

"The council is already debating what to give them as weapon upgrades. The problem they are having in their eyes, is who will Earth fight with those weapons?" Roy tells them.

"The aliens or you." Rick got it, as sad as it sounded, it was a viable possibility. "Or both." Rick adds.

"Hoping they come out on top after they win against both." Roy confirms. It was a concern of the council too.

"As sad as it sounds, and believe me I would like better for my people, it is a viable concern based on what I know. Maybe that will change in a few generations or less. Buy yes, they should be careful." Rick is forced to tell him. "Anything on why she gave you these weapons?"

"Nothing I know of. There was no warning of what is coming or even when." Roy shakes his head.

"How long before the first ship design is ready?" Kate asks.

"It'll take at least a year to build just one MAC cannon. Probably a year or more to design the first ship to hold it. Somewhere around 7 years to build it." Roy was shaking his head. "And that's just one ship. I have no idea what it will take to build a ship that can hold a MAC cannon for the 3,000 ton round." Roy's imagination didn't even include a MAC cannon of any size, let alone one that big.

"I presume the design came with an automatic loader. I don't see how you are going to load it any other way." Rick comments. You would need a lot of Hulk's to pick up something that heavy.

"It did yes. The same for the other weapons actually." Roy confirms.

"So we take this one step at a time. …. First is Moon Shines, then the Sun Rises goes looking, and then the council asks us to set up still another colony planet. …. Is Tellus ready for this?" Kate asks.

"The council has already stepped up production of another dome colony and they are looking into building another cargo ship.

When the Moon Shines gets back and the information is made available to the general public, plans will get started for a new class of ship." Roy explains.

"Using the new weapons just provided." Rick tells himself, not really asking.

"Correct, probably using all three starting with the smaller version of the MAC cannon." Roy confirms.

"Needless to say you can't share this with anyone." Roy points out knowing it wasn't necessary but it was now formally mentioned. "At least not just yet."


	2. Chapter 2

**CH2 (83)**

Captain Montgomery had landed the shuttle. "I need to check in with your father to go over the supplies and people that came on this trip." And Roy excuses himself.

Rick takes his vacated seat. "Now what?" Rick was still shocked by it all.

Kate only shook her head. Her planet was peaceful compared to Earth. It was what had shocked her so much when she found out how homicidal Earth really was.

"They have the weapons, so there isn't really anything we can do about that. …. So let's focus on what we do when Captain Montgomery comes back and tells us he's found another colony planet.

Our home on Ariel isn't going to be dome for another year still. About the same time the biggest of the dry docks here will be done, and then 4 more years for our ship to be constructed." Rick starts off.

"Emily and Kali will not be starting school for another few years, and they will adapt the quickest to a new place." Kate adds. "But what about Alexis? She hasn't been in school since we left Earth and she still doesn't have any friends her own age here. She could on Ariel." Kate hated what they kept asking of her.

"And she's 15 now Rick, she's going to start noticing boys soon. If she hasn't already. She isn't going to meet kids her age on this new colony planet." Kate was hating this idea fast. "And we're likely going to be there for at least 2 years."

"Plus there is Madison, Shawn and your father. …. And her parents. I mean I'm sure they came out here for their own daughter, but to them you are their daughter too. And I'm betting Kali had at least some say in what they were thinking when they moved out here." Rick was thinking what if Madison and Shawn went with them and Jim and the Queller's didn't?

"And they need dad here. He's good at what he does. He has this place running like clockwork." Kate had just gotten everyone in the same place.

"Your dad's skill is going to be useful on the new colony planet too. It's going to get supply runs just like Athos does." Jim could go or stay. Rick could see it good either way.

"In 2 years Alexis will be almost 18. And not have a boyfriend. Not even developed the social skills to get one. She was 13 when we left Earth Rick. Five years with no one her own age. As smart as she is she could be in college at 18. Making friends, doing what girls her age should be doing." Kate loved Alexis, just not what they were doing to her, ….

"And if we asked her, we already know what her answer would be." Rick points out.

"I know. But we're her parents. We're here to help her grow, not stunting her growth sticking her on colony planets." Kate had switched to moaning about the situation.

"And yet she is perfect for the job. Her knowledge is what makes these colony planets work so well. … And then there is the big picture." Rick brings up the 800 pound gorilla in the room.

"Interstellar war. …. And if we're not ready. …." Kate hangs her head.

"Roy and the council may be right. If say we were just one planet. Earth or Tellus, how many ships would be have? How many could we man? And if or when we lose one in combat, how do we replace it.

And who is going to man them? Kids? Even younger then Alexis is?" Rick knew they were right. They needed people and the resources other planets could give them.

"Technology isn't everything Kate. In WWII the Germans had better tanks. The Tiger tank was a killer of a tank. The Sherman that the U.S. had was no match for it. The Sherman may have been a rolling coffin, but one Tiger was no match against 10 Sherman's.

The German panzer groups only ever got 2 new tanks for the entire war.

The German's didn't have the numbers that the U.S. or Russia had, so they lost. If whoever is coming has numbers on us, even these new weapons aren't going to stop them." Rick points out. Seeing that the wars that Earth had, had at least taught him a lesson.

"We need more colony planets." Kate understood, just not liking what it meant for Alexis.

"And Alexis is smart Kate. Maybe smarter than we give her credit.

For now though, let's take it one thing at a time. We wait for Moon Shines to come back. Then we wait for Roy to find us another colony planet, and then we have a family talk. A really big family talk." Rick arches his eyebrows a couple of times.

It got the reaction from Kate he was expecting though. A little levity to break the ice and get Kate to giggle.

"Besides, maybe Madison will be pregnant by then and not want to go to a new colony." Rick smiles knowing he may have found one of Kate's buttons.

Kate was now laughing. "Mags will go nuts."

"And if what she's done for Emily and Kali is any indication, she'll be the perfect mother." Rick had seen firsthand how Madison handles children.

Kate was nodding her head, smiling. "Still doesn't mean she won't freak out though."

James Comey had just entered the White House and was escorted to the President's location. "James, thanks for coming. I've got a conference call in 30 minutes so we need to be quick." And offers him a place to sit.

"I'll be quick then.

We think we have found where our "Aliens" may have been staying in New York." James tells him.

He had the President's attention now.

"It looks like a Richard Castle is somehow involved." James starts off with.

"Castle? As in Richard Castle the writer?" The President doesn't understand.

"You know him?" Now James was shocked.

"Not personally, my wife has been reading his books for years. …. You sure?" The President couldn't see it. Castle had lived here for years for him to be an alien, ….

"We don't think he is our alien, we can trace his history back to even where he was born. The same for his ex-wives and his daughter. However he was married recently and her history appears to have been fabricated.

It's good too, but there just isn't any paperwork on her or pictures from the high school or college she supposedly went to." James tells him.

"Not necessarily, maybe she didn't want memories or her parents couldn't afford it, or were just mean." The President counters.

"We don't think so. We have found that she started a company security service. We talked to some of her clients, which wasn't easy since most companies are still closed and may stay that way." James pauses.

The President sighs, this Bracken guy had created a real mess.

"Apparently she was good at her job, almost scary good. One considered her work CIA or NSA compatible. We've also gained a list of her employees. Three are presently working for the NYPD, one is working at a hospital and one is Pamela, an ex- CIA employee who is now back with the CIA." James adds, maybe that will get his attention.

By the look on his face, it did.

"We've got most of them coming into a local office to interview them; once we're done we will know more. …. We also found that hers and this Castle's bank accounts are empty. Her employees all seem to have been the recipient of all the money." James adds.

"Now that does sound suspicious. Though they left just after or about the time we started throwing nukes around. Maybe they emptied their bank accounts just before they left the planet." The President speculates.

"That is our thinking too. But we will know more after we interview her employees." James tells him.

"What about his ex-wives?" Why didn't they leave with them?

"One is in New York City and has been detained and transferred for interrogation. The other is in California. She is being picked up by the local FBI office and will be flown out here for interrogation." James tells him.

"So maybe they didn't take everyone with them when they left." The President speculates.

"We are only just starting to dig into their histories and will know more soon." James was going to take them apart and hold them in Gitmo along with Bracken if he had his way if they were involved.

"Anything else on what they took with them." The President asks not sure stealing is the word he wanted to use based on what they took so far.

"Some, but we think there is still more. …. They got information of how to generate power using waves and other things using water." James tells him.

"Really? …. I thought our resident alien said their planet was more desert, what's with the water aspect?" It didn't make sense.

"That one has us baffled. With no oceans we don't understand either." James was forced to admit.

"And the possibility our alien friend is lying?" Getting James to shake his head.

"I have a conference call to get to. Keep digging. I don't understand what our friends are after or what they were doing here in the first place. They obviously don't want to talk." James sees himself out while the President heads downstairs to a secure conference room.

First up was a video conference with Admiral Quast out in the Pacific dealing with the Chinese.

"Admiral."

"Mr. President." They greet each other.

"As you know the WHO and CDC personnel are exiting Chinese territory as we speak." Quast starts out.

"It had gotten out of the Philippines just as predicted. And had made it to other South East Asia areas. The worst is when it reached India and worked its way into Europe. Thanks to China not trading with us and the airlines still being grounded back then, it so far hadn't made it to the U.S., … till now" The President tells him.

"The Chinese may be pacified at the moment, however I've got Intelligence telling me the Chinese and Russians both have units headed for their common border." Quast informs the President.

"They do. It's the Russians blaming the Chinese for the little medical problem our WHO and CDC people were chasing down. It seems it has crossed the border and is into Russia and headed west towards Moscow." The President informs him.

"Great, if we aren't trying to kill ourselves, mother nature is trying to help us along." Quast could handle the Chinese. That's what he was good for and could handle. Mother Nature was a different problem.

"Just keep an eye on the Chinese and keep an eye on our WHO and CDC friends." The President tells him and the conference call ends.

The President had 30 minutes before his next video conference call, so he went to the water closet and then looking for something to drink.

The conference call with General Campbell in Europe was next.

"General."

"Mr. President." Introductions are made.

"As you know the Russians after having successfully invaded the Ukraine had invaded the Baltic States. Given that our ground forces presently stand at 30,000 men with only the one mechanized unit, we have been forced to rely on air power.

Except for the rapid deployment force no other ground units have entered the area. However a number of air units were deployed forward and new units are still coming in now.

Not to belittle the Russians, but while their hardware is adequate, their training and tactics leave a lot to be desired. Our capability to slow and harass their movements has limited what they can do on the ground.

We also recently gotten intelligence that a number of their ground units are being deployed to the East. No doubt to counter China's movements in that area. Because of this their movement into the Baltic States has stalled and the remaining units are taking losses.

However without ground support we will not be able to drive them out of the area completely." Campbell informs him.

"It isn't so much what China has done that has caused the troop movement General. The WHO and CDC have been chasing a new bug that has probably already reached your area. The Russians seem to think it was deliberate and are sending units to bolster their joint border area with China." The President explains.

"They want to start a fight because a new bug has broken loose and they want to blame China?" Campbell is at a loss. Mother Nature doesn't give a damn who lives where, bugs are bugs.

"It has made its way out of China, and into the Philippines and India. It then spread West towards you. We believe that it was when it crossed the border into Russia and that is what they are reacting to." The President informs him.

"You can't fight virus's using troops, that'll just spread it faster. Begging your pardon sir, but has Putin lost his mind?"

"We believe Putin is acting for a short term gain and not paying attention to the long term costs. He can't be President forever so he is acting now in the belief that it will secure Russia's borders." The President reads from one of his update papers he receives. "Just keep hurting him and keep an eye out for that bug. We've already got additional WHO and CDC people headed your way to help you." The President informs him.

"Yes sir." And the conference call ends.

His next item is to read the paper briefing on the local problems.

The oil refinery re-construction was on schedule. Final completion was in about a month. The grocery store re-stock was working out nicely so far with only a few isolated problems. The National Guard was stretched thin guarding all the shipments. The bigger cities like New York or L.A. had their police departments taking up the slack. It was the really small cities and towns that were still feeling the pinch.

Banks and Credit Unions were open and while gasoline was being made available for local purchase, only a small number of stations were open to sell it, and those that were didn't really have too many customers.

The restriction on airline travel had been lifted 6 months ago, however very few people had been flying due to the increase in fuel costs being passed on in the form of increased ticket prices. Mostly only military planes were flying.

However carriers like UPS, USPS and FedEx were using aircraft and delivery trucks. Except they had also passed on the increase fuel costs.

They had managed to work thru Congress and the House for three new oil refineries to start construction. The environmentalists had of course complained and had already filed any number of lawsuits to prevent it. They would get built; it just might take a little longer, but not stop construction. In fact two of them had already broken ground. And since it cost too much to get to the site to protest, the sites were quiet.

They were at least a year out from anything resembling normalcy.

It was difficult to judge just what was going on everywhere given that even the journalists had to have gasoline to get around with, and none of them were on the priority list to receive any, so they had to purchase their own just like everyone else. There were so many other places it was needed more.

Then there were the Medicare and social security checks that had only recently started going back out. A lot of people had stopped making payments on loans. Credit cards were almost useless. If you didn't have cash you didn't buy things. But then except for the grocery stores very few places were open anyway and they by Presidential order were forced to accept credit cards.

Banks were open, though mostly for on-line users. With gas prices being so high still, it was hard to get workers to show up at any store, even the grocery stores.

The President was still in a fight with the oil companies over their profits. He had finally had enough and was going to have them arrested and have their companies taken from them to lower gasoline prices when the oil refineries had completed repairs. The country had to get running again, and soon.

The President didn't care about their profits. He wanted the country back on its feet again. So far only one had relented to do as ordered. The other two had indicated they would rather fight. He had already ordered a number of National Guard units to be deployed closer to those refineries for when the time came.

The President had also ordered the FBI to keep an eye on all senior executives. They were not going to be allowed to leave the country to escape justice. For once they were going to be held accountable.

All this because of one man and an alien at that. Well sort of.

The President was done with his conference calls and reading his morning paper updates and was now in his residence, resting. It was still a long day to go, and likely be up all night in addition.

There was a nock and his door was opened. "Sir, we have a situation."

The President was headed back down to the basement and the conference room he had just left, wondering what now?

He found General Campbell and Admiral Quast on one split screen with James Comey and John Brennan on another split screen. With him was his Secretary of State. "Gentlemen, what have we got?" It must be big to get everyone on the same thing.

"I've gotten confirmation from Space Command. " Brennan tells them all. "They're back. …. They detected a ship in lunar orbit less than 45 minutes ago. It matches the orbit and size parameters as the earlier ships."


	3. Chapter 3

**CH3 (84)**

"Have they attempted to make contact?" The President asks.

"So far we have not intercepted any communications from them directed to anyone." Brennan tells them after he covers the phone he is holding to reply with what he is told.

"Do we have a way to contact them? … I'm assuming thru some NASA dish somewhere." The President asks.

"It will take time to arrange that. Plus once we do go thru NASA, word will get out that we have tried to communicate with an alien ship in near Earth orbit." Brennan advises.

"And when that happens, the Chinese will be yelling at us, as will the Russians, Great Britain, France and practically everyone else." The President was wondering how to get out of that one.

Brennan holds up a finger telling them to wait while he listens to the phone. "Space command says they have two new objects that have left the ship and are entering Earth atmosphere."

"Headed where?" The President asks.

Brennan conveys the question to who is on the phone. "Too soon to tell."

"If we get birds in the air now, we may be able to intercept them when we do know." General Campbell comments.

"You mean shoot them down and start another conflict when we already have two big ones right now." The President didn't like this idea much.

"They have been stealing information from us." Comey points out.

"So we respond to their theft with murder?" The President asks him.

James Comey however had the sense to keep his mouth shut over that question.

Brennan holds up his finger to get them to hold for a moment while he listens to who is on the phone.

"There are two targets now in lower atmosphere. One is at the southern tip of South America and headed north at a speed in excess of Mach 3.5, …. And increasing. …. The other is at the southern tip of Africa and headed north at the same speed, …. And increasing." Brennan informs them.

"Recon of some kind?" General Campbell speculates.

Quast however is shaking his head. "All the major powers are in the Northern hemisphere. The Russians, Chinese, Europe, India and U.S.. Why start down there and head this way. They are giving us a chance to get fighters in the air or have SAM batteries ready when they get that far North." Quast didn't think it was that.

"Can we get a map up so we can follow along where they are going?" The President asks.

"I'll get on it sir." The Secretary of State tells him and picks up a phone.

"Fighters sir?" General Campbell asks again.

"Fine, get them in the air. Maybe we can at least get eyes on them so we can see what they look like." The President relents.

Campbell and Quast turn from the screen to issue orders.

"The map will be up in a minute." They are all told.

They are soon watching where Brennan over the phone tells them they are.

"They are both all over the place. What the hell are they doing?" It made no sense to the President.

"I'm not sure what they hope to accomplish, but I see a pattern." Quast tells them. "The one in Africa flew over the capital city of South Africa. It has zig zagged across Africa hitting other capital cities. It should reach Cairo in seconds.

The other has gone over the capital cities of Chili, Brazil, Argentina, and is now over southern Mexico." Quast points out.

They all watch as the one in Mexico suddenly goes East and flies over Cuba before turning North.

The other has suddenly turned East and is now over Iraq, then Iran, Saudi Arabia.

"They are flying over every capital city they can find." Comey points out.

"Fighters?" The President asks.

"I've got as many in the air as I can at this time. I've also got additional AWACS in the air." General Campbell tells him.

Quast curses and gives out orders. "E2C Hawkeyes and another AWACS out of Japan will be airborne shortly."

"Here it comes." The President points out as it flies over Washington DC in a heartbeat and continues North.

However even buried deep in the basement they could hear the massive sonic boom as it passed overhead, blowing out windows for miles around and causing damage to small structures that couldn't handle the sonic movement of air.

They all watch it fly over and then start doing a zig zag over Canada headed West.

The other has finished going over Turkey and is now headed West. Greece and Italy are next, then it turns North.

"Here it comes." General Campbell notices.

Moscow was next then a sharp turn to the West. "Fighters are ready. …. AWACS has it." General Campbell tells them as he is also on a phone.

"Fighters are going to be negative. The bogie is on the deck according to AWACS. Tree top level using some kind of ground hugging navigation." General Campbell tells them. Impressed actually. Ground hugging at these speeds was amazing.

The other has finished with Canada and is now out over the Pacific headed for Japan.

The other one was now zig zagging across Europe.

Quast was on the phone trying to get his fighters down lower so they could hopefully at least see it and maybe get a gun camera picture.

They all watched it fly over Japan and then into China then south towards India.

The other had just finished flying over Great Britain and was now headed for Earth orbit.

The other had finished by flying over Pakistan and was now headed for Earth orbit.

"Anything?" The President asks.

Everyone but him was on a phone trying to get answers.

The Secretary of State hangs up his phone. "Sir there is an object that has landed in the yard just outside the White House. The Secret Service is working on it now."

That got everyone's attention.

It is now 6 hours later:

Quast could confirm there was an object in Tokyo while Campbell could confirm that the NATO capitals all had similar objects.

It took another 24 hours for the President to find out what was out front of his own home. "The object was essentially a dart that struck the ground and embedded itself. It does not appear to have any technology associated with it. Inside was a single object. It's been scanned and verified as non-threatening sir."

The President is handed over a flash dive card. "It seems everyone got one sir."

"The President takes it. "We're sure this came from them?"

"Yes sir. Each site where they were found corresponds to where the bogie flew over."

"A common flash drive card?" The President was at a loss. Not bombs or gas pellet or bio weapon. A USB flash card.

The President checks to make sure everyone else is on the screen, Quast, Campbell, Comey and Brennan, and inserts the card.

Soon a human male pops up on the screen.

"Greetings, my name is Paul Nantz. I'm a member of the ruling council for the planet Tellus, that I'm sure at least a few of you know about by now. Mostly thanks to a disgraced former council member named William Bracken.

It was unfortunate that he was on the ship that we sent to try and make contact with you a few years ago. If we had known he was onboard we would not have sent the ship with him on it. As you have no doubt found out by now, he is a ruthless man consumed with lust for power. Only too willing to kill to achieve his goal." Paul pauses and shakes his head that Bracken had gotten this far.

"His actions do not represent those of my planet. The result of which I'm deeply sorry for." And he meant it. This was not how he wanted to talk to the people of Earth.

"Since your planet is heavily fractured into different countries we have sent as many of them as we deemed necessary the exact same thing you are seeing and hearing now. …. We do not play favorites.

Mr. Bracken sabotaged our ship killing almost everyone on board. Those very few who survived managed to crash on your planet along with Bracken. These survivors did their best to acclimate to the local culture without trying to interfere in your politics.

Our second ship was more successful however. We managed to pick up the survivors except for Bracken. He eluded capture of the people who crashed with him. He is presently the sole survivor of that ship still on your planet.

However, on to more important matters and the reason for this message.

We have learned that there is a storm coming. An Interstellar war is headed this way. To be honest neither of us is presently ready for it. Our military is relatively small and we have done limited exploration. That however is about to change.

We have started to make preparations and will pray that we have the time necessary to make them.

It has been debated as to include your planet in these preparations and help us defend each other from the storm that is coming." Paul pauses again. What he was about to tell them had been hotly debated for the last 2 weeks.

"At this time, …. We have decided against it. …. To be blunt, we don't trust you. We have found that your people have a very homicidal nature. You are only too willing to kill each other as is evident in your two World Wars, Korean conflict, Vietnam, Cambodia, Bosnia, civil wars and the countless other conflicts you seem to enjoy so much. Not to mention the one you are presently involved with at this time.

You do not possess the technology to fight in space, and if we were foolish enough to give it to you, you would likely use it against us as well as the enemy that is coming. Somehow secure in the belief that you would be victorious against both of us and accomplish, …. What?

Instead of planet domination, stellar domination. Turn out to be as bad as the storm that is coming? Perhaps even replace them as the new common enemy and be fighting interstellar wars with other aliens for generations to come. Since killing seems to be the one thing you are good at." It was the single thing that Paul had argued about. Earth wasn't to be trusted. Maybe in the future, ... Maybe.

"We will attempt to shelter your planet from the storm that is coming, but we will not help you." They had however agreed to send ships to fight the enemy provided it did not weaken their strength at home or their colony planets. They would fight to protect Earth, but there were limits.

"To use the American vernacular, … "If you get your shit together" and act like one planet instead of the broken and fractured planet you are now, hell bent on killing each other, perhaps our decision will be reviewed." Paul pauses to let that soak in before continuing.

"To be honest again, we hope that you can manage to work together and learn not to kill each other. Your planet is the home of our ancestors, however you suck as parents.

We will keep our eyes open and watch you from time to time. Perhaps even provide you with information about the storm. Perhaps the danger will wake you up and help you remove your all too numerous faults." Paul was convinced they never would. They had too long a history of killing each other to change. However others on the council were more hopeful.

"Good luck people of Earth, …. I fear you are going to need it." Message ends.

Back on Athos:

Kate and Kali were in their dome quarters all alone. "Mama, can we go to the beach?" Kali wanted out, plus she liked riding on the quads.

"You want to go to the beach?" Kate looked up from her reading tablet. Very grateful that Rick had brought so many books with him from Earth. Watching Kali nod her head enthusiastically.

Kate twists her head. "Lucy?" In an unspoken question of where were the others.

"Emily is with Madison getting her physical. Alexis is in her usual place in one of the now many greenhouses. In this case greenhouse #5, which is outside the dome. Rick and Shawn are using their now two submarines to do surveys of the coastal underwater areas. And Jim is at the dry docks area going over a final punch of the train station that was completed yesterday. While the Quellers are at the city tower construction going over some minor changes to the interior design." Lucy explains.

"Is Mags available?" Kate asks. With Madison soon up on the monitor.

"Hi Becks, something up?" Suspecting Kate wants something.

"Kali is interested in going to the beach and probably a swim." Which Madison already knew was code for a ride on the quads too.

"Emily is done with her physical and is just waiting for me to end my shift in about an hour. Can our little girl wait that long?" Madison knew that part was going to be a challenge. The new Kali was almost as adventurous as the old one.

"I can try." Kate offers.

Madison chuckles. "Give us an hour and we'll be there."

Kali was dressed in her swimsuit and running around the place waiting for Madison and her sister to show up.

Madison showed up in her swimsuit with a cover-up and an eager Emily who immediately started searching for her swimsuit.

Soon the four of them were riding quads out to the beach, after leaving a message with Lucy for anyone who came looking for them. With Emily and Kali yelling and screaming WOO-HOO all the way out there. Kate had Emily and Madison had Kali.

"Hang on you two, sunscreen first." Kate tells them before they break and run for the water.

"Hurry up Mags." Kali didn't want to wait and was starting to think Madison was going slow on purpose.

"Ok little miss tornado, you are free to go." Madison tells her having finished with the sunscreen on her, so she can start on sunscreen on herself.

"Becks?" Madison holds up the bottle of sunscreen. And turns her back after Kate takes it. Then doing the same for Kate. Then it was into the water to join the girls.

Rick and Alexis had spent part of the last year giving everyone swimming lessons. Not that they were the best swimmers themselves, but compared to everyone else, they were experts.

Kate and Madison got them to stop long enough to get each of them to eat something light before being bathed in sunscreen again. Then back in the water those two went.

"So when is your first child Mags." Kate asks as they sit on towels watching the girls play.

"Oh don't even think that Becks, I've only just found Shawn. I'm not scarring him away with kids." Madison knows it's been a year already since they had already had their one year anniversary.

"Mags, if my three haven't scared him away by now having his own isn't going to do it. Besides, we've all watched you with mine. You'll do great." Kate knows Madison will be fine.

"Maybe someday." Madison was still looking to make sure it wasn't tomorrow.

"Let's go girls before you burn." Kate starts picking up everything.

The girls had a blast riding on the quads behind Kate and Madison getting home as they did getting out to the beach.

After showering Kate and the girls went home while Madison went in search of Shawn.

Kate didn't see Rick or Alexis until they were all in the kitchen eating dinner.

"So what did you two do today?" Rick asks Emily and Kali.

"We went to the beach and swimming." Kali got to answer first.

"Mom and Mags took us on the quads." Emily adds which was the fun part. "It was cool dad."

"Quads, it's been a long time since I was on a quad." Alexis dreams of days gone by. Camping trips with her dad. Even the one where they found mom.

"I think we can fix that pumpkin." Rick offers gaining Alexis's attention. "Roy's last trip he brought something I asked for."

Alexis glares at him waiting for him to tell her.

"Whoa, you've been watching your mom too much." Rick was sure he saw Kate in that glare. Meredith being ancient history.

Alexis switched to smiling. Her dad was still referring to Kate as her mom and a compliment to learning something from Kate.

Rick also saw Kate smiling, but Kate was smiling that Alexis was learning something from her.

"He brought three tents, enough sleeping bags for all of us, coolers to put our food in, ground cloths, lanterns, water purifiers, everything we would need." Rick was grinning.

"WE CAN GO CAMPING!?" Rick had Alexis's attention now.

"I figure if we take two shuttles, we can take three of the quads and all our gear. There is even this little place north of here where there appears to be forest area of some size located that we could set up camp in. And if it hasn't dried up there is this little stream we can get water from. Otherwise we need to take it with us." Rick explains. "We can even hop on the quads to reach the beach maybe depending on where we set up camp." Rick arches his eyebrows a couple of times.

"CAMPING!" Alexis was in. "We can even have smores." Alexis loved her dad.

"We have chocolate?" Kate turned on Rick with a shocked, "I'm so going to kill you for holding out on me" Look.

"Oooops." Alexis covers her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**CH4 (85)**

Alexis didn't have her list but she and her dad had Kate to help pack. They had compromised on staying a week which Alexis was still moaning about. The problem was they were taking over control of 2 shuttles and 3 of the quads from the colony, which was a lot to ask for.

"How we doing pumpkin?" Rick was used to Alexis being in charge of the camping trips. Even the loading of the Range Rover was something Alexis had handled, including some of the manual labor.

"The shuttles are loaded with supplies and the quads have been loaded with items we will need. We just need to load the quads onto the shuttles and we are good to go." Alexis explains.

"Perfect, then let's get the quads onboard and we can leave in the morning." Rick tells her and fires up the first quad and backs it into one of the shuttles.

They headed for the very northern tip of the land mass.

A landscape ranging from mangrove-fringed plains to lowland hills and sandstone cliffs. The unique biodiversity and exceptional beauty in landscape and wildlife.

Home to 1600 plant species and thousands of different species of animals, many of them are found nowhere else in the world.

Crocodiles are a way of life in the Top End. Freshwater crocs are smaller and shy, but fully grown saltwater croc is afraid of nothing and earns respect. Buffalo, wallaby and goanna also roam freely in the wild plains.

Monsoon forest and over boulders to a deep plunge pool surrounded by spectacular 150 metre high cliffs.

Enthralled by the majestic views on the way to the top of the gorge and pools can be found along the creek above the falls.

Raft or canoe your way upstream to the beach by the gorgeous falls. However, swimming is strongly discouraged as saltwater crocs have been known to roam the areas from time to time. A rough trek up to the top of the Twin Falls offers stunning views and even pools to frolic in.

Due to the saltwater crocs downstream of the falls they decided to camp up top not far from one of the many pools that were safer to swim in.

However having salt water crocs with a Kate who was always armed and a Rick who knew just what to do with a dead crocodile, their campfire dinners were very tasty.

It took them some time to set up two of the three tents. Initially Rick and Kate were thinking the two girls would want their own tent while Alexis and they would have her own. However Emily wanted to sleep with Alexis the first night, so that left Kali to sleep with Rick and Kate.

Kate had killed their first croc and Rick had trimmed it for a couple of meals and then dragged the unused carcass over the falls to be eaten by the crocs at the bottom.

They had used the quads to collect campfire wood and Emily and Kali got their first taste of camping.

"Mom, I have to go." Emily was squeezing and doing the pee pee dance.

"I'll take her mom." Alexis offers knowing just what to do. While Rick went looking for the shovel for when things got more, …. stinky.

Everyone had their own chair and was sitting around the campfire watching the flames dance. "Ready for smores dad?" Alexis offers. Instantly getting Kate's attention.

Kate watched Alexis fish the chocolate out of one of the coolers and came back with the marshmallows and the graham crackers.

Alexis helped put together Emily's very first campfire smores while Kate helped Kali put hers together, before they each did their own.

Emily and Kali were having fun eating and making a mess of their face while Kate bit into hers. "Hhhmmm, chocolate!" Kate promptly melts into her chair and is suddenly calm.

Alexis and Rick just sit there nibbling on theirs grinning while watching Kate slowly disappear.

"Is mom ok?" Emily turns to ask Alexis, having never seen Kate react like this before.

Alexis just grins. "Mom is fine. She just loves chocolate." Alexis explains.

"Ooohhh." Emily was glad it wasn't permanent.

Emily gets up out of her chair and stands next to Kate. Then snaps off a small piece of her chocolate. "You can have some of mine mom." Emily holds out her little piece.

Kate melts a little more, just for a different reason. "Thanks sweetie, but you should eat it. I have more than enough. But thank you." Kate leans in and gives her a quick kiss to the side of her head.

Emily just stands there offering her little piece. She was willing to share with her mom.

"Ok." And Emily pops it in her mouth and goes back to sit down.

Since they are camping the girls are allowed to stay up later than their normal bedtime. However it isn't much past that time when both Rick and Kate spot Emily and Kali fast asleep in their chairs.

Rick picks up Emily while Kate takes Kali and gets them stripped down and snuggled into their sleeping bags.

Back to sitting at the campfire, this time sitting side by side, they start roasting marshmallows. "This is great dad. I love getting away from it all." This reminded Alexis of leaving New York and spending time at their summer home and their camping trips to the lake where Kate crashed.

"You like being out here away from it all don't you." Kate was noticing.

"It's quiet and it's peaceful. No noise, no people. No one wants something." Alexis loved relaxing.

"But don't you miss school, miss your friends? There are no greenhouses out here. It's just us." Kate was looking for answers.

"Oh I don't want to live the rest of my life here. Camping is a vacation. Someplace to do something different or nothing at all." Alexis gets quiet for a time.

"Yeah, I miss having friends sometimes and school sometimes. But I have what I want most." Alexis is quiet again.

Rick however reaches across to place a hand on her leg, silently asking her.

Alexis looks at him and decides to share just not sure what to say. "I love you dad. I've always loved you. … It's just, …. A lot of kids at school have families, small ones or big ones, ….." Alexis stops not sure what to say next.

"And you've always wanted one." Rick tells her.

Alexis nods her head. "It's not you dad, I swear it's not. If it was still just you and me I'd be happy. … Mom was never there and I learned early that she never was going to be. But I didn't care, I had you. I even wished mom would just go away when she did show up" Alexis pauses just looking at Rick and not seeing the tears roll down Kate's face.

"Then you married Gina. … It's not that I hated her, but she didn't have any interest in me at all. She hardly talked to me, take me anywhere or care what I was doing or how I was feeling. Which was fine. … I thought you married her because you loved her. …. But she treated you so badly dad. I didn't want to hate her, but the way she treated you made me mad so I tried to ignore her even harder.

I'm really sorry dad, but I was glad when you divorced her. She wasn't nice. And she still treated you badly even after you were divorced. I never understood why you put up with her." Alexis stops worried she had gone too far.

Kate's heart however was breaking. Rick had explained why he had married Meredith and Gina and all it did was hurt Alexis. Emily and Kali were hers but to Kate, Alexis was also hers, and listening to this was painful, ever so painful.

"I'm sorry pumpkin. Meredith told me she was pregnant so I married her thinking it was the right thing to do. Give you a mother and a father. A family like everyone else. I never did understand why Meredith did what she did. I kept hoping she would come around and love you like a mother should.

As for Gina, I was still trying to find that family life for us, …. for you. I finally gave up on her for that and decided it just wasn't going to happen. …. I decided that it was just going to be you and me." Rick explains blinking back tears.

"And then mom showed up." Alexis turns finally to look at Kate who was sitting there quietly crying with tears rolling down her face. Kate hated the pain Alexis had been forced to go thru with the supposed adult women in her life. It broke her heart knowing how sweet and loving Alexis really is.

Alexis has noticed and gotten up out of her chair and does her best to hug Kate who was still sitting in hers. "It's not your fault mom, it's not."

Kate scoots forward in her chair to get a better hold on Alexis. "I know pumpkin, but it doesn't hurt my heart any less. I love you too much to not want to try and make the pain go away."

Rick sat in his chair with his own tears rolling down his cheek. When he wasn't even looking anymore, the perfect woman for both of them crashes in his backyard. And now look where they were.

After breakfast they decided they would head up river to see what there was to see. Emily and Kali resisted at first, they would rather go swimming in the pond. That was until they found out they would be going in their swimsuits using the quads.

These quads unlike the ones Rick and Alexis used on Earth, they were a lot quieter so everyone could hear Emily's and Kali's WOO-HOO and they splashed their way up river.

Finally stopping at a pond to do some swimming in.

They had packed lunch on the back of Alexis's quad so they had something to eat after they were done swimming. Then it was back downstream to their campsite where they had to search for more firewood for later.

"You two know tic-tac-toe?" Rick asks Emily and Kali, getting them to shake their heads.

"Oh it's easy. Find yourself a stick to draw with." And while they look Rick draws the lines needed to play.

Once they are back. "Ok the goal is to get three X's or O's in a row with each person getting a turn. Since this is your first game you two can go first and draw an X in one of these squares."

Emily draws an X, while Rick draws an O. Emily soon has three X's in a row and Rick draws a line thru all the X's. "You got three in a row, you win! …. Ready to try again?" Rick rubs out the X's and O's and Rick goes first.

As the girls play they soon find that no one wins all the time, but haven't as yet caught onto putting their first mark in the center first.

Dinner was left over croc that had been stored in one of the coolers that was kept inside one of the shuttles.

After dinner Rick had everyone pull out their sleeping bags so they could lay on them and watch the night sky. "First one to see a shooting star gets to decide what we do tomorrow." Rick offers.

Remarkably Kate went along with this. Doing nothing lying on her back staring at the night sky, with her family around her who is doing the same thing.

It's not lost on Kate that being trapped at their summer home has prepared her for this moment. There was a time when this just wasn't possible. Rick, Alexis and now her own children had changed her.

Kate was lying there thinking about her life ever since she had met Rick and Alexis. She had no idea what her life was going to be like after losing her mother, but this just wasn't on her list.

"MAMA!" Kali was pointing. Kate saw the remnants of the asteroid/shooting star streak across the sky.

"Very good sweetie." Kate leaned over to kiss the side of her head since Kate was the closest to her.

Now Kate was wondering what a 2 year old would want to do tomorrow. Maybe she would forget that part. Yeah, like that was going to happen.

After breakfast Kate remained silent. Maybe if she didn't bring it up Kali would forget, a little worried what a 2 year old would come up with.

Didn't work though. "Mama, can we go swimming?" Kali asks immediately after their light breakfast.

"Of course sweetie, go find your swimsuit." Kate tells her and Kali is off to their tent to look.

They all spent the morning in the pond till most of them were prunes. "Look mama, my fingers look funny." Kali holds out her hand so Kate can see her finger tips.

"You've been in the pond long enough sweetie, time to go dry off and change clothes." Kate tells her.

After lunch Rick and Kate had to go hunting for another croc for dinner. What Rick didn't use went over the falls like last time.

While he was cleaning Kate and Alexis got the sleeping bags back out to lay on them and look at the sky.

"What does that cloud look like?" Alexis asks pointing while looking at Kali.

Kali didn't get it. It was a cloud so it looked like a cloud.

"That one looks like a giant finger fruit." Alexis offers looking at Emily. Maybe she could see something.

"That one looks like a shuttle." Emily points.

"A shuttle?" Alexis questions.

"It's upside down." Emily clarifies.

"Ooohhh." Alexis twists her head to see it.

Kali only ever did see a cloud.

After dinner was marshmallows around the campfire.

"MOM!" Emily cries out when she sees hers fall off her stick and into the fire.

Kate calmly pulls out another one and hands it to her so she can start over again; they had most of an entire bag still, plenty to last for days still.

The next day was taken up with mostly a hiking trip with a quick stop to cook lunch. With Kali being only 2 years old was carried by Rick for most of the time.

Alexis did her best to keep the girls entertained by asking them what each plant they came across was. Emily got most of them and was getting pretty good at it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If anyone from Australia is reading, the campsite is Kakadu National Park. Jim Jim Falls to be more precise. Almost the dry season.


	5. Chapter 5

**CH5 (86)**

It was officially two months later:

The Moon Shines had returned from its mission to Earth. They had delivered the councils message and had gathered intelligence about Earth to conclude that Earth was not presently a problem and wasn't likely to be for generations to come.

A week after its return the council had made available to the general public what the Oracle had provided. It had been some time since the Oracle had provided anything, so each time she did was a major event.

The people of Tellus knew they had an army and a space navy even though it didn't look like they had anything to worry about. However the council had thought it prudent to have at least a token force.

Now it appeared that both branches would need to increase in size, substantially.

Captain Montgomery and the council had been a little off in their timing, they were all finding out. It was going to take a year just to build the facility required to manufacture the MAC cannon, let alone a year to build the first one.

Fortunately they had practice in building space ships and the space elevator was going to start to get heavy use it seems in the near future. It was still planned that each destroyer class would take 7 years to build. It was so big and so complex. Plus at least a year on the drawing board.

Captain Montgomery had already been gone almost 2 weeks in search of the next colony planet.

With the news of the weapons and the need for a much bigger military now needed, the Castle and Queller families were all gathered in one of the recreation domes.

There were only two places to hold this many people comfortably. The other being the dinning/kitchen area. This rec. area was a lot more appealing.

Emily was sitting with Alexis while Kali was sitting quietly in Madison's lap. Which was a shock. Keeping Kali quiet and in one place wasn't easy to accomplish.

Rick starts. "I know each of you have heard the news about what the Oracle on Tellus provided recently." To Rick it was just a ghostly person who talked occasionally. To the people of Tellus her presence was much more profound. If she had done this, then it was for a good reason and was to be taken very seriously.

"Captain Montgomery has already left on a mission to find another colony planet. The council wants to increase the population and have access to more resources. More people, more resources, means more ships, means a better chance at survival if we do end up fighting an enemy that wants to kill us." Rick tells them all.

"Captain Montgomery warned us that if he did find a planet, the council was likely going to ask us to set it up like we have already done for Ariel and now Athos." Kate picks up for Rick.

"Meaning you will be moving." Mrs. Queller states.

"We are likely to be asked, yes. It isn't required that we agree but Rick and I have already talked about it and we are going to accept." Kate tells them. "It isn't an ideal situation, but we understand the need to look at the big picture."

"It isn't something we WANT to do mind you, but we can see the need for more colony planets. And we've gotten to be good at it." Rick picks up the conversation after Kate stops.

"Naturally we don't know anything about the planet yet or even if Captain Montgomery will find one or how long it will take him to find one." Kate adds.

"We will be taking Alexis and the girls with us naturally. However Kate and I have decided that Alexis will only be there for the first year. Then we are shipping her off to Ariel to stay with my mother so she can attend a real school and meet people her own age." Rick tells them all. Mostly Alexis, who is hearing this for the first time.

"NO!" Alexis has taken exception to this plan. "Lucy can teach me at home just like she is now, and you need me. …. NO!"

"Sweetie we know this isn't what you want, but you need people your own age. It will take us at least 2 or 3 years to establish this new colony. Enough that we could leave it behind for others.

You'll be college age by then. …. Sweetie, when was the last friend your own age you've made since leaving Earth? ….. Name one." Kate challenges Alexis. "I took you away from all your friends when we left Earth and I'm not taking you away from any you could have this time either. …. After a year you're going back to Ariel so you can go to school and make new friends.

Besides, except for her monthly video chips we send back and forth you haven't seen Martha in years already. It's too big a sacrifice pumpkin, and I love you too much to do that to you." Kate pleads her case. Not that Alexis has a choice, since she doesn't.

Alexis looks to Rick to silently plead her case. "Who's going to watch Emily and Kali when you two go out hunting or are shuttling people and supplies up and down?" Alexis didn't think she had too many cards to play, but she was going to play them.

"I guess that is where the rest of us come in and have decisions to make." Mrs. Queller states.

"We're not asking that any of you come with us. You're not under any obligation. We can handle Emily and Kali. It would be nice to have built-in sitters but we'll manage. It's our family, not yours exactly." Kate answers not trying to insult anyone.

"Until you start getting more into construction I'm thinking it would be best if I stayed here. But I'll be happy to move when that time comes." Jim suggests.

"The only construction we'll be doing for the first year will be greenhouses and planting fields and doing surveys." Rick agrees.

"Until you start building your first city tower there is nothing for us to do. We might actually be in the way." Mrs. Queller comments.

"I'm sure we could find something for you to do. You'd be amazed at what needs to get done and what you can do when you need to." Rick contradicts her.

"Perhaps, but we're not young anymore and we've gotten use to our creature comforts." Mr. Queller counters.

"You're not old guys." Madison counters. Getting both of them to just smile convinced she is not correct.

"I guess that leaves the two of us." Shawn comments.

"You're going to need a doctor, however this place presently only has the two of us. If we can gain another I could come with you. Not sure what the beginning of a colony is like though it sounds rustic." Madison comments.

"And I came here because of the huge ocean and we're only just now getting around to exploring it. Not likely we will be doing any of that early on." Shawn wasn't sure what he would do if he went.

"You got here early and couldn't get out into the ocean and made do with other things. Helping Alexis in the greenhouse, and you've done a lot of study on hydroponics. It's only just now starting construction here. …. If we can get one of those early. ..." Madison counters not trying to force the issue.

"What type of planet Captain Montgomery finds I suppose would be critical for me. If it was more Tellus I would rather stay then move." Shawn wanted water, it's why he came here.

"I'm sure the council can find a doctor who would be willing to relocate." Rick offers to help prevent an argument.

"I'm not opposed to moving, I just prefer it have something for me to do." Shawn was willing to follow Madison but if he had nothing to do, would he start to resent following her?

Madison placed a free hand on his leg. "Then we wait for Captain Montgomery, but I'm willing to move no matter what he finds."

"When is Captain Montgomery due back?" Shawn asks.

"The system he is going to first is a little further out from Tellus, just not from here. … So one month out, and he is already 2 weeks into that trip. Almost 2 months back to Tellus to inform the council and then 1 month to us.

After that I don't know." Kate informs them.

"You're going to need cargo ships so you have someplace to live." Jim offers.

"Captain Montgomery will likely already have colonists on his ship while the others would come with a cargo ship." Mr. Queller offers.

"So we will need to be ready in about 2-1/2 to 3 months from now." Shawn tries to do the math.

"We're going to miss you, all of you." Mrs. Queller comments getting Mr. Queller to agree.

"We'll be back eventually, either on Ariel or here. We plan on having a home to go to in both places, and you are all welcome. Anytime, anytime at all." Kate tells them.

"I'm still amazed at where our lives have gone." Rick pauses. "I never thought Earth was all alone, but never thought I would be out in space, let alone on another planet. And here I'm thinking about being on my third alien planet." Rick chuckles.

"I was sitting at home writing books, living in a really big city, that I'm likely never going to see again." Rick huffs a laugh.

"And married an alien." Kate points out.

"Oh babe, you are most definitely NOT an alien." Rick leans over to kiss the side of her head.

"Well I definitely married an alien." Kate teases.

"So does that make Emily and Kali aliens?" Rick questions.

"I'm not an alien daddy." Emily takes exception. Getting the Quellers to laugh.

"I stand corrected." Kate relents easily since she was just teasing.

"How goes construction Jim?" Rick changes the subject since the main topic seemed to be done.

"Very nicely. The train station is done as is the rail between stations, here and the city tower.

The main dock area's are almost done and should start construction of the bigger ships soon. With your ship done in about 4-1/2 years from now.

The next three smaller trawlers should be done in about a year and then start building three more.

The dock area for them to tie up to is so far only completed for the three of them. The expansion of it is under construction. It should be ready for more and bigger ships within a year.

The mine is operational while the train station at that site has only just started as has the rail between it and the other stations.

The city tower has completed the installation of the pilings and the foundation should start soon. We've already got some of the material for the first few floors. Construction should be complete in about 5 years. Maybe 6.

All the greenhouses are up and operational. Farm area continues to expand based on what we find where. Only one silo is presently built. We are expecting material for at least 7 more over the next 5 years.

A site has been surveyed out on the west coast for the next city tower, after that we'll see." Jim fills them in.

"Kate is right, you are good at this." Mr. Queller is impressed. He did it all without looking at a pad that he has seen Jim walk around with almost constantly.

"How are things going with the city tower?" Rick asks Mr. Queller since he was the last to speak.

"Pretty good actually we think." He turns to look at his wife. "It is estimated to hold about 80,000 residences when completed. At the moment we have reservations for about a quarter of that number confirmed already.

We are going over each residence with the new owners via delayed optical chips. Most people however are selecting one of the already set layouts and color schemes that are available. We mostly work with those that want to make changes." Mr. Queller replies.

"Most of our time is working with the family that has already selected the very top unit. Even though they can't move in for close to 6 years from now. They are making countless changes to the one unit.

Which is smart actually. At this stage we can easily accommodate any change they want." Mrs. Queller adds.

Rick shakes his head. "I can't imagine living that high up. I'd die from oxygen starvation." Rick chuckles lightly.

"Well there aren't any balconies that high up, so as long as the windows hold they and the others will be fine." Mrs. Queller assures him.

"Oh but just think if we had wings, it would be great. …. I don't suppose we could undergo genetic manipulation so we could grow a large pair of wings! Then we, … could, …." Rick shuts up after he sees Kate glaring at him.

Mrs. Queller is laughing internally at Rick's fun while admiring Kate for her ability to manage him.

Mr. Queller however snorts at the antics of the two. They really were perfect for each other. Rick brought out the child and fun in Kate, while Kate kept Rick grounded. Most of the time.

Jim was just grinning at all of it, having seen it all before over the last year or more.


	6. Chapter 6

**CH6 (87)**

Life on Athos returned to normal for everyone. Jim was busy keeping all the construction projects running smoothly.

Rick and Kate were out teaching others how to hunt and where to find what they wanted. Then Rick would teach them how to clean what they caught and put it in the freezer.

Alexis spent most of her time teaching others and Emily all she knew about plants.

Kali did her best to get into as much trouble as she possibly could, enjoying every minute of it.

Kate and Madison were almost certain the soul of the old Kali was in the new one. They were both so much alike.

One day Lucy informed them that the Moon Shines and all three cargo ships were in orbit with more people and a great deal of supplies. Rick, Kate and Alexis were immediately drafted for shuttle duty to help get it all down to the planet.

It was a lot of supplies.

Material to build one more silo.

Material to start construction of the first large part fish catch and part onboard factory ship.

Material to start the ship for the Castle's that would be done in a little over 4 years.

Mining materials.

Parts to build the first two GETS trains. Once those were completed workers could start using it instead of shuttles.

Material for several more floors of the city tower.

A large amount of personal items. Enough shampoo, towels, tissue paper and other items to supply a large hotel for months.

Captain Zhukov was meeting with Jim and Rick. "I thought you would like to know Rick that it looked like things were getting better on Earth. We saw no evidence that they are ready to build any kind of space ship and in fact are still having trouble just getting off their own planet."

"No more nuclear exchanges?" Rick asked.

Zhukov shakes his head. "No new ones in evidence. They are however having a small problem with a new virus that is making its way around the planet slowly. It seems to have a roughly 10% mortality rate. It sounded like they were chasing it down though, so it should end soon."

"Any conflicts?" Rick knew there was always one somewhere.

"They seem to have two at the moment. One is about China and the United States trading shots, just no new nuclear exchanges. …. The other seems to involve Russia and a large number of other countries. Both seem to be relatively quiet when we left." Zhukov informs him, trying not to put any tone into his voice.

"Anything on the Sun Rises?" Rick asks, wondering what the time line was like.

"He was just returning to Tellus just as we were leaving. So I don't think you'll be seeing him for at least 2 months. I don't know what he found or if he found anything at all.

I'll be leaving as soon as my ship is empty. Each of the cargo ships will be leaving as they become empty as well." Captain Zhukov leaves them.

"Sounds like I have a lot of work to do." Jim tells Rick. Four ships loaded with cargo and new colonists meant no one was likely to see Jim for weeks to come.

Rick watched Jim leave. Rick was still impressed by him. His life may have been filled with alcohol at one time, but all that was changed now.

Rick had noticed that Kate was more happy now that she had her father back. Having the Quellers here had also improved her mood. Recovering some of her old life had been good for her.

Rick found Alexis alone with Emily and Kali in their dome. "Hi pumpkin, where's your mom?"

Alexis smiles, she knew Kate wasn't her birth mom, but she had done more for her than any other woman ever had. She still loved that her dad called Kate her mom. Maybe one day even that thought would be a thing of the past.

"She's doing shuttle duty. Mom has another 3 hours of it before she is relieved. Then I take her place." Alexis explains.

Rick noticed that both of the girls were down sleeping. "How did you get them to do this?" Rick waves his hand.

"It's a secret and if I told you I'd have to kill you." Alexis grins.

Rick saw an ulterior motive for her secret, so he walks over and takes Alexis in his arms. "We're only trying to do what's best for you pumpkin. We both want you go find another Paige for you to have fun with. Life isn't all work, or at least it shouldn't be."

"But my knowledge and greenhouses is what makes the colonies work early on." Alexis was still willing to fight to stay.

"I know, that's why we're letting you go for the first year. Otherwise you wouldn't go at all. School and friends are important. I know Paige was your friend, but was she your only friend?

We want you to have the chance to make some friends. And I'm sure my mother is dying to spoil you. Maybe she'll get you up on the stage with her. The two of you know a lot about Earth. You'll be just as big a hit as she is." Rick offers, trying to get her to see it will not be all bad.

"It would be nice to see grams." Alexis did miss her. But still didn't like this idea.

"And just think when your mother and I, with Emily and Kali, get back we can all move into our new home. Then a year or two later we can go back to Athos and go boating.

Trust me; those days will get here all too soon." Time can fly when you're not thinking about it.

"Since it's almost lunch and it looks like I'm going to need the practice soon, I'm going to the kitchen. … Are you alright here?" Rick wasn't leaving if Alexis had something she wanted to talk about.

"No we're good. I'll wake them up in time for lunch. Then I was thinking of a quick trip out to the garden area with Emily. See how things are going." Alexis explains her plans.

"You're the best big sister ever pumpkin." And Rick kisses her head and heads for the kitchen.

Alexis walks over to the monitor after Rick is gone. "Lucy, you have everything we downloaded right. And are taking it all with you when you go." Alexis wanted to make sure they had a copy of it all when they left.

"I have it all stored away. Even the stuff Captain Zhukov brought back from Earth on his latest trip." Lucy confirms.

"He downloaded still more items? … Like what?" Lucy had Alexis's attention now.

Ramjet technology along with it's off shoot of Scramjet technology for atmospheric fighters.

The X-47B is a tailless, strike fighter-sized unmanned aircraft.

Every Stargate movie and TV series episode along with the information on the theoretical weapons used on the show.

Every Broadway play ever produced. It was a personal request from Martha.

Lucy explains the list.

Alexis was at first shocked by all the weapon technology they had stolen, however hearing Martha's request got that all shoved to one side.

"Grams! She must be planning something." Alexis was grinning. "It would be nice to see her. I do miss having her here."

"You think the Oracle is correct? We really need weapons to kill with?" Alexis wanted Lucy's opinion.

"I'm only to aware that killing is wrong Alexis. However the Oracle has never given us something we didn't need before. If we need weapons, it must be for a good reason." Even Lucy had trust in the Oracle.

"I just hope it doesn't change mom's people into people more like Earth. There was some much fighting and killing. It was sad." Alexis shook her head remembering she even had to be careful where she went. Or she might get picked up and sold or raped or worse.

Maybe that's part of why she liked the summer home so much. Get away from the big city for lots of reasons.

It is now 3 months later:

Alexis had decided to stop trying to change their minds and was going to wait until the time came and then fight for her case to stay.

Rick, Kate and Alexis had spent their time teaching each of their particular skills. Even though they had an Emu farm, they went hunting for them just to teach them.

The uses of alligator skin was explained when it came time to start shipping out things to Tellus.

Shawn and Madison hadn't talked about going much. They were waiting for the type of planet Roy had found. While the Quellers already knew they were not moving to the new planet.

To be honest they were hoping Madison and Shawn wouldn't be moving, however they would still have Jim with them. And it was only for 2 or 3 years.

"The Sun Rises has entered orbit." Lucy tells them all one day.

They use Lucy to get everyone into the Recreation area while Rick goes to greet Roy after he lands in his shuttle.

"Rick! Good to see you again." Roy really did like coming to see the Castle's. Their work had done so much for the future of Tellus.

"Roy, good to see you." Rick shakes his hand. "I presume you have something to tell us."

"I do. I even have a few tablets to share with you." Roy takes them from the pilot that came with him. "We can go find the others."

Rick takes him to the Recreation area, where everyone is waiting. Roy is momentarily taken back that everyone is waiting for him.

"I've got three tablets for you." Roy lets them take one from him. Rick and Kate share one, while Shawn and Madison share another one and Alexis gets one and sits between the Quellers, just so they can see.

"First up, the system I went to actually had two planets that are perfect for us. One maybe a little more so." Roy starts out with.

"TWO!?" Everyone almost says at one time.

"Let's start with the first one. As you will see it is almost all entirely water. The only land mass is a fraction of the land mass here on Athos." Roy points out.

"It's about the size of our island on Ariel." Kate is shocked.

"That is essentially correct. We did send a shuttle down to land on it. What we found was very little wildlife. The plant life was equally limited. … The council is looking at building a factory on the land mass. It would build these modules that would be connected to each other to form a floating city.

In order to get the dirt to have planting beds and parks we would need to take it from the sea floor. So the first thing to be built would be a dredging barge to get the dirt.

Based on the size of the planet they are thinking two floating cities, provided that they can avoid crashing into each other." Roy concludes the first planet.

"I like the idea of it. Once the city is complete it would be perfect for doing ocean research." Shawn liked it, just wasn't sure what they or anyone else was going to do on it.

"It is going to be a special project. A perfect place for a contractor to set up shop. The council is already looking for one to take on the project." Roy tells them.

"It doesn't look like a planet we have anything to do on, except maybe for Alexis or someone she has been taught to run a few greenhouses to help feed the workers. And where does everyone live?" Kate points out.

"Actually that has already been thought about. The factory used to make the modules is going to have living quarters on the upper levels, with greenhouses on top of that.

We actually got the idea from the oil rig platforms that Miss Alexis had downloaded and brought back with her." Roy tells them agreeing with them.

"Not for us. …. So what about the second planet?" Kate asks.

"Next page." Roy tells them. "This planet like the last one is another moon. They are both about the same size and roughly the same size and weight as Ariel.

This planet is something similar to Athos. It is mostly water with one major land mass that is actually larger than the land mass here." Roy tells them smiling. If they could make this planet work, they should be able to make it work too.

"It looks bigger and there is even a dessert area like here." Alexis notices.

"It does. We are all hoping that the two places are similar. It would mean that we could have a mine in the same location and help with the needed resources." Roy tells them.

"It has an ocean." Shawn sounded happy and got Madison to hold onto his arm. A silent 'Please come with me'. "Any chance we could take one of our submarines with us?" Shawn asks.

"I already have a team picking it up for transfer to the Sun Rises." Roy tells him. Getting Shawn to start smiling.

"What's our time frame?" Kate asks.

"All three cargo ships have already left Tellus. They actually left at the same time I did. It is roughly two months from Tellus due to the distance involved. However it is only one month from here.

If we want to get there at the same time they do, we need to leave tomorrow. So I need an answer now. Are you willing to start another colony, and if you are you need to get packing since we leave in the morning." Roy tells them.

"Kate and I have already talked anticipating you would ask, …. and we're in." Rick tells him.

"Since you are taking one of the submarines where is it going to be housed?" Shawn asks.

"All three cargo ships plus my ship is loaded with supplies and people. You are going to get a dome colony just like this one. Plus a dome that will act as a barn, and another dome that will be built near the water's edge to hold the submarine." Roy tells him.

"Greenhouses, medical, windmills, quads, farm equipment, silo?" Rick asks. Wondering just what they were getting.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes and yes. The farm equipment is going to come in parts that will need assembly just like last time.

Also due to the distance of two months between this planet and Tellus, it will be at least 4 months before you see the next ship. So you really will be on your own at first.

It's part of the reason why all three cargo ships and my overloaded ship is being sent all at the same time.

As for the other planet. The council had already started construction of a fourth cargo ship. When it is done it along with one or two of the other cargo ships will ship out a contractor to start construction of the factory.

So say in about a year, you will have a neighbor since both of the moons orbit the same gas giant." Roy points out smiling. "The council is thinking of building larger shuttles someday so you can travel between the two without needing an explorer size ship." Roy tells them still smiling.

Roy saw such huge potential in these two moons, eventually.

"Server space and monitors for Lucy?" Kate was taking Lucy with her.

"Yes and yes." Roy responds getting Kate to like this plan.

"We already know we are staying." The Quellers tell him.

"And until you reach the same level of construction there I'll be staying as well. Plus there is still a lot of construction to do here." Jim tells him.

"Babe?" Madison asks Shawn.

"I get an ocean and my submarine, maybe an hydroponics building someday. …. Yeah, I'm in." Shawn tells him, getting a kiss to the side of his head from Madison.

"Better get started packing then, since we leave in the morning if we are going to meet the cargo ships." Roy tells them.

"OH GREAT! … More baby food." Madison moans, remembering what it took to get here. Getting everyone to start laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

**CH7 (88)**

Jim was helping Rick and Kate pack for themselves along with Emily and Kali. While the Quellers were helping Shawn and their daughter.

"I'm going to miss you Katie." Jim wraps his arms around his daughter. Knowing they were leaving even before the sun came up tomorrow.

"I know dad, I'm going to miss you too." Kate answers back.

They had both hoped for more time together after being separated for so long.

Jim moved over to hug Emily and then Kali. "You two behave yourselves. You're going to need to be careful." Directed mostly at Kali.

"Good luck Rick, I think with a house full of girls you're going to need it." Jim teases while shaking his hand then hugging him and patting him on the back.

"And you young lady." As Jim wraps his arms around Alexis. He still owed her big time for what she had done, and still had no idea how he was going to repay her.

"Bye Gramps. …. I love you." Alexis whispers the last part.

"I love you too honey." Jim whispers back. "You take care of everyone."

"We're going to miss you Madison." Mrs. Queller has her arms around her daughter.

"I'm going to miss you too mom." Madison answers back adding her tears to her mothers.

"You take care of each other son." Mr. Queller takes Shawn's hand and then hugs him and pats his back.

"We'll do our best sir." Shawn answers back.

Mr. Queller moves over to his daughter and hugs her. "I'm glad you found yourself again baby." He was convinced she was gone forever.

"Yea, me too dad. Though I think Alexis had more to do with it than I did." Madison was convinced she wouldn't be here without Alexis.

"That may be, but you still had to recognize you had another chance and take it." Mr. Queller knew he owed Alexis big too.

Everyone was settling into their quarters onboard the Sun Rises. Knowing their next trip was to the medical area before they could eat anything.

Rick, Kate and the girls all got one room while Shawn, Madison and Alexis got another.

They had all noticed that the flight bay was packed with strapped down cargo. On their way to medical they found even more cargo boxes stacked in the halls. This ship was bursting at the seams.

The Castle's, except for Alexis hadn't seen the others since that morning. They entered the dining area for lunch. "Mom, Dad!" Alexis calls out.

They all spot her sitting with Madison and Shawn.

Rick and Kate take Emily and Kali thru the food dispenser and join them at their table. "How are you doing pumpkin?" Rick asks as he sits across from her.

Emily settles in next to Kate while Kate sits next to Emily and Kali sits next to Madison.

"I'm fine dad, honest." As Alexis plays with her food.

"I don't know if I can eat this stuff. It makes me want to hurl." Madison moans. This was going to be a long month.

Alexis eats a few spoon fulls while Emily and Kali have theirs gone in no time.

Madison pushes her bowl over. "Here sweetie, you can share mine with your sister."

"Mags, they're supposed to eat what they are given. That's part of why we all had to go to medical." Kate reminds her. But doesn't take the bowl away from Emily who is dishing out about half of it to Kali across the table.

Madison leans across. "Please tell me you smuggled some real food up here." She whispers a prayer to Rick.

Rick looks left and right first. "I did actually." Rick whispers back.

"I'll do anything if you share." Madison whispers back.

"Rick!?" Kate cautions.

"I don't mean sex Becks. …. I just don't want to starve to death." Madison counters thinking that was what she meant.

"I know that. …. But you're supposed to eat this stuff. I ate it for a year to get out here the first time." Kate counters.

"You know where our room is." Rick tells her. Madison smiles and mouths 'Thank you'.

Kate just moans.

When they were all done Emily and Kali wanted a tour. They had never been on a ship before.

Kate with Alexis took them on a tour with Shawn tagging along. Shawn wanted to see if the ship had changed any from the last time he was on it.

Madison however followed Rick to his room.

The room had bunk beds on each side and the far end was packed with boxes and suitcases.

"I don't have much and without refrigeration what I do have isn't going to last long." Rick warns her.

"I know I'll have to eat that, ….. stuff eventually. … I should have thought this thru better." Madison moans about leaving Athos to go to this one.

Rick hands over a sealed bag that has a couple of items separated in their own bags.

"Thanks Rick." And Madison rips them open and dives in.

"You know until the kitchen is up and operational and Kate and I have gone hunting, ship food is all any of us are going to eat." Rick cautions her.

"Great, a forced diet. None of my clothes are going to fit me." Madison laughs at herself.

Madison had finished, thanked Rick again and left for her room to wait for Shawn.

Rick waited for the others to return and knew that their two little girls were not going to sit still for long, and there just wasn't that much to do on a ship. These ships had never been made with families in mind.

"Daddy!" Emily rushes in after her tour.

"Did you enjoy your tour honey?" Rick picks her up and sits her in his lap.

Emily nods her head enthusiastically. "It's cool daddy." Rick however knew that wasn't going to last long.

"You want to read with me?" Rick asks picking up a pad.

Kate does the same with Kali, however Kate has to do most of the reading while Emily was doing most of the reading.

They got Kali to lie down and take a nap. Emily however was another problem. Kate decided to take her out into the corridors to take her for a run and maybe wear her out a bit. Which wasn't easy since all the corridors were packed with supplies, making all of them one way corridors.

Still by the time they were back Emily was tired and sweaty, so off to the showers they both went before Emily managed to lie down and sleep.

The group didn't see each other again until dinner. "How are you doing girls? Having fun on board ship?" Madison asks Emily and Kali.

"It's cool Mags." Emily was enjoying it so far.

Madison finally forced the baby food down, not that she didn't make a face during the entire meal.

For the entire trip the colonists and crew got used to Kate running up and down corridors trying to wear out Emily or Kali so they would sleep.

Kate had found that a lot of the food Rick had smuggled on board had been finger fruits for Emily.

Kate had thanked him by getting Alexis to take the girls down to the recreation deck while Kate thanked her husband, personally. Which isn't easy when the beds are made just for one.

"Kate, babe, are you wearing one of those stems?" Rick asks her while she is lying on top of him, resting.

"Yes, why?" What was Rick thinking? "Are you thinking of another child?"

"I'm asking if you are. Alexis may be yours but you didn't give birth to her." Rick explains.

Kate thinks about it for a moment while she doodles a finger over Rick's chest. "When I was growing up I never even considered having children at all. And with our population control laws, it really looked like I never would.

Now I have three girls. More than I ever dreamed of having. There are times when I wonder how I'm coping with three when I was sure I would never have any at all.

I worry constantly that I'm doing the right thing with them." Kate was convinced she was way in over her head.

"You're doing great Kate, you really are. …. Alexis is beyond happy to have a mother who cares about her. She has the family she's been quietly dreaming about.

Emily and Kali are happy and healthy. They call you mom because you are, and they love you." Rick assures her. "Trust me, when I divorced Meredith, I was left all alone with Alexis. I'd never been a parent either. I simply did what I thought was right and tried to make her happy.

As long as we're there for all of them when they need us and try to do what we think is right, we'll both do fine." Rick rubs her arm.

Kate grins, having Rick in her life had been amazing. The mere thought of having to raise all three girls on her own was frightening. Skip that, even the thought of raising Alexis all alone was down right scary.

"We're not going to see a cargo ship for months after this. I don't want to think about being pregnant when all we have is what's on these four ships. With no help coming for months to come and even then it might only be the Moon Shines and what it can carry." Kate tells him thinking ahead.

Rick however was smiling. Kate hadn't shut him down about having another child. Just not now. He could live with that. So he stroked what part of her he could reach and kissed what he could reach.

"I love you." Rick whispers.

Rick wasn't pushing for her to be pregnant, Kate thinking he probably wanted a son. "I love you too." Kate responds and kisses his chest since her head was laying on it.

One month later Kate, Alexis, Madison, Shawn and three others of the colony were down in the recreation room going over imagery of the planet, looking for a site to build on.

"We know based on the previous colonies that we need a location that doesn't have major climatic changes. We are not likely to have time to endure a harsh winter." Kate starts off.

"And all the others have rivers or large streams nearby with good gardening space." A colonist points out.

"All this area appears to be desert." Another colonist points out.

"Pumpkin?" Kate asks knowing she is still a child and silent. Not having learned to trust herself and fight for her thoughts or ideas.

Alexis has however been studying the images closely. "Here?" Alexis offers.

"Tell us why pumpkin. It's ok all your other choices have worked out perfectly." Kate pushes her along. She was their resident expert after all.

"It looks like mountain lakes that feed these two major rivers that go out to sea. The mountain will keep the rain on this side and the snow melt will help keep them from drying up. If we build here we can plant gardens to the north and the south. There will be a winter but hopefully not too extreme.

It's hard to tell how far into summer we already are, but depending on what we plant we should get at least one harvest in before winter. Maybe.

The first city tower could probably go here, far to the south with the second here, far to the north.

We could build the train track between the two by going out to the East of the mountains. Especially if the desert area has a good mine location. City, city, mine and a train station here to go east. We need a better survey to select another location for dry docks, but this location here south of the city tower might be a good place to start." Alexis offers softly waiting for it to be picked apart.

"What about the dome for the submarine?" Shawn asks since it was his number one priority.

Alexis scrunched her face and started looking. "Here maybe? The tides may make it a bad location. It would be best to build it last after we have time to watch various locations and how the tides work." Alexis offers.

So long as he got his dome Shawn was happy. "Then we wait. Let's go, we have a lot of construction to get done." Shawn offers accepting Alexis's location.

The other colonists left with Shawn to get started loading the shuttles since all three cargo ships had already been here for two days waiting for them. Leaving Alexis, Kate and Madison.

"You're good honey, really good." Madison kisses Alexis and follows the others.

"Come on pumpkin we have a lot of work to do. You, me and your father are going to be in shuttles for days to come." Kate kisses Alexis and takes her back to Rick so Alexis can watch the girls so Rick and Kate can start their tour as shuttle pilots.

Rick and Kate have also been tagged to help load the shuttles.

Come morning of the next day they started transferring supplies to the surface along with colonists and ship's crew.

First to be constructed was the three large domes just like those on Athos. Before they had even started building they were clearing the area for the next set of domes.

The cargo ships were the first to be emptied and as each one was emptied it broke orbit and headed home for Tellus and its next cargo run to who knows where.

It took almost no time at all for Alexis to point out that all the plant life was exactly like the plants on Athos. Meaning exactly like those on Earth, Australia to be precise.

"What are the odds mom?" Alexis didn't understand.

Before the three main domes were done work started on the outer domes that were the residences.

As a matter of safety the medical dome was the first one that completed construction. Madison and the two nurses got started getting it set up.

The three main domes were completed and the second cargo ship broke orbit and headed home.

When all of the secondary domes had been completed the last cargo ship broke orbit and headed home.

Captain Montgomery had caught up with Rick and Kate. "My ship and my crew will remain until the final dome is constructed. After that you cannot expect to see another ship for a minimum of 4 months and possibly 6. Resources on Tellus are stretched thin, very thin.

This is why we have given you everything we can all at once. Compared to what you started with on Ariel, this place is a first class hotel.

Each cargo ship has left behind a shuttle as will my ship before we leave. Plus you have been given 4 quads, and as you requested all of your camping gear has been transferred from Athos.

Your water supply from the river is almost completed, the windmills are under construction, the construction spaces for the two barns has started, the server for Lucy is presently being installed. After that we can install all of the monitors. It's not as many as on Athos, however there are several.

When the windmills are complete and tested your power grid will be operational at 100%." Roy concludes. "Questions?"

"The walk-in's for the kitchen?" Rick asks, since he wanted to go hunting and start cooking. He had, had enough baby food.

"The dome itself is complete. Except for Medical all the other domes still need fitting out inside. If we start with the kitchen area next it should be ready in two or three days. Probably about 2 or 3 weeks after that all the secondary domes should be fitted out.

Yourselves, the Quellers and of course Miss Alexis are presently working on the interior's of the main domes. And the two other greenhouses that will be standing separate will be left for you and the colonists to construct. Fortunately those are easy to construct. If memory serves just you and Alexis alone managed to build one." Roy tells them.

"So in about 3 days we can go hunting." Rick was grinning. Real food here it comes.

"Let's start with something simple, like the Emu and Kangaroo. Then we can move on to the crocs that are around here somewhere." Kate offers, getting Rick to agree.


	8. Chapter 8

**CH8 (89)**

Driving to Myrtle Beach for 4th of July. Not sure who gets there first. Me or the hurricane/tropical depression.

No updates till Tuesday. Shoot off some fireworks for me everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three weeks later Roy was meeting up with Rick and Kate and Roy had a long case in hand.

"All of the residence domes have completed construction and each has a furniture package all in boxes that you will need to assemble.

The barn dome for the farm equipment and the barn dome for the quads have also been completed.

As far as domes go the only one left is your submarine pen that I'm going to leave for you to decide where it goes.

Your windmills are up and operational and the electrical system has been tested and is presently working.

Lucy has been plugged into the server and the few monitors that you do have are all in public places. The main three domes and all of the secondary domes. Hopefully the next ship will bring more.

Since I've been eating your cooking of late Rick, I know you two have gone hunting already. And trust me when I say I'm going to miss your cooking till I make it back here. I think the crew is too. Showing up at one of your colonies is one of the highlights of doing this job." Roy is smiling. He could eat the baby food, but Rick was spoiling him and he knew it.

Rick looks at the ground for a second. "Thanks. … The freezer is about half full already. We need to go looking for perishables soon and fill up our dry storage and we'll be set."

"We're thinking of hunting crocs starting tomorrow. If we can at least get two or three Rick can change up our meals a little. " Kate adds. There was something about kangaroo meat that just didn't sit well with her.

"Speaking of which I've got a little toy for you." Roy places the case he has on the ground and opens the latches holding it closed.

"I picked this baby up from a friend. He wasn't supposed to give it to me and I'm not supposed to give it to you. So I trust you'll keep this to yourself. I don't want any of us to get into trouble." Roy looks at both of them, then opens the case.

Roy stands up holding what was inside in both hands. Kate sucks in a breath knowing exactly what it is.

Rick's eyes are wide open and trying to pop out of his head. "Wow a rifle."

"Not just any rifle, this is an army issued M41A Pulse rifle. It functions in a manner similar to Detective Castle's weapon that she wears. The power core is self-regenerating just like hers. It also is capable of firing a stun and damage setting. The tiny plasma ball it shoots is identical to the one her weapon shoots. Its range is comparable to hers." Roy explains. Hefting it up for Rick to see.

"This is the power button here. It takes a few seconds for the power to build up, unlike detective Castle's weapon. It is capable of firing a total of 99 rounds within a 24 hour period. This is the safety, this is stun and this is damage. The sights are fixed so it is meant for close in fighting.

It's a single shot, however as fast as you can pull the trigger it will fire off a round. There is a new one under development that can fire off a 6-shot short burst if selected, but it's not available yet. There are also plans for a long range version. Up to 2 miles I'm told." And Roy hands it over to Rick.

Rick is feeling the weight of it noticing it is a lot heavier than the Henry rifle he had back at the summer home. However it was a shorter weapon.

"Why?" Kate looks squarely at Roy.

"Mostly two reasons. You remember the time when you were pregnant and unable to hunt? At that time only you and Rick had done the hunting, and without you he was forced to use a bow and arrow system.

Well you two are the only ones on this colony that have any hunting skills. And we both know Rick has had practice shooting and hunting back on Earth. So if for any reason, Pregnancy, injury or just sick in bed, Rick doesn't have to rely on his bow and arrow." Roy explains, hoping she sees the point.

"And the second?" Kate asks him, knowing she has no intention of being pregnant this time. Though she hadn't planned on being pregnant the first time, or the second for that matter.

"I'd like to think the next ship is only 4 months out, but there is a good chance it will be closer to 6 months. This thing may come in handy before then. And I trust you two. Or to be more precise I trust you to keep Rick in line using this thing." Roy looks directly at Kate.

Kate was starting to grin, knowing that if she had too she was going to beat Rick over the head with his new gun. But she could also understand Roy's reasoning. "Fine. But you pull that thing out only when we go hunting babe, or I'll hurt you with it instead." Kate glares at Rick, getting Roy to chuckle silently. These two were a blast to have around.

"I'm sure you and the others will be fine." Roy tells them bye and boards his shuttle. An hour later the Sun Rises has broken orbit and is headed for home.

"Let's put this thing away and go start dinner. Maybe Alexis has a clue where we can find us some gators for tomorrow." Rick offers and heads for their dome.

"We also need to get those greenhouses up so Alexis can get started. It's what's going to feed us thru the coming winter." Kate reminds him.

Rick didn't have any trouble with dinner; he had after all lots of practice. And the colonists were fast learning that they were not going to go hungry as long as Rick, Kate and Alexis were around.

Come morning after telling Alexis where they are going and what time they expect to be back, Kate was flying the shuttle to go croc hunting.

"We're going to stop somewhere so you can get in some practice with that thing." Kate tells Rick. Plus she wanted to see him use it and if he knew how.

"I've hunted with a weapon before Kate. What did you think you were eating at the summer house?" Rick asks her remembering back a few years.

"Small animals mostly. That's why you had traps. … We have some of those this time don't we?" Kate wasn't sure but Rick did bring a bag along with the case with the weapon in it.

"It's true a lot of the meat was what came from traps, but not all of it. Some of it was from deer meat that I shot and froze from the previous year." Rick assures her that he knows what he is doing.

"I keep forgetting you and Alexis had been going out there for years before I came along." Kate started thinking back to that time. "Do you miss it?" Kate turns to look at him.

"Miss Earth or miss the house?" Rick seeks clarification.

"Both, either." Kate just wanted to know.

"I can't say as I miss Earth. I miss parts of Earth. … Some of the places, like the library and museums and some of the people I knew. It was just a different life then.

But I have you now and I wouldn't trade it for anything. We could live in a one room cabin in a swamp and I would like it so long as it had you.

As for the summer house. Yeah, I miss it some. Alexis and I put a lot of work into that place. A lot of time, a lot of money, and we were happy there." Rick thinks back to when they lived there summer after summer.

"You think it's still there?" Kate asks remembering that house too. It's where she fell in love.

"Unless there has been a giant forest fire, yeah it should still be there. Sitting all alone, waiting for us. The windmills will keep the freezers running for years to come. What's in the freezers will eventually get freezer burn and go bad. With no maintenance it'll start to fall apart someday. …. Buy yeah, it's still there.

And with no bridge to reach it, it should still be empty too." It was isolated. No one but he and Alexis ever went there. Even the propane guy wouldn't go out there unless he was paid to. Though without a bridge to cross, even he wasn't going to make it.

Kate landed short of their destination and they both got out so Rick could get in some practice with his new toy. Although Kate soon found out that when it came to guns Rick was anything but a child and did not treat it like a toy.

Kate also found out that while he had to get used to the weapon, he was also a pretty good shot. Apparently he did have practice at this.

They finally reached a spot that was likely to be a salt water river and did some minor scouting.

Kate finally found what they thought was a good location so Kate moved the shuttle a lot closer while Rick watched for gators.

Kate finally found one that was in a good position to be shot and then recovered with little fuss.

Her first shot was a little high and it grazed its head. This got it to rear up and dive for the river. Kate's next shot however blew a hole in its head and it died just on the edge of the river.

"Took you two." Rick teases, getting a glare from Kate.

Rick walked for the shuttle to get the rope to drag it from the water's edge while Kate went down to look at it.

It wasn't very big. They had shot and killed ones twice its size. Kate was all set to bend over and grab its tail to pull it further in land when Rick yelled. "KATE NO!"

It got her attention and turned to look at Rick. Problem was she already had someone else's attention and a croc almost twice its size leaped out of the water and snapped down on Kate's leg.

Kate screamed in pain. The croc let go and then clamped down on her leg again and then started to twist its body, twisting Kate at the same time.

Then the croc turned itself to drag Kate out into the river still holding onto Kate's leg.

Rick came running down to the bank and was all set to shoot it when the croc and Kate disappeared below the surface of the water.

By now Rick could see other crocs making their way into the river to get their own piece of Kate. And Rick started firing shot after shot after shot.

Rick already knew the croc probably already had Kate at the bottom of the river trying to drown her.

With dead crocs on the far bank and all their blood it was attracting still more crocs.

"KATE!" Rick yells at the river, like somehow it would actually do any good. While Rick is watching where she went into the river he can see a sudden burst of three blue flashes in the river water below.

A few moments later Kate breaks onto the surface sputtering and coughing and slapping her arms all over, trying to keep from drowning.

The river was taking Kate downstream a little and Rick went with her on the shoreline.

Finally Kate was close enough that Rick risked wading out into the river to grab her.

He shouldered his weapon and grabbed Kate with both hands and started pulling her to shore.

Up on the bank he could tell her leg was badly injured and there was blood everywhere. Ripping open her pant leg he was partially sickened at what he saw. As her heart pumped out came a large squirt of blood.

The croc had gotten a major artery and she was bleeding to death, fast.

Rick didn't have much on him so he ripped off his belt and started tying it around her upper leg as tight as he could. Then he bent down and lifter her up and Kate screamed in pain and fainted.

Once in the shuttle he grabbed the medical kit and found a proper tourniquet and switched out his belt for it. The leg was a mess and he didn't know what to do first. So he closed the rear door and hopped into the pilots seat and started flying.

Rick didn't land where he was supposed to and landed with the rear facing the dome. Opening the rear door ramp he picked up Kate and started trying to run.

His arrival location had gotten some attention of the colonists, one of which started running for him to help. "Get the door." Rick just yelled at him. Watching him turn around and run for the door.

The second Rick was in view of a monitor he could hear Lucy. "Medical emergency. All medical teams to medical. All medical teams to medical."

Rick burst into medical where only a single nurse was in at the time. "In here." And opens the door for Rick. "Put her here." And pats the table and starts gathering supplies.

A minute later in bursts Madison and the only other nurse. "BECKS! …. BECKS?" Madison can tell she was unconscious. "What happened?"

"A croc got her and pulled her under water." Rick tells her scared out of his mind.

Madison moves to the leg. "Oh crap!" … "Get out Rick! GET OUT! …. Let us do our jobs." And Madison shoves him out the door.

Rick just stands there staring at a closed door, crying and scared. Finally he turns and moves away from the door but can't sit, doesn't even really remember how to sit.

Then in bursts Alexis. "DAD?"

Stepping over to hug her dad. "It's mom isn't it?" Scared of what the answer is.

Rick nods his head, not that Alexis can see since her head is buried in Rick. "A croc got her." Rick whispers out.

"How bad?" Alexis wants to know but doesn't really want to know.

"It's bad pumpkin. …. Really bad." Rick tightens his hold on her. He had to keep from falling apart somehow. He had three daughters that needed him.

Now Alexis is even more scared. She only just got a mom, she couldn't lose her now! Not now.

"Where are the girls?" Rick needs to know. Last he knew they were with Alexis.

"Shawn has them." Alexis responds.

Two hours later both Rick and Alexis are sitting in medical when Shawn without the girls comes in followed by a few colonists.

"Ok, I think we can use this table." Shawn tells the colonists.

Not understanding what is going on, like where are the girls Alexis said he was watching. "What's going on?" Rick asks.

"Lucy sent out a call for blood donors. Apparently she needs blood. These three are the first of many. Since I was helping Madison study for her final tests I know how to draw blood so I was drafted." Shawn explains.

After the second person is done. "Tell Lucy we have two units ready." Shawn tells the colonist as the next lies down on the table with two more right behind him.

Only seconds later one of the nurses comes out. Her hands are bloody as is the front of her gown and takes the blood units from Shawn.

"How is she?" Rick hops up and follows her to the door to where his wife is. But she didn't say a thing and Rick stops at the door.

He wants to go in and find out how Kate is doing, but he also knows if he does he'll just be in the way. Standing there for a minute before he turns around and goes back to sitting and waiting.

Then it hits him. "Where are the girls?"

"Some of the colonists are looking after them. Lucy called for help." Shawn replies as he keeps drawing blood.

Rick didn't know if he was happy or ashamed. It had already been three hours and it's only now he thinks of Emily and Kali, and places his head in his hands bent over. This couldn't be happening.

Shawn was done with the next two. "Tell Lucy we have 2 more." As the next volunteer lies down on the table with two more right behind her.

Seconds later the same nurse comes out to collect them and gives Rick and Alexis a quick smile before she disappears back behind the door.

The lady on the table twists her head to look at Rick. "Everyone in this colony knows what you and your wife mean to this colony. There are only a few of us with her blood type, but we would all give twice if we thought it would help.

There are already volunteers lined up to watch your girls." And she smiles at Rick and Alexis.

Rick isn't sure what to say. He's never had this kind of help before. "Thank you." Is all he can think of at the moment?

A little later Shawn has finished with two more. "Tell Lucy I have two more units ready." And watching him walk out while the next in line lies down on the table.

"You've already given blood." Shawn remembers him.

"So have the others. Just take what you need." He tells Shawn.

"You need to eat, drink and rest after this." Shawn warns him.

"I know, so do the others. Lucy has explained it to us. Just do it, you're wasting time." The colonist tells him.

A moment later out comes the same nurse who takes the units from Shawn. She is still caked in blood, gives a quick smile to Rick and Alexis and disappears behind the door again.

Rick is sitting there holding onto Alexis not sure who is comforting who. "It's almost dinner time." Rick notices.

One of the men in line. "It's already being taken care of. My wife and three others are going to give it a try. It may not taste like yours, but no one is going to go hungry."

Now Rick really doesn't know what to say. Their giving blood, twice even. Their watching his children and now they are cooking for him.

Shawn has run out of donors, all they have with Kate's blood type have all given twice. Now he is sitting with Rick and Alexis, waiting.

It's a few hours later when Madison walks out the door, looking dead tired and barely standing.

She immediately has everyone's attention. Madison takes a chair and moves it to sit in front of the three of them.

"She's alive." Madison starts off with. Getting everyone to start breathing again.

"However, it's bad Rick, really bad. I've done what I can for now. We'll need to operate again in a week maybe two at the most. Her left leg was broken. We've dealt with that. She has lost a portion of the leg that the croc literally ripped off. There is also a lot of muscle damage along with some tendon damage.

She's also going to need knee surgery eventually if she ever hopes to walk again.

Right now our major problem is the muscle damage. There just isn't enough left to allow her to walk on that leg again. And if the blood vessels don't hold from all my work, she'll lose it. Probably just above the knee down.

If over the next two weeks her leg gets the blood flow it needs to keep the tissues and the little muscle she still has healthy, we're going to steal muscles from other areas to shore up that leg.

Then we are going to start giving her steroids to help develop muscle growth.

Around that time we'll do another operation to attach our artificial skin grafts that we have. If it's not enough we'll take skin grafts from some other area of her body. Most likely the thigh area of her other leg.

Maybe in about a month, if all goes well, we can start physical therapy. It'll be very light. If we wait too long to start the muscles she still has will entropy and then she'll never walk again.

About that time we'll do another operation to repair her knee, or replace it completely most likely.

If we are careful, lucky and get cooperation from a likely stubborn Kate, she may be able to walk short distances on her own about a year from now. Even then she is likely going to need a cane to help her.

Running is likely something she will never be able to do again. And then there are the long term affects. As she grows older her leg will start giving her trouble. It is likely that later in her years, she will not be able to walk at all and require some kind of assistance to get around." Madison looked so sad for her friend.

"Can we see her?" Rick really wanted to see that she was alive. The rest was something they would all have to deal with.

"Give us an hour to clean her up and get her moved to a bed and make sure she is stabilized. We're also going to make sure that one of Lucy's monitors can see her and that Kate can see it.

I intend to keep her unconscious for the next week. If she was awake right now, the pain would be overwhelming, even for her." Madison had some kind of idea just how much pain Kate could cope with.


	9. Chapter 9

**CH9 (90)**

It was to hotel room from HELL! Not what they advertised. $580 shot! Problem is the place was packed and me with a dog, only a few hotels take pets.

So I'm home and my loss is your gain. Hence the update before Tuesday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later Rick and Alexis were back in their dome.

Kate had looked terrible. White and pale with oxygen at her nose, along with a tube down her nose that was feeding her plus a tube in her arm that was keeping her hydrated.

Tabs that would keep track of her temperature, heart rate, blood pressure, even her perspiration level.

Plus there was an oxygen tent encasing her leg.

"Where's mommy?" Emily asks as soon as Rick and Alexis return.

Rick picks her up and takes her over to where Kali is sitting looking like she is ready to cry.

"Mommy got hurt and Madison is helping her feel better sweetie. We need to stay here and let Madison help her. You trust Madison right?" Rick was now happy that Madison had come and that his girls loved her.

"Uh huh." Emily whispers out now sure something is wrong.

"Well we need to let Madison help mommy so we're going to stay here and let Madison do that, because we trust Madison." Rick tells them. "Right?"

"O-kay." Emily isn't convinced. Seeing mommy would help.

"How about you draw something to help make mommy feel better." Rick offers. It would help keep them busy.

"OK." Emily gets down and takes her sister over to draw something pretty for mommy. Getting Rick to let out a long breath.

"That isn't going to work for much longer dad." Alexis points out, who is already barely holding it together herself.

"I know!" Rick snaps at her. … "I'm sorry pumpkin, I'm just scared. … I watched, I saw it all happen right in front of me. …. It was like a nightmare just 20, maybe 25 feet in front of me. Except I wasn't asleep and I had my eyes open.

I watched that croc take her down to the bottom of the river to drown her before he ate her. She was dying right in front of me and I couldn't help her." Rick's tears were falling fast as he watched it happen all over again.

"Mom's alive dad, she's alive, and she has Madison." Alexis looks for the silver lining after she jumps in the hug him.

Rick nods his head. "And it happens the day after the last ship leaves for the next six months, leaving us all alone."

Alexis hugs her dad, they both needed one.

It is one week later now:

Kate's bed is surrounded by drawings that Emily and Kali have been drawing for their mommy to help her feel better. Rick however has not let them come see her. He had decided that they didn't need to remember seeing their mom looking like she does.

He was waiting till she was better and awake enough to talk to them.

Kate blinked her eyes open and didn't recognize where she was. Nothing looked familiar, though she was lying on her back looking at the ceiling with her head slightly elevated.

Then Kate noticed something else. PAIN! And lots of it. PAIN on top of pain followed by more pain. Kate soon had tears in her eyes. Then there was someone next to her, but she couldn't tell who it was so she closed her eyes.

Kate blinked her eyes open and didn't recognize where she was. Nothing looked familiar. She was lying on her back and she was elevated and could see a monitor on the wall on the far side. It took some concentrating before she worked out Lucy's avatar was on it smiling at her.

Kate tried to lick her lips, but her mouth was so dry that it didn't work. Then she saw she was surrounded by drawings of happy places, but she couldn't figure out why.

Then someone was placing something cold in her mouth and it was melting quickly and it made her mouth and throat feel better, a little. Then there was a face looking at her. "Hi Becks."

Becks? Her name was Becks? Maybe the ladies name was Becks? "Are you in pain?" She asked her.

Now that she thought about it the answer was yes. Why was she in pain? But her mouth didn't seem to work so she tried to make a face that said yes.

She saw the lady do something. "Go back to sleep Becks. Everything is fine. Just rest."

Kate blinded her eyes open and found herself in a bed, elevated a little. Kate could see Lucy on the monitor smiling at her. "Lu,. .. cy?" Kate tried to lick her lips and swallow since her throat hurt.

Next thing Kate knew Madison was putting something cold in her mouth. "Suck on them Becks, it'll make your throat feel better."

Kate sucks on them for a bit till they are soon gone. "You know where you are?" Madison asks her.

"Medical." Kate whispers out.

"Do you have pain?" Madison asks.

Kate could now feel the pain. It was in her leg. It wasn't horrible pain but it did hurt. "A little." Kate whispers out.

Kate looked around some more. It was just her and Madison and a lot of drawings. They were crude looking but she liked them.

"Rick has been bringing drawings from Emily and Kali since you've been here. It's kinda cute actually." Madison liked the idea actually.

"Why?" Kate asks, not meaning why are her children drawing her pictures but why is she here.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Madison asks her.

Kate scrunches her face to try and concentrate, she doesn't remember much. "Water." And not asking for water.

"Do you remember Rick?" Madison wanted to see how awake she was.

Kate decides short answers on a sore throat are best. "Husband." The answer brought a smile to Madison's face.

Madison turned to face Lucy. "Lucy?"

"Alexis is in the greenhouse with the girls, Rick is on his way from the kitchen." Lucy tells her.

Madison decides to wait for Rick, who shows up huffing and puffing having sprinted the entire distance.

"Kate!" Rick steps up to the bed on the other side from Madison. What he wanted to do was take her in his arms and start crying, but he simply took her hand in his.

Kate tries to smile recognizing Rick. "You're awake." Rick states the obvious. "I'm so sorry babe, I wasn't paying enough attention." Rick was sure it was his fault.

Kate however looks puzzled. "What?" Meaning what happened.

"Five minutes Rick then she needs rest again." Madison walks away.

"Kate babe, we went croc hunting. You shot one and I went to the shuttle to get the rope that we didn't take with us. You got too close to the water's edge and a really big croc jumped out and grabbed you and took you deep, down to the bottom of the water.

I think you shot it since I saw blue flashes in the river, then you came back up spitting up water. I got you on the shuttle and brought you here. …. I should have had the rope with me like I always did before. It's my fault you got to close." Rick was still sure it was all his fault.

"Water. …. drown?" Kate just heard croc and water.

"It got you by your leg and almost ripped it off babe." Rick explains starting to cry again.

Kate looked down and saw the tent over her leg. Now she was scared and the monitor started beeping faster and faster.

Madison rushed in and injected something into her tubing and the beeping got slower.

Just before Kate closed her eyes, Rick leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You still have your leg babe. It's still there." Rick watches her face relax as her eyes close.

Rick turns to Madison. "Now what?"

"Now we have another operation tomorrow morning to look at her leg and hopefully take muscle mass from somewhere else to shore up this one and start giving her steroid injections. Then in about 2 months or so we start physical therapy to try and build her muscles back up.

With a lot of work and some time, like a year or more, she should be walking around on her own if all goes well. After she has knee surgery next.

What I don't know is will she fight us or work even harder to be walking even sooner." Madison didn't know what to expect. Would she give up or fight?

The next day, Rick, Alexis, Emily and Kali were in medical waiting for Madison to finish operating on Kate. It had already been 4 hours and Emily and Kali were restless and Rick had them on the floor drawing mommy another picture. He had them convinced that they were helping mommy get better.

Three hours later Madison came out of the doors and grabbed a chair to sit down.

"There were some damaged areas that we had to remove." Madison had thought of saying dead but the girls were here and they didn't need to hear that word.

"It wasn't extensive, though we did have to attach an artery section we have in cryo. We took muscle mass and a small skin graft from her other leg and built up her damaged leg. So long as it heals properly and doesn't tear loose it looks hopeful.

She is going to need those steroid shots to try and get it to grow bigger and stronger. I'm thinking in maybe less than a month, based on what I saw we can start limited physical therapy. Get the old and new muscles moving. Maybe about three months out we can get her standing for a very short time.

And slowly work our way up to getting her to walk. I think this is where you two are going to come in. If we can convince her to walk to her babies, she will fight to walk instead of give up.

You two are going to help me get your mother to feel better. … You think you can help me?" Madison asks Emily and Kali.

"Mommy will get better?" Emily asks softly.

"If you help me she will. Are you going to help me?" Madison asks again.

Getting Emily and Kali to cry tears while they nod their heads.

"Becks should be out of it for a few days while she recovers. You should go home. I'll have Lucy tell you when she wakes up again." Madison tells them and gets up to help the nurses move Kate to her bed again and get her settled.

It was another week before Kate was awake enough and long enough to talk to anyone and retain the memory of it.

Unfortunately Rick was out with someone hunting Emu and Kangaroo, while Alexis had the girls in the greenhouse. Emily was actually helping while Kali was mostly helping herself into needing a shower soon.

Kate blinked her eyes open and soon saw Madison come into her field of vision. And before either of them say anything Madison places something in Kate's mouth. "Just suck on it, let it melt in your mouth."

Madison waits a couple of minutes for it to melt. "How do you feel? Any pain?"

"A little." Kate whispers out. "Why both legs?" Kate was now worried. They said last time it was only the one leg, didn't they?

"I had to take from one leg to try and reconstruct the other one. We took some muscle tissue from your good leg to replace what you lost in the other. We also took some tissue to fill out the bad leg and we had to take a small skin graft since we didn't have enough artificial skin to cover it all.

You also have had your main artery repaired using a graft we had in cryo." Madison quickly goes over everything, leaving out the small details. Like the vast amount of blood she lost and without the colonists she would have bled to death.

"Can I walk?" Kate suddenly had a new scare.

Madison tries to keep a poker face, but fails. This was her best friend they were talking about. "No, the knee in your bad leg will need to be replaced. There is not much left of that joint. You'll need still another operation to replace it."

Kate's eyes light up. "Another?"

"You've had two so far. If all goes well, you're knee replacement should be your last." Madison tries to soften the blow.

"Will I ever walk?" They could both hear the beep, beep of the monitor increase.

"You will need some serious physical therapy, which we can do here. But it's going to be long and you're not likely going to like it. But if you keep up with it, then yes, we should have you walking normally eventually.

Running however is likely to be something you either can't ever do or only for a very short period."

Madison bent down till she is in Kate's face. "There is something else we need to discuss. … You are going to need to keep wearing the stems and get them replace regularly. I'm not saying you can't get pregnant again, but your legs will be weaker and all the extra weight is likely to keep you bed ridden in the later stages of your pregnancy." Madison tries not to scare her about it.

"But I can?" Kate was pretty sure Rick wanted a son.

Madison smiles. "Yes, likely 1-1/2 to 2 years from now, once you have built up some muscle mass in both your legs. It isn't just your back that will hurt late in the pregnancy, but your legs will be weak and being pregnant will put a great deal of strain on them. Hence the bed rest. But yeah, you can get pregnant. Bed rest will be the price you pay if you do decide to get pregnant." Madison was still smiling.

Kate was happy for that at least. She could walk and possibly give Rick his son, but why was Mags still smiling? Kate scrunches her face. "MAGS?" Kate whispers out.

"I found out yesterday after I got my blood test results. … I'm pregnant." Madison was beaming at Kate.

Kate's eyes open wide. "Really?" Her best friend was pregnant. "Shawn?" Meaning does Shawn know not is it Shawn's.

"I haven't told him yet. I've been too busy with you. I've barely even been out of medical since Rick brought you in. I even sleep here some nights." Madison confesses.

Kate suddenly felt bad about that, because of her people were suffering. "Rick?" Meaning where is he and how is he.

Madison chuckles. "Mr. Procrastinator is out hunting with someone from the colony, I don't know who volunteered. He has been in here for days just like me. Finally the freezer became empty and if we want dinner tonight he had to go get it.

And for your next question Alexis and the girls are fine. As you can probably see they have been sending you drawings they create together every couple of days. It's kinda sweet actually. Alexis has been keeping them and herself busy in the greenhouses.

I think everyone in the colony has been in here at least once to check up on how you are doing.

I know for a fact that everyone in the colony with your blood type all donated twice in the same day.

We went thru a lot of blood Becks, a lot of blood." Madison could still see all the damaged areas that she had painstakingly patched back together to get blood flowing to all parts of her leg, or what was left of it.

"Sorry."

"Don't dwell on it Becks, they would do it all over again for any other colonist. And so would I. …. Go back to sleep. …. If you're awake you can see Rick and Alexis after dinner." Madison leaves to let her rest while Lucy keeps her 24 hour vigil watching Kate.

Rick and his volunteer had come back with a number of Emu and a couple of kangaroos. Kangaroo meat wasn't that popular but he wasn't going croc hunting anytime soon. Too many bad memories associated with them. So Emu was going to be the main meat of choice for a while still.

Rick spotted Madison enter the kitchen to eat so he intercepted her. "Becks is fine Rick. She was conscious while you were out hunting. She was awake long enough to know what is happening.

In a couple of weeks we'll start injecting her muscles with the steroids and work her legs for her.

After a while of that we'll get her out of bed and see if she can handle any weight for a short time.

It's going to be a long process Rick. Lucy will let you know when she is awake next." Madison holds his arm for a moment and then takes her food to sit with Shawn.


	10. Chapter 10

**CH10 (91)**

It was now one month later:

Kate had undergone her knee replacement surgery about 3 weeks ago. Madison was hoping it would be Kate's last one.

Rick, Alexis and the girls along with Shawn were all in the medical area. Today was going to be a big day.

They had spent the last 3 weeks giving shots once a week directly into her leg muscles of both legs. They had been exercising her legs getting her to push a little over the last week.

It had caused Kate a little pain but her leg didn't feel like a dead weight at the moment.

Today they were going to get her out of bed and try and see if she could stand and see how much of her weight she could handle.

Madison and the nurses were doing all the work while the others, plus Lucy looked on from a distance.

The nurses got her uncovered, However both her legs were covered since Kate didn't want her girls to see what her legs looked like now. Even Kate didn't want to see what they looked like now. In fact only the nurses and Madison had seen her bare legs.

They had the bed tilted up as high as it would go and had gotten Kate to a sitting position with her legs dangling over the side of the bed. "Let us do all the work Becks. I don't want you putting any weight on your bad leg until I tell you. … clear?" Getting Kate to nod her head.

They had to be careful with the wires that were still connected to her monitors. The food tube and oxygen tube were long gone. Rick had been making her meals specifically for her as directed by Madison.

"Ok, here we go." And with Madison on one side and a nurse on the other with the other nurse standing in front of her waiting to catch her.

Madison and the nurse had most of her weight. "Ok I'm going to start letting go. I want you to only use your good leg for now. Got it." Madison glares at Kate to show she means it. "I want you to tell me if the pain gets to be too much." And Madison starts relaxing.

Kate's face starts to show pain almost instantly. Madison hasn't let go yet. "Hows the pain?" As they all hear the beep, beep of Kate's heart rate increase.

"It hurts, but not bad." Kate tells her and the beep, beep slows a little.

"Ok, I'm going to let you take the weight from me. …. Ready?" Madison relaxes but doesn't move, ready to move in and take the weight away from Kate in a second.

Kate feels a little more pain but it lessens after a few seconds. "Hows the pain?" Madison wants the truth and hopes she gets it.

"The pain is manageable." Kate tells her, truthfully.

"Ok, now for the other leg. Relax a little and let her have some of her weight. Ready?" Madison nods her head at the nurse who relaxes just a bit.

Kate moans and the beep, beep of her heart rate increases instantly.

Madison and the nurse move in and take her weight away from her. "Sit Kate." Madison tell her.

"NO, let me do this." Kate wants it to work and get a chance.

"SIT DOWN BECKS!" Madison puts force in her words. "If you tear one of those muscles lose, I'll have to go back in there and re-attach it. That will set you back weeks, and that's the good news. NOW SIT!" Madison is serious.

Kate sits on the bed dejected. "I warned you this was going to take time Becks. We'll continue to exercise your legs and every day we will get you out of bed again, just like today. Day after day.

"If you'll listen to me, we'll have you standing on your own in no time." Madison tries to reason with her.

Madison leans in to whisper so the girls don't get scared. "I don't think you understand just how little muscle mass you have in that lower leg area now." Madison looks into Kate's eyes to convey her point. "We do it my way Becks." Madison speaks up louder.

The nurses help Kate back into bed and when Kate is down and ready Madison goes over to Kali. "Ok sweetie."

Kali is instantly over to the bed and climbs up to lay down next to Kate like she has been doing for the last week. Trading days with Emily who has been doing the same thing.

They're not allowed to sleep with Kate, but they do get to stay for about an hour each day. While Kate soaks up the love the give her each day.

Emily had even offered Kate some of her muscles yesterday, getting Kate's heart to break and fill with love. Break because Kate had done this to her, and love that her baby wanted to help so badly.

Kate was relishing these moments with her girls. This was the only way she got to hold them close and whisper in their ears that she loved them.

However Kate tired quickly and they couldn't let the girls accidentally disconnect Kate from the monitors, so they both only got an hour to hold and cuddle each other.

To Kate it was like a piece of her was being peeled away each time it was time for them to leave. Kate just wanted it to be back to the way it was.

Kali was gone when one of the nurses came over to give Kate's legs one of her daily physical therapy sessions. As the days passed they increased the number and duration each day.

"Is this even working?" Kate asks as she bends her legs. However before she can respond. "The movement of your legs along with the steroid shots allow your muscles to work and grow stronger. Think of it as doing body builder exercises to build up muscle mass. In this case it is restricted to your leg muscles. It will take time, but the practice is sound and produces results." Lucy responds for the nurse.

"What she said." The nurse smiles and bends Kate's leg.

"Dad, have you seen mom's legs?" Alexis asks Rick while the girls are in bed sleeping.

"No, Madison won't show me and I haven't tried to look, why?" Rick wonders where this is going. Though he has his own fears.

"Mom has really long legs and now they are damaged, what if she thinks, …. I don't know, …. That she's ugly and we don't want her anymore." Alexis has fears.

"Then I guess we'll all just have to make sure she never thinks that, won't we." Rick offers a solution then turns to look at Emily and Kali. "And I think I know just the two that can convince her." Getting Alexis to start smiling. Love conquers all.

"How are the greenhouses doing?" Rick changes the subject.

"Kinda like the summer house when mom showed up. I've got everything started but it's going to be a few months before we get anything, we just need time." Alexis explains.

"It's ok pumpkin, we both know you're good at this, but even you can't make it grow faster. Just prevent it from dying and bring it back to life if somehow it does." Rick smiles and bumps her. Getting Alexis to grin.

"Mom will be find dad, and we're going to help her." Alexis is sure.

"Yes we are pumpkin, and those two I think are going to be the ones she listens to most." Rick nods to his sleeping daughters.

At first Alexis was taken back that her dad thought Kate wouldn't listen to either her or her dad. They both loved Kate, but then it occurred to her that her dad was referring to the innocence of their love.

Kate wouldn't think if was some platitude, something they were telling her just to get her standing and walking. Emily and Kali were too young to think like that. They just wanted their mother, as much as Alexis did.

"Dad, maybe if we tell Madison and only send the girls tomorrow for when they try to get mom to stand again. Maybe we should only go every other day while they go each and every day. Mom may fight to stand and not just accept defeat." Alexis offers.

"Leave it to these two to do or say something that reaches Kate's heart. Makes her want to succeed?" Rick ponders the pros and cons.

"If we coach them what to say? …. Or they may let slip that we are using them to get Kate to fight to stand. …. It has risks pumpkin." Rick kinda liked it, but the risks.

"Only question, do we start now or what till mom has said she doesn't want to try standing anymore?" Which timing of this would work best?

"Kate can be stubborn, if we let her think for a moment that not trying to stand or walk anymore, …. We may never reach her." Was Rick's primary fear.

"Emily and Kali go alone tomorrow. We need Madison." And Alexis heads for the nearest monitor.

Half an hour later Madison was leaving the Castle dome agreeing to their plan. There was a risk this could blow up on them, but Madison agreed that Kate needed something to fight for. A light at the end of the tunnel. A reason to achieve her goal of standing and walking.

Rick was going to drop off Emily and Kali early so Madison could talk to them. They needed to make sure they both didn't just stand there and quietly watch. Kate needed cheerleaders, these two were going to be that light at the end of the tunnel.

Rick was cooking for the colony when Alexis dropped of Emily and Kali with Madison half an hour before they were going to get Kate standing again the next day.

This time however without Rick or Alexis there to hold them back, they were both right up next to the bed, ready to help their mom stand. Ready to use every muscle they had.

"Ok Kate just like last time, we are going to get you sitting in bed with your legs over the side. We are going to take all your weight. We're going to start with your good leg until you are standing just like last time. Then we are going to let you take weight on the other leg, ever so slowly.

Ready girls?" Madison asks looking at Emily and Kali, who instantly raise their arms ready to catch her if she starts to fall. It was symbolic only and Madison knew that. Kate might to if she thought about it, but it looked good, and Kate was smiling at them.

They soon had Kate up and Madison started to let Kate take her weight, slowly. "How's the pain?"

"It hurts, but it's not bad." The beep, beep of the monitor tended to confirm Kate wasn't lying to them.

"Ok, now for the other leg." And the nurse eases off a little and both girls stiffen knowing it was up to them to catch her.

However today was a repeat of the day before. The pressure became too much and Kate was forced to sit.

"Just remember Becks, this is going to take time. Your muscles need to grow and the connection points need to get used to being tested. Physical therapy may be a pain in the, …" Madison catches herself. "But you need it. A month from now Lucy can show you what you were doing versus what you are doing. You'll see. …. Ok girls, hop up." After they have Kate back in bed.

Emily takes one side and Kali the other.

Madison and the nurse are gone. "You'll get better mom." Emily whispers to Kate. She wasn't crying about it anymore, much. She trusted Madison to be telling the truth.

Kali however was still crying. She wanted her mom the way she remembered her. Not the one stuck in a bed all day.

And Kate spends the hour she gets with them each day softly crying too. Kate could use the love they give her, but she wanted to be strong for them. Not stuck in bed and can't even stand on her own two feet.

Madison was in the Castle dome while the girls were sleeping. "How is she doing, really?" Rick wants a straight answer.

Madison looks at Alexis and wonders just how much she should say. "I'm not sure either of you know just how much or in this case how little muscle mass we are working with here. …. That croc did a real number on her.

Beck's leg is likely to be tooth picks for the rest of her life. However having said that, I know girls with eating disorders that have equally thin legs who can walk and run.

This is going to take time, but she can get there if she is willing to fight to get there.

Right now the problem is physical. Eventually the problem is going to be mental." Madison warns.

Alexis gives Madison an 'I don't understand look'.

"Do you have any shorts you can wear sweetie?" Madison has an idea to get her meaning across. Getting Alexis to nod her head.

"Good, go put them on and maybe I can show you." So Rick and Madison wait.

Alexis comes back in a minute wearing shorts. "You see your legs? …. Now feel them. Place your hands together sort of and run them down your leg.

Do you feel the size of them? That is part fat and part muscle. Fat isn't bad unless you have too much of it based on your body size.

Beck's has always been thin, but she was toned. She was in good shape and I'm guessing running to help keep it that way.

Now feel again. … Do you feel the bone in your leg? …. That with a very little fat and a little muscle is all Kate has in that one leg now.

With work we'll have her walking and maybe some light running, but that one leg is always going to likely look like that. It'll eventually look better than it does now. However never like the other one.

Would you wear these shorts knowing one leg looks like bone covered with skin, while the other one looks mostly normal?" Madison asks Alexis. Rick might do it, but women are conscious of how they look. To others and to themselves.

"I think I understand." Alexis whispers out.

"The old Beck's is gone sweetie. This is the new Beck's. She loves you just as much as the old one, but she's not going to feel as good about herself. That croc took something more than just part of her leg. It took part of how she sees herself too.

Maybe she'll come around and not care what other people think. Maybe she isn't as vein as the normal female. Just be ready for her not wanting to wear a bikini again and go to the beach. Exposing her leg like that might be more than she can handle.

You're going to have a problem too Rick. She is likely to think she isn't sexy anymore. You may have to come up with a grand plan to get her to think otherwise." Madison warns him.

"Actually that's the easy part. She could be 90 years old and in a wheelchair and I'll still think she's sexy. She isn't getting off that easy. I married her and I'm keeping her, fat, thin or in-between." Rick would think of something. But he was going to love her till the day he died, he knew that much.

Shawn catches up to Rick in the kitchen. "How you holding up?" He knows Kate's injury is probably hurting him.

"Fine I suppose. …. It's painful knowing she is lying there and can't help her. I should have been closer to her. I left her to go to the shuttle. I should have been there." Rick still thinks it's all his fault.

"We've all used Lucy to know how fast a croc can move and how they kill. It was quick Rick, even if you had been close it still would have gotten her. Maybe not have dragged her to the bottom of the river, but the damage would have been done.

It's not your fault Rick. You knew when you started hunting them that they were dangerous." Shawn takes her arm. "She's alive and Madison says she will recover. Give her time, she's still Kate."

Break to look at Earth:

The President had a headache. Maybe better make that a migraine. Until the ship from Tellus arrived and blew out hundreds if not thousands of windows all over the planet, only the United States knew about aliens on their planet. Or anything about Bracken, and even then only a select few.

Now every country on the planet knew and was demanding answers from him. What he presently had was a political nightmare. If it wasn't bad enough that their enemies hated them, but now so did their supposed allies.

They all wanted access to Bracken or they wanted his head, or both. Britain, France and Germany were already sending a delegation to speak to Bracken. They hadn't even asked, they were just coming, period.

And if that wasn't bad enough but China was screaming at him. They had already detained all of the WHO and CDC people that were still in country chasing down the latest bug problem. Admiral Quast was essentially helpless when it had happened.

Sure he had 3 navy seal teams at his disposal, but you needed to know where and when to send them.

Quast still had the where since their transponders they had on them were still functional, and even now he was working on a plan to extract them, by force if necessary. Of course that would only piss off the Chinese even more, which had already shown they were more than willing to play with nukes. If he sent a team in to extract them, they would likely use still more.

And then there were the Russians. They however weren't screaming. No, what they were doing was even worse. They had gone silent! Completely silent.

Their ambassador in DC hadn't left his compound. Worse, Russia for only the second time in history had failed to send anyone to the UN assembly. Plus Putin himself was nowhere to be found. He hadn't made a public appearance since he obviously got one of the USB flash drives.

The President was going over his daily briefing paper about the oil refineries finally being operational, gas stations being open and prices coming down, grocery stores being open, the few demonstrations that were lightly attended, and other things. When his aid coming rushing in after knocking.

"General Campbell is on a secure video call. He says it's urgent." And escorts the President down to the basement. Where he already finds the Secretary of State.

"Mr. President." Campbell greets him.

"General." The president responds back.

"As you know Russia has been quiet lately. Their little border skirmish with the Chinese notwithstanding. Their push into the Baltic States has floundered lately and our air force with NATO's help has been doing damage to their ground troops. We effectively own the skies.

Because of this, thru the help of satellites and our J-Stars, Joint Surveillance and Target Attack Radar System, we have detected a missive mobilization of ground and air forces. We have also seen evidence that the Black Sea fleet is making preparations of getting underway.

We have already noted that all of their boomers have already left port. Ours and the British attack submarines are attempting to shadow them." General Campbell gives his report.

Not what the President was hoping to hear. "What do you mean by ground forces? Infantry, tanks, artillery? What?" Seeking clarification.

"Those units yes, however the ones that worry me most are the RT-2PM Topol." (The **RT-2PM Topol** (Russian: РТ-2ПМ Тополь ("Poplar"); NATO reporting name **SS-25 Sickle**; GRAU designation: **15Ж58** ("15Zh58"); other designations: **RS-12M Topol**]is a mobile intercontinental ballistic missile designed in the Soviet Union and in service with Russia's Strategic Missile Troops.)

"How many?" Maybe they were just moving them around as a show of force.

"All of them sir. We are also seeing extra vehicles at all of their hard ICBM sites as well." General Campbell tells him. Inside he is nervous, but you would never know that looking at him. Campbell is all business.

"A first strike." The President isn't questioning.

"Based off of the information on that USB flash drive our alien friends dropped off, it is possible Putin is getting ready to implement an old phrase back in the 50's, sir." Campbell offers up.

"And what is that General?" The president can guess, but there is too much at stake to guess.

"BETTER RED THAN DEAD, … sir."

The phrase, "better red than dead", is often credited to British philosopher Bertrand Russell, but in his 1961 _Has Man a Future?_ he attributes it to "West German friends of peace." In any event, Russell agreed with the sentiment, having written in 1958 that if "no alternative remains except communist domination of the human race, the former alternative is the lesser of two evils," and the slogan was adopted by the Campaign for Nuclear Disarmament, which he helped found.


	11. Chapter 11

**CH11 (92)**

It was now one month later:

Rick still hadn't gone croc hunting for two reasons really. First the thought of going brought back Kate getting injured, and he was having trouble getting past that. Would he get who went with him killed this time?

The second reason was he was afraid he would kill every croc he saw. More than he needed to (can you say Anakin Skywalker?). Still he knew he needed to someday.

Emily and Kali were sneaking out of their dome and into medical to check in on Kate almost constantly. At first Rick and Alexis tried to put a stop to it, but the tears they got in return caused them to relent and let them go.

Kate for her part was enjoying having them show up since the second they did they would climb up into bed with her, one on each side.

Finally one day the nurse came in to give Kate her muscle shot. The nurse had used an ice bag to help deaden the area so it didn't hurt as much, and the girls had watched what they thought was a huge needle go into each of Kate's legs.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Emily asks. Because it sure looked like it should.

"Not much no. The ice helps a lot though. After she is done my leg feels funny for a couple of days." Kate tells them.

"Your leg laughs." Kali is curious now. How could her mom's leg laugh?

"Not that kind of funny sweetie, it's more I can feel something inside my leg moving kind of funny." Kate tries to explain, giggling.

Kali didn't get it but she remained silent, just happy to be hugging her mother.

Then a nurse and Madison came into Kate's room. "You ready girls?" Madison asks them. So Emily and Kali climb down off the bed and take their positions in case they need to catch their mom.

Madison knew they couldn't keep Kate from falling, but she wasn't going to tell them that. Besides they had a job to do, so it made them feel a part of the process.

Madison soon had Kate standing on her one good leg. "Any pain?"

"Only a little, but it feels good." Kate was happy to tell Madison.

"Ok, let her have a little of her weight on her other leg." And the nurse relaxed a little. Kate's pain increased instantly, but it wasn't as bad as she remembered it being.

"How's the pain?" Madison asks, ready to take the weight away from her again.

"It hurts, but not as bad as it used to." Kate answers truthfully, and the beep, beep of the monitor seems to confirm that.

"Ok, I'm going to let you have your full weight for a few seconds, and then we're going to take it all away from you again. …. Ready?" And Madison nods to the nurse as Madison moves back in ready to take Kate's weight away from her.

Kate's pain increased instantly and the beep, beep of the monitor increased and kept on increasing. "Enough!" Madison tells the nurse and soon Kate is sitting again.

The nurse leaves to go get pain medication. "That was good Kate. There was a time when that almost caused you to black out from the pain. I'd say a month from now and we'll have you standing on your own for a few minutes.

There will still be pain, but we're getting there." Madison liked it. It was slow work as far as Kate was concerned and she wanted it to go faster.

Once Kate was back in bed and had gotten her pain medication. "Ok girls." And Madison patted the bed, watching Emily and Kali waste no time in climbing back into bed.

Kate was trying to soak them into her body. Kate knew Rick and Alexis loved her, but these two were doing the only thing they knew to do and every day she got an "I love you mom." And Kate knew it was straight from the heart.

The first Kali was dead, her mother was dead, her father had disappeared into a bottle and she was ever so lost. Now here she was. A husband she loved with all her heart and three girls that she loved just as much. Plus she had Madison and her parents and her father back.

How did she get this lucky?

Kate wanted out of this bed and back to her life. She couldn't help but wonder when someone was going to give up on her. She was really broken now, so why would Rick want her now?

"You know where the girls are?" Rick was asking Alexis while fixing another colony meal.

"They have been spending most of their time in medical with mom. Should I go get them?" Alexis answers his question. Loving that her sisters were not letting go of their mom.

"No I'll go, you just watch this. I'll be back with them in a few minutes." And Rick heads for Medical to see Kate and get his daughters so they can eat.

He finds them deep in conversation with Kate when he enters. "It's time to eat you two, so hop down and go eat. When you are done you can bring your mother her meal." Rick helps Kali down since she was on his side.

"How are you doing babe?" Rick asks her since he had to go hunting again to fill the freezer in a few days, so he would have something to cook with. While Alexis was looking over when the greenhouses would start producing something.

"Better I guess." The girls were great, but Kate was starting to feel bad. Her mind was dreaming up all kinds of reasons why Rick would leave her.

"Lucy told us you were standing for a short time today." Rick informs her he was still keeping tabs on her progress.

"Barely." Kate was still feeling low. Almost convinced this injury was going to cause her to lose her husband.

"You'll get there Kate, and since the freezer is full again, Alexis and I will be back later." Rick leans down so he can whisper into her ear. "I love you little miss sexy, and your little injury isn't getting rid of me that easily. You're my wife and I'm keeping you. And if I find you kissing someone other than me, I'll break your other leg.

"Am I clear?" And Rick kisses her stroking her lips with his tongue asking for entrance. After getting it he deepens the kiss and places a hand on one of her breasts, and since she is not wearing a bra he has easy access to her nipple. That he starts working on getting it as hard as he can.

Breaking from the kiss, Kate is left breathless with her head spinning. She can even feel her lips still tingling.

Kate lifts a hand to feel her lips. "I love you Kate and don't you forget it. … Clear!?" Rick looks into Kate's eyes.

Kate can still see the love he has for her. His blue eyes allow her to drown in them yet again. "Clear." Kate barely whispers out as her eyes start to water.

"GOOD! The girls will be back with your food in a little bit, and then we'll all be over here till you get tired of us." Rick tells her and then quickly kisses her again.

Kate watches Rick leave as her tears fall faster. "He loves me still." Her heart knew it.

Lucy's avatar was also crying while smiling down on Kate. Reconfirming to Lucy that Kate had given her heart to the right people.

True to Rick's word Emily and Kali came back carrying her food for the evening meal. The two of them sat on the bed next to Kate watching their mother eat. They weren't leaving her if they could help it.

A short time later Rick and Alexis showed up carrying something and placed it on her table after Kate was done eating. "What's this?" Then Alexis places Kate's old cell phone on the table.

Kate's eyes light up. "It's not?" Kate was grinning.

Rick opens the board and pulls the pieces out of a bag. "It took us a little time to reconstruct the board, and we need Lucy to duplicate the electronics and she promises not to cheat." Rick is grinning, as he turns his head to look at the monitor.

"Monopoly Zapped." Kate is grinning. She hadn't played this game in years it seemed.

"That's mine, you owe me $22. Hand it over dead beat." Kate tells Rick who landed on her property.

Rick mumbled something about cheating while transferring his money from his phone to hers.

"What was that babe? I missed it?" Kate teases.

"I said you're lucky as always." Rick smiles at her. Getting Kate to grin at him knowing he is lying.

Rick was eventually gone from the game leaving Kate, Alexis and Lucy left.

"That's mine with one house. Hand it over, …. HAL." Alexis teases.

"I'm going to find out who this Hal is one of these days. … Munchkin." Lucy counters and transfers money to Alexis's phone.

"Good luck with that, SAL." Alexis grins, getting Lucy to growl.

Kate had no idea who or apparently what this HAL or SAL was, but the interaction between them was fun to watch. Maybe one day she could get Alexis to explain, when Lucy wasn't listening of course.

Scene break to Earth:

James had just finished interviewing, or to be more accurate interrogating one Ms. Gina Cowell and one Ms. Meredith Lee. And he meant interrogate since both of them were the most full of themselves, egotistical, self absorbed, insulate, entitled bitches he had ever come in contact with.

No wonder this Rick Castle was divorced. MY GOD!

Ms. Cowell seemed to know the least about his new wife. Never having met her before. She assumed that Mr. Castle had met his new wife while he was on summer vacation in upper New York State.

However neither of them knew where this place was actually located and had never been there.

Ms. Lee however had met his new wife and by the sounds of it, got herself into trouble. Broken bones, damaged knee and shoulder, along with a missing police report about the incident. The log that an ambulance being dispatched to the scene was still there however.

He was still chuckling about Ms. Lee demanding that he open the house in New York that Mr. Castle owns so she could live there, since it was hers.

She was getting someplace to stay alright. They both were. Even as he was dictating his report to be typed later, both Ms. Lee and Ms. Cowell were being transported to a secret place under New York City.

Ghost stations and abandoned subways are often considered the holy grail of urban exploration. Despite the grandeur and eerie mystery of many abandoned railway stations, it's the hidden, lost places beneath that really capture the imagination of urban explorers. Some subway stations have been closed for so long that talk of them has become urban legend.

One of them however was anything but abandoned. The FBI had taken it over and was using it to hold people that couldn't be placed in the general population of a prison. And it allowed them immediate access to them in case they had questions.

He already had agents working on tracking down where this house in upper New York was located.

After he was done dictating his report he started reading the interview reports of this Mrs. Castle that her ex-employees had provided. Including the one from Pamela of the CIA. It had taken a little work to get to interview her. There was still a little bit of rivalry between the CIA and FBI.

From what they could learn Mrs. Castle was serious about her job, she paid he employees well and the companies that hired her had paid a pretty penny to have her work for them. She had already found a mole and a complex virus meant to do damage to the company that hired her.

They had even tracked down the architect she had hired to design her a building for her company.

It was clear her employees knew nothing other than she was a nice boss to work for, and the pay was good. And they liked her office plans that she had shared with them. The money was apparently earned legally so they let her employees keep it all.

Since this Mr. Castle wasn't technically dead, his house in New York would sit empty, likely for years to come.

He added a note to the end of his file to make sure Ms. Lee and Ms. Cowell were interrogated at least monthly. They both knew something he was convinced, just not sure what.

On his trip into work this morning he could still see the massive amount of glass all over the place. "Couldn't they have found some other way to deliver their message?" His own office was missing glass and it was going to take months to replace all that glass.

Sitting back he reflected on what the message had said. It confirmed Bracken's statement that humans from the past had been taken to this planet called Tellus. It also confirmed their political system.

They had been gone about a year so the time it took to get from there to here seemed correct, maybe.

"A storm is coming." A war was coming this way, an interstellar war, and they could barely get robots off their own planet let alone go to another.

One thing was clear however, they hate us. Or maybe disappointed in us was more accurate. That "Don't trust you" comment had hurt. But if you were on the outside looking in, ….?

There was an obscure Sci-fi 'B' movie, Wavelength. Someone mentioned in the movie that there should be a sign at the edge of their system.

"Beware, Head Hunters!"

Maybe that comment was just a little too close to home. "Note to self. Check if the movie Wavelength was one of the movies our alien friends downloaded."

James huffed to himself. "I wonder if our friends actually did have some automated buoys out there sending out just such a message." We deserve it.

Then his desk phone rang. "Yes."

"Excellent!" James listened for a couple of minutes. It sounded like the place was very isolated. "Get a team in a helicopter and get them out there. I want the place strip searched top to bottom. And take dogs with you to search the grounds. Use your best judgment how far out to search." James hangs up his phone.

James started re-reading the notes from the interviews. "Mrs. Castle wasn't really Mrs. Castle yet." The NYPD people that worked for her mentioned this Kate was his fiancé. Interesting!

And she appeared to enter his life either during summer or immediately after. Maybe this isolated house would have some answers.

James was going over his notes when an aid knocked and burst into his office. "Sir we have a Climbing Spark incident." That got his attention.

Admiral Quast had just launched two of his three seal teams to get his WHO and CDC personnel back. The transponders told him where they were and his global hawk showed the surrounding area. For the moment it looked like only the police had them. If the army showed up, they could be moved to someplace he could never get them out of.

The Pegasus had been ordered in closer and he had doubled the cap above him with all three carriers having Super Hornets sitting in the catapults, waiting. Search and rescue was already airborne. Waiting to be brought up from below were the refueling aircraft.

He had also launched additional E2C Hawkeyes to keep an eye on things. His Los Angeles class was searching the waters and had so far come up with nothing. He had the sub search helicopters ready to go. He also had two more of the modified Blackhawks ready to go inland just in case.

Admiral Quast hoped he had thought of everything when a radio seaman showed up and handed him a pad. "Sir this just came in as your eyes only." Then leaves.

Quast ran his finger over the pad and input his code and started reading. "Climbing Spark incident." He whispers to himself.

"Officer of the deck. Sound General Quarters." Quast yells out. "I'm so very sorry baby, so very, very sorry." Quast whispers to himself.

Then he picks up the phone. "Order everyone back to the carriers. Scrub the mission. Get the Pegasus to form up with us, flank speed. I want all personnel onboard ship in 15 minutes. Get the cap on the deck. And get the 18's off the catapults.

I want the flight decks clear of all aircraft in 15 minutes. Push them overboard if you have to. You have 15 minutes to clear the deck and get the ships buttoned up tight." And he hangs up the phone.

Picking up another phone. "As soon as the last of the cap is on the deck set a course for the middle of the pacific, all ships, flank speed. Overload if you have to. Get us moving." And he hangs up the phone.

General Campbell had almost reached his car to go home and get some sleep. One of their attack squadrons was due back soon and he was sure his staff could handle it without him. The next attack wasn't scheduled for 6 hours. In the dark a few hours before sunrise.

One of his staff had caught up with him. "Sir, we have a situation." And walked him back to the command and control room.

"What have we got?" He asks and is handed a tablet just like the one Admiral Quast had used.

Running his finger over it and inputting his code, he started reading. "Climbing Spark Incident." He whispers out to himself.

"How far out is the attack squadron?" He didn't have much time.

"About an hour still sir." Is his answer.

Too long! "Have them land immediately, anywhere they can. Freeways, roads, airports of any size. They have 15 minutes to be on the ground. Send out a general alarm. I want everyone in any basement or underground they can find.

All right people close up your laptops and get downstairs and take your suits with you." Campbell tells them.

And watches them scramble to comply and soon hears an alarm sounding.

"5 Minutes. Everyone downstairs, NOW!" and Campbell follows them down.

Outside he was calm and doing his job. Inside was a different story, but his training and experience was making it easy to keep control.


	12. Chapter 12

**CH12 (93)**

It was now one month later:

They were now roughly 2 months into Kate's injury and a minimum of 2 months while more likely 4 months till the next supply ship of unknown size.

Rick and Alexis wanted to spend as much time with Kate as they could but the colony needed them.

Alexis was selecting areas to create a garden both North and South of the colony.

Members of the colony had put the furniture package together for the Castle clan the same day Kate had been injured.

Madison was now 11 weeks pregnant and wasn't showing as yet. Madison however was convinced she could see a bump. Thankfully she hadn't had morning sickness yet and was hoping she never did, but wasn't holding her breath.

And with Rick and Alexis's help they had found a place for Shawn's submarine dome. It was far enough away that Shawn was going to need to use one of the shuttles to reach it. However it was near where they planned to build the dry docks.

So when the train took you there it would also take you to his submarine.

Madison and a nurse came into Kate's room. "Ok girls, ready?" Madison asks them, and they climb out of Kate's bed and assume their positions convinced they could catch their mom if they needed to.

"I think you know the drill by now Becks." Madison tells her, and they soon have Kate sitting in bed with her legs over the side.

In no time they have Kate standing on her good leg with almost no pain. "It hurts a little but not much." Kate is happy to tell them.

"Ok, nice and slow now." Madison tells the nurse and Kate.

Soon Kate is standing on her own two feet. "How's the pain?" Madison asks.

"It hurts but it's manageable." Kate tells them and the beep, beep of the monitor seems to agree with her.

"Can you feel the floor with both feet?" Madison asks her.

"Yea, it's a little cool actually." Kate was grinning.

"Great, now wiggle your toes for me." Madison asks. This wasn't just to check her muscles. Madison didn't want her losing feeling in her feet. It's hard to walk if you can't feel what you are doing.

Kate scrunches her face and wills her toes to curl. "Very nice." Madison tells her.

It had been almost 2 minutes now and Kate was still standing on her own. "How's the pain?" Madison hasn't heard the monitor increase.

"Pretty much unchanged." Kate was still grinning. This was the furthest she had ever gotten.

It was now 5 minutes in and Kate was still standing. "Nice Becks, very nice." Madison was now grinning.

Madison motioned for the nurse to come in close. "Not yet." Kate asks. The pain was fine and she didn't want to stop yet.

"We're not, I want you to see if you can shift your weight from one leg to the other. Without trying to move your feet." Madison wanted to see if she could handle more weight yet.

Kate shifted her hip so a lot of her weight was on her good leg, then started shifting her weight to the other leg.

The pain increased and the beep, beep went up. Kate quickly shifted back to her good leg and the pain decreased slowly. Then shifted back to the other leg again and the pain went back up.

Kate did this for the next few minutes, but Madison saw her knees starting to bend. Kate was getting tired. Madison motioned for the nurse to move in and take her weight away from her. Kate was soon sitting on the bed again.

"Very nice Becks. Very nice. I'd say a month from now we can see if you can take a step on your own. When you can do that, we'll move you to the bars. You can use your arms to hold up your weight while you move your legs and walk to the other end.

Eventually you can do it without having to hold onto the bars.

We're getting there Becks, don't give up on me now." Madison was seeing results praying Kate could accept the slow pace they were using.

They had Kate back in bed while the nurse went after the pain medication. "Ok girls." And Madison pats the bed and Emily and Kali climb up into bed with their mom.

Kate was happy. She had managed to stand on her own, she hadn't gotten anywhere but it was something. Plus she had her girls with her hugging both of them tight to her.

Rick showed up in medical to get his daughters down into the kitchen so they could eat and bring back their mothers hers.

After he had them down off the bed and gone. "How did it go today?" Rick was out hunting again. He tried to spend time here with his wife, but he had three girls to worry about and feed everyone. Plus help go over what needed to be worked on still.

"I got to stand on my own two feet today. Mags tried to get me to shift my weight from leg to leg and that's where things went south." Kate frowns. She wanted to be up and about, not stuck in bed.

Rick however was grinning listening to his wife moan about her injury.

Kate had finally stopped moaning and looked at Rick who was still grinning. "Is my misery keeping you entertained?" Kate still had her weapon, maybe she could shoot him on stun and see if he liked that too.

Rick however doesn't answer her question. "Madison?" Rick calls out.

And Madison shows up pushing something in front of her. "What is that thing?" Kate had never seen anything like it.

"Some of the colonists built it for me, you actually. I used Lucy to give them a picture and they made this for you. It's an Earth wheelchair.

You sit here and someone pushes you around in it." Rick was still grinning. "It'll get you out of this room for short periods. You can eat with the rest of us in the kitchen. We can take you to one of the three main domes. Outside even.

Eventually when you can stand easier you can sleep at home instead of here." Rick was still grinning.

Kate could get out of medical? Kate's tears started immediately. The beep, beep of the monitor started increasing. Only this time it was for a different reason, a good reason.

One of the nurses entered. "Ok Kate we are going to transfer you into your new chair. Provided you can sit in it without too much pain we're going to let you stay in it for about an hour." Madison tells her.

"And then I'm wheeling you down to the kitchen so you can eat with the rest of us. Then maybe a quick trip thru one of the main domes, and then back here." Rick was still grinning.

Madison and the nurse worked on getting Kate to stand just like she had already done earlier. "Now we need to twist you so you can sit." Kate was still hooked up to the monitor and Rick was holding onto the chair so it didn't move.

Kate's pain when she sat down did increase and the nurse gave Kate some pain medication. Then they disconnected her from the monitor.

Then Madison wrapped something around her upper arm. "This thing is a mini version of your monitor. It will keep track of your heart rate and blood pressure. …. This way Rick will know if you are lying about the amount of pain." Madison explains. And sees the look Kate gives her.

"I'm not letting your stubborn streak screw up weeks of hard work, so get over it." Madison gives Kate one of her own glares.

Madison knew her too well. "Fine." Kate relents. "Some friend you are." Kate had to at least get in one jab.

"Be nice, or I'll give you your pain medication as a shot instead of a pill." Madison had tools to threaten Kate with if she didn't behave.

Kate swallowed her pill that should kick in soon. "See you in an hour Madison." Rick tells her and starts pushing Kate to the kitchen.

Along the way they ran across some of the colonists who all greeted Kate and forced Rick to stop so they could talk for a moment.

By the time they made it to the kitchen Kate's eyes were watery from tears. All these people cared about her.

The second she cleared the kitchen she heard clapping as everyone either turned to look or stood from eating to all look her way.

Emily and Kali wasted no time in getting up and running to their mom. Kate got to hug each one and kiss them. Next up was Alexis who stopped right in front of Kate. "How you doing mom?"

Kate wiped away some of her tears. "I'm great pumpkin. This is amazing." Kate reaches out with both hands that Alexis takes in hers. Allowing Alexis to lean down and give Kate a kiss to her forehead.

"We all love you mom." Alexis looks directly into her eyes. Getting still more tears from Kate.

"Come on, we've got a table we think you can wheel in under and join us." Alexis walks out in front with Rick pushing and Emily on one side with Kali on the other.

Soon the whole family is eating at one table. As the colonists finish eating, each takes a moment to walk past Kate to greet her.

Then Shawn showed up. "KATE! Good to see you up and moving around." Shawn steps over and hugs Kate as best he can.

"Hi Shawn." Kate was glad to see him. "Ready to be a daddy?" Kate teases.

"24 hours a day? …. NO!" Shawn liked visiting Kate's children, just not raising them.

"You and Mags will do great Shawn, have a little faith. Just because I'm a mother now doesn't mean I wasn't scared. But you love them more than anything. At first you couldn't see your life with children, then you can't imagine your life without them.

"You'll do fine Shawn." Kate places a hand on his arm to enforce the point.

"I'll let you enjoy your time with your family. …. It is good to see you up Kate. You had us all scared." Shawn was done with his submarine so he went in search of Madison next.

They were done eating. "So what's next guys?" Kate asks her family.

"I believe I promised you a trip thru the main domes." Rick offers.

Kate was loving the trip. She got to see the plants her and Alexis had planted when they had completed the domes. "It doesn't look like they are producing yet." Kate knew enough to know they weren't ready yet.

"It's just like the summer house mom, we just need time." Alexis confirms. "But we have more than enough and the garden space is already twice the size of what we started with last time." Alexis was pleased. Soon everyone could eat vegetarian if they wanted to.

They were just finishing the second dome when Kate's monitor alerted Rick it was time to return to medical. "Stupid device." Kate moaned on the way.

"It's for your own good mom. We all want you walking again. Sooner rather than later." Alexis tells her, knowing Kate can be stubborn.

Madison and the nurse had Kate back in bed in no time. Everyone was still in medical. "Ok girls." And Madison pats the bed.

Emily and Kali who had been quiet for the entire time immediately climbed up into Kate's bed so they could lay with her.

"How'd it go?" Madison asks Rick before he leaves to clean up the kitchen.

"She was doing great. Everyone was happy to see her. The pain is what brought us back." Rick was hanging his head.

Madison placed a hand on his arm. "It takes time Rick. Kate will get there if she follows what I tell her. …. It's working, trust me." Madison pleads looking at his face.

Rick straightens up. If Kate was going to make it, he needed to be strong. "I'll be back in a couple of hours." Rick heads for the kitchen. He also wanted to check on Alexis, knowing where she was likely to be already. Some things never changed.

Rick found Alexis in one of the exterior greenhouses. "Talk to me pumpkin."

"Everything is almost a couple of months out, but we'll have plenty when winter comes." Alexis informs him as she continues to work.

Rick stops her. "That's not what I mean and you know it. …. Talk to me." Alexis had never avoided talking to him in the past. She always shared what she was thinking.

The tears she had been holding back with difficulty now started falling. Rick could see her body shake. "I'm scared dad." Alexis manages to get out as she starts crying and steps into her dad so he could hold her.

"It's not fair. … I only just got a mom who loves me and now this." Showing Rick what the problem really was.

"Your mother is getting better pumpkin." Rick needed to be strong even if had doubts too.

"But mom can barely stand. She can't even sit for more than an hour at a time. And you heard Mags, her leg is always going to be weak. A shadow of what it was." Alexis had fears, big ones.

"Is that why you don't go see her?" Rick was pretty sure Alexis only went when he dragged her with him.

"I can't do it dad. I just want mom back." Alexis didn't know what to do.

Rick never thought of his daughter as being so shallow. If Kate wasn't perfect she didn't want her?

"Kate had fears too pumpkin. She fears she'll never walk again. She fears that I don't want her anymore. She fears she can't raise her children anymore. ….

Pumpkin do your remember the way Kate was when we first found her? Her arm is broken, ribs are damaged and her leg had a big gash in it. She couldn't walk than either. But you fell in love with her anyway didn't you?

So who was first to say I love you? You or her?" Rick reminds her she had been down this road already.

Alexis's tears slow but she still has a hold of her dad. "I did." Alexis answers smiling into his chest.

"And did you fall in love with her thinking she would never walk again?" Rick asks. Rick knew she still loved Kate, she was just scared. "Did you have fears that she would never get better?"

Alexis shakes her head into her dads chest.

"And she'll get better this time too. Her injury is just going to take a little longer to heal than the last time." Rick hopes he is reaching her. "Kate is still the kick-ass Kate Beckett we both know. She's just a mother now. Something she wasn't the last time she was injured.

And I'm betting she misses the Alexis she grew to love even before she let you call her mom." Rick isn't sure he had any more cards to play to help Alexis see.

Alexis hugs her dad tight. "Thanks dad." And Alexis lets go of him and is off at a run.

Rick chuckled. "Glad I could help." And headed for home.

Rick had made it home when he saw Emily and Kali walk in hand in hand. "Madison throw you two out?" Rick wasn't use to them not being with Kate as long as they could.

"Alexis told us to go home." Emily tells him. "Is she mad at us?" Emily asks shyly.

Rick opens his arms and soon has two girls fill them. "Your sister wants to spend time with her mom just as much as you two do. You think you can share her with your sister?"

Getting nods from both of them. They both loved their sister too, so they could share.

"You go find your tablet and we can read together. How does that sound?" Rick asks to take their minds off of having Alexis throw them out.

Rick is thinking his little talk may have worked if Alexis is there alone with Kate. They both needed to reconnect.

Rick had just made up his mind to go back out croc hunting when Emily showed up with her reader with Kali right behind her.

It was time to face his fears too.


	13. Chapter 13

**CH13 (94)**

It was now one month later:

Alexis had spent that day with Kate lying in the bed next to her since unlike her sisters, she was too big to share the bed with Kate.

Rick was awake and turned to find Kate was also awake and was lying there staring at him. "Hi." Rick comments. Not really awake for more serious conversation.

"Hi." Kate answers back smiling.

Rick was getting there, slowly. "How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour." Kate answers still smiling.

"Staring at me the entire time?" What was on her mind?

"I can't get out of bed without you so I might as well stare at my husband." Kate however was still smiling.

It made sense, but why the smiling? "Bathroom?" Maybe that was what she wanted. But if she needed to go she would have woke him up not stared at him.

Kate just shakes her head no.

"O-kay. …. What do we do today?" Rick asks instead.

"We could cuddle before the girls get up." Kate offers since Madison hadn't cleared them for sex.

Rick grins. "I can do that." And reaches out to wrap his arms around her and draw her in close till she was back to lying on his chest.

It was Kate's favorite position. Rick was close, she was on top and her ear was directly over his heart and she could hear his heartbeat.

Rick liked it but there was something going on. So a few minutes later. "Ok Kate, what's going on?" She was up to something.

"Nothing." Kate smiled into his chest and kissed it.

"Babe, there is a difference between nothing and something. And this is definitely something, not nothing." Rick needed to press to find out it appeared.

Kate smiled into his chest again. "Can't a girl just be happy married to the man she loves?"

"I love you too and only too happy to have you in my arms, but there is something." Rick didn't know what was going on and Kate wasn't helping him any.

"Happy huh?" Kate plays a hand down his stomach, lower and lower until she has him in her hand. "I'd say you are very happy to have me in your arms." Kate tells him as she slowly starts to stroke what's in her hand.

"Kate you need to stop. Madison hasn't cleared us for this." Rick warns her. Not that he wanted her to stop. It had been a long 3 months.

"She hasn't cleared me, she didn't say anything about you." Kate increases her administrations of what she has found.

Rick was about to lose this argument, so he reaches down and takes her hand away and brings it up to his lips instead to kiss it. "I love you Kate and I can wait as long as you can. And when you're ready I'm going to ravish you. Now behave yourself." Rick lets go of her hand.

Kate smiles into his chest and strokes his chest with her now free hand. "Spoil sport."

"This isn't what has you smiling babe, so start talking. Or you'll have to get into your chair all by yourself." Rick decides threats are now necessary.

It earns him a swat to his chest. Kate knows his threat is hollow. She knew he would find a way to help her get up even if he only had one arm. "Today is an anniversary." Kate relents and tells him.

"Anniversary?" Rick starts thinking. Wedding? Nope not even close. Kate crashed at the lake near their campsite? Nope, close maybe. It was hard to keep dates when talking about Earth and all the little moons they kept living on.

The date he proposed? Nope, still not right. "You need a hint?" Kate asks, since she can feel he is lost. The muscles in his chest told her he was thinking and coming up empty.

"No I can get this." Rick wasn't throwing in the towel just yet. And he could feel Kate's smile on his chest.

Crash at the lake was close he thought, but not right. So that left out the first time they made love to each other at the summer house.

Summer house! Now he was onto something. It happened at the summer house, whatever it was.

Was the National Guard showing up worthy of an anniversary?

No something else. "Evans showed up and we knew we were no longer trapped." Rick offers up. Not convinced it was worthy of an anniversary date.

"Right day, wrong event." Kate smiles into his chest. He was close, so very close.

"Right day." Rick whispers out, trying to get his mind to go back in time. Right day.

Alexis came charging down the trail to get him. They shot flares into the sky in response from the ones Evans had shot. They were free and could go home. Just as soon as they had a bridge.

"Right day." Rick whispers out again. Kate was now chuckling into his chest. She was having fun.

"Evans had just left after he found us. We were still standing out at our missing bridge. Well more your missing bridge at the time than ours." Kate gives him a clue.

"We were celebrating. Alexis was happy. I think she said something about going home and was happy about it." Rick tried to remember. "Then I kissed you, …. again." One of many that Rick could remember.

"I was in your arms and I was happy. Very, very happy. Something I hadn't been for so long. … And yeah, I kissed you. Something I had been asking of you for weeks, months really. Then I told you something." Kate tried to guide him.

"We were almost rescued, still standing at the bridge next to the Range Rover. We were all happy. We were almost rescued and on our way home." Rick could still picture it, just not what Kate was so happy about.

Kate smiles into his chest again and then kisses it again. "It was the day I finally told you that I loved you." Kate tells him with tears starting. "And I've loved you ever since, and I'll love you till the day I die." Kate finally explains.

Rick holds her tighter. "Yes you did, and it made me ever so happy. And for the record I love you too. I'll always love you Kate." Kate lets Rick lift her up a little so he can kiss her. Soon there is a battle of the tongues that leaves them both breathless when they break.

"I'm still ever so sorry you lost your mother, but her loss got you to me, to us. And for that I'm thankful. Though it is possible you would still have gotten on that ship. But if Bracken hadn't been onboard, you might have come and gone." Rick knew just how slim it was that they met at all.

Kate grins. "Baby food for a year, broken arm, hurt leg, ribs and a concussion, just so I could fall in love. I'd like to think there was an easier way, but I'd do it again if it brought me to you. …. Alexis and the girls." Kate was smiling at him again.

"We've come a long way, and believe me we've got a long ways to go still. Your more recent leg injury is just one more thing for us to overcome. You're not getting rid of me that easily Kate. We're married and we're staying that way.

And you heard Madison, she'll have you walking again." Rick reminds Kate of their most recent talk with Madison about her recovery.

Kate's reply was interrupted when Kali came running in. "Mommy, mommy." However Kali stops just short of the bed, knowing she can't jump on mommy because it will hurt her leg.

Kate grins and rolls over off of Rick and lifts up her arms. "Come on sweetie." Kate invites her in.

Kali wastes no time in slowly working her way into her mother's arms being careful of her leg.

This was Kate's first night home. She had orders to come into medical so they could bathe her without it hurting her. Plus Kate needed to continue her physical therapy that was taking longer to do lately. They were having her do more than she used to do. After that there was a colony meeting for something that Rick and Alexis were keeping to themselves.

Since there was no really good place for everyone to be at the same time, they were using Lucy. All everyone had to do was make it to a monitor to talk to everyone.

Kali wasn't yet done cuddling with mommy when Emily came in for her turn. Rick offered to cuddle with Kali so Emily could get her turn.

They were just thinking of getting up when Alexis showed up. Rick took Emily and added her to his other arm who still had Kali while Kate lifted up her arms for Alexis to take Emily's place.

Now there were 5 bodies all crowded onto one bed. Not that anyone was complaining.

Eventually they all made it to medical. "Becks, you're late." Madison tells her. Standing there with her arms crossed trying to look mad, but all it does is show off her baby bump. Being 3 months pregnant now.

"Sorry." Kate tells her, not that she was. Kate had enjoyed her little family cuddle session this morning.

They got Kate into bed without any trouble. "We'll be back in a few hours." Rick tells her with a kiss.

Kate got stripped and given a sponge bath. Madison wasn't ready to let Kate shower in the showers just yet. Next came a session of physical therapy.

Kate was actually pushing back now when they bent her bad leg. Kate was also due for pictures of her knee and leg. Since Lucy was connected to the system Madison put them up on the monitor so Kate could see.

"First up is an image of your knee. …. The white areas is your artificial knee since it is made of a metal. The more shadowy area is your leg bone. Now this alone would take someone months to be able to walk without help. In your case we also have less muscle mass for you to walk with.

The knee area looks great in these pictures. The bone seems to be attaching to the device nicely. We still have a few months to go still before you can walk long distances." Madison was happy with the progress of her knee.

"Now the next pictures are of your leg and the damaged area." Madison warns her.

"The white area here is your thigh bone, as you can see it is intact as is the muscle mass, which is this area here." Madison is at the monitor pointing out areas as she talks.

"As we go down we can see your knee replacement. As we continue down you can see your lower leg bones. The fibula is the smaller of the two bones. That one was broken in one place. That has been repaired and looks quite nice now.

This area is your muscle mass in your lower leg. As you've been told most of it plus a lot of the fat of your lower leg was removed. Split screen of the two legs please Lucy." Madison asks and Lucy puts up a split screen of Kate's good and bad leg.

"Between the two you can see the difference between the two. Your injured leg is not nearly as filled out as your good leg, and I'm sorry Becks but it never will be again. It is always going to look thin. With work it'll look toned, just never look like it used to.

This area here is where we stole muscle mass from your good leg. You may not see anything but that's thanks mostly to the shots and physical therapy you've been doing.

Now your injured leg, this is your muscle mass in your lower leg. You can see that the two are not even close to being the same. But before you panic on me, Lucy can you replace the picture of the good leg with one of when Kate was brought in after we finished the first surgery?" Madison wanted Kate to see the improvement.

"This is what I found when Rick brought you in." Madison points out.

Kate sucked in her breath. Her lower leg was almost gone. Two bones, one of them broken and a large section of her leg was just plain missing.

"Ok Lucy replace that picture with one after her third surgery." Madison asks of her.

"Your bone has been repaired, you can see your knee replacement and you can see this slim area here is your muscle mass and just make out the fat area we stole from you good leg." Madison points out.

"Ok Lucy, split screen of her lower leg today and what it was after her third surgery." Madison asks.

"This thin line was your muscle mass then; this area here is your muscle mass now. You have also gained a little fat in the area, which I'm blaming on Rick's cooking. Tell me you could get this result eating ship baby food and I'll hit you so hard." Madison jokes with her.

Kate was grinning remembering how much Mags hates ship food.

Kate could however see the difference in the pictures. "This is after three months Becks." Madison points out.

"Ok Lucy, take down the leg as it is today and put up the picture of our projection 6 months from now." Madison asks of Lucy. Madison and Lucy had been working on this projection for hours.

"This is the muscle mass as it was after your third surgery and this is what it should look like if we keep up the physical therapy and you keep eating Rick's cooking." Madison was grinning.

Kate's mouth fell open. Even she could see the difference.

"Ok Lucy, now put up her good leg of today and our projection of her injured leg." Madison was hoping it didn't scare Kate.

Kate could easily tell the difference between the two. But compared to her leg after the injury and 6 months from now was amazing.

"Your injured leg is never going to look like it used to Becks, but by this time we should have you walking pretty good. Long distances like say from the northern tip of the garden area north of here to the southern tip of the one south of here, will be too far. Though say a year or two from now you could probably do it at a fast walk.

Running long distances will always be out of the question, but you are doing great Kate. Don't give up on us now." Madison begs Kate. "This could be your leg a year after a major injury." Madison points to the screen.

Kate was grateful for what Madison had done for her. "And Rick?" Kate wanted to know something. What she and Rick had done this morning before the girls showed up had gotten Kate horny. She wanted to make love to her husband again. Even now she couldn't resist him. Kate wanted to touch him and have him touch her. Kate still needed him, craved him even.

Madison moved from the monitor over next to Kate. "Kate you still need help getting up and standing, just not as much anymore. Plus you are standing and shifting your weight now with only a minor amount of pain. We haven't even started trying to get you to walk yet.

Though your first physical therapy that includes walking is next week." Madison thinks about it.

"When you can walk from one end of the bars to the other, I'll clear you for sex. It doesn't have to be pain free since we have medication for that. … Deal?" Madison offers.

Kate was going to get to make love to her husband, maybe next week. "Deal." Kate was grinning, since she was still horny from this morning. And she was walking no matter how much it hurt.

They then did Kate's physical therapy for the day and had Rick come back and get her.

Kate was in the server room along with her family. Rick informed everyone that he thought it was time for them to name their new colony. Everyone's time had been wrapped around Kate and her injury. But she was well enough to get around better now, even if it was in a wheelchair.

Eventually they settled on the name "CALLISTO"

It was now one week later:

All of the Castle's with Shawn and Madison plus both of the nurses were all in medical. Today was a big day. Kate was dying to get it over with. When she was done walking she was going to jump Rick for the first time in over 3 months.

All the Castle's moved to one end while Shawn and Madison with Kate were on the other. The nurses were on each side of the bars ready to step in and give Kate support if she needed it.

"Ok Becks, this time I'm going to let you stand out of your chair on your own. I want you to grab the bars and use your arms to take as much of your weight as you need. Then start walking to the other end." Madison tells her. "When you're ready Becks."

Kate looks around and sees her family on the other end. The bars were maybe 8 to 10 feet long. Not that far she didn't think.

Kate used her arms to push herself up out of the chair and was standing there for a moment. It was relatively pain free now. Kate grabbed the bars with both hands and took a step with her good leg first. There was a little pain but she had been expecting it.

Then Kate ordered her other leg to take a step. It turned out to be half the distance as her first step and it hurt. The pain had made it to her face. Then Kate sent another order to her bad leg to match the distance of her other leg. The pain was instant and Kate closed her eyes.

Kate took a step with her good leg and the pain in her injured leg returned. Then she forced her injured leg to step again and the pain increased. But she was now two steps towards her goal.

It was taking time but Kate was now half way down the bars and the pain was now tremendous and her tears from the pain were flowing freely. "Maybe you should stop Becks." Madison knew it was just pain and not likely causing damage. But Kate shook her head and took another step.

This time a moan escaped her lips. It hurt and it hurt badly.

Looking to the other end thru her tears Kate saw Rick push Kali forward a little and said something to her. When she reached the end of the bars she lifted up her arms waiting for Kate to reach her, so if she fell Kali would catch her.

Kate sucked it up. She was making it to her daughter if it killed her. Kate took another step. But the pain forced her to stop again. Kate could barely make out Kali on the other end thru the tears.

Madison motioned for the nurses to move in and take her weight away from her. Kate however shook her head. "No, I'm doing this."

"Becks let us help you." Madison thought it was time to stop. "Becks the pain isn't going away just because you make it to the other end. You're going to give yourself muscle spasms that will hurt for hours after this if you don't stop."

Kate twisted to look at her. "Please Mags." Kate had her reasons.

Madison stepped back. Kate turned back to look down to the end. It was now that she saw Emily join Kali at the end. However she held up something for Kate to see.

It was a chocolate bar! Kate turned to glare at Rick, he wasn't playing fair!

Kate was almost to the end now and the pain was still with her. However now Madison was behind her girls and had the wheelchair waiting for her.

Kate had made it to the end and was sitting in her chair. Rick had taken Madison's place and was leaning over Kate whispering in her ear and kissing the top of her head.

Kali was beaming at her from one side while Emily was doing the same from the other. Alexis was in front of Kate grinning at her.

Emily handed over her bar of chocolate to her mother like her dad had told her to do.

Kate was running it under her nose breathing it in. Kate unwrapped a section and bit off a piece and started chewing. Kate moaned, just not in pain this time and slowly melted into her chair.

By the time she was done, most of Kate's pain was long since forgotten. The nurse gave her a pain pill to swallow anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

**CH14 (95)**

It was now 1 month later:

It had been later that day and Alexis had taken her sisters out to one of the exterior greenhouses to help her with the plants. A few of them needed to be moved into larger pots so they could grow.

Rick had Kate in their bed and was slowly removing her clothes. It had been three months and he was going to take his time the first time.

Rick had Kate breathing heavy as he worked his way down from top to bottom. When her pants finally started to come off, Kate stiffened. Rick was about to see her leg. Her ugly, ugly leg.

Rick however barely lingered over the area. It's not that he didn't touch it, he did, but it wasn't the part of Kate that interested him most at the moment.

They were lying together wrapped up in each other after Kate had two orgasms and Rick the one.

Kate was happy, just not yet stated. So she reached down to see if her husband was ready for round two.

Kate soon had him just the way she wanted him and rolled over till she was on top and straddled over him

Kate was soon leaning down over the top of Rick breathing heavy and still calming down from the orgasm she had been given by her husband. And looking into his eyes she kissed him and used her tongue asking for entrance.

Several kisses later Kate was just laying on top of him, resting. Rick has his arms wrapped around Kate holding her in place. Three long months and they were both right where they wanted to be.

Kate started to move off of Rick. "Oh no, you're right where I want you." Rick tightens his hold on her.

Kate immediately relents and softens to try and meld in better with him.

"I'm not concerned with how your leg looks Kate. I didn't marry your leg, I married you." Rick whispers to her.

"But I'm damaged babe, I'm ugly." This time Kate felt damaged, she could see the damage.

Rick rolled her over. "Now you listen to me Katherine Houghton Castle, you are not ugly. Your babies do not see you as ugly. Alexis doesn't see you as ugly and I see you as anything but ugly.

You were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen when I met you. Your arm was broken, your ribs were hurt, your leg was a mess and you had a concussion.

I think you were in worse shape then and I still thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and you still are. The only one who has a problem with your leg is you.

Did you feel ugly when you were injured when we found you?" Rick asks her.

"No, just lost." Kate whispers.

"Well this time you're not ugly and definitely not lost, and you're going to find out tomorrow just how not ugly and lost you actually are." Rick tells her having come up with a plan, he hoped didn't backfire on him.

They had about 45 minutes of cuddle time left before Alexis brought the girls back and Rick made the most of it.

The next day was pretty close to being a repeat of the previous day. Kate woke up on top of Rick with both wearing bed clothes, in case the girls came charging in. Which was easy to do since there were no doors, just screens to separate the areas, just like last time.

Kate got to cuddle with Rick trying to make up for lost time. Kate still loved having him next to her.

This was followed by cuddle time with her girls, followed by a trip to medical for physical therapy.

Physical therapy left Kate tired and was back in their dome taking a nap after taking a pain pill.

Kate knew Rick had something planned for later today and it didn't sound like sex, even though she wanted to make love to him. Kate still saw him as the love of her life. But she was so broken now. Kate had seen her leg during physical therapy and it was really ugly. A normal looking thigh and a pencil for a calf area.

Kate knew her breasts had never been her strong point. They were a nice size but they weren't going to get noticed by every man. Her long legs however where her strong suit. She could wear dresses that showed them off and her running style involved long strides. Now she couldn't run at all and tomorrow was another trip on the bars.

Kate had been feeling bad about herself when she finally went to sleep.

While sleeping she relived her first few nights at the summer house after crashing. Rick had already captured her heart the moment she had seen him. She was broken and damaged and yet he was flirting with her, even teasing her, and she had wanted him.

Her injuries hadn't concerned her then, why did they concern her this time?

Even now when she felt bad all he had to do was show up and her heart would skip a beat. Kate loved him more than anything.

Kate was twisting, turning and moaning in her sleep as Rick made love to her that very first time. He had teased her to the breaking point and she had fallen all over him, wanting him.

Kate woke up alone in bed and she could still feel her heart racing. Kate knew just what kind of dream she had. Kate was still amazed that Rick could do that to her. He wasn't even in their bed and she wanted him, good leg or bad.

Kate also noticed one more thing as she was waking up, her panties were soaked. Now things were going to get embarrassing. She could change them if she could get to them, but they weren't close enough. And then her husband stepped in. "You're awake. Have a nice nap?" Rick got down and helped lift her into her chair.

"Restroom first?" Rick offered before he was ready to delivery her surprise as promised.

Kate perked up, maybe a way out of this gracefully. "Sure, fresh panties first."

"Is there something wrong with the ones you're wearing?" Rick sensed something was going on. Why is she interested in clean panties all of a sudden?

"I haven't had a real shower in months and I feel dirty." Kate lies by telling a half truth.

"Hhhmmm." Rick thinks about it. It was plausible but wasn't convinced, but he wheeled her over to her clothes anyway.

Rick left her at the entrance. Kate could transfer herself without problem. It was here that allowed her a chance to clean up and change to something drier. It may be embarrassing, but Kate was grinning. She loved him and still wanted him and she could actually do something about it now.

Kate tried to wheel herself back out where Rick collected her and wheeled her to medical.

"What are we doing here?" Kate had already had her physical therapy for the day. She didn't know of any other planned activities.

Rick wheeled her over to one of the beds. "Hop up and lay down." Rick tells her and heads for a cabinet that Madison had told him she would put it in for him.

Kate was now lying on the bed and Rick came over and moved her chair out of the way and then started to remove Kate's clothes. "Rick, this is a public space." Kate was willing to take risks, but this wasn't a simple risk of being caught.

"Not for the next hour it's not. Unless there is an emergency." Rick explains and continues removing Kate's clothes.

He soon has her naked however. "Turn over." And Kate turns over on her stomach. Then she feels a towel cover her lovely rear end.

"Babe?" Kate didn't understand, but soon found Rick's oily hands working over her shoulders, then down her back. Followed by her arms, then back to her shoulders.

As Rick worked his way down her back he skipped over her covered rear end and started with the foot of her good leg, working his way up.

Then switched to the foot of her injured leg working his way up, messaging her muscles all the way.

Rick leaned down to whisper into her ear." Turn over babe."

After Kate turns herself over Rick starts on her shoulders again moving down each arm.

Then he switches to messaging Kate's breasts, pinching her nipples till they are both hard and getting a moan from Kate.

Then he moves down to the foot on her good leg and works his way up just whispering over the area between her legs.

Rick moves down to the foot of her injured leg getting Kate to moan in complaint that he left where she wanted his hands.

Kate could feel his hands move up her injured leg messaging her muscle in her injured lower leg, following his hands as they work their way up her thigh.

Finally his hands are where she wants them and Rick is putting his hand and fingers to good use, as he listens to Kate moan and squirm around on the bed. Until she finally releases and screams from the pleasure of his hand and fingers.

After Kate calmed down she opened her eyes to see Rick's eyes smiling back at her. As her mind returned she found she was completely covered with a towel except for her legs.

"Feeling better?" Rick asks grinning.

Kate didn't yet trust her voice so she could only smile at him. Then she felt him rubbing her injured leg with a still oily hand.

"You're leg is injured. It was injured the first time we met. I didn't care then and I don't care now." Rick stops rubbing her injured leg and leans down to look into her eyes. "So listen babe and listen good. I love you. I loved you before your leg was injured and I love you still after the injury.

I don't care what other people see when they look at you. I only know what I see when I look at you.

The love of my life and the mother of our children. You're not escaping from me, today, tomorrow or any other day.

Am I clear now?" Rick asks still looking in her eyes that are watering as the tears run down the side of her face, and with her lips quivering Kate nods her head.

"Good! I have one more surprise for the day." Rick tells her. "You need to get dressed a little, so sit up and put your top on." As Rick hands over her top.

Rick helps her put her pants on. "Now plant your butt in this chair and we can leave."

After Kate gets out of bed by herself with only a twinge of pain now, Rick drops the rest of her clothes in her lap and starts pushing.

Kate doesn't understand where they are going but she sees her girls in the distance. They are standing in front of the woman's shower room. Alexis has a hold of Emily and Kali and doesn't allow them to go to their mother.

As Rick pushes Kate past them. "We'll stand guard dad." Kate can hear Alexis tell him. 'Stand guard?'

Kate twists around to look after they pass. Alexis pushed Kali out to one side and pushes Emily out to the other side of her. Effectively blocking access to the shower area.

Rick stops and takes the items Kate is holding and places them on a bench. "Stand up." Rick commands in a tone of voice that doesn't allow for the word no.

Kate stands and Rick pushes the chair away. "Now strip." And Kate sees Rick start taking his shirt off.

"Babe?" Kate hasn't caught on yet.

"You're taking your first shower in 3 months and I'm the one who is going to wash you this time. Now strip." Rick tells her, as his shirt comes off with his shoes next.

Kate is grinning as she starts unbuttoning her top. After it is off she throws it onto her chair where Rick's clothes are going. Kate had always been comfortable naked in Rick's presence and she was getting another chance at seeing his arms and chest. The two parts she loved most on him.

And Kate was going to love being bra less again now that she was cleared for sex. It allowed Rick easy access and it seemed to get his attention everywhere she went. Just like being back in the summer house when she didn't actually have a choice only having the one bra.

Rick is down to his boxers when he steps over to help Kate remove her pants.

Rick had washed both of them and had made sure to wash every nook and cranny of Kate's body, including her legs. Then he dried both of them with the towels in the shower area.

Half an hour later a clean and thoroughly happy Kate is exiting the shower area collecting her girls as she does. "Feeling clean now mom?" Alexis was grinning since she was in on both the message and the shower. Just not what Rick did during the message, besides a message. But she could guess. Still loving that her parents loved each other.

"Did you need a pillow mom?" Alexis couldn't help but tease her.

Kate's mouth hits the floor, then she starts grinning. "No, I forgot to use it." Kate was still grinning remembering what Alexis had told her years ago.

The next day was a repeat of the previous ones. Kate woke up on top of her husband and instantly started smiling. What he had done for her yesterday had been amazing. Kate had been scared but was now feeling much better.

Kate soon had a bed full of children and husband and was cuddling with all of them as best she could.

Alexis took the girls to the showers while Rick pushed Kate into the kitchen and started breakfast for the colony. Alexis and the girls soon joined them all clean.

"Are you staying mom?" Emily asks her.

"Of course sweetie, I'm getting better. I'll be just like the mommy you remember in no time." Kate strokes her and kisses the side of her head.

Madison and Shawn soon joined them. "You're getting bigger Mags." Kate notes her baby bump is getting bigger.

Madison places a hand on her stomach. "Yea he or she is still growing. I'll be as big as a house in no time." Madison was smiling. She was thinking what her's and Kate's children could do together as they grew up.

"And your breasts will start to hurt. Your feet will get bigger. Your back will start to hurt. You'll love Shawn one minute and hate him the next. Happy one day depressed the next. And don't get me started on the junk you eat." Kate teases her.

"Be nice Becks or I'll make you suffer during your walk today." Madison teases back.

"When is the first launching of our submarine?" Rick asks looking at Shawn.

"Tomorrow sometime. The dome is constructed and everything is ready. I was going over her earlier getting her ready." Shawn tells him.

"Tell me when and I'll be there to help you." Rick offers.

"Thanks, I could use it to launch her." Shawn was happy to have the help.

"She?" Madison asks, hearing Shawn refer to it as a "her".

"All ships are a her." Rick answers for him. "Ask Roy next time he is here if his ship is a her."

"So I suppose you gave it a girl's name." Madison challenges, sounding jealous a little.

"It doesn't need a girl's name for the ship to be a she, however there are ships that do." Rick answers.

"And no I haven't named it/her yet. Hadn't really thought of it." Shawn shrugs his shoulders.

"What are we going to name our ship dad?" Alexis asks.

"I'm with Shawn, I haven't really thought about it." Rick shrugs his shoulders too.

"How about Atlantis?" Alexis offers.

"Atlantis?" Kate didn't get it.

**Atlantis** (Ancient Greek: Ἀτλαντὶς νῆσος, "island of Atlas") is the name of a fictional island mentioned within an allegory on the hubris of nations in Plato's works _Timaeus_ and _Critias_, where it represents the antagonist naval power that besieges "Ancient Athens". Lucy provides the response to all of them.

"Interesting. Any others?" Kate asks her.

"Radiant?" Alexis offers not liking it as much.

"Lady Kate." Rick offers getting Alexis to smile and Kate to glare at him.

"Phoenix." Rick offers instead. Getting Kate and the others to look at him funny.

In Greek mythology, a **phoenix** or **phenix** (Ancient Greek φοίνιξ _phóinīx_) is a long-lived bird that is cyclically regenerated or reborn. Lucy provides the response to all of them.

"What do you think Emily? What name do you like?" Alexis asks her.

Emily scrunches her face like she has seen others do. Choose a name for something. Not understanding what the name is actually for. But she did remember one name. "MOMMY!"

"Kali sweetie, what name do you like?" Rick asks her. Knowing she probably isn't understanding any of it.

"MOMMY!" Kali tells them with conviction, following her sister.

"Lady Kate it is." Rick tells them.

"They said mommy babe, not Lady Kate." Kate points out.

"And what is their mommy's name?" Rick glares at Kate. "Lady Rick doesn't sound right." Rick was grinning.

"Very funny ha, ha." Kate would punch him if he was close enough, so she wiggles her finger beckoning him closer. Once he is close enough and Rick leans it to kiss her, Kate punches him lightly.

Rick rubs his arm. "Husband beating. Where's my lawyer?" Rick grins at Kate and leans down to kiss her head. "I still think Lady Kate is the winner."

"Pumpkin?" Kate asks turning to look at her.

"I agree with my sisters, Mommy." Alexis grins.


	15. Chapter 15

**CH15 (96)**

It is now two months later:

Kate and her family with a now almost 5 month pregnant Madison were all in medical again.

Kate was on one end of the bars with Madison while everyone else was on the other end. This time like most of the others was void of chocolate. However Kali and Emily were up front waiting for their mother.

"Ok Becks when you're ready. I want you to walk to the other end. This time I want to see you run your palms across the top of the bars. No cheating by using your arms to take some of your weight." Madison glares at the back of Kate's head.

Kate took a breath and let it out slowly. Standing out of her chair was the easy part now. Even taking a step or two was easy now. Eight feet walking without cheating was another.

Kate fixed her gaze on her girls up front on the other end and started taking steps while gliding her hands across the top of the bars.

Kate was about half way down the bars when she started paying attention to the pain in her leg.

Kate was almost to the end but was still moving albeit rather slowly and was gritting her teeth, ready to start cursing.

A couple of more steps and Kate had Emily, who was closest, in her arms, and this time Kate's tears were tears of joy. Eight feet walking without cheating, even if there was still pain.

"You're walking mom!" Alexis moved up to hug the two of them.

Kali came forward and tugged on Kate's pant leg, getting Kate to add her to the group hug.

After kissing the top of Emily's and Kali's heads Kate started staring into Rick eyes who was right behind them. His big blue eyes that she could drown in. Not even noticing that Rick was grinning at her.

"Mommy?" Kali lifts up her arms.

Kate's pain becomes a memory and she bends down to lift her up and place her on her hip while putting most of her weight on her good leg. "Hi sweetie." Giving her a kiss.

"Mommy better now?" Was her mom going to play with her now?

"Almost sweetie, almost." Kate puts her down and spins in place and walks her way back to her chair. Cheating a little this time.

Madison leans down. "I told you, you would get there Becks if you listened to me. A couple of more months and you might lose this chair, permanently."

Before the Castle clan left medical Kate was given her pain pill and told to come back next week to do it again. Keeping her daily appointment for physical therapy and her shots.

Next was a stop at the showers so she could wash the sweat off and feel clean again.

Alexis pushed Kate home where her girls were waiting for her. However Kate's attention was on Rick who was opening a case she knew well. "Where are you going?" As Rick pulled out his weapon and shouldered it.

"The freezer is approaching empty again." Rick explains.

Kate sighs, she wished he could stay home and spend some time with them. However she also knew Rick and Alexis had to feed the colony.

"I'll be back tonight." Rick walks over to her and bends down to kiss her. Feeling Kate grab him and deepen the kiss.

"You be careful babe." Her family had already paid a heavy price for this colony.

"I've got two going with me this time. We'll be fine." Rick gives her another quick kiss and moves over to Alexis. "Watch the girls pumpkin." And kisses the side of her head.

"We'll be find dad. Just be careful." Alexis hugs him.

Since Rick knows how to pilot he is taking the shuttle. However in case they need it they have loaded one of the quads.

"What's first." Rick is asked.

"Crocs, and we do this slowly. Being very, very careful." Rick tells him.

They have landed and Rick is walking next to one of the colonists, while the other takes the quad. Rick has his weapon at the ready and has already pressed the power button.

Down near the water's edge the quad hangs back so as not to scare them away.

Rick has spotted a small group of them. Rick steps forward and starts firing a single shot at each he can see as fast as he can. Then he takes aim at a few on the far bank and starts firing but only hits three of them. Then they all hang around, waiting.

When a new croc shows up on their bank of the river looking for a quick bite of a dead croc, Rick shoots him and then they wait again.

After they have waited a respectable time and no new crocs have shown up, the two colonists hook up a number of crocs one at a time and use the quad to pull it to the shuttle, while Rick stands guard with his weapon up looking for anything that moves. A ripple in the water, eyes on the surface.

Since he had 99 rounds to use he fires at anything that looks like another croc without blinking. No one, absolutely no one was getting hurt croc hunting again.

They have six dead crocs in the shuttle when they leave to go Emu hunting, which is a lot less dangerous.

After transporting their kills to the kitchen so Rick could start the process of preparing them for the freezer, Rick started preparing the first of the crocs.

However he soon found himself making a mess of it. He knew better. It was only now that he noticed that he had a hold of the knife he was using with a death grip. He wanted to make the croc suffer. It wasn't the one that had gotten to Kate, he knew that. But that wasn't the point.

If the blue flashes in the water told him anything it was that Kate was conscious enough to shoot it a few times to get it to let go of her. That croc was probably long since dead and gone.

Rick took a few minutes of deep breathing before he tried to salvage the butchery he had been doing to it.

The others all went into the freezer easily enough.

It was on days like this that his kitchen crew did the cooking while he was gone hunting.

It was late after he made it out of the showers to wash it all off so he didn't stink any. He had actually washed twice just to make sure he didn't smell like anything but him and soap.

Finding everyone in bed when he got home. After changing he slides into bed and strokes Kate's arm. Kate had made such good progress. She was almost walking again. Rick couldn't resist kissing the exposed shoulder before he lay back on his back to get some sleep.

He was just about asleep when he felt Kate roll over and snuggle in close, so he moved his arms and pulled a little and soon had her head lying on his chest just like he knew she loved. She could hear his heart beat this way.

Kate however woke up in the middle of the night. Still sleepy not knowing why she was awake. Her head was on Rick, just like always. Then she noticed, his heart was racing. Then she heard him whimpering. He was having a nightmare.

Not wanting to wake the others she pushed herself till her mouth was against his ear. "Rick, you need to wake up. … Rick!" But it only seemed to make things worse.

Kate decided to add shaking him. "Rick, wake up babe. You need to wake up." But his whimpering only increased. However nothing else of him was moving. It was like he was made of stone or something.

Stone body and her voice only appears to make things worse, so she decides to kiss him this time.

At first it was like kissing stone, Kate got nothing back, but eventually she could feel his lips start to relax. Then his tongue started stroking her lips and she could feel his arms start to move.

Eventually his hands were on her back holding her down to him. Kate decided to break from the kiss now that she had a reaction from him. Finding his eyes open, Kate looked into them. "Hi."

Rick however said nothing. "You were having a nightmare. Tell me about it." Kate wanted to help.

Rick switches to looking at the ceiling. "It was nothing."

Kate moves a hand to twist his head and lift herself up to stare into his eyes, giving him no place else to look back but into hers. "Rick don't. … Please. I'm the master at shutting people out, but you're in now. You're my husband, talk to me. My leg is getting better, but it's for nothing if the man I love is going to shut me out."

Rick swallows hard, he wanted the dream to go away, not remember it and tell her what he saw. What he did or didn't do.

"Babe, tell me." Kate whispers into his lips that are ever so close still.

Kate can see Rick's eyes searching, possibly for a way out of talking, but she holds firm. She's going to help her husband.

Even before he starts Kate can see tears forming. "We were at the river. Everything was happening just like it did last time.

This big croc jumped out of the water and grabbed you. But instead of dragging you down to the bottom of the river, it just kept chomping on you. …. Chomping and chomping, swallowing pieces of you whole.

I could see your head turned and you were calling my name over and over. It just kept chomping and chomping. And you just laid there calling my name. But I was frozen to the spot. I couldn't move. I didn't move a finger, call your name, shoot the croc or anything.

I just stood there and watched it eat you alive." By now Rick was sobbing, tears rolling down the side of his face. Kate could feel his body having convulsions.

"Finally all that was left was your head and you were looking right at me, and you asked me WHY?" Rick was struggling to get up, he wanted to run away. Get away from the image in his head.

Kate however was still laying on top of him holding him down. "No babe, that wasn't me. I'm fine sweetheart. …. Look at me, I'm fine. …. Shhhh, …. Shhhh. …. Look in my eyes, see I'm fine. I've got you and I'm never going to lose you. … Shhhh." Kate tries to talk him down while her tears roll down her cheek. Then she kisses him as a deep a kiss as she can. It's a bit of a salty kiss from all the tears.

Then Kate switches to light kisses. "Shhh, I'm fine babe." Kate takes his hand and places it on her chest just to one side of her breast. "See, you can feel my heart beat, I'm fine. …. Shhhh." Kate removes her hand from his leaving his on her chest and strokes his face, giving him light kisses.

Kate moves to lay her head down on his chest and wraps her arms around him. "I'm fine sweetheart, never lose me. Never." Kate twist her head to kiss his chest. "Just sleep babe, I'll be here. I'll always be here. Always." Kate wipes away a few of her tears to prevent from getting Rick's chest soaked.

Eventually Kate could tell Rick went back to sleep, but it had been a struggle. He kept mumbling "It ate you."

Kate never did go to sleep, she stayed awake the entire night. That damn croc and taken a piece of her leg, now it was after her husband's heart and by proxy, hers. Well it had already had its fill, it wasn't getting anymore of them. Kate was not losing her husband to some stupid croc. A dead one or a live one.

Rick woke up in the morning to find Kate lying on his chest again. It felt good for some reason. Her roughly 3 month stay in medical had deprived him of the company of his wife.

Rick had barely touched her to wake her so he could get up when her head jerked around to look at him. Kate had obviously been crying, however her face lights up when she looks at him. "Hi." Kate was smiling at him.

"Hi to you too." And Rick started to move her so he could get up.

However Kate clamped down on him. "NO. STAY!"

What was he, a dog now? Then it occurred to him he hadn't seen any dogs on any of the planets. Did Tellus have dogs? "Kate, babe, I need to get up."

Kate blinked back tears. "No, you stay." Kate wasn't letting him out of her sight. His nightmare had turned into her nightmare. She wasn't losing her husband.

"Kate, babe, I need to pee." Rick had a reason to want to get up.

"OH! … Ok, but only if you take me with you." Kate wasn't letting go of him that easily.

"You want to go to the men's restroom with me?" Rick was lost at that one.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight. Not after last night." Kate explains her reasons.

"We can talk after I pee. …. Or we can shower together." Rick offers arching his eyebrows a couple of times. This however had the desired effect. It got Kate to giggle.

"I'll even help you wash if you push me there." Kate was smiling. Maybe Rick's sleep after his nightmare had done him some good. Still he wasn't getting out of her sight if she could help it.

"Deal, but we need to get going or I'm going to burst." Rick needed to get going.

Kate got up on her own and sat in her chair. Rick all but raced her to the men's restroom and wheeled her into the handicap stall while he took the one next door.

Kate was impressed, if that was the right word. Considering how long she heard water splashing, Rick's back teeth must have been floating.

Kate had decided to use the toilet too while she was here, and was back to sitting in her chair when Rick came and got her.

True to her word, Kate helped Rick wash himself, while she paid particular attention to one area. Making sure it was thoroughly cleaned and hard as a rock. That was soon soft as Kate swallowed every last drop of his orgasm.

They were soon standing with their arms around each other. "I'm going to have to bring you into the showers more often." Rick was smiling and gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you Rick, and I'm not losing you to some damn croc. Last night was scary." Kate looks up into his eyes, searching them.

"My nightmare." Rick whispers. Getting Kate to nod her head. "I'm glad you were there Kate. I'm not sure how I would have handled it if you were still stuck in medical. …. I'd like to say I'll never have another one like it, but I don't know." Rick confides one of his fears.

"I was scared to death when I saw that croc grab you and take you away from me. You mean too much to me to lose you." Rick squeezes her tighter and kisses her head. "And then you were bleeding all over the place. I suppose I should be grateful I've only had the one nightmare."

Kate squeezes back and buries her head in his chest. "One was too many babe. I don't really remember too much. …. I can remember you yelling at me, and then there was so much pain. Then there was water, it seemed to be everywhere. …. Then you picked me up from out of nowhere it seemed. …. Then Mags was talking to me."

"It was a nightmare when it happened, except I was awake for it. Some of it seemed to go in slow motion while other parts when so fast I barely remember them.

The guys and I have a new system for croc hunting though." Rick was glad of that.

"You've been hunting crocs again? …. When was this?" Kate knew he had gone hunting but thought it was only Emu and kangaroo. They needed a fence to start an Emu heard.

"Yesterday actually. The guys and I did a couple of dry runs so we would know what to do." Rick tells her.

"And after you come back, late from that, you have a nightmare." Kate thinks she sees a reason.

It struck Rick at the same time. "We needed the meat." Rick defends his choice.

Kate recognizes the need. They needed more than just two meat choices. "You just be careful." Rick had too much of her heart to lose him to some damn croc.


	16. Chapter 16

**CH16 (97)**

It was now 2 months later:

Madison who was now almost 7 months pregnant and was in the Castle clan dome. It was not her shift in medical but like always she was on call being the only doctor they had. Fortunately for her, Kate and the others she had 2 very, very good nurses.

"You're big Mags." Emily points out the obvious.

"Yes I am, thank you for noticing sweetie." If Shawn had said it she would be all over him. But innocent Emily had said it so Emily gets a kiss for her comment.

"Have you two decided on a name?" Kate asks as they are both sitting on the futon/sofa an hour later.

"We've both been going thru all the boy names we can think of. We have at least narrowed it down, some." Madison chuckles. If you could count 15-20 names as narrowed down.

"Well you two better pick one or I'm going to start calling him "Hey you."" Kate teases.

"So tell me how you are doing?" Madison knows some since Kate is still coming to physical therapy.

"Not too bad I guess. I can walk to the showers. I can walk to the kitchen. I've even made it out to the furthest greenhouse to help Alexis. Farther than that is still out. …. Alexis even has a chair out in each greenhouse for when I get tired of standing." Kate chuckles.

"You got lucky with her Becks. I'll bet there won't be another like her in generations to come." Madison was impressed with Alexis. Alexis had found her, found Jim, found her parents and is pretty sure she set her up with Shawn. Even if she wasn't sure.

"I know, trust me, I know. As good as she is now, it's almost scary to think what she could be when she is older. … I want to say more mature, but she's already there. … I guess that's part of what scares me for her. She's not even in college yet and look at what she can do.

I wasn't doing things she's doing at her age. I'm really worried that she is missing out. I really want her in school on Ariel or even Tellus if I have to. I'm not stealing something from her just to make these colonies work." Kate wants what's best and is praying this is the right choice.

"You know she's going to fight back." Madison warns her.

"I know. And she'll probably point out that I'm not walking very far yet." Kate's leg was a liability that Alexis may try to exploit.

"You've got about 6 more months before the year is up. Keep up the hard work and it won't even be a topic of conversation." Madison was happy with her progress.

"How is Shawn?" Kate changes the subject. Needing to get the topic off her leg.

"He's having a blast. He and Rick are out there right now playing with their toy. You know there is a giant reef out there? …. They have both spent a lot of time surveying it. You should see some of the pictures. Maybe when we finally have some boats we can take a trip out to it and so some snorkeling as Alexis calls it." Madison was grinning. She was happy her husband was having fun.

"So I've heard. I've also heard there is something called scuba diving where you take tanks of air with you. Did you know Rick and Alexis have started swimming lessons for the colonists?" Kate was interested in diving. It was something the old Kali would have jumped at and dragged the rest of them along with her.

"I'm told they found a diving pool too. … I can just imagine Kali dragging us there daily." Madison laughs at just how much trouble Kali would have gotten them into.

Suddenly Madison grabs one of Kate's hands and places it on her stomach. Letting Kate feel the baby kicking. Getting Kate to grin. "I remember those days. Emily was relatively quiet. Kali however was trying to kick her way out. I still don't understand how all my internal organs survived." Rick's hands were the only thing that kept her calm.

"Those two are going to miss their older sister." Madison warns Kate.

"Yeah, those three have bonded nicely haven't they? They are probably going to be impossible for a while after Alexis is gone." Kate agrees.

"Have you thought about what to do for college yet?" Madison is interested in know if Kate has thought about the future.

Kate however shakes her head. "None of the city towers on Ariel will be completed by then. Maybe still another year or two. Depends on how construction is going. If our house is 6 months behind schedule due to delivery delays, how far behind schedule are the towers.

Alexis should only be on Ariel without us for about a year more or less. Martha has plans for her while she is there. She has shared some of her plans with Rick and I. Alexis is going to be so busy between school and Martha." Kate was almost afraid she wouldn't find friends as busy as Martha was going to keep her. However kids have a way of finding each other.

"Remind me again how old Martha is?" Madison knows what Martha does, almost daily. Getting Kate to start laughing.

"Martha is going to be young when she's 80." Remembering Martha at the old fire house in New York.

"Where are our girls anyway?" Madison and Kate had been alone for a little while now.

"Alexis took them out to the northern garden with her. She is hoping for a harvest in about a month. … You should see her greenhouses. I'm telling you Mags, she is talented." Kate was proud of her and had told her so numerous times.

"So Becks, do you know what time it is?" Madison was grinning. Kate however starts groaning.

Madison starts struggling to get up and take Kate to medical. Madison however gives up. "A little help." Madison holds out her hands.

Kate however doesn't miss the irony of the situation. "So the injured lady has to help the pregnant lady to stand." Kate was grinning and pouring it on.

"Oh shut-up and help me up out of this trap you call a futon." Madison was not impressed.

Kate kept up with Madison all the way to medical where Kate climbed onto one of the beds to go thru her physical therapy session.

Kate shuffled her feet back to her dome and fell on her bed and was asleep in less than a minute.

Kate didn't see or hear a thing until she woke up, finding a pair of eyes staring at her. It took a few seconds. "Hi sweetie." Kate smiles, happy to see her.

Kali however just smiles back.

"Are your sisters here?" Kate tries a question.

"Uh huh." The apparently talkative Kali responds.

"Where's your father?" Kate tries another question.

"Cooking." Kali responds.

Well this was fun!

Kate decides this calls for drastic action. Kate whips her arm out and snatches Kali and rolls over dragging Kali with her. Then using both hands with Kali on top of her starts tickling her.

Getting an instant reaction of her laughing and trying to get away.

Kate however rolls over trapping Kali below her and starts tickling her in earnest.

"Mommy stop." Kali barely gets out between laughs.

Using a gravelly voice. "I'm not mommy, I'm the tickle monster." Kate stops tickling her and lifts up her top and delivers a raspberry to her tummy. Then lifts up and takes in a big breath and delivers another raspberry to Kali's tummy.

Keeping the gravelly voice. "You better run little girl. Bwah, ha, ha, ha."

Kali rolls out from under the tickle monster and starts running.

"Bwah, ha, ha, ha." Kate struggles to get up free of pain and starts walking after Kali, however she pulls up short when she sees Emily sitting on the futon reading her pad.

Kate shuffles her feet over to Emily and is right behind her and leans down. "Bwah,ha,ha,ha." And starts tickling her.

Unlike Kali, Emily screams then starts laughing and struggling to get away. "Mom stop." Emily manages between laughs.

Using her gravelly voice again. "I'm not mommy, I'm the tickle monster. …. Bwah, ha, ha, ha."

Emily escapes and starts running. "Bwah, ha, ha, ha." Kate does her best to yell after her with a gravelly voice.

Alexis steps into the dome. "Mom why is Emily screaming while running down the hallway?"

Kate turns on Alexis and reaches out her arms and shuffles her feet towards Alexis. "Bwah, ha, ha, ha." While wiggling her fingers.

"Uh-oh!" Alexis starts backing up slowly.

Still with a gravelly voice. "Al-x-us." Kate keeps shuffling her feet forward towards Alexis.

"Uhm, mom?" Alexis keeps backing up.

"I'm not mommy, I'm tickle monster." Kate keeps moving forward shuffling her feet. "Bwha, ha, ha, ha."

Alexis squeals and turns and runs. "Bwha, ha, ha, ha." Turns into Kate laughing and starts walking for the kitchen since it was dinner time.

Stepping into the kitchen she finds Rick still cooking while her girls are sitting at the table waiting for their food.

"Mommy?" Kali asks not really sure she is.

"Hi sweetie." Kate bends down to kiss the top of her head. "You hungry?"

Kali nods her head. "Dad good cook."

"Well I'm hungry too." Kate tells her. Then with a gravelly voice. "Bwha, ha, ha, ha."

This gets Kali, Emily and Alexis to squeal and run for it.

Rick has watched it all while cooking. "Tickle monster?" Rick asks.

Kate lifts her arms and starts shuffling her feet towards Rick. "Bwha, ha, ha, ha." While wiggling her fingers.

"You tickle me and you'll go hungry." Rick advises the tickle monster.

Kate clears her throat. "What do you know, I'm cured. It's a miracle." Kate was all smiles.

"Uh-huh. …. That was good by the way." Rick was grinning and arches his eyebrows a couple of times.

Kate smiles. "Thanks, I thought so. …. Dinner?" Kate actually was hungry.

"About 15 minutes still. Have a seat, they might actually be back by then." Rick chuckles.

About 20 minutes later Kate is sitting at the table eating dinner that Rick had cooked and was still cooking as the colonists slowly came in to eat too, one by one.

Emily and Kali were pushing Alexis out in front of them. She was their big sister, it was her job to protect them from the mommy/tickle monster.

The girls were about half way to the table. Mom?" Alexis is cautious.

Kate smiles at them. "Hi pumpkin. …. It's perfectly safe, the tickle monster is busy eating. As soon as its tummy is full it'll take a nap." Kate was still smiling.

Alexis lets her guard down and walks with a little more confidence to the table, with her sister's right behind her. Just as Alexis pulls out a chair to sit down, Rick holds out his arms and is wiggling his fingers and shuffles his feet towards them. "Bwha, ha, ha, ha."

All three girls scream and run for it. Leaving Kate laughing her ass off practically falling out of her chair.

It was half an hour before the girls came back to try again, finding Kate and Rick sitting at the table across from each other. Kate was eating ice cream, while Rick was just finishing dinner.

Alexis inches her way across the floor with Emily and Kali right behind her, hanging onto the back of her top. "Mom, …. Dad?" Alexis whispers.

"Hi girls, you're late. You want some dinner?" Rick asks all smiles. "There's ice cream after you are done." They all three watch Kate lift up her spoon and put it in her mouth.

Everything seemed normal. They were acting like mom and dad again. Still, … "Have a seat I'll get you something." As Rick gets up and walks to the cooking area to dish out some food onto three plates.

Alexis has just about made it to the table while Emily and Kali keep an eye on their dad, not trusting him for a second.

It was now that all of the colonists in the kitchen get up and hold their arms out wiggling their fingers as they shuffle their feet towards the three of them. "Bwah, ha, ha, ha."

The three girls scream and make a run for it, each taking a separate route in their haste to get away. With Emily and Kali barely escaping being caught by one of the colonists.

Rick is doing his best to hang onto the kitchen work counter to keep from falling down laughing. Kate can barely sit while laughing as tears come to her eyes.

The colonists who were in on it are also laughing just not as hard.

About 30 minutes later most of the colonists who were in on it are gone now, while some new ones have come in to eat. Each has already heard about the tickle monster incident in the kitchen, while a few haven't.

Rick and Kate are sitting at the table waiting for their girls to come back listening to the colonists explain it to the new ones who don't know, getting them both to start laughing again.

Kate has tears rolling down her face that she is wiping away. "They may not be back till breakfast." Rick tells Kate. Getting Kate to nod her head as she wipes away still more tears.

They may both pay for this later, but for right now, it was worth it.

Kate was gone along with most of the colonists. It was just Rick who was starting to clean up and a couple of stragglers getting in late. "Lucy, can you see the girls?"

"They are hiding out in one of the main domes." Lucy answers.

"Ok, so we may have over done it, just a touch. Can you tell them to get their butts back here if they want to eat? All the tickle monsters are gone now." Rick asks of Lucy.

The next morning Kate was back in medical for her physical therapy, without having gotten her morning cuddle session. Apparently she had overdone it just a tad the day before.

"Since I'm walking again, tell me why I'm still coming in for PT?" Kate had always hated this part.

As the nurse bends Kate's leg and tells her to push back. "Because in a few months it's going to be cold outside and we want you running when spring comes around again. Or would you rather walk for the rest of your life?"

"Running?" She had Kate's attention now.

"Hey slow down there for me. I'm not talking about running a marathon, but if you want to run down your child we want you to be able to do that. We want you to be the best possible mommy you can be."

Kate had gotten her shots to her muscles, completed her PT and shuffled her now tired legs back to her bed when she crashed back onto it for a quick nap.

Kate was blinking her eyes open and found herself looking into someone's eyes. "Hi." Kate grins, seeing Kali laying next to her without actually touching her.

"Hi." Kali responds back.

"Where is everyone?" Kate didn't even know what time it was.

"They left to eat." Kali was smiling at her.

"So I have you all to myself do I?" Kate was grinning, since she had an evil thought.

"Yup" Kali was waiting for her mommy.

"Well I'm glad you're hear sweetie." Kate leans over to give her a quick kiss.

Then Kate pulls back and wiggles her fingers in front of Kali. "Bwah, ha, ha, ha."

Getting Kali to scream and jump up and make a run for it. Leaving Kate laughing her ass off rolling around in her bed, wiping away tears.

It was mean and she knew it, but just couldn't resist. Now she was going to have to spend the rest of the day making it up to her, or her daughter may never come anywhere near her again.


	17. Chapter 17

**CH17 (98)**

It was now 2 months later:

This time Madison was in medical lying on a bed screaming every few minutes with a lot of heavy breathing in between.

The next contraction came and Madison squeezed Shawn's hand as hard as she could. Shawn to his credit only winced. "You're doing great babe."

Another contraction. "I SWEAR, YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I'LL BREAK BOTH YOUR LEGS!"

Kate pats Shawn who was losing circulation in his hand. "Don't worry, she doesn't mean it. I said something similar the last two times." Kate assures him.

Madison's next contraction. "Oh I meant every word!" Getting Kate to just shake her head when Shawn looked at her.

Then Lucy interrupts them. "A shuttle just landed." Which got everyone's attention, even Madison.

"I'll go." Rick tells them and kisses Kate and heads for the landing zone.

"Captain Zhukov, it's good to finally see someone." Rick shakes his hand.

"I know were late, sorry. However I did bring a cargo ship with me, and I've got satellites to put into orbit." Zhukov informs him.

"Excellent! But we need some help. Can you have your ship's doctor come down immediately?" Rick wanted someone to look at Kate and maybe help Madison first.

"Of course, is there a problem?" Zhukov to his credit was now worried.

"Madison, our only doctor is in labor, has been for a few hours now. Plus Kate had a major injury the day after Roy left us." Rick informs him hoping he'll hurry.

The look of shock on his face told Rick all he needed to know. "We'll do it now before the next shuttle is loaded." And he goes back into his shuttle to contact his ship.

15 minutes later another shuttle lands next to the one Zhukov brought down. "I'm Dr. Gilligan, I'm told your doctor is in labor." He had a lady who was probably a nurse behind him.

"Gilligan! Seriously?" Rick's mouth fell on the ground.

"Yes, …. why?" It was his name. What was so strange about that?

Trying to keep a straight face. "Nothing, medical is this way." Rick waves his arm. And snorts after the doctor and the nurse make it past him.

Zhukov follows with Rick. "Where is everyone?" They hadn't seen anyone since they landed.

"It is harvest day and the whole colony is out in the gardens, even my daughters." Rick explains.

Turns out the nurses had everything under control and Dr. Gilligan barely said a word until Madison was holding her baby boy. "You have a beautiful baby boy. Nice work ladies."

"You two picked a name for him yet?" Kate asks them.

"Mathew James Murphy." Madison tell them all.

"Matt, sounds perfect." Rick was smiling.

"I'm told there was an injury?" Dr. Gilligan was interested in moving on to the next problem. It was going to be a very busy stay for him since he would be the one giving the colonists physicals since their doctor was not available. Likely for a month at least.

Rick started pointing at Kate, getting Kate to slap at his hand. Kate took a deep breath. "That would be me." Kate was tired of being poked and prodded.

"Lucy, make sure he sees everything." Madison points out, getting Kate to glare at her for that comment.

Dr. Gilligan spent the next two hours with Kate, going over everything Madison had done since Rick had carried her into medical.

"Not bad, considering what your Doctor has to work with, this is impressive work." Gilligan had been looking at what Lucy was showing him. He hadn't actually looked at Kate yet.

"Can you lay down for me; I want to look at that leg." Pulling up Kate's pant leg after she does lay down.

Using his hands he starts feeling Kate's leg but doesn't say anything. Then he switches to looking at the good leg. "Lucy I need to you put up a split screen of her good calf area and the injured area."

Dr. Gilligan goes back to viewing the monitor and uses his finger to tap the screen, then starts mumbling to himself.

"Something on your mind?" Kate finally can't take it.

He turns to look at Kate. "Hhhmm? … Oh I was wondering if reconstruction surgery would return your leg to looking more normal." Dr. Gilligan goes back to looking at the screen.

"Normal, what do you mean normal?" He had Kate's attention now. What does it take to get him talking.

"There is a doctor on Tellus that is perfecting a technique to help people with limb damage. Think of people who have suffered accidents in train accidents or something falling and crushing a leg, or both.

He's researching a method similar to the standard procedure that your doctor has done for you. His method tries to do for the so called fat material what she has done for your muscle area.

Last I knew it wasn't yet available, but it sounded promising. If he gains clearance he should be ready for testing in a year or two. I don't understand the technique involved, however it is meant to help those people who have been injured in the past.

How long ago was your injury?" Gilligan asks. He's thinking the older it is the less likely it will work.

"About 6 months ago I guess. Maybe a little longer. Why?" Was that was too long ago?

"Hhhmm, 2 months back to Tellus, 2 months back to here, probably 6 months till another ship comes here." Gilligan is trying to think ahead and how the timing would work.

"We're anticipated to be here for the next 1-1/2 years, then go back to Ariel." Kate explains.

"1-1/2 years. That might be good timing. He may be ready for testing by then. Ariel is only one month from Tellus. If you're willing to go to Tellus when he is ready for testing, you may want to travel to Tellus instead of Ariel to undergo the procedure." Gilligan is assuming he will be ready for testing by then.

"How long is the procedure?" Meaning how long will she be on Tellus?

"Unfortunately I don't know the answer to that question. But when you are ready to leave here you might want to go to Tellus instead if you are interested in the procedure." Gilligan advises.

"Is there a way for information about it to be sent on the next ship so Madison can review it and tell me what she thinks of it?" Kate wanted someone to see it first. She wasn't going to be a guinea pig.

"I think that can be arranged. However your progress looks good. Keep in mind this process will not increase your ability, it is purely cosmetic. However think of a person who has had their leg crushed but not lose it.

What do you have left? Which would you rather have? A leg that looks real but does nothing more for you than an artificial leg that you strap on. Keeping in mind that the artificial leg that you strap on has its own problems." Gilligan points out.

"So I will be adding fake parts if I go thru with this?" Kate was thinking it was like a boob job. Part her and part fake.

"Oh no, it will be real. The really tricky part about his procedure is getting all those little blood vessels to connect and heal. Not to mention his method to allow you to feel. You will be able to feel when someone touches it, or if it's hot or cold." Gilligan confirms it will not be some plastic part that is added on.

"It sounds nice, but I'd still like for Madison to read about it." Kate liked the sound of it. Madison was giving her muscles and this could give her everything else.

"I think that can be arranged. …. It has been a pleasure meeting you detective Castle. You and your family's ability to start these colonies for all of us have not gone un-noticed. …. Well you are free to go detective." Gilligan gets ready for when the colonists start coming back.

Kate has made it back to find Madison asleep while Shawn looks over his new born baby boy with Rick standing next to him, just in time for her to hear Rick. "I get girls, three to be precise and you get a boy." It made Kate stop before she got too close.

_'He does want a boy! I knew it. However even if she does try to give him a son, there was no guarantee it wouldn't be yet another girl. Would that mean he would expect her to get pregnant yet again?_

_Maybe they did need to talk. Just not today.'_

Due to the next three to four days being harvest days, unloading the cargo ship had to be delayed.

However the Moon Shines had shown up with just satellites to put into orbit. However considering how much of the medical supplies had been used up during Kate's injury, Gilligan was having over half of what he had on board transported down.

Supplies on board the cargo ship:

Material for the construction of 3 silos.

More farming equipment, all of which needed some assembly.

Two more windmills.

42 batteries as a back-up power.

6 more residential domes.

More kitchen equipment to help create different and larger meals.

The first of several hundred pilings for the first city tower.

And one more item that was unexpected, that Zhukov himself flew down and delivered personally.

"My ship has finished delivering the satellites and placing them in orbit. As soon as they are all tested and your Lucy can access them all, my ship will be leaving. As soon as the cargo ship is unloaded it will be leaving too.

First, let me say how sorry I am that you were injured the very next day detective, however I am happy to see you up and walking after it." Zhukov expresses his regrets.

"Thanks captain, it's been a rough first 7 months on this planet. … But what do you have here?" Kate motions to what Zhukov came down in.

"Well let me show you. This baby has more range than your normal shuttle. As you can see its construction is similar to those shuttles used on our cargo ships, just bigger.

The council has selected a contractor to build the factory building and operate it on your neighboring planet, so you will have neighbors soon. It was decided that until they factory was complete with housing on top and greenhouses with plants from this planet.

Until that time this is the first one of many that will be coming your way. You will be shuttling the construction workers back and forth between that planet and this one. In addition you will be using it to deliver food you have prepared and ultimately of course the plants for the greenhouses." Zhukov explains.

"So that's the reason for the extra kitchen equipment and extra residential domes." Rick gets it now.

"Correct. The fourth cargo ship has almost completed construction. They are relatively easy to construct since they are little more than hollow ships with engines and a flight bay.

As soon as its construction is complete and been tested it along with 2 other cargo ships will be showing up with cargo and more of these babies here.

Once the factory is up and operational it will start construction of a barge to get dirt from the ocean floor and start construction of the modules that will make up the first of two floating cities,"Zhukov informs them smiling.

"Which reminds me, the council wanted to thank Alexis for bringing back the necessary data to build this type of city. Without that information, they are not sure what they would do with that planet." Zhukov agreed with the council. Without Earth there would likely be no floating city.

However before either Rick or Kate could say something. "Oh one more item that may interest you. The council has given approval for the construction of a cruise ship. Their basing the design off of one of your Earth ocean sailing cruise ships. The plan is to allow people to explore one of the colony planets.

Right now the thought is to allow for people who live on Tellus to travel to and explore a planet that isn't mostly desert. The plan is to have space for 1,500 hundred people with about 300 staff.

If it becomes popular maybe they will build another one." Zhukov explains smiling since he liked the idea.

"So Callisto and the others may become a tourist destinations, interesting." Rick was interested.

"I might want to go on one just to see it. See what it is like versus what the cruise ships I remember were like." Rick was interested in seeing it, maybe not going on it, but to see how much alike the two were.

"I suppose when our neighbors show up we'll have extra shuttle duty." Rick comments, since shuttle pilots were always needed.

Zhukov however is shaking his head. "Part of the contractor contract is to provide his own shuttle pilots. He will also do all the loading and unloading of the supplies between the two planets.

You'll only be asked to provide the food, take the food to them and of course provide the plants for their greenhouse. The contractor has already hired one of the people that Miss Alexis has trained to work the greenhouses for the contractor." Zhukov tells them still smiling.

Now he had Kate grinning for the first time. Something Alexis had done was coming back to be a benefit. Kate wondered if she knew who it was?

Kate and Rick started shuttle duty the next day to get all the supplies down while the crew of Moon Shines helped them build the silos and construct the domes for future colonists. In this case it would be workers.

The rest of the deliveries were done by the colonists. Having the silos show up was good timing since they had a lot of garden space.

It was 2 weeks later now:

"Mom can we go see the baby?" Emily asks Kate while they were all in their dome.

"Sure, just make sure Mags or Shawn say yes, …. and you leave when they ask you too." Kate has to yell the last part to their backs as Emily and Kali take off at a run. Knowing those two had only heard the "Yes" part.

"Those two have really taken a shine to him." Rick points out.

"Yea since they already consider Mags and Shawn as part of the family so is the baby." Kate admits.

"You two have recreated what you had when you were young. The only thing missing is the parents." Rick starts laughing. "Which are you two if you think about it."

Kate picks up a throw pillow and throws it at him. Kate however was grinning since he was right.

Emily, Kali and Matt where her, Madison and Kali. Except Madison, Shawn, Rick and herself were the parents now. Great, now she was feeling old!

Alexis was in the greenhouse since she had a lot of work to do. Some of it was ready to be picked and still more plants were ready for bigger pots and all of it needed water. Alexis was really missing having an automatic water and misting system like she had on Earth. It was however a lot like the summer home.

And the girls were likely to be gone for at least an hour. So, …..

Kate got up and started running her hands down Rick's arms. "All the girls are gone babe." Kate coos at him.

Rick turns to look at Kate and sees something mischievous in her eyes. "Yes I do believe they are."

Kate runs her hands a little lower and moves them up and down his thigh. "We should have at least an hour all to ourselves." Kate purrs into his ear.

"One whole hour." Rick comments trying to sound uninterested.

Kate gets up and sits on his lap facing him. "We can do a lot in an hour." Kate was grinning.

"And what would you suggest we do for one whole hour?" Rick was still playing hard to get.

"We could go visit the baby?" Rick offers an option. Getting Kate to shake her head.

"We could go help Alexis with all her greenhouses, you've gotten to be pretty good at it now." Rick offers another option. Getting Kate to shake her head and start kissing his face, working her way around to kissing and then nibbling on his ear. Then work her way down to his neck.

"We could, ….. we could, …." Rick was losing the fight as Kate starts nibbling on his neck.

"Oh screw it!" As Rick starts working Kate out of her clothes, while Kate has started doing the same with his.


	18. Chapter 18

**CH18 (99)**

It was now 2 months later:

The Moon Shines had left orbit a month ago after having tested the satellite system and verifying that Lucy had access to them.

"I have two cargo ships entering orbit." Lucy tells them all.

Most everyone was in the kitchen eating lunch. "Really? We get nothing for 7 months and 3 in the next 2 months. Can I say weird?" Rick asks looking at Kate.

"Might as well finish eating and see what they want." Kate offers.

Rick and Kate are at the shuttle landing site when Lucy tells them there is one on the way down.

After the rear door opens a man steps out the side. "I presume you are the Castle's."

"I'm Rick and this is my wife Kate. What brings you here?" Rick offers his hand but this guy doesn't know to take it.

"I'm Terry Porthius. I'm the foreman for the construction on your neighboring planet. I'm told that 6 residential domes have already been delivered. Have they been constructed?" Terry was all business.

"They have, they're just north of the shuttle landing zone." Rick points.

"I'm going to need room for three more that I've brought with me. I'm also going to need a separate landing zone to pick up and drop off supplies." Terry informs them.

"Already cleared on the other side of the domes." Rick tells him.

Terry is smiling now, maybe he would like this project after all. "Then we'll build the other 3 domes on the opposite side to store some of our supplies. I've got 2 extra-large shuttles with me. I'm told there is one already here."

"There is, it's sitting at the end of the 6 domes. It's just a parking zone for it when not in use." Rick tells him.

"Good idea. We'll get started on the 3 domes and then start bringing down the supplies. When that has started me and some of my men will to take a look at this planet. I'm told it is your job to feed us. There and here." Terry wasn't asking, or at least it didn't sound like a question.

"Correct. Our kitchen has been expanded. We have more than enough food. We even recently had our first harvest before winter comes. You, your men and we will be fine." Rick knew they had already filled all three silos and were going to need more silos soon.

"Well I need to get to work." Terry tells them and leaves them to supervise the construction of the three domes he brought with him.

"Well, he was fun." Rick comments chuckling.

Kate just slaps his arm and heads off for the greenhouses to help Alexis. Not that she didn't agree though.

It only took a couple of weeks for the two cargo ships to be unloaded. In that time the contractor had come and gone from the site each day. Rick, Kate and Alexis set up turns to take them food each day and shuttle the construction team back and forth when needed.

They ate breakfast with the colonists, had lunch delivered, worked a 10 hour day and ate dinner after most of the colonists were done.

Kate watched Rick getting his gun out. "Going hunting for something?" Kate still couldn't go with him.

"Our new guests are using up what's in the freezer faster. I'm thinking all that work makes them hungrier." Rick chuckles.

"What are you after this time?" Kate was curious.

"Crocs and kangaroo this time. They seem to have developed a taste for both." Rick hadn't seen people eat like these contractors did.

Kate moved to Rick and wrapped her arms around him. "You be careful babe. I don't need you getting injured too."

Rick has already shouldered his weapon and wraps his arms around Kate. "Not to worry, we've got it down to a science now. We take our time and I think we kill more than we need, but we're working on that. We'll be fine." And Rick kisses her. "We'll be back in a few hours."

Kate was in medical doing her physical therapy when Madison and her baby boy came in. "Hi Becks how is PT going?"

"Long, boring but at least it is pain free now." Kate hated doing it but had seen the payoff.

"Just keep doing it Becks, and we'll have you doing more than just walking." Madison tells her while watching the nurse bend her leg.

"Did Dr. Gilligan talk to you?" Kate wanted to know what she thought of the procedure.

"HE DID, and it sounds promising. You would have to spend a few months on Tellus by the sound of it." Madison reminded her.

"I know. Not the part I'm looking forward to. I like Ariel best if I had my choice." Kate didn't really want to go home. Kate had fallen in love with the green of the summer house and Ariel.

"You've got probably over a year to think about it." Madison knew she had time to think about it. Maybe the cosmetic surgery is something Kate wouldn't need.

Since Rick was out hunting Alexis made lunch which was 100% vegetarian. The colonists didn't mind but the construction workers were not quite as enthusiastic about it. However Alexis had brought a lot of it to make up for the lack of meat.

Kate caught up later that night after putting the girls to bed and leaving Alexis to watch them.

Rick was about half way thru his 3rd of 6 crocs when Kate showed up. "SIX! WOW! I don't remember taking that many when we did it." Kate didn't get too close in case his knife slipped.

"We have a system. We pick a group of them and kill them all then sit back and wait. As crocs show up looking for an easy meal we shoot them. When we've waited long enough one hooks up one of the crocs while I shoot anything and almost everything. I think I've killed more pieces of wood than I have anything else, ever.

Then we use the quad to pull it from the river's edge and into the shuttle." Rick explains the process. "I'm just glad the kangaroos and emu's don't fight back." Rick was grinning.

Kate waited until he had the croc in the freezer and before he started on the next one when she came up behind Rick and wrapped her arms around.

"Kate, babe, I'm a mess." Rick tries to shake her off but Kate just holds him tighter.

"No more nightmares?" Kate asks him. Kate hasn't felt any but was hoping he would tell her if he was.

Rick however drops his hands and Kate has her answer, and it breaks her heart. "They're not nightmares in the literal sense but some of my dreams are not exactly happy thoughts." Rick tells her knowing she would want to know now that she has asked.

Kate buries her head into his back. "Why didn't you tell me, I could have helped you. I want to help you. I can't lose you Rick, you mean too much to me." Kate kisses his back.

Rick works on twisting to face her even if he is a mess, she can go take a shower. Which is what he'll be doing when he's done before he starts dinner.

"Dreams are just dreams Kate and some of mine are just weird is all. Considering you sleep on my chest what do you hear?" Rick asks her trying to prove a point.

"I'm asleep silly, what's there to hear?" Kate didn't get his point.

"Precisely my point babe. You sleep with your ear over my heart like you have since we first started sleeping in the same bed. If my heart was racing because of a bad dream it would wake you up wouldn't it." Rick was making his point.

Kate grinned since he had a point. She sleeps calmly listening to his heartbeat. If it was racing she would wake up because it would not be calming.

Kate lifts up on tippy toes to kiss Rick. "I'm going to go take a shower and go find the girls. We'll be back for dinner." Kate pats his chest reaches up to give him another quick kiss, then heads for the showers.

When Kate comes back into the kitchen to eat with everyone, including Madison and Shawn, Kate finds Rick talking with a number of contractors who were here to eat dinner too.

Finally Rick came over with his plate of food. "What did they want babe?"

"They found out that Alexis and I give swimming lessons and guess who doesn't know how to swim?" Rick arched his eyebrows a couple of times.

"Seriously, they are working on a planet that is all water and none of them know how to swim?" Madison's mouth had hit the floor.

"Well I'm told about half do and the other hald don't. So guess who has swimming lessons to do starting tomorrow?" Rick lets them guess.

"Oh, oh I know. … Dr. Gilligan since he was trapped on an island with 6 other castaways." Alexis offers and immediately starts laughing getting Rick to quickly join them.

However all they get from the others are stares not seeing anything funny.

"Maybe the professor will create a time machine that he made out of coconuts and is powered by a bicycle. That he built himself of course" Rick offers, getting both Alexis and Rick to start laughing again and still more stares from the others.

"Are any of them overweight and wear a blue polo shirt and white pants? …. Oh and wear a hat?" Alexis barely gets out while laughing getting Rick to laugh with her.

"No but I have seen a skinny guy that wears a red polo top." Rick adds getting both of them to start laughing again and wiping away tears.

"OK ENOUGH! Explain before I hit you." Kate wanted in on the obvious joke.

Rick and Alexis spent the next half an hour explaining Gilligan's Island. Apparently you had to see the show to enjoy it.

The baby was asleep in Madison's arms and she was thinking of getting up to put him down. "I have found something I think you should see." Lucy pops up on the monitor.

"Forest fire, killer asteroid?" Rick asks, figuring since things were going to well again something bad had to happen.

Lucy simply sticks her tongue out and replaces herself with the image she has of the area. Shawn is the first to look at it. "I think I've seen something like this before." Shawn turns to look at Rick.

Rick gets up to look with Kate right behind him. "Zoom out a little for us Lucy."

"It's in the ocean." Kate notices.

"Not just in it, but on the ocean floor, and it's round." Rick points out.

"Another one?" Shawn thinks he knows.

Rick has caught on too. "Show us the sub pen and this building Lucy."

After Lucy puts it on the monitor. "It's kinda far." Rick points out.

"It looks to be just at the limit, probably just enough time for one quick pass. Nothing more than that." Shawn was willing to take a look.

"You're thinking, …." Kate trails off.

"Yeah, I am actually." Shawn tells Kate.

"It's getting late." Rick points out. "Launch in the morning after we confirm the distance using Lucy?"

"We can do testing first thing in the morning." Shawn wanted to see it.

Kate was puzzled. "Just how many of these things are there?"

"And does Cyliene have one?" Rick adds.

Rick and Shawn were spending the morning going over the systems of their little submarine. It had seen a lot of use lately.

They used the lifting system to push the submarine out over the water still inside the dome, the lowered it down till it was floating. Removing the straps with Rick holding it in place.

As Shawn was sliding into place. "Lucy will keep track of you and you two can communicate. However without a monitor out here you will be on your own." Rick cautions him. Though if Shawn got into trouble there was nothing Rick could do about it anyway.

"I'll be here when you get back." Rick adds as he closes up Shawn tight.

Shawn is cruising while watching his instruments. He was gaining depth slowly as he went. "How am I doing?"

"You are on course but need still more depth." Lucy responds back. While Kate, Madison and the girls watch one of the monitors. Matt was amazingly silent though he was awake.

A little later. "How am I doing? My sounding shows this area is way past my crush depth." If it was much lower Shawn wasn't going to reach it.

"You're doing fine and at the proper depth. Maintain course, you are half a mile out. …. Now at 100 yards." Lucy advises him.

"I'm turning on the main lights." Shawn informs them.

"You are on course, now 500 feet out. Suggest you be ready to maneuver." Lucy warns him.

"I'm turning on all secondary lights. My sounding is coming back weird. It is both my depth and a lot deeper." Shawn informs them.

"You are merging with the target." Lucy warns him. Just as Shawn suddenly changes course.

"I've got it, almost rammed right into it. …. I'm beginning my one and only pass." Shawn informs them with some excitement in his voice. Since his adrenalin was still flowing.

"It's another dome, just like last time. …. Coming around the back side now. …. It looks perfectly smooth. …. My pass is complete. I did not see any windows or doors, just like last time.

I'm decreasing my depth and headed home. There were no lights either. It is sitting on a shelf a few yards from the edge. I couldn't tell if it was sitting on a raised elevation or if there was a mountain side the other side." Shawn goes quiet as he has a long trip back.

"Another Oracle building?" Kate questions. Just how many of these things are there? Was this planet meant for someone else?

"Earth didn't have one, but Tellus, Ariel, Athos and now we do. And if the other planet also has one., …." Alexis trails off not sure what she was thinking.

"If Captain Montgomery goes looking for more colony planets, are we going to find one their too?" Alexis didn't understand.

"Well I'm not worried, this is my last colony planet to set up. Three is my limit." Kate tells them. Besides this one had cost them too much already. "Maybe you can do it pumpkin when you get older. This works because of you anyway." Kate starts smiling at her.

Kate steps over the wrap her arms around her. "Have you thought about what you want to do when I asked you? Your father and I will help you all we can." College was coming up in a few years, and only a few months till Alexis goes away to school. Probably on Tellus.

Rick and she had gotten a chip from Martha telling then that she had accepted a contract to work a multi-series show for a company on Tellus. So she would be moving and wanted to know if that would affect their plans for Alexis.

So Alexis would be going to Tellus in a few short months. Rick and Kate were going to miss her and Kate was sure she was going to cry as she watched her go. However she knew Alexis needed to go. The Castle clan was paying a lot to make sure these colonies worked out at the start.

It was time to get back into a life.

Kate had gone from Tellus to New York City, to colony planets. It was time to get back to what they had in New York City. A thriving city with infrastructure and lots of choices. Kate really wanted to get to their home on Ariel that they had still only seen pictures of.

Tellus was nice but Ariel was better. It was more them, her and Rick. A place to raise their girls.


	19. Chapter 19

**CH19 (100)**

It was now one whole year later:

They had Matt's one year old birthday just a few days ago. He wasn't going to remember it most likely, but he was going to get to see it when his parents teased him with all the pictures they took.

Alexis hadn't put up nearly as big a fight to stay as Kate feared she would. Alexis was surprised that she was going to Tellus instead of Ariel.

Alexis was silently excited to go live where her mother grew up. She was going to get to see the 2 mile high city that Kate and shown her pictures of. Plus she was going to get to ride the GETS trains. It was exciting.

Then she found out that Martha was going to be on Tellus and that they were going to share a condo unit and ride a GETS train to and from school daily. Plus she found out that Martha had plans for her. Just didn't know what they were.

Kate however had been right about one thing. Emily and Kali had cried for days and even had a temper tantrum. They wanted their sister back.

Eventually they settled down however. Emily had taken over the greenhouses from everything her sister had taught her and Kali had taken over raising Matt. Kali ran over there every morning to help Madison with her brother. Some days Rick and Kate didn't see her again until she came home to sleep.

Shawn and Rick were still surveying the massive coral reef this place had. Shawn was having a blast.

The fence had finally showed up and they had an Emu farm now so Rick and his crew only hunted crocs and kangaroo now.

Kate and Alexis had finally met who was going to work the greenhouse on the neighboring planet.

"SARAH!" Alexis had yelled at her and ran to hug her.

"Alexis what are you doing here?" Sarah hadn't been told the Castle's were neighbors.

"We're setting up the colony planet next door, Callisto." Alexis explains.

"Great! That means if I have questions I've got you just next door." Sarah was still a little worried that she had bitten off more than she could handle.

"You'll do fine Sarah. Did anyone come with you?" Alexis knew her parents were both dead, which had gotten her to cry when she was told.

Sarah however had shaken her head. No distant family member had wanted to come. Leaving Alexis to ask her parents if she could stay each time she was scheduled to bring the food for lunch. She would fly the construction workers and Sarah back and forth and help Sarah start the greenhouses.

By the time Alexis had left for Tellus, the contractor had already completed his first module and had it floating tied up to the dock. It was one of the easier ones since it was going to be part of the park, so it was just all dirt. Several of the ones to follow where going to be the same.

The barge they were using to almost literally suck up dirt off the ocean floor was a little bigger than Kate or Alexis had anticipated. But it looked like it was working out for them.

The colony of Callisto had risen in size as more people came and workers had arrived and were already half way done with the installation of the pilings for the city tower to the south.

Another group was here digging for the future construction of the dry docks, just like the ones on Athos.

Rick and Kate had also found out that their home on Ariel was still 3 months from completion. Tellus was stretched thin and supply shortages were affecting everyone.

Kate was also getting and sending video chips to her dad and the Quellers every two months when a ship showed up to deliver them.

Jim was also keeping them updated on all the construction that was going on.

The next three fishing trawlers were completed and they were getting ready to start the next three.

A factory ship that also caught fish had started construction. Rick and Kate's ship was also under construction and was 6 months into its 4 to 4-1/2 year build. Which might turn out to be closer to 5 with the supply shortages.

Jim had applied to come to Callisto to oversee construction like he was doing on Athos. He was going to show up in about 3 months and do for Callisto what he had done for Athos.

Rick and Kate figured they had another year left on Callisto. Also Kate had gotten a video chip from the doctor who wanted Kate on Tellus so he could look at her leg. He was hoping for clearance to help a limited number of people during his testing phase about a year from now.

Which was almost perfect timing depending on how long the doctor kept Kate on Tellus. Emily was going to be ready for kindergarten about that time. Plus the first elementary school on Ariel was expected to be open by then, provided it was not affected by the supplies shortage.

"I have two cargo ships entering orbit." Lucy informed them all.

Rick and Kate who were again defacto governors of the colony, were at the shuttle landing pad waiting for them. They watched one land at the contractor pad and one land at theirs.

The rear ramp opened and all that came out were more people. Rick and Kate soon found out they were miners. Tellus wanted to open a mine on Callisto just like the one on Athos. They had come with their own domes to house the miners and their families.

All the colonists had to do was help clear a space for construction of the domes and feed them. They would build their own domes. They also would need a shuttle landing pad to get to and from the mine area.

Three of the four shuttles they had brought with them would be staying to transport them.

Callisto was now almost overflowing with shuttles. The colony had 4 normal shuttles. They had 3 of the super shuttles, as Rick was calling them for transport between Callisto and Cyliene, now 3 more shuttles for the miners.

The miners had also shown up with their own quads that were bigger and could actually tow carts behind them to help move more items around at the mine site.

Rick was headed for the kitchen to check his stores. More people meant more food meaning more cooking. While Kate went to medical to pick up her girls.

"Hi Mags, how's our girl?" Emily and Kali were here to get their physicals.

"Kali is done and gone and Emily and I are just finishing, aren't we sweetie." Madison kisses the top of her head.

"Do I need to ask where Kali ran off to?" Kate was sure she already knew the answer, but you never know.

"Kali ran out of here like she was on fire as soon as I was finished. If you want her she's in our dome with Shawn watching Matt." Madison chuckles. Except for breast feeding Madison wasn't sure who the mother was, her or Kali.

Kate could only shake her head. How Kali had decided that Matt needed her was beyond their understanding. However she was really good with him. Kali had even slipped up on occasion and had referred to him as her brother.

"I think I'll let Shawn keep her for now. I'll collect her later. …. You go grab your reading pad and I'll meet you in greenhouse number 4. How does that sound?" Kate turns her attention to Emily.

"OK!" And Emily is off at a run. "That one is going to turn into another Alexis, Becks." Madison has noticed the two are similar.

"Yea, she even gave us the most grief when we sent Alexis to Tellus to attend school. Alexis however has taught her well. She's almost as good in a greenhouse as Alexis is. I think she might already be better than me." Kate couldn't help but chuckle.

Kate met Emily in the greenhouse and they both got to work.

After a while Kate noticed that Emily was sitting in the chair Alexis had brought out for Kate to sit in when walking was a lot more difficult. Not like it was today.

Kate walked up behind her and Kate could hear Emily sniffling. Looking over her shoulder Kate could see she was re-watching one of the video recordings Alexis had sent to her from Tellus.

It crushed Kate's heart and made it soar all at the same time. Kate leaned down and placed her hands on each shoulder and kissed the top of Emily's head. "You miss your sister, don't you?"

All Kate got back was Emily nodding her head and a sniffle. "You'll get to see her when we go to Tellus."

Kate had already made up her mind she was going to apply to be one of the doctors test subjects and hope her leg would go back to looking more normal. More filled out. Kate could go back to wearing dresses or shorts again. Maybe even a bikini on the beach to drive her husband to distraction.

Emily however didn't say anything back. "We'll be there in time for you to celebrate your next birthday with her. Maybe Alexis will even get you a birthday present. And when we leave to go home she will be coming with us.

Just one more year sweetie." Kate kisses the top of her head again. "Come on, we still have work to do. You don't want to disappoint your sister and let her greenhouses go bad, do you? …. Maybe we can work with Sarah tomorrow." Tomorrow was Kate's turn to take lunch to the contractors on Cyliene. Kate patted her arms to get Emily up and moving.

Kate didn't stray far from Emily after that. Emily was working the greenhouse. It looked to Kate like she was doing it without even thinking about what she was doing. It broke Kate's heart. Emily was missing Alexis and yet she had obviously learned a lot from Alexis.

The next day Madison was not scheduled to be in medical so she was with Kate and the girls in their dome along with Matt. Matt was already wide awake and looked to be about ready to crawl after either Emily or Kali. Just couldn't seem to make up his mind which one to go after and think to crawl at the same time.

Kate and Madison were just sitting there watching the action or in-action depending on your point of view. "If he's like my two, you will be running to keep up with him soon." Kate was chuckling as she watched Matt try to decide which girl to go after and how he was going to accomplish that task.

Madison however was deep in thought. "Becks how did we get here? … I don't mean we flew in a space ship (Rick was rubbing off on her). I mean, …. We were both lost. We used to have so much fun. It felt like being sisters even if we technically weren't. Then, …." Madison waves her arms.

"Now look at us." And waves her arms at the kids running or trying to figure out who to crawl after, just as soon as he figures that part out first.

Let alone married, working, living on a colony planet, happier than they have any right to be.

Kate suddenly looks serious. "If you had asked Rick that question I'm sure he would say something about it was the Universe talking again." Kate didn't believe in that stuff, ore to be more precise, she didn't use to.

"Me, I don't know. Maybe he's right and maybe he's not. …. I have thought about it some. I wish I had an explanation. Things were so dark and dismal back then. Suicide was out of the question and yet what I was doing was pretty damn close." Getting Madison to nod her head in agreement.

What she was doing back then was pretty much just like a long slow drawn out suicide. Make sure she suffered before she finally died.

"I still don't know what got me to sign up for a 3 year stint on the Horizon. I was in a cloud or something. I'm not sure I even knew what I was doing.

Living and working on the Horizon was no picnic." Kate pauses.

"Baby food." Madison mumbles, getting Kate to giggle a little. Kate had gotten used to it. Not like she had a choice.

"Then Bracken blows up my ship, then Rick and Alexis and here I am. …. It was a big planet Mags. With 71% of it being water. And yet I land just yards away from Rick and Alexis. Who could have just as easily been miles away at their house and never seen me crash, let alone rescue me.

Now I can't imagine my life without them in it." Kate works at blinking back tears. "It's like they fit perfectly into the hole in my heart. I'd crumble and fade away without them. …. Sometimes it scares the crap out of me just how much of me depends on them and yet the joy I feel outweighs all of it."

Neither Kate nor Madison had noticed it had gotten quiet. "Mom?" Emily was standing just off to one side of Kate looking at her with worry in her eyes and a question on her face.

Kate scoots forward and reaches out her arms getting Emily to walk into them. "I'm fine sweetie. Maybe even better than fine." Kate hugs her for all she's worth. This was the life she wanted. Maybe it was the universe talking or something else. But Kate was right where she wanted to be, even if she didn't know it back then.

Kali had given up getting Matt to try and crawl after her, now she was just sitting on the floor playing with him. Watching her mother hug her sister, not understanding why her mother had tears in her eyes, but hugging her sister seemed to be helping.

"Lunch?" Emily asks while Kate was still hugging her.

"LUNCH!" Kate all but yelled out. Looking at the time. "We have to get going. You run for the kitchen sweetie, I'll be right behind you." Kate lets go of Emily and Emily starts walking for the kitchen to help carry lunch.

"We have to go, can you watch her?" Kate asks meaning Kali.

"You mean will yours watch mine?" Madison starts laughing. "We'll be fine, go feed the contractors."

Kate bends down to hug Kali. "You be a good girl, your sister and I have to fly to Cyliene to deliver lunch. We'll be back soon. …. I love you sweetie."

"Luv you mom." Kali answers back and watches Kate walk quickly for the kitchen.

"Mom's good again?" Kali looks at Madison.

Madison smiles. "Yes honey, your mother is fine again. She can even run again a little if she wants to."

Madison was glad her friend was doing so well. It had looked bad when Rick first brought her into medical that one day. It took her hours just to make sure Kate got to keep the leg, let alone do anything with it like she was now. That croc had done a lot of damage.

The only person who knew about Madison having nightmares for a couple of weeks after that day was Shawn. Though nightmares might be too strong a word for what haunted Madison's dreams.

Madison had seen and worked on worse injuries, but this injury was Kate's and it had gotten to her.

Kate was landing on Cyliene on one of the two pads. This one was for the shuttles carrying people and was actually a pad on pilings out over the ocean. The other pad was for delivering cargo from Callisto. It too was sitting on pilings out over the ocean on the other side of the island.

The factory itself was almost 3 stories tall and had a crane that ran the length of the island. Then another crane was over an even larger dock area sitting on pilings where they kept the modules until they were ready to connect them to the others.

One third of the factory was for storage, while the rest was used for construction and final assembly.

The next two floors were quarters for the workers and Sarah. They were running two shifts each day, with personnel for three shifts in total. One shift was working, while the next shift was sleeping or living upstairs. The other shift was on Callisto and they cycled between the three.

Except for Sarah, she worked the day shift then slept in a room on one of the floors, and on her days off she stayed with the Castle's in their dome sleeping in Alexis's old bed.

Kate and Emily climbed the stairs to the dining area and dropped off lunch for both shifts and then started climbing again to go see Sarah.

Sarah's greenhouse took up most of the roof area and was bigger than the one Alexis had on her roof in New York. However unlike all the other greenhouses this one had a built-in watering and misting system based off of Alexis's designs.

The rest of the roof was a recreation deck. The workers had even built themselves a water slide that twisted round until it dumped you into the ocean. They had even put up netting around the area to keep some of the sea life out.

There was a net you could put up that was presently rolled up that could be erected to play volleyball or some other game. At least until the ball went over the side, then the offending person usually went down the water slide to go get it, then climb the stairs to bring it back.

Emily ran across the greenhouse to crash into Sarah. "Hi Sarah!" Emily missed Alexis a lot, but Sarah was a friend who helped make up for missing Alexis.

"Hi munchkin, you and your mom here to help me?" Sarah could use the help. She had a lot of produce to pick. A lot of it was ripening this month.

"Yup!" Emily was beaming at her.

"Good." Sarah gave Emily a heartfelt hug. "You know the drill." And Sarah let go of her so Emily could help her.

"Hi Kate." Sarah hugged Kate too.

"Today is good timing, Emily is having Alexis withdrawals." Kate tells her.

"OH! … I kinda know the feeling. Having Alexis around was a lifeline. Made me feel better about taking this job." Sarah was really afraid she was in over her head.

"How is Borislav?" Kate hoped she was getting it right. Hearing it from Emily who's Russian wasn't as good as hers made her hesitant.

Sarah blushed a deep dark crimson and turned her head down to what she was doing. "He's fine."

"Just fine or more than fine?" Kate just had to tease a little. "Uh-huh. Tell me you are wearing a stem." Kate prods.

Sarah slips and dirt goes everywhere. While she is quickly cleaning up her mess. "Yes, no unexpected children. We're nowhere near ready for that yet."

Kate places a hand on her arm. "Sarah?"

"He's sweet Kate, honest. A little shy even. Some of the other workers tease him sometimes. I just slip a little something into their lunch. Most of them have learned to be nice." Sarah leans in a little. "You should see his arms Kate. And his back and his stomach. I've never seen so many muscles in one place. His legs are toned. He has a tan everywhere except, …." Sarah trails off.

Kate was grinning. Kate didn't know what to expect when she reached Tellus. Alexis might have the entire planet with boyfriends or girlfriends by the time they got there. First her father, then Madison, then the Quellers, then Shawn, and now this Borislav.

"Rick and I are here for you honey, if you ever need us. I still know how to break every bone in his body without killing him if I have to. He lays a finger on you and I'll break something." Kate was pretty sure it would never come to that. Alexis was just too good to have missed seeing that as a possibility.

"Oh no, he wouldn't. He's sweet Kate, honest." Sarah tried to convince her.

Emily spent a lot of time with Sarah and had met this Borislav and had told Kate everything. Just Sarah needed to know she was not out here all alone. Her and Rick would help if they could. To Kate Sarah and this Borislav were just kids still. Kate knew Sarah was 19, but hadn't yet seen him but guessed early 20's.


	20. Chapter 20

**CH20 (100)**

It was now 9 months later:

"I have 3 cargo ships and the Sun Rises in orbit. Captain Montgomery has contacted me and has asked for you and Rick to meet him at the shuttle landing zone. Two of the cargo ships are for the contractor." Lucy announces to Kate who was just leaving medical.

They were still doing PT with her and still giving her shots to her injured leg. Kate was walking fine and could actually run a little. Madison had hopes that Kate could get better still.

"Lucy where is Rick?" Kate asks just before leaving.

"He was in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner. He is now in one of the main domes headed for the landing zone." Lucy tells her.

Kate grins. It had been Rick's turn to take lunch to the contractors. Kate had been in PT just after an early dinner.

Madison was not in medical but was always on call. Hence she had both girls and Matt.

Kate joined Rick at the landing zone. "Any clue what this is about?" Kate asks. Did Lucy tell him something she didn't tell Kate. Or maybe his imagination would give a clue.

Rick shakes his head. "I've got nothing. Unless the council wants him to go looking for still another colony planet."

Kate suddenly panicked for a moment. _Oh please no! _Kate had plans and it didn't include starting another colony.

Rick however had spotted it. "Relax; with the supply shortage we stand no chance of starting another colony this soon." Rick puts his arm around her and holds her close. "We're going to Tellus, even if they ask. You're going to see this doctor and we are picking up Alexis. I'm not facing the wrath of Emily or Kali telling them we're not going to go see their sister."

Rick was not going thru another dual temper tantrum.

Kate couldn't help but chuckle. Kate didn't want to go thru that again either.

They watched the shuttle land and Roy opened the door. "Come on in." And Roy went back to the pilot seat.

Rick and Kate entered and found him all alone on the shuttle. "Close the door." Roy asks of them.

Kate sat in the other pilot chair while Rick stood behind them watching Roy take off but not go into orbit.

"I'm feeling a sense of déjà vue" Rick has done this before and it was about weapons from the Oracle.

"The Oracle opened again." Kate offers as if she was reading Rick's mind.

"She did actually, but that's not why we are up here alone." Roy tells them.

"So what she did is not a big secret this time then." Rick offers.

"No, it will however change our lives profoundly. …. She gave us plans for construction of a new communications system. She gave this to us about 4 months ago. They have started trying to build them already. You with Lucy are likely to be the second to have one installed." Roy tells them.

"Lucy! Why Lucy?" Kate didn't understand.

"After the units are constructed a team will come out and retro-fit your satellite network. Since Lucy has control of yours they think Lucy will be able to put it to use best. Another system is being installed in the satellites around Tellus that is monitored by another AI unit" Roy explains. "They will be adding it to our warships as they are built since it is not too late to create the space needed for installation."

"You need to modify the satellite network? With what?" Kate didn't understand, what were they giving Lucy access to.

"If we understand it correctly it will allow real time communication between whoever has this system." Roy explains.

Kate's mouth falls to the floor.

"Real time, like in Star Trek? Some kind of subspace communication?" Rick's mouth was also almost on the floor.

"Correct. We don't understand where the communication signals travel. However we are already starting to call it subspace just like Star Trek since it's all we have to explain it." Roy tells them.

Rick and Kate are silent for a time. "Once this is in place it will revolutionize our communication network. Real time talk between ships anywhere. Between planets. Even for people who could have a satellite phone that access's the system." Rick could see it never stopping.

A Dick Tracy wrist phone that you could use to call anyone on any planet that has the system.

"We could be on Athos and talk to Martha on Tellus. Anytime of any day." Kate was slowly catching up to Rick.

"Audio, visual or both?" Rick asks praying.

"Both actually, so long as both sides have that capability." Roy tells them.

"YES!" Rick pumps his arm. "Gooooaaaallllllllllllllll." Getting Kate to cover her ears. It was just noise to her.

"If this is no great secret why are we up here going around in circles?" Kate wants to know. Subspace was big, but if it's not a secret, ….?

"Yea there is a reason why we are up here. …. The council sent me and my ship to Earth again. We got back a number of months ago." Roy tells them softly.

"OH, how are they doing?" Rick was interested. But why was that some secret?

"Before I get to that, you remember the cruise ship project?" Roy starts out with.

"Yeah, you were going to build ships to allow people to visit the colony planets. We've even had one come here once. The people that came down told us that most everyone was going to Ariel with Athos in second place.

There just wasn't enough here for people to come see, unless they really wanted to rough it." Rick confirms.

"Correct. It has been a big hit. The first two completed construction about 12 months ago. The next two completed construction about 8 months ago. All four have already made several trips between Earth and Tellus. …. Each holds 1,500 people with about 300 crew. Maybe a little less I think." Roy tells them.

Rick's mouth is on the floor and his eyes are bugged out. "People from Tellus are traveling to Earth?" Rick is beyond shocked.

Even Kate has been left speechless.

"Not exactly no. … Actually it's the other way around. People from Earth are coming to Tellus. It's the primary reason for the supply shortages you are experiencing." Roy tells them.

"People from Earth are visiting Tellus." Kate asks wondering if she heard right.

"They are not visiting; they are being moved here, permanently." Roy tells them.

"Moving here? As in relocation? …. Why?" Kate didn't understand and Rick couldn't find his voice. His mind was still trying to catch up to be honest.

"When I went there I made contact with an Admiral Quast of the US Navy. He was in overall command of a number of ships that were out in your Pacific Ocean. They had been out there for somewhere around 3 years." Roy pauses.

"I don't understand. What does talking with a US Navy admiral got to do with cruise ships? ... Wait, 3 years?" Rick found his voice and he was lost in his thinking.

"Roughly 3 years ago the council sent the Moon Shines to deliver a message. I can provide you a copy you can watch later. … Essentially it told Earth that we were going to help protect their planet in the interstellar war headed this way, but the council wasn't going to help them. Not while they were still fractured into countless different countries.

They were hoping that the information that they were not alone and that there was an enemy coming would bind the planet together. Give the council one person or one group to deal with for a whole planet." Roy explains.

Rick and Kate were silent.

"Admiral in the Pacific. Cruise ships." Rick whispered out twisting his head. As if that would help him wrap his mind around what Roy was trying to tell them.

"It didn't, did it? Or to be more precise someone tried to force the result the council was hoping for." Rick had big fears over what Roy was trying to tell them. Plus he understood his planet. Well his old planet.

"I'm really sorry Rick, truly sorry." Roy twisted to look at him for a moment.

Rick's knees almost gave out from under him.

Kate scrambled out of her seat to help hold her husband upright, looking in his eyes. "Babe?"

"How bad?" Rick whispers out grabbing hold of Kate, who had her arms wrapped around him.

"We've been transferring people from Earth to temporary tents on Tellus for the last year. The process should be complete in about 6 months or so." Roy tells him.

Rick was looking thru Kate without really seeing her. "One year and 6 months. 1,500 people per ship. One month there, one month back." Rick tried to do the math but was failing badly.

"How bad?" Rick whispers out again.

"Except for a few hundred people on some scattered islands, Admiral Quast and his fleet of ships is all we found. The rest of the planet was heavily radiated. …. All of the major land masses are heavily radiated." Roy finally tells him.

Kate can't hold him up any longer and Rick slides down to sit on the floor taking Kate with him.

Rick is now looking into Kate's eyes as his start to water and tears roll out and down his face. "Gone."

Kate takes his face between her hands and gives him light kisses. "I'm sorry babe. I'm so very sorry." Kate is shocked but is more concerned for her husband.

"Rick sweetheart, talk to me." Kate searches his eyes. She needed him to stay with her, and not shut down on her.

"Gone Kate. …. All gone." Rick was staring thru her eyes, not into them.

While still looking at Rick. "How many?" Kate asks Roy.

"There were 3 aircraft carriers at 6,000 military personnel on each. There was a civilian cruise ship with roughly 4,000 people. Some miscellaneous military combat ships with another 6,000 military personnel combined. Plus roughly 250 civilians on scattered islands, barely scraping by." Roy answers his question.

Rick is silent for a time as Roy fly's around in circles as Kate searches Rick's eyes for any clue of her husband. "22,000 people give or take out of over 6 billion." Rick whispers out, not really believing it.

This time Rick looks into Kate's eyes searching for answers. "I'm really sorry Rick, so very sorry. It was not what the council was hoping for. …. They were hoping for a different outcome. Not this." Roy tells him honestly. The council had a fear of Earth, but never thought they would do this.

"That's about what the aliens took from Earth and sent to Tellus." Kate mumbles out, thinking she had heard that number somewhere.

Rick focus's a little more on Kate's eyes. "What?"

"Our history tells us that roughly 18,000 to 22,000 people were taken from Earth and left on Tellus." Kate clarifies.

"And now 22,000 are all that is left of Earth." Rick comments off handedly.

"All military off the west coast. The only military people I knew were on the east coast." Rick whispers out.

"Like that crew that built us a bridge to get home." Kate comments softly.

Rick nods his head. "He was a good friend, even if I didn't see him that often. But then I had a lot of friends that I didn't see that often. … Now I never will I guess. …. All gone."

Kate uses her thumbs to wipe away some of his tears. "Babe." Kate searches his eyes.

Rick didn't even try to get up. "What happens now?" Rick is asking Roy.

"I assume you two have noticed that you've been getting 2 cargo ships roughly every couple of months." Roy asks them leading up to something.

"Most had been all supplies for Cyliene, along with a few more people." Kate has noticed.

"Correct. The council is trying to speed up construction of the floating city. They plan on relocating all of the Earth people to it when complete. Then build a second city for colonists from Tellus." Roy explains.

"That's why we have supply shortages." Kate gets it now.

"Correct. Even Ariel is getting fewer supplies. They don't want them staying in tents on Tellus any longer than necessary." Roy explains as he continues to fly around in circles.

"So this city is only going to hold 22,000 people, all from Earth?" Kate questions.

"No, it is anticipated that each city will hold closer to 30,000 people. The rest will be people from Tellus. Most will be there as farmers or fishermen. It may take a few years, but that is the plan." Roy clarifies.

"The council is going to give them one of our most state of the art cities that we just built?" Rick is shocked.

"To be honest it achieves two things. First the council feels guilty about how Earth took the message they sent. So they are giving them the best we can build. …. Second, putting them on Cyliene in their own city isolates them from everyone else." Roy explains hoping Rick doesn't take it personally.

"A second city filled with people from Tellus will combine the two. Interesting." Rick doesn't know if this is a good idea or not. But he can pray his people that are left have learned a lesson. A 5 billion plus lesson.

6 billion people, all gone. And Rick thought the nukes on China and Japan were bad enough.

"I am sorry Rick. The council knows word will get out eventually, but for now they are keeping why there are people in tents a secret. Access to their area is limited and the people are asked not to stray too far or talk too much." Roy explains not thinking it will work even a little.

"Is our schedule from here to Tellus affected by this?" Kate asks, since her doctor she has only seen of video chips is expecting her.

"No, in fact while they wait for the city to be completed, the cruise ships are going to go back to doing their job. One is scheduled to come here even. You are going to board it for the trip to Tellus." Roy tells them.

"Baby food on a cruise ship. Sounds appetizing." Rick was hot enthused, even though he was still sitting on the floor with Kate holding onto him.

"Actually each cruise ship has real food with a kitchen and dining areas. Just like your ocean cruise ships on Earth. They were based off of the design schematics Alexis came here with." Roy clarifies. "Some of your kitchen people you trained are actually on each cruise ship teaching still others."

Kate was grinning at Rick. "Alexis." Something she had done seemed to be everywhere.l

"Without those cruise ships there was likely nothing we could do for the people we found on Earth." Roy tells them. The coincidence of Alexis giving them just what they needed before they needed it was amazing.

Kate was still grinning at Rick. 22,000 people were alive and on Tellus all because of Alexis. Otherwise Rick, Alexis and Martha would be all that was left of the people from Earth.

How does Alexis keep doing this?

Rick was starting to feel a little better about all this. "Can we speak to this Admiral?" Rick would like to understand what the hell happened.

"I'll see if I can make arrangements while you are on Teillus. …. And I am happy to see you up and moving around so well Kate. You had us all scared." Roy twists to look at them.

"Thanks, … me too." And Kate kisses Rick to reinforce the point and help get Rick's mind off of the news they just got.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know, I know. Chapter 22 thru 26 will be all about Earth and what happened. Yell at me after you read it all. It's mostly about what certain people know at certain points in time.

Once complete you will have a capture of the bigger picture.

It is beta reader approved.


	21. Chapter 21

**CH 21 (101)**

It was now 9 months later:

It had taken Rick almost a month to digest the information that is home planet was gone. He was just glad Alexis wasn't here. He didn't like the thought of having to tell her. Though he knew he was going to have to tell her when he did see her.

Emily and Kali were growing up fast. Even Rick had caught Emily looking at one of the videos Alexis had sent her. She watched them over and over again. "Soon honey, soon." And kissed the top of her head.

Jim had been here for almost 6 months now and was scheduled to be here for at least another 2 years.

Jim however wasn't sad his daughter and her family were leaving. His Katie had what she needed most already and she should go where they go. Plus when he found out about the doctor who was going to fix the rest of her leg, he all but ordered her to go.

Jim would catch up to them in a couple of years. Besides when the cruise ship showed up for them the Moon Shines had come with it. Captain Zhukov had some specialists on board this time.

He had brought a system to replace Lucy who was going with Kate to control the satellite system, and he had brought the parts needed to upgrade the satellites for real time communication between Callisto and Tellus. Ariel was to be next followed by Athos and finally Cyliene which only got their satellite system just a couple of months earlier.

Shawn, Madison and Matt met the Castle's at the shuttle. "We'll meet you on Athos when your ship is complete. My transfer has already been accepted." Madison tells them.

"The other submarine is there waiting for me. I get to pick up where I left off. Should be fun." Shawn tells them.

"You take care of yourself Katie. Give me a couple of years or so and I'll be right behind these three. Or maybe four by then." Jim was grinning, and was still grinning after Madison slapped him in the arm.

Kali moved in and hugged Matt. She was going to miss him. Matt was actually walking a little now. "Bye baby brother."

Emily was conflicted. She wanted to get to Alexis but didn't want to leave Madison behind. "You are coming?" Emily asks softly.

Madison leans down to hug her. "Yes honey we're coming. We all get to see you and sail around Athos on your ship. I promise." Madison had tears too.

Rick shook Shawn's hand and patted him on his back in a hug.

Madison and Kate were hugging and crying. "Roy said he was going to arrange for you to get to Athos on one of the cruise ships. So you don't need to worry about baby food this time.

You just make sure you make it. I've gotten used to having you around again. … And it'll be good to see mom and dad again." Kate tells her wiping away tears.

"Hug and kiss Alexis for me. I still owe her a lot." Madison tells Kate getting Kate to nod her head.

Kate needed to thank Alexis for a lot of things. Finding Madison was only one of a long list.

The Castle's found that they needed two rooms for four people. The beds were combined but you could separate them. Rick took Kali and Kate took Emily.

The Castle's went to the buffet located on one of the upper levels for the first two days on board. It took a little while to get used to the ship.

"It says it has a specialty steak restaurant and we need reservations to guarantee a table." Rick was grinning as they were sitting in the open atrium area eating an ice cream cones.

"Really! Does it say what kind of meat?" Kate was interested in something, maybe anything that wasn't croc, emu or kangaroo.

"No, it just talks about the atmosphere, various cuts are available. Hopefully they have children's portions." Rick doubted Emily or Kali could finish off an entire T-bone.

"Maybe was can order a New York cut and split it between them." Kate offered.

"I'm going to go find it and make reservations. You'll still be here?" Rick got up.

Kate was grinning. "For a porterhouse steak? …. I'll wait as long as it takes. As for these two, I think a cookie is next. …. Just one." Kate tells them as she sees both of them stop eating interested in a cookie.

Rick was grinning at his two girls and their sweet tooth. Kissing Kate before leaving.

Cookies were all gone when Rick came back. "We've got reservations for 6:00 tomorrow. Seems they know who we are."

"Why?" Kate didn't get it.

"The lead chef is Jean-Georges Vongerichten." Rick arches his eyebrows a couple of times.

"NO! … Seriously? He was one of the guys you taught on Ariel in that big open lodge. … Did you see him?" Kate was interested now.

Rick however shakes his head. "He wasn't in yet. They weren't actually open yet. They're only open for dinner. There was a lady taking reservations who said he had been telling stories about his time there.

Apparently we have been included in his stories."

"It'll be good to see someone from that time. I wonder if the old lodge is still there?" Kate would like to see it, just not live there again. She was spoiled and looking to be spoiled by her home on Ariel and then their ship on Athos.

"It says there is a movie starting in half an hour and there is a band tomorrow. Maybe we can figure out how to go dancing before putting the girls to bed." Rick offers.

"Dancing?" Kate was scared now. She hadn't danced since before her mother was killed. What little she knew her dad had taught her.

"You can step on my toes all you want." Rick offers. He just wanted a chance to hold his wife in his arms in public to show her off.

"Well, …. Maybe." Which Rick took to be a yes.

"What''s the movie?" Kate asks thinking of the girls.

"The Great Muppet Caper." Rick was grinning.

Kate immediately saw the 12 year old of her grown husband come out so knew it was ok for the girls. "Sure." Kate hoped she didn't regret this. And what are muppets?

Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, and Gonzo the Great play newspaper reporters for the _Daily Chronicle_. Kermit and Fozzie, specifically, are playing identical twin reporters, which becomes the source of a running gag - supposedly, nobody can tell they are twins unless Fozzie wears his hat. While Gonzo is too busy taking pictures of a chicken, the biggest fashion designer of London named Lady Holiday (Diana Rigg) gets robbed of her necklace. The trio are eventually assigned to investigate the theft of the valuable jewels from Lady Holiday, which they have to beg for after their boss Mike Tarkenian (Jack Warden) dismisses them following the _Daily Chronicle's_ headline about the twins joining the staff (while the other papers report on the jewel heist).

They travel to London to interview her, but with only $12 for the trip, they are forced to fly in the airplane's baggage hold and are thrown out of the plane as they arrive over Britain while it continues on to Italy. They stay at the dilapidated (but free) Happiness Hotel, run and populated by Pops, Scooter, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem, Sam the Eagle, Swedish Chef, Rizzo the Rat, Annie Sue, and Lubbuck Lou and his Jughuggers. When Kermit seeks out Lady Holiday in her office however, he instead finds the alluring Miss Piggy, and mistakes her for the fashion designer. Piggy (who was interviewing for a job) masquerades as Lady Holliday, even going so far as to sneak into a ritzy townhouse (located at 17 Highbrow Street) to impress Kermit with her dwellings much to the surprise of the true British residents Neville and Dorcas.

At a night club restaurant, Lady Holiday's necklace is stolen by her jealous brother Nicky and his assistants Carla, Marla (Erica Creer), and Darla, three of her put-upon fashion models; during the robbery, Miss Piggy's charade is revealed and she bolts, leaving Kermit behind, though they later reconcile in a park. Despite Nicky's instant attraction to Miss Piggy, they successfully frame her for the theft and plan to steal an even more valuable prize: the coveted Baseball Diamond on display at the local Mallory Gallery. Unfortunately for them, Gonzo is under a nearby table and overhears the plot. Kermit's crew, along with their friends from the Happiness Hotel, decide to intercept and catch the thieves themselves in order to exonerate Miss Piggy.

The Muppets get to the Mallory Gallery, and get to the Baseball Diamond at the same time as the thieves, use the Baseball Diamond in a game of Keep Away and later baseball, complete with Louis Kazagger commentating. Piggy, meanwhile, has escaped from prison and, in a bout of serendipity, finds a motorcycle which she uses to crash into the Gallery's window, knocking Nicky, who is holding Kermit hostage, out in the process. Carla, Marla and Darla confront Piggy, only to be quickly dispatched by a flurry of furious karate chops. As the police arrive, Piggy is cleared from all charges, Nicky and his fashion model-accomplices are arrested, and the Muppets get their deserved credit for foiling the heist.

The Muppets then return to America the same way they departed, being thrown out of the cargo hold and parachuting back to The USA, over the end credits which concludes with Gonzo taking a photo of the audience with his overly powerful flashbulb causing the screen to go black as if he blinded his subjects again.

Kate was carrying Kali while Rick was carrying Emily since both of them were asleep. They had both given up staying awake about the time of the fight.

"That was actually pretty good Rick. Are there more of these?" Kate had liked it. It was funny and endearing.

"I think there are 6 or 8 of them actually." Rick thinks but isn't certain.

"Maybe Lucy can find them for later at home." Kate offers liking them for the kids. And how often do you see a frog and a pig interested in each other. And what the hell is Gonzo?

It's time to play the music  
It's time to light the lights  
t's time to meet the Muppets on the Muppet Show tonight.  
It's time to put on makeup  
It's time to dress up right  
It's time to raise the curtain on the Muppet Show tonight.

Kate was humming all the way to their room.

Rick talked Kate into going dancing. The Castle clan were sitting there listening to the music, when Rick got up and held out his hand to Emily. "Могу ли я пригласить вас на танец?"

Emily put her hand in his and let her father take her out onto the dance floor. However she didn't know what to do. "положить ноги на шахте." And Emily did as he told her and Rick held her and they danced.

When the song finished. "спасибо прекрасная леди." And took Emily back to their table and offered his hand to Kate, who took it and followed her husband out onto the dance floor.

Fortunately for Kate the song was nice and slow so she just shuffled her feet around, and soon had her hands wrapped around his neck, enjoying being close to him.

"It's not that hard babe." And Rick leans down and pulls Kate close. "And Emily and Kali are going to sleep in their own room tonight."

Kate shivered at what that meant. "Oh, you have something in mind?" Kate had one now.

"My personal thank you for letting me take you dancing, and the bed has pillows." Rick whispers to her. And it was a good thing Kate's head was buried in his chest. It helped to hide her blush.

The Castle's were just exiting the cruise ship and had made it thru the lobby when Emily broke away from Kate and took off running. "Emily!" Kate yelled after her. She had just started to think about running after her when she saw where or better to who Emily was running to.

Emily slammed into Alexis who was standing next to Martha having just come in thru the doors.

Then it was all hugs and kisses. "It's good to have you back dears. … These two have grown a lot." Martha almost didn't recognize them.

"It's been almost 3 years Martha. I never thought it would take that long. … Alexis how is school?" Kate wanted to know what she had done was the right thing.

"It's been great. Grams has a 2 bedroom condo unit and I've been taking the GETS trains to and from school since I got here. It's been fun." Alexis wasn't mad anymore about coming here.

"Any new friends?" Kate asks as they leave the building headed for a train station.

"Alexis and this girl Elena have been inseparable for the last 6 months. She's terrific, I wish I had even half their energy." Martha answers for Alexis, even though Martha still had a hold of Rick.

Kate internally sighs. "Where is this Elena now?" Kate wanted to meet her.

"It's her mother's birthday so she couldn't come, she'll be over tomorrow." Alexis explains.

Rick, Kate and Alexis stand giving the seats to Emily, Kali and Martha. It felt like old times as Kate watched where they were going. Noticing that Rick had his head looking everywhere.

Kate takes his arm in her hand. "I'll take you sightseeing, I promise." Kate leans in to kiss his cheek.

"You should see the city dad. It's HUGE! …. I've never seen anything so tall. And it's big too." Alexis sounded excited. She wanted to show him everything she had found.

"You've been to Kazan then?" Kate guessed. Alexis had been taken by it from the pictures she had shown her.

"Yup, all the way to the top even. All I saw was clouds. Elena and her family live in it so I'm over there a lot." Alexis informs them.

"What do you think of its people mover?" Kate was curious.

"It was weird at first. You pull out this, thing, that you unfold and punch in where you want to go and it takes you there. And if there isn't one available you can call for one. And the ground floor has this system that is just like the ride on Spaceship Earth in Epcot. It's continuous and winds its way around all over.

"It's a little slow though, they should change it out for something faster. It's kinda a pain." Alexis didn't like everything about the city.

Kate and her family checked in with her doctor the next day. "Detective Castle." He greets her. "This first visit is just a physical and will take some time, your family may want to come back for you in say four hours." He didn't think they would like to just sit around for that long, plus they had children.

"We'll be back in four hours. We'll find something to do." Rick kissed her. Rick was on his own since it was a school day, so no Alexis.

Four hours later:

"What did he say?" Rick and family were out of the building walking around headed for a park that Kate knew of.

"He wants me back in a week. I've got this list of things to do that you are going to have to help me with. Then a week later he wants me back again for another physical. He'll decide then if I'm a candidate for the operation." Kate explains.

"We'll all help you as much as we can, you know that." Rick was going to do everything he could.

Even Emily and Kali helped Kate with her exercises and stretching that Kate was required to do. They tried to do everything Kate did while giggling when they fell on their butt.

Kate was accepted a week later. "The operation is relatively invasive and you will not be walking for the next two weeks. Your family can come visit but you will be in bed for the next two weeks.

After that you can only walk short distances and follow the directions I send home with you." The doctor warns her.

"I'll see you tomorrow babe." Kate kisses Rick who was alone since it wasn't a school day and Emily and Kali were with Alexis and Martha.

Emily didn't go anywhere without Alexis. She even asked if she could go to school with Alexis.

Rick was back home. "How's mom?" Alexis asks while Emily is helping her with her homework at the table.

"We'll find out tomorrow. Kate is going to be stuck there for the next two weeks though, and no walking. And even after that very little walking and another list of things she has to do." Rick warns them since it wasn't over yet.

"It'll be fine darling. Katherine is a fighter. After what she has already been thru this will be easy for her. And we'll go see her every day." Martha is convinced everything will go perfectly.

It was now 2 months later:

Kate had been home for weeks now and doing her exercises and letting Rick give her leg massages after going thru training the doctor had requested. This had left Martha to watch the girls when Alexis was at school.

They had met Elena several times. She was taller than Alexis with jet black straight hair that almost reached her butt. She was a very vibrant girl so unlike Alexis who was more reserved.

However Martha was correct, the two went everywhere together and Emily and Kali had decided almost immediately that she was a new sister.

They were presently in Martha's condo and Kate had been cleared to go for a longer walk.

Alexis had been to Kazan countless times, however since Kate's operation he hadn't left her side so he had yet to see it. Emily and Kali hand now seen it several times.

Martha had an appointment to view some new actors for the play she was in and helping direct so couldn't go anywhere with them today.

"Well if you want to show me this city, I'm willing to go look. Just so long as Kate has chances to rest." Rick didn't want her to overdo anything.

"There are a number of observation levels. The view can be amazing on most days." Elena tells him. "My Parents are out, they had an appointment of their own today. There is a nice restaurant about a mile up that we can have lunch at."

"Oh you should see it dad, it has this wall of all glass with this plant atrium behind glass in the middle. It's really cool." Alexis had been there a few times with Elena. Even Emily and Kali had been there twice now.

Emily was nodding her head. "It's cool dad."

They had to take a GETS train to get close before changing trains since they wanted Rick to see it from a distance first, even though a GETS train station was in the city.


	22. Chapter 22

**Quast 1**

Roughly 1-1/2 years ago:

Admiral Quast had, had nothing but trouble for the last almost three years. It all started when he got that coded flash (Climbing Spark) and had raced for the middle of the Pacific.

The crews had done a tremendous job in the 15 minutes he had given them. No sooner had the cap landed then the 18's were pushed over the side along with the single helicopter that was sitting on the deck waiting to start search and rescue.

The 18's that had been sitting in the catapults had also gone over the side.

He had lost almost a third of his air wing in those 15 minutes.

His first problem was he had lost contact with command just hours later and had never been able to permanently re-establish communication.

He had lost contact with Pearl a few days later. Contact with Tokyo had ended roughly 3 or 4 days later. They were still close enough for everyone to see the mushroom clouds rise up from Japan.

His fears had gotten him to send helicopter teams to Guam to get as much food and supplies onboard his carriers as he could. Another team had been sent to the Philippines to do the same. He had ordered every US Naval ship, and any other ship to answer his call to leave port and form up with him. He had also picked up as many people he could before what he feared where rain clouds filled with radiation got him to stop.

Now he had quiet the fleet around him going nowhere. He had been trying to save all the fuel he could, and get it from anywhere he could.

Access to the satellites was still operational and he was using them to follow the radiation clouds as they made their way around the planet. Moving his fleet as best he could to avoid them.

He had a pair of 18's with in-flight refueling doing recon of the south of Alaska. He was hoping that a place like Dutch Harbor was still unaffected and he could get food, fuel and maybe people.

He already knew the Philippines was no longer an option as was Australia. It was the little places like the Marshall Islands or Gilbert Islands that he still had hopes for.

A seaman approached his chair with a pad. After Quast had read it he deflated. Nothing! At least not in Alaska. He still had nothing from the 18's to the south. He was using aviation fuel for little to no gain. He decided to step outside and get some air.

So many ships, so many people with nowhere to go. They all had families and they all wanted answers. However there were no Radio messages. No TV broadcasts. His secure communications with anyone had ended over a year ago.

He had Cheyenne Mountain for the first year. But they had run out of fresh water and food, however the mountain itself had taken a few hits and the area around them was one of the hotter places on the planet. It was no way to die.

He looked out over the ships.

3 Aircraft Carriers, 3 Guided Missile Cruisers (for Air Defense), 6 LAMPS (Light Airborne Multi-Purpose System) Capable Warships (focusing on Anti-Submarine and Surface Warfare), and 6 Anti Submarine Destroyers or Frigates.

6 USNS supply ships that each have two MH-60S Seahawk helicopters on board.

1 Medical ship, 1 Amphibious Assault Ship (LHA), 2 Amphibious Assault Ships (LHD), 2 Attack transports (APA), the Pegasus and even 1 cruise line ship that had been launched from Hawaii before the radiation cloud reached it and then rained on it. The Pride of America to be precise. 3 Los Angeles class submarines, 4 Ohio class submarines, 2 cruise missile submarines.

The outside door opened behind him. "Jerry." Quast greets him.

"Phil" Is the response he gets.

"The 18's will be on the deck in an hour. The refueling aircraft will be right behind them." Jerry tells him.

"Anything on communications?" Quast still had hope, but it was fading when he got tired, like he was now.

"They're listening to everything. From secure satellite to old fashioned ham radio. Still nothing. Even that guy in Alaska has gone silent." Jerry was losing hope too. "We don't have much longer."

Quast looked at him. It was defeatist thinking, but he didn't blame him. They were almost drifting to save fuel. Everyone was on rations to save on food. If he didn't find someplace to go to find more they were going to run out in 6 to 8 months.

The flight decks had turned into places to play and exercise instead of flight operations.

"We may need to go North to do our own fishing soon." Quast was thinking of the Bearing sea area.

"I'd rather have a beach in Tahiti if I had a choice." Jerry would prefer but knows that whole area was too hot to go anywhere near.

"The flight deck is our beach now." Quast had to laugh, since crying was out.

The door behind them opened. "Sir we have something on radar headed this way. Supersonic."

Quast steps thru the door. "Officer of the deck, sound general quarters." Then Quast picks up a phone. "Bring the fleet to general quarters." Hanging up his phone.

"Where did it come from?" Quast has questions. This was just the first.

"It's position would suggest Hawaii." Is the answer Quast gets.

"There's no one in Hawaii." Jerry whispers. Telling Quast something he already knew.

"Sir, the target is now sub-sonic and still on approach." Quast is told while Jerry, the Captain of the ship moves over to the radar display.

"It's headed right for us." Jerry tells him.

"Who would have resources to send a supersonic flight?" Quast didn't understand.

Hawaii was barren and glowing. Even with refueling the States was a long ways away. The old Blackbirds were all in museums somewhere. The old U2's had the range just not the speed.

Quast decides to gamble and picks up his phone. "No firing, I want observation only. I want eyes and cameras running." Quast hangs up the phone.

"You're leaving us open." Jerry reminds him.

"Call it a prayer." Quast replies.

Jerry trusted him and he had gotten them this far and went back to watching the radar screen. "Here it comes."

Quast and others on the bridge moved to the windows to look.

What they saw was a sleek white almost wingless craft. It wasn't very tall, it had short stubbly winglets on each side and it was rather broad. As he flew over the deck almost even with the bridge of the island.

After it flew past they could see it had a flat rear end. "Where are the engines?" Jerry whispers out.

After it went past his carrier they watched it almost spin on a dime and travel back over the deck and continue on back towards Hawaii.

"It's gone supersonic sir." Everyone is told.

"I didn't see any insignia. No American, Russian or Chinese. Nothing." Jerry comments.

Quast was shaking his head. He didn't see anything either. "Communications, … anything?"

"No signals from anyone sir." Is his answer.

"Put it up on the monitor as playback. Let's get another look at it." Quast orders.

They watch it over and over. "It has a glass front. I can't see anyone though and I still don't see any insignia. No country emblems and no names. And where are the engines? How is it flying?" Jerry was lost in who it was.

"I haven't seen anything like it. Prototype of something maybe?" Jerry speculates.

"Get intelligence on it, see if they can make something out of it." Quast wanted more eyes looking at it. He wanted answers. "I didn't see any weapons either."

"They could be internal like the Raptor or Nighthawk." Jerry offers an explanation for that. Getting Quast to nod his head.

"But why and who?" Quast still didn't know who. "I'll be in communications, you have the bridge."

"I have the bridge aye." Jerry yells out.

"Admiral off the bridge."

"Secure from general quarters. Looks like the fun is over for now." Jerry orders.

Quast has made it to communications. "I want you to go back thru every signal you did or think you got in the last hour. That over flight was talking to someone and I want to know who."

"Aye sir." And the pair of them start going over every recording they have of every channel known.

Quast hangs around waiting. He has a guess who it was but was going to have to wait.

They were still listening to their recording when one of them answers the phone. "Communications."

Then he hangs up. "That was the bridge, they have a bogie on radar, supersonic headed for the fleet." Quast is informed.

Quast picks up the phone. "Same as last time?" His is told. Maybe Quast's theory may about to be tested.

"Switch to live listening, all channels." Quast orders.

Quast answers the phone when it rings this time. "Communications. …. Got it, keep watching. Bring the fleet to general quarters and no firing, just like last time." Quast hangs up the phone.

Quast goes back to waiting. "I'm getting something on a high band, in the clear."

"Let's hear it." Quast orders.

And over the speaker. "This is Captain Roy Montgomery of the Explorer ship Sun Rises, please respond."

Quast grabs the headset from one of the operators. "This is Vice Admiral Philip M. Quast. I'm in overall command of this fleet. Please clarify your intent?"

"We request to land on your ship. Our craft is unarmed. We need to talk Admiral." Roy tells him.

"You are from Tellus." Quast wasn't questioning since he is pretty certain of the answer.

"That is correct Admiral. Request permission to come aboard for planetary discussion." Roy wasn't sure how they were going to take this. This planet was dangerous the last time he was here, what were they like now?

"Permission granted. We will display red smoke to designate which ship to land on." Quast wanted him on his ship, not one of the other carriers.

"That will not be required Admiral. Signal triangulation tells me which ship you are on. ETA 5 minutes." And Roy ends communication.

Quast grabs the phone. "Bridge, have the captain and an armed 3 man marine detachment meet me on the flight deck. 5 minutes." Quast heads for the flight deck. This should be interesting.

Quast was already on the flight deck when Jerry and 3 armed marines join him.

"We're about to have company. Keep your weapons down and no shooting unless fired upon. No exceptions." Quast orders his marines.

"Sir." One answers back.

Then they watch as the shuttle slowly makes its way landing VTOL on his flight deck. "Sir?" Jerry questions.

"We are about to make history, and maybe, just maybe save all our lives." Quast answers.

After it has landed almost totally quiet, the back ramp opens and out walk two men a moment later.

Quast meets the two half way with Jerry next to him and the 3 marines right behind them. Quast gives a crisp salute worthy of a lowly private. "Admiral Quast, welcome aboard. This is the ship's captain Jerry Marks. The three Marines are Robertson, Linn and Suzuki." Quast ends his salute.

Roy extends his hand like he has learned from Rick . "Captain Montgomery, this is Detective Cain. You have someplace we can talk Admiral?"

"Of course right this way." Quast leads them to a conference room and clears everyone out and orders the Marines to guard the entrances and keep everyone out.

"You're a long way from home Captain." Quast offers for them to sit as he does.

"Several light years in fact, yes." Roy smiles. Pleased that someone knew about them at least a little.

"You've been here before?" Quast is wondering just which ship his was.

"I've only been here twice before. My ship was the one that picked up one of the survivors of the explorer ship Horizon." Roy tells him.

"That was you that picked up a Katherine Beckett and I'm guessing one Richard Castle but left behind Bracken." Quast still remembered his secure conference calls.

"Detective Beckett, Rick, his daughter Alexis and his mother Martha, yes." Roy was only a little surprised.

"You're man Bracken caused a lot of damage, and helped create the mess we are in now." Quast was a little mad at these people.

"So we learned from detective Beckett. She had attempted to prevent his escape off the Horizon. There were 4 total that destroyed our ship and the 115 people that were onboard at the time. Detective Beckett managed to stop 2 of them, however 2 of them escaped in a shuttle much like the one we came here in." Roy clarifies for him.

"Bracken ended up in Egypt while your detective ended up in New York." Quast fills him in if he didn't already know.

"Bracken was already wanted for murder on Tellus. We had no idea he was onboard the Horizon. We were told he landed on your planet where the primary location for what you call terrorists." Rick had briefed Roy on events of the day.

"We have our own home grown Bracken's, it was just bad luck he manages to find them and make himself a part of them." Quast now didn't blame him now. Earth was screwed up before Bracken ever got here.

"So what brings you here Captain?" They had never talked before except for that recorded message.

"The council ordered my ship to observe your planet and determine if you were recovering from Bracken and your own terrorist actions." Roy tells him why his ship is here, just not why he is down here.

"Things have changed since you left that recording." And it was all bad.

"We had hoped that knowing you were not alone would help you change. So what happened?" His scans showed the planet was mostly radioactive.

"As best we can tell, Putin of Russia, decided to bluff to force the planet to be under one ruler by threatening to blow the planet to hell and gone." Quast starts with and watches Roy wince. It told Quast it was not the reaction his people were hoping for when they sent that message.

"Someone in Russia, launched 6 ICBM's that thankfully only had one war head each. We lost Washington, New York, Norfolk naval base, Philadelphia, NASA and Chicago in minimum of 10 mega ton blasts." Quast starts his sad tale. Watching Roy cringe at all the destruction. His friend detective Cain however had an excellent poker face.

"After that we retaliated with 20, 1 mega ton tactical nukes on cruise missiles, striking a variety of targets.

This was followed a few days later by 6 more ICBM's that struck Washington and New York again. The others struck various places in Kansas, Nebraska and Missouri. The bread basket of the United States.

This was followed by 6 or our own. This time from a single boomer off the coast of France." Quast pauses thinking about what came next.

"Boomer?" Roy didn't know the term.

"Nuclear powered submarines that house up to 24 ICBM's that travel the oceans below the surface where is is harder to see them or trace their movement." Quast explains. Roy knew about the submarines, just not that they were called boomers.

"Then the Chinese got involved and finished off Japan with a number of nukes that were part cruise missiles and part bombs from air force bombers.

Then India launched theirs at Pakistan, who managed a small retaliation on India.

Best we can figure out a terrorist set one off inside Israel, who retaliated against Egypt and Iran.

This was followed by a massive launch from Russia that hit almost everyone. Mostly the United States. It was speculated at the time that Putin was already dead, so we don't know who pushed the button.

We naturally retaliated with a massive launch on China and Russia and here we are. We've been using satellites to follow what are probably radiation filled clouds ever since in order to avoid them" Quast explains his last actions.

They had blown their planet into almost a radioactive ball of dust.

Roy was surprised, maybe he shouldn't be based on what he thought of Earth when he first got here and Rick told him about the hundreds of ICBM's this planet had.

"So what's next?" Roy asks.

"It's been almost 3 years since then. We've gone around the pacific looking for food, people and fuel. Since the carriers are nuclear powered I thought of sending one to the Bering Sea to do some fishing, hoping the radiation is less there." It was Quast's next plan.

"You're almost out of food and fuel I take it." Roy could guess.

"6 maybe 8 months left at most unless we find more." Quast really was reaching the end.

It really was as bad as Roy guessed. Now it was time for why Roy came down here knowing his guess is correct.

"I have an offer for you if you're interested. …. I want to take you and one or two others of your choosing back to Tellus. You can request support or perhaps relocation. … Support is possible if the council is willing. Relocation will be difficult, I'm not sure how we would relocate the number of people I suspect you have on board your ships." Roy really did have no idea how to move that many people.

This was something Quast hadn't really considered. Now what does he do? At best he was hoping they could take some of the children, drop of a few supplies, take their history and learn from it so they didn't blow themselves to hell and gone also.

Now what? "Giving what little supplies you likely have on board will only delay the inevitable. Relocation is likely out. I doubt your ship can hold many people." Quast was thinking 115 since that was the size of the Horizon. "We don't have a year to take me to Tellus followed by a year back. Let alone the time needed to talk to whomever." Quast was grateful for the offer, but everyone he left behind would all be dead before he even made it to Tellus.

"You're correct, I have no supplies to give you. My ship is fully crewed but we can find space for you and two others. As for a year's travel. … It took the Horizon a year to get here, yes. However we do it in a month now. One month to Tellus, one month back. As too how long you are on Tellus negotiating," Roy shrugs his shoulders.

"And this is my idea. The council doesn't know you will be coming." Roy's offer was him stretching his neck out. Something Quast picked up on instantly.

"A month?" Quast was shocked. The brass was convinced they had some kind of base near here. "A month." Quast had an idea. Maybe this was going to work after all.


	23. Chapter 23

**Quast 2**

Quast had asked for a minute to talk with Jerry and had left the conference room to talk.

"Opinion?" Quast asks his friend.

"At the very least maybe they could ship us some supplies, except what we really need is a long term option. We can't live on these ships for the rest of our lives. Provided we can continue to avoid all the radiation filled clouds.

And that men on the submarines worry me the most. The rotation to one of the carriers is the only thing keeping them sane." Jerry tells him.

"His even contacting us is likely to get him into trouble." Quast mentions. Getting Jerry to agree. "I noticed."

"If we take him up on his offer, we need people who can help us fight for our future." Quast tells him.

"You are the obvious choice. You've gotten us this far and you are the ranking officer." Jerry tells him knowing he has to go. He's the only one with the authority to talk for all of them.

Quast knew he would say that. "I still need two people to go with me. Someone to help see questions and give advice, even if I don't take it."

"We can do a search of all the people we have. We can even add the people on the cruise ship, maybe we will get lucky." Jerry tells him.

"You go find me 2 people, I'm going to go accept his offer. Maybe you can have the chaplain start praying for us. Maybe He'll listen this time." Quast tells him and heads back to the conference room.

After Quast re-enters the conference room. "We accept your offer. We will need some time to find someone to go with me and make sure everyone in the fleet knows what's going on since I'll be gone a little over 2 months."

"Not a problem, we can return to our ship and come back later. Would 3 days be enough time for you?" Roy offers a little time.

"That should be fine, we will expect you 3 days from now." Quast was willing to take the time to find the right people to take with him.

Quast opens the conference room door. "Robertson, escort our guests back to their ship on the flight deck. Make sure they get there uninjured and not intercepted by anyone." Quast orders.

"Aye sir. …. If you'll follow me." And Robertson escorts them to their shuttle.

Quast goes in search of Jerry to help with the search.

"We need someone who might understand what it takes to live and work on a space ship. Someone who has some kind of engineering skill maybe." Quast offers.

"Well since we don't have space ships, …. still it is surrounded by a vacuum. Making it sound like a submarine sort of." Jerry offers.

"We have 9 submarines as part of the fleet. Maybe one of their engineers" Quast offers.

"You want to choose one I'll start looking at the people on the cruise ship, maybe we'll get lucky." Jerry tells him.

Quast was still going over all the engineers on the submarines when Jerry knocked and entered.

"I've got someone on the cruise ship that you might like.

**Kip Stephen Thorne** (born June 1, 1940) is an American theoretical physicist, known for his contributions in gravitational physics and astrophysics. A longtime friend and colleague of Stephen Hawking and Carl Sagan, he was the Feynman Professor of Theoretical Physics at the California Institute of Technology (Caltech) until 2009 and one of the world's leading experts on the astrophysical implications of Einstein's general theory of relativity. He continues to do scientific research, and is reported to work on the 2014 science-fiction film _Interstellar_.

He contributed to the theoretical understanding of black holes and gravitational radiation; co-founded the Laser Interferometer Gravitational Wave Observatory Project (LIGO).

"He was traveling with his second wife, Carolee Joyce Winstein, doing a cruise tour of the Hawaiian islands at the time." Jerry sounded excited. He thought they just got lucky for once.

"Excellent, find him and get him and his wife over here, we need to talk to him." Quast tells him and went back thru the submarine engineers he had to choose from, finally selecting one.

Abhish Shivam, 33, a chief engineer working The USS _Michigan_ (SSGN-727). A **cruise missile submarine** is a submarine that can launch cruise missiles (SLCMs).

A **submarine-launched cruise missile** (**SLCM**) is a cruise missile that is launched from a submarine (especially a SSG or SSGN). Current versions are typically standoff weapons known as land-attack cruise missiles (LACMs), which are used to attack predetermined land targets with conventional or nuclear payloads. Anti-ship cruise missiles (ASCMs) are also used, and some submarine-launched cruise missiles have variants for both functions. Brahmos is the fastest cruise missile currently developed, and has land-attack and anti-ship variants.

Four US Navy Ohio-class ballistic missile submarines (SSBN) were converted to be able to salvo launch up to 144 Tomahawk cruise missiles from their modified vertical launch submarine-launched ballistic missile (SLBM) tubes, as opposed to launching cruise missiles from torpedo tubes as is done from attack submarines. The advantage that the submarines have over guided missile destroyers and cruisers is the ability to remain undetected and launch while submerged. Tomahawk was deployed on US Navy attack submarines beginning in 1983, originally in LACM and ASCM versions, but the ASCM version was withdrawn in the 1990s.

Stephen Thorne was all for going. The chance to be out in space and end up on another planet was something he just was not going to pass up.

His wife however was not thrilled about him being gone; she just was not interested in the big picture. Quast didn't understand how she could be so shallow married to a man like him.

However it seems Stephen was the one who wore the pants in the family so he was in.

Abish was equally interested and since Quast wasn't ordering him to go, he volunteered.

True to his word Roy with detective Cain came back down 3 days later and picked up their passengers and their luggage. They had to have something to wear for the next few months.

Quast was offered the co-pilot seat while Roy flew and the others sat in the back with detective Cain.

As they got closer. "THAT is your ship?" Quast was impressed.

"Yup, that is the Sun Rises. It's an explorer class. Almost no armor to speak of, very light armament. She does however have the latest in scanning gear and is capable of long ranges.

Your accommodations are not likely to be what you are used to. A luxury liner she is not." Roy warns him.

"If it saves us, I'll travel on a garbage scow. … What is the disk on the aft section. Assuming that is the aft section." Quast was curious.

"That is part of what helps us create the field necessary for FTL. Our first week of travel will be to get out of the gravity well of your system before we can go to FTL." Roy points out.

Quast's eyes light up. They had to get out of their gravity well first? That was not something he had thought of having to do. Good thing he had Abhish!

Quast saw the flight deck door open and Roy backed their shuttle on board. "We need to wait for there to be an atmosphere in the bay once the outer doors close." Roy explains why they are waiting.

"So you don't have an energy force field holding the pressure in." Quast notes.

"It is not like in your Star Trek, no." Roy was grinning, though he was sure there was someone somewhere on Tellus working on it.

"You know about Star Trek." Quast didn't know what they had downloaded, only that it was a lot according to James.

"Yes, it has gotten to be quite popular back at home." Roy gets a green light and opens the door. Once inside his ship past the airlock. "I'll let detective Cain show you to your quarters and give you a tour of the ship, so you'll know how to get around. He also needs to take you to medical. I'm afraid a physical is mandatory for all personnel. I'm headed for the bridge so we can start out journey.

Roy walks off one direction. "Gentlemen if you'll follow me."

"He called you detective." Quast points out.

"Yes, there are a limited number of us. Detective Beckett, now detective Castle is likely the one you know about. Using her knowledge of your planet, you can think of me as a cross between a Jedi Knight and a Shaolin Monk. We keep the peace and are trained to hunt down those that need to be." Cain partially explains.

"So you know how to kill a person in a hundred different ways no doubt." Quast questions.

"Actually killing is something we try to avoid. Only our military and detectives like myself have had any training in combat techniques. However you are correct, …. I do." Cain tells them all without smiling or pretty much any emotion. He is not like Kate. Just equally well trained.

"This is your room. As you will note it says D 14-9. This is deck D, section 14 of deck D, room number 9. If you get lost just keep that number in mind and anyone of the crew can help you find your way here.

You are allowed to go anywhere you choose, however you will find that some doors will not open for you. That is for a reason, so I suggest you try to stay out of them, or you will be given different quarters for your stay. There are security cameras everywhere that are monitored at all times." Cain warns them. Since his own version of Lucy is connected to the system.

"Please unpack and I will wait outside to give you that tour and take you to medical." Cain stands off to one side after pressing the button to open the door.

Inside they are greeted by the common room on board ship. Bunk beds on either side with curtains for privacy.

"Well this looks familiar." Abhish notes since it looked exactly like the quarters on board the Michigan.

"Comfy cozy are we." Stephen notes.

Once unpacked and back outside Cain took them on a tour then dropped them off at medical.

From there the three found their way to the dining area. Not exactly what they were expecting.

After watching a few of the others do it they get in line and take their bowl of 'Pudding?' to one of the tables.

"What is this stuff?" Stephen wasn't sure what it was. Then they watch Roy come in and go thru the line and then sit with them.

"I know this isn't a cruise ship, but seriously?" Stephen lifts up his spoon and lets the 'pudding' fall back into his bowl.

Roy is just chuckling. He's heard it all before. "It has all the nutrients you need based off of the physical you just had. Otherwise you wouldn't have that little food card you carry.

And no, it's probably not what you are expecting. It kinda grows on you after a while and the taste changes every few days. Rick affectionately calls it "baby food"."

"Rick Castle, the man with this Katherine Beckett you picked up out of New York." Quast remembers the name.

"Correct Admiral. Him and his family have done a lot for us over the years. Likely the council will explain it all to you, provided they are willing to listen." Roy really was taking a risk.

"We appreciate your help Captain no matter how it works out." Quast wanted to thank him now since if things went south he would be too mad to do it later.

It was 2 months later:

Quast, Stephen and Abhish had been talking with various members of the council for almost a month now, still uncertain what was ultimately going to happen.

When they were not talking with council members, they were allowed to look around.

They had all seen the Russian city tower that had their mouths hanging open. They were still amazed how people got around without individual cars. They were all impressed with the GETS trains.

The entire planet seemed to have been planned. They had asked people a number of questions, like how they generate power? Where they get their water? How they feed everyone with so much desert.

It was only then that they found out that Tellus had 4 colony planets and that 2 of them were shipping food into Tellus while a lot of their population was moving to one of the colonies.

Quast and the others were back for another round of talking. This time however there were three of the council members instead of just the one, and one of them was one Quast already knew about before coming here. Paul Nantz! The guy who didn't trust them.

"Gentlemen, shall we get started. As you are aware by now, our population is not nearly as homicidal as your planet was or still is. Wars are not something we have any experience with, thankfully." Paul tells them, still not convinced.

"If you are correct this interstellar war you say is headed your way is going to change that." Quast warns. Wars are messy.

"We are aware of that, which is part of what we want to you talk about." One of the other council members mentions.

Quast and the others wait since it was all out of their hands anyway.

"We have reached a decision on your future provide you accept a caveat to our decision.

One of our colonies is an all water planet except for a tiny section of land. We are presently working on building a floating city. Two of these cities are planned. Each will hold several thousand people each.

The first city however will not be complete for approximately another 3 years.

We have agreed to relocate your people to this city. As your population grows we can add more modules to expand the city. However you will be living here on Tellus in what you would call a tent city for roughly 3 years for some of you.

We would offer better temporary lodging but our manufacturing base is already stretched to the breaking point."

Quast, Stephen and Abhish were all smiling. "You mentioned a caveat." Quast wanted to know what it was going to cost them.

"In a way there are three. First we cannot allow you to transfer any of your weapons with the move. We have a very strict weapons policy that is enforced. If you are given weapons they have to go thru our testing to determine if they will be allowed to wield them." Paul tells them.

"That doesn't sound like much of a problem. While all our military ships are armed only the Marines on board are armed" Quast explains.

"Second, as you have been told there is a war headed our way. We are not asking you to fight it for us or with us. However we would like to have access to your experience to discuss combat techniques and training. Since you will now be a part of our colony your people are free to enlist in our military that is expanding. That is up to each individual." Paul tells them.

"Since most of us are already part of the US military, most are likely willing to remain in the military. Also I have a number of pilots that are not likely going to like being grounded. Pilots like to fly." Quast points out.

This gets the three council members to start talking to each other.

"If we adjust the city design to add an air base would this be acceptable?" One of the council members asks.

"I doubt you're going to be able to relocate any of our planes, what do they fly?" Quast was curious how that was going to work.

"We could transport parts to build our fighters for your pilots to learn to fly, provided they enter our military." Paul tells them.

"And what exactly do you fly?" Quast knew it might help him sell it.

"We can send pictures and some schematics with you for your pilots to go over. If it helps, do you remember the time when we sent our message? We sent three of the fighters to deliver the darts that held our message." Quast's question is answered. "One was sent as a back-up in case it was needed."

Quast remembered those ships/planes. They were flying above mach 3.5 using ground hugging. That was impressive. He knew his CAG alone would dearly love to get his hands on at least one.

"You mentioned three items." Stephen asks.

"This might be the biggest sticking point for you. You have 6,000 people per carrier alone. Another 4,000 or so on your cruise ship. Plus the thousands more on your other ships.

We do not have troop carriers to move large numbers of people. What we do have are two cruise ships, however each only has rooms for 1,500 people at a time." Quast's question is answered.

Quast instantly tries to do the math in his head, while Stephen's mouth falls to the floor.

That was 12 trips alone just for the carriers, at 24 months or 2 years. "I don't see how that will work. That would be 12 trips at 2 months per trip just for the crew of the 3 carriers." Quast was instantly deflated.

"We are aware of the logistics problems associated with this idea. However our cruise ship concept that we started roughly 3 years ago has become extremely popular. There are presently 2 more cruise ships of the same size that are under construction. They should both be completed in about 6 months." One of the council members tells him.

Quast started re-doing his math. "That would get everyone off the smaller ships leaving the three carriers and the cruise ship in roughly one year. A little over 1 year to transfer everyone else. The carriers and the submarines are the only ships that are nuclear powered. All the other ships require fuel. If we empty the smaller ships first we can transfer all their fuel and food to the cruise ship.

It will allow them time to move to avoid the radiation filled clouds." Quast tells the people who came with him.

"Your military personnel may be willing to wait, but the civilians are already moaning even if it is a cruise ship. People feel trapped when they are used to more space." Stephen points out.

"We could empty the cruise ship and move people off the submarines." Abhish offers.

"Perhaps, but they will be trading in the luxury of a cruise ship for tents, for at least a year or more." Quast points out.

Stephen was forced to nod his head. As places go he thought it was better than what any of the military personnel had now. Even those on the carriers.

"As we decrease personnel the food we do have will last longer. Still it is likely to be a stretch." Quast had to add while they still talked amongst themselves.

"We can help solve that problem." One of the councilmen speaks up. "We use cargo ships to move food around now. We could send one back with you or a few weeks behind you depending on when the next one is full."

"We can't stay Admiral. Even if the clouds are now radiation free from all the rain, that rain is getting into the oceans. Everything will be polluted eventually. And we can't stay on ships for generations to come. Our children may adapt to the confinement, but the rest of us never expected to live on ships forever." Stephen points out. "Even your crews expect to get shore leave eventually."

"Plus it will give everyone hope for a future." Quast adds softly.

"We accept with one exception." Quast answers for the three of them. While the three councilmen wait for his exception. Not like he has much to stand on to start making demands.

"I would like for you to do a survey of the planet. If you find other people we want you to pick them up too." Quast only knew the Pacific mostly.

"You will be going back with the Moon Shines and Captain Zhukov. He can perform the survey as requested." Paul responds.

"Zhukov. …. It sounds Russian." Quast had a distaste for Russians. They were part of what got them all into this mess. Not that the US was blameless totally.

"Captain Zhukov's ancestors were from Russia, yes. As you have found even Tellus still has areas that are primarily based on where our ancestors came from. However everyone here speaks two languages so we don't really have the divisions you are used to." Paul was starting to suspect this was a bad idea. These people were never going to change.

"It should be fine, if we all agree." Quast responds. He may be an Admiral but if he didn't learn they were never going to get along together. He had a lot of work to do when he got back on his ship.

"Captain Zhukov is presently in orbit. He will pick you up in the morning and take you back to Earth. We will start setting up your temporary residence during the next two months. We will send you a cargo ship as soon as the first one is loaded.

We will get to work on getting the two cruise ships ready. It should take about 2 days to load the cargo and make them ready. Six months from now the other 2 cruise ships should be done and completed flight testing. Then 2 days to load them with cargo." One of the councilmen tells them.

Quast had more than he could have ever hoped for since he saw them all dying in about 9 months.

"How do you get colonists to your colony planets?" Quast didn't understand.

"Our colonies are established with very few people. Well under a hundred people at first. Our two explorer ships are used to transfer another 50 people each trip when the colony planet is ready for them. ... We've been using the cruise ships to transfer larger numbers of people lately." Paul explains. Doing this was going to slow down the transfer of people from Tellus greatly. He was hoping this was worth it.

The three of them were taking a shuttle up to the Moon Shines with captain Zhukov doing the piloting. "What's that?" Quast points.

Zhukov tries to figure out what he is pointing at since there was a lot in orbit at the moment. A cargo ship was just finishing unloading its cargo of food before going back to Ariel. There were 2 cruise ships and the 2 cruise ships that were under construction. Plus one other ship that was under construction. And then there was his ship.

"That is the first of our destroyer class of warships. It's about 3 years into a 7 year construction cycle." Zhukov explains. "We had 6 warships that you would classify as being a gun boat. They are being salvaged to help us build other ships."

"You're taking the threat of this interstellar war real." Quast points out. Not sure if he's impressed or scared. Or both.

"We do. Very seriously." Zhukov even sounded serious and turns to look at Quast that sent a chill down Quast's spine. These people knew something. He didn't know what or how, but they knew something.


	24. Chapter 24

**Quast 3**

Quast had used his ability to talk with other military ships to inform all of them what was going to happen soon. It was a one sided conversation since it was a broadcast and not face to face.

The cruise ship however was another matter. To tell them he had to travel to the ship and use the ships intercom system. Though a large number were present.

After he was done he managed to slip out and back to his carrier while most of them were left speechless.

There were 4 people on the cruise ship that were too far back to intercept him before Quast left.

These 4 were just as shocked as the others, however they were anything but silent. "Aliens that aren't aliens? And these same aliens are going to come save us after we have blown ourselves into a radioactive ball." Javi didn't believe a word of it. "I think he's cracked. The stress has gotten to him."

"Then we do what we do best, though I think both of us are a little rusty." Kevin tells him. And after getting a blank look in return. "We're detectives, and if they are coming, …."

"Time for a stake-out. We keep eyes on his carrier." Javi was catching on.

It was now three days later:

Kevin and Javi where in Javi and Lanie's room going over their notes. They had watched several of the smaller ships tying up to his carrier and offloading all personnel except a few and then they would watch it tie up next to the cruise ship and offload supplies and fuel.

The people on these ships were all sitting on the deck.

"He seems to be doing exactly what he told us would be happening." Kevin points out. "He's overloading his ship with people and then letting the smaller ships go and float away. Whatever it is its permanent."

"He said a day or two, so where are they if they exist?" Javi wasn't convinced just yet. Then Lanie came crashing into the room. "Something just landed on his carrier." Then turns and runs with Kevin and Javi hot on her heels.

Skipping the elevators to get to the sun deck they all run for the railing where Jenny was waiting for them.

Jenny just points. "We watched it land like a helicopter would but there are no rotors or even engines." Jenny explains.

It was bigger than any of the fighters or even helicopters they had seen on the carriers, plus it was all white.

The four of them were soon surrounded by more people, all looking out on the carrier. The decks below were likely filled with people also.

They all watched as the rear of whatever it was opened up and out walked two people. A little later some of the military people from the smaller ships started walking into it. Then they watched the rear end close back up and it took off shortly after.

Only to be replaced by another one just like it. Watching people on the flight deck walk inside and watch it take off.

This was repeated over and over again for hours.

"May I have your attention; this is your captain speaking. We have received a message from the command carrier, USS _Abraham Lincoln_ (CVN-72). … As you have no doubt noticed by now there are a number of shuttles picking up personnel to be taken into orbit and boarding the cruise ships that will take them to temporary housing on a planet called Tellus.

As explained the trip from here to Tellus is one month, followed by one month back. Each cruise ship only holds 1,500 people. However somewhere around their third trip back here they will be added by two more cruise ships of the same size.

What you are watching now will take place every two months until all of us are gone.

Admiral Quast has indicated that another ship is in transit that will be carrying food for our use. Once we determine just how much food has arrived based on the number of people we have left, we may be able to increase the amount of food available, daily.

Enjoy the show people, this process is going to take us likely around 2 years, and then we will all be gone and on Tellus for the short term. After it is ready you will all be transferred to a colony planet, where I'm told it is presently under construction. So we all will be the first tenants of the space." The Captain ends his announcement.

Kevin, Jenny, Javi and Lanie continued to watch as shuttles came and went for most of the day. Most of the passengers had given up watching but they had stayed.

"I just hope this isn't one of those Twilight Zone shows." Kevin comments offhanded. Getting looks from the others.

**To Serve Man** is a 1962 episode of the television series _The Twilight Zone_. The episode, along with the line, "It's a cookbook!", have become popular in pop culture.

The story is based on the 1950 short story "To Serve Man", written by Damon Knight. The title is a play on the verb _serve,_ which has a dual meaning of "to assist" and "to provide as a meal." The episode is one of the few instances in the series wherein an actor breaks the fourth wall and addresses the viewing audience at the episode's end.

"KEVIN!" Jenny slaps his arm since he deserved it.

"Would you prefer the TV series 'V'?" Kevin offers instead.

A remake of the 1983 miniseries created by Kenneth Johnson, the new series chronicles the arrival on Earth of a technologically advanced alien species which ostensibly comes in peace, but actually has sinister motives.

"NO!" And Jenny hits him this time.

"Really bro?" Javi takes exception to his offerings.

The girls went to watch one of the movies that were available in the theater section of the ship. They all got lucky that some of the passengers had brought laptops and or tablets that had movies on them. It was easy to copy them into the ships system and play them for everyone.

They guys stayed up on the sun deck getting something to drink and get some shade occasionally while watching the last of the shuttles leave before it got dark.

Now they all got to wait for the food to show up. Which started showing up two weeks later just as promised.

They all soon had fresh fruit and grains to make things like cakes, bread and pies that they hadn't had in years. There was frozen buffalo meat, fish, shrimp, tuna, even beef. And one more thing. ICE CREAM!

It was now 2 months later:

Kevin and Javi were up on the sun deck early in the morning jogging around the ship on the track when they saw a shuttle land on the command carrier.

As they watched it sat there for a few hours while ships and submarines tied up next to the carrier and unloaded personnel and food stores.

Themselves and a number of the passengers watched the shuttles come and go most of the day.

"May I have your attention, this is your Captain. As most have you have likely noticed the cruise ships have returned for the next transfer of people to temporary tent housing on Tellus.

We have been informed that when these two cruise ships return in 2 months there will be 2 additional cruise ships, meaning the transfer of people will increase at that time.

We've also been told that another cargo ship filled with food will be accompanying them. If or when that time happens we are thinking of opening the buffet back to 24 hours." The Captain ends his announcement.

They were all sitting on the sun deck drinking when they heard the announcement. "I still don't believe this. I've got a new job that actually pays well, with a boss that I like, though I miss Roz." Lanie pauses thinking back.

"Then the economy goes to hell, I lose my job and my boss and her fiancé disappear. I get a job as an ME for the police that pays almost pennies. Then I find out I'm rich, get detained and interviewed by the FBI about the very nice lady I worked for.

Only to find out you three are just as rich and interviewed by the FBI. Then I convince you three to go on a cruise with me, and it was Jenny's idea to go to Hawaii. I wanted to go to someplace closer so I didn't have to fly all day. Only to be reminded that we had money to fly first class, and pay for a suite on a cruise ship instead of an interior room sitting above the engine room.

Then we blow our planet to hell and gone and end up being told we are all that's left as we sail around the pacific ocean doing what the military tells us to.

Now it's aliens that aren't aliens." Lanie was chuckling but what she really wanted to do was cry.

Javi moved in closer. "It's alright chica. We're all alive and it brought us together. It's been rough but we're not gone yet." Getting a kiss from Lanie as thanks.

The topic changed to what they could expect compared to what they had now.

The regular Penthouse Suites, 494 to 598 square feet, each offer a king-size bed, separated from the sitting area by a privacy curtain. There's a walk-in closet; a bathroom with shower, tub and separate dressing area; and a living room with a Bang & Olufsen entertainment center and wet bar. The balcony has lounge chairs. The newer Penthouse Suites on Deck 13 are smaller, 363 to 416 square feet, but most can sleep six people and have huge, 245-square-foot balconies with lounge chairs and dining tables.

It was now 2 months later:

They guys had watched shuttle after shuttle land on the three different carriers picking up people to take out into space to the now 4 cruise ships that were waiting.

The number of ships in the fleet was slowing decreasing. The ship's captain had come back over the intercom system to keep them up to date. Reminding them that while the cruise ship and the carriers would be the last unloaded of people, the people that left before them would be living in tents.

It was only helpful since they were on a planet and likely had the entire planet to get around on, while they were stuck on a ship. However Kevin, Jenny, Lanie and Javi weren't complaining since their suite was likely a lot better than living in a tent, sleeping on a cot. No matter how much space they had on the planet.

It was now almost 1 year later:

The number of ships with people still on board was down to four. The 3 carriers and the cruise ship. All the other ships had been emptied of food and fuel. They had been forced to move a few times to avoid the clouds that may or may not still be heavy with radiation. Hence it never rained on them for the last 4 years.

They had received 3 cargo ships over the last year or so and the food on the carriers and cruise ship was now back to what it was when they first set sail, years ago. Breakfast, lunch and dinner buffets. Even the individual restaurants on the cruise ship were open with specialties again. It was like being on a cruise again, just without the port of calls to stop at.

"May I have your attention please. The command carrier has informed us that the first of several shuttles from the 4 cruise ships has landed. Other shuttles are on their way down to the other 2 carriers.

Due to the space required for them to land our evacuation will need to take place on one of the carriers.

I'm told it will take 4 trips to complete our transfer to the planet Tellus. Meaning the last of us will be leaving here roughly 8 months from now.

The command carrier has decided that the two other carriers will be emptied first. The cruise ship in its entirety will be transferred to one of what will be empty carriers to await transport. The command carrier and most of its 6,000 crew will be last.

Five months from now we will begin the process of transferring everyone on this ship to one of the carriers where you will live in crew quarters for one month waiting for the cruise ships to return and pick us all up. Passengers and crew combined." The captain ends his announcement.

It had Jenny crying. The end of a long nightmare was almost over. "What do we do when we get there Kev? How do we live?"

"It's a city and they will need police, and even if they don't we take it one day at a time. We're alive when everyone we knew isn't. We'll be fine." Kevin was hoping so anyway.

It was not almost 6 months later:

They had been on one of the now empty carriers leaving just it and the command carrier, USS _Abraham Lincoln_ (CVN-72) as the only ships that still had people on them.

"How did they get around on this ship? I'm so stinking lost." Javi was moaning. He was just trying to make it to one of the several kitchens so he could eat lunch. He still didn't know how he lost track of the others.

Javi finally found one of the kitchens and got in line for lunch, but didn't find the others. It must be the wrong kitchen area. Cursing in Spanish Javi sat down and ate his lunch then started making his way back to their room.

Finally catching up to the others just in time to hear the intercom. "May I have your attention. The first shuttle for our transfer has just landed. Several more are right behind it. We will empty this ship from bow to aft for all decks. If we get your cooperation we should complete the transfer in a couple of days. Otherwise it will take longer. As your board the cruise ship you will be assigned rooms at that time.

Bow today, stern tomorrow followed by seamen from the command carrier who will do a sweep of this ship to make sure no one gets left behind. Bow only, all decks at this time." The captain ends his announcement.

They were in the stern so they waited.

The next day they were up on the flight deck, which was not small feat. You could get yourself lost on this ship in a heartbeat.

They had their bags and watched two shuttles land side by side about a shuttle length away from each other, and watched the back ramp open.

They were the first ones on and Javi and Kevin soon found that you could stand just behind the pilots and look out the glass front. They left their bags with the girls and just stood there.

They watched as they took off and were suddenly out in space headed for something big. Getting both of them to hang their mouths open. They were actually in space.

Then they saw the ship they were headed for. "WOW!" They both commented at the same time.

It kind of looked like a super star destroyer from Star Wars. It was really long, kind of thin at the front and got thicker towards the back. While near the back was this big disk the wrapped around it connected to the main ship at 5 different points.

They seemed to be headed for a section that was sticking out on one side. While they watched they saw another shuttle approaching the ship from the opposite side. They watched as they entered some kind of bay area where the shuttle stopped.

In a few minutes the back ramp opened up and everyone was directed to an airlock.

There were people waiting for them. "Number of people? ….Place your palm on the pad and state your full name. … this is the key to your room, it has your room number on it. Don't lose it. …. This is a map of the ship I suggest you study it since you will be on board for the next month. …. Ship information is already in your room. It will tell you about what services are offered, name and location of the ships restaurants and what time they operate.

There is a mandatory safety briefing in 6 hours, do not miss it. Your room key will be scanned as you enter to guarantee your attendance. Unless you want to get sucked out into the vacuum of space.

NEXT!" Pushing Kevin, Jenny, Javi and Lanie along and into the ship.

They finally found their room which were next to each other but did not have an adjoining door.

After the safety briefing which was mostly about where to go to reach an escape pod and how long you could exist in one of these pods. They decided to go exploring with their maps in hand. The intent was to try and get lost and use the map to find their way back to their rooms.

Getting lost turned out to be easy. So was finding their way back to their rooms.

Much like their cruise ship this one had a buffet and three different restaurants, a movie theater, that according to the information they found in their room was showing the movie Star Trek, interestingly enough.

There were bar areas, dancing, library that didn't have any books. Just these readers that looked like pads.

There were even two pools and 4 jacuzzi areas, along with an exercise room and the main bar area that also served food was far forward with a wall of windows so you could look out into space.

It didn't hold the same number of people as their cruise ship but it sure looked like a cruise ship.

"I don't understand, the entire crew that I've met all speak English, though I have heard other languages, and this food. This is a steak with baked potato and greens with a salad to start. I thought we were going to an alien planet?" Jenny was confused.

"And all the movies on this list." That Lanie holds up in her hand. "Are all Earth movies. Wizard of Oz? Seriously!"

"Sounds like a mystery." Kevin was grinning at his partner.

"Something for 2 detectives to solve before we get there." Javi was in.

"Just don't get us into trouble Kev." Jenny moans. Their luck was holding. No reason to go and screw it up.

It was now 2 months later:

They had all been living in a tent for the last month along with thousands of others, and it was hot and it was dry. It was also amazing!

They had gotten used to using the trains and their other mass transit systems. They had been forced to take a physical as soon as they landed. They had been taken by train to a medical center after landing; from there they were taken to their tent that the four of them were sharing.

Now all four of them were on one of the GETS trains which were faster and smoother than any bullet train they had ever heard about, let alone been on. The seats were nice too. Their pass allowed them to go where they wanted, pretty much when they wanted.

They had gotten off at a station that was for one of their major cities. They were told it was spectacular, and as soon as they got off they saw this giant spire of a tower go up into the clouds. It was just plain HUGE!

The guys were scanning the crowd trying to figure out how to get to it while the girls had their heads in the clouds as they walked blindly behind their men with their heads looking up.

Javi suddenly slapped Kevin in the chest and then pointed.

There was a family just getting off another GETS train coming from who knows where. Four girls, two were much older than the other two along with a mother and a father.

The father was doing what Jenny and Lanie were presently doing, looking up with their mouths hanging open. The woman had long flowing brown hair with a few curls while the man with them was taller than her and had broad shoulders and big arms. One of the older girls had bright orange/red hair while the other older girl had really long very black hair.

The adults both looked familiar. "Can't be!" Kevin's mouth was hanging open.

Javi took off running, yelling the name "Beckett. ….. BECKETT!"

It got the woman to turn first followed by the man and finally the girls that were with them.

Javi came running up and stopped just short. "Beckett?" Javi tried again since it wasn't possible.

Kate stood there with her mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Es. …. Esposito?" Kate's eyes lit up not believing it was possible.

While they were standing there staring at each other Kevin, Lanie and Jenny catch up to Javi.

"Kate?" Lanie questions not believing her eyes.

Kate starts to snap out of it a little. "How, … What, … I don't believe it." Kate, Javi, Kevin and Lanie all try to say at the same time.

"How did you get here?" Kate finally asks.

"We were evacuated from Earth and got here about a month ago. They have us living out on the edge in a tent city." Javi answers her question.

"We heard there were some Earth evacuation people here, we were thinking about going to look, but the girls wanted to see the city first. … Oh my manners. Girls, this is Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan, Lanie Parrish and, ..." Kate had to stop, she didn't know the other lady.

"This is my wife Jenny." Kevin answers for her.

"This is Rick, my husband, that I think you've already met. And these are my daughters, Alexis is the oldest, Emily and Kali. And this is Alexis's friend Elena. Say hi girls." Kate nudges Emily.

"Hi, ….Hi." Emily and Kali get out.

"You worked for mom while she was on Earth didn't you?" Alexis speaks up.

"Kate hired three of us as part of her company." Lanie confirms.

"I suppose we have you to thank for all the money we found in our bank accounts?" Jenny asks.

"We weren't going to get any use out of it since we were leaving. I hope it helped, someone needed to get some use out of it." Kate answers, already knowing Rick had done the same when he went back to Earth alone.

"It got us on a cruise ship out of Hawaii, that got us to survive and then get us here." Jenny answers for them, since going to Hawaii was her idea.

"Survive?" Rick asks not understanding.

"You don't know?" Kevin asks them. Getting both Rick and Kate to nod their heads. "We know a little." They both remember what Roy had told them.

"Sounds like we have a lot to tell you." Javi mentions.

"We're here because the girls wanted to give Rick a tour of the biggest city on Tellus while we are here. I've never lived in this city but I have been here a few times, so I guess that makes me the tour guide." Kate explains why they are here. "Except for Elena who lives here."

"That's why we are here. We've been taking trains every few days to look around." Lanie responds.

"You want to come with us? We can talk while we walk. Kate says there are restaurants inside that we can visit. You are welcome to come with us." Rick offers. He wanted to hear about this survive part.

Kate reaches out and takes Lanie's arm. "Please, we want to hear everything. We're here for another 2 weeks before we catch a ship to take us back home. Though I still have 2 trips to make to the medical center. …. Please, let me show you around. I think we have a lot to talk about." Kate pleads with the look in her eyes. Earth was Rick's and Alexis's home planet. She wanted them to know what these four knew.


	25. Chapter 25

**Quast 4**

They spent the entire day touring the Russian city tower that was almost 2 miles tall and housed just under 1 million people in a single building.

It was a true city in the sense of the word. It has shopping, parks, theaters, restaurants and all the other things any city had.

It had elevators and Disneyland like people movers to help move people around. Plus there were observation levels all the way up. The last one being almost 1-1/2 miles up.

Rick and Kate had both cried as it was explained to them what their friends knew when their cruise ship had not gone into the next port of call but instead had headed out into the middle of the pacific in response to a call by the US Navy.

They didn't know what started it only what they knew about after they joined up with a naval fleet. Moving around the pacific as ordered by the navy to avoid radiation filled clouds.

Three years living on a cruise ship with nowhere else to go. Thanks to the money they left them they had nice suites to stay in instead of tiny state rooms.

The US Navy being out of communication with anyone else on the planet for at least a year. Food being hard to come by and having to eat very small rations.

There were a few pregnancy's resulting in births of babies. Instead of their rooms being cleaned daily it was at first cut down to weekly, then every other week, and finally every three months. It wasn't the lack of water. Almost all the ships had desalinization plants to get fresh water. They just didn't have the soap to clean with. Even showers were mostly taken without soap or shampoo. And then there was the toilet paper problem.

Since it didn't matter anymore, all the ships dumped their sewage into the ocean since going into any port was out of the question.

Rick and Alexis had tears falling down their faces listening to all of this. Kate soon followed. For the pain her friends from work had gone thru, the pain her husband and daughters planet had gone thru and the pain Rick and Alexis were going thru now.

"Have they told you what comes next?" Kate asks them, knowing they can't live in tents for the rest of their lives.

"We were told we were all being transferred to a colony planet where they are building a floating city for us to move into." Kevin explains.

"They're sending you to Cyliene? We set up the neighboring colony planet of Callisto that orbits the same gas giant. We used to fly food over there on a daily basis. It looked like a very nice city the last time we saw it.

Due to weight limitations no building is more than 3 stories tall. There is also a limit to the number of buildings on each floating module for the same reason. We saw garden areas for growing food, there were parks, theaters, any number of things any city would have. We even know there is going to be an airport for some reason. We heard the contractors complaining of the major change in the design, just don't know why the change." Kate informs them.

"I can guess if you have 3 full crews of naval carriers. The pilots on those carriers probably want to fly, hence the airport. Know anything about what they will be flying out of their airport?" Rick asks intrigued. Getting all of them to shake their heads.

The Castle's then went thru all the colony planets they have been setting up since arriving from Earth. Mostly thanks to Alexis and her expert knowledge of plants.

"That explains why you wanted a greenhouse on top of your company office." Kevin notices.

Kate grins. "Alexis is a genius, she's mostly why these colony planets work so well at the start. She is the major reason why we make it past the first winter. Plus the locations she selects for us to set up a colony." Kate was proud of her and not afraid of showing it.

Alexis however was simply sitting quietly, blushing. Taking an occasional elbow in the ribs from Elena who was grinning at her.

The girls however were getting tired so it was time to head for where they were staying. So they arranged a meeting location for tomorrow since they still had a lot to talk about.

Kate hugged them all while Rick shook their hands and the girls simply said bye. "It has been good to see you, no matter what it took to get you here." Kate tells them and they all head for the train station. The Castle's taking one GETS train and the others a different train.

The Castle clan was home and the girls had been put to bed for a nap. "What do you think?" Kate asks, it was more their planet then hers.

"Shocked, pissed, mad as hell, disbelieving, any number of things. … All gone. Seems like such a waste." Rick was just sad.

"No more New York City, no more Paige." Alexis's tears started as she thought about it.

"Oh pumpkin." Kate hugs her since she was closest. "I'm so sorry." Kate hadn't even thought of Alexis's old friend.

"Is your new friend still coming with us when we go back to Ariel?" Rick asks, since he had an idea.

"Yeah, Elena is very interested in staying with us for 6 months at least. Maybe longer if her parents will allow it.

Kate knew sending her away from Callisto was a good idea. Alexis had a new best friend and the school on Ariel was open now so maybe she would find some more friends. Just what Kate was hoping for.

"What do you think of getting your old company friends in moving to Ariel with us?" Rick suddenly asked.

Kate snapped her head to look at Rick. Kate got up and stepped over to him and kissed him. Kate loved how he was always trying to help her in some little way. "Is that even an option? They seem to think they are headed for Cyliene." Kate points out.

"Then I guess we have 2 questions to ask. Do they want to follow us and can they follow us. They may be forced to move to Cyliene at least for the first year. Only problem may be what do they do on Ariel. They may have more options on Cyliene. We all know a new colony needs people to do countless things." Rick wonders what the options were and were they good ones.

"What did they do for you mom and what did they do after we left?" Alexis asks, wondering if the answer would help. Wiping away tears.

"Well Kevin was a homicide detective before I hired him. I think his wife wanted him in a less dangerous type of work, and I think he didn't like his partner.

Javi was just out of the military and had been jumping around from job to job. I think he was a sniper in the Gulf War." Kate paused trying to remember everyone.

"First or second Gulf War?" Rick asks.

"I don't know. Both, either. …. Lanie was out of her, …. something about a hospital." Kate offers.

"Residency." Alexis offers.

"Residency yeah, she was perfect for one of my clients." Kate remembers.

"It would help if we had Lucy, but if memory serves, both Kevin and Javi are or were working for the NYPD, so was Lanie as an ME. I don't really remember Jenny." Rick had to admit.

"Police and medical." Alexis comments.

"It sounds like most everyone is military except for those on the cruise ship like they were. The military has their own police." Rick points out.

"Military police, MP's." Alexis adds nodding her head. "An ME would be helpful anywhere. Here, Ariel or any of the colony planets. Madison might like to have her around." Alexis offers. "It looked like Javi and Lanie were together." Alexis adds.

"I noticed. I didn't see them kissing like Kevin and Jenny did on occasion, but they never did leave each other's side." Kate adds.

"Not surprising if they shared a suite or room on a cruise ship for 3 or more years. Love each other or are just used to each other being around, it did look like they were together." Rick adds his 2 cents.

"Ok, say Lanie goes to Athos to work with Madison. Javi goes with her and does what? … Police work?" Kate wasn't sure.

"We have a similar problem with Kevin, … police and his wife does what?" Rick questions.

"You said Javi was military." Alexis offers. "And your Oracle says we need a military."

"Have him join our military? …. For now all our military is here on Tellus." Kate didn't see that working.

"As sad as it sounds, Earth is used to fighting. Nuking ourselves into almost non-existence certainly proves it. You said he was a sniper. Roy said they were working on a sniper version of the weapon he gave me." Rick points out.

Kate groans, there had to be something better. Something that kept them both together, not break them up.

"Those who don't, teach." Alexis whispers.

"Pumpkin?" Kate asks having heard her.

"It was something grams said once. Those who don't, teach. It was an argument she had with someone back home one day. Javi doesn't join the military, but he can open a sniper school and teach." Alexis offers.

Kate started smiling. "You really are a genius pumpkin." Kate couldn't help but hug her.

"That leaves Kevin and Jenny." Rick adds since they were only half way done.

"Detective training is long and time consuming. Not meant for someone with a family or even married possibly. I don't know what to offer him, or his wife." Kate was at a loss.

"It's still amazing they are here at all, no matter the reason." Rick was chuckling.

"Your universe is talking again dad. I mean think about it. You and mom left them all your money. They could afford to buy airline tickets and take a Hawaiian cruise on the very first cruise offered.

They could have waited and taken a cruise to the Caribbean instead, but no, they go to the pacific.

The only area that doesn't have a nuke explode on it allows them to live on ships till Tellus sends Captain Montgomery. And why did they send him at all? If they had sent him years from now he wouldn't have found anyone.

He would have found a dead Earth." Alexis moans out the last part. Her old home was gone.

This time Rick hugs her. "Not everyone is gone pumpkin. Between your grandmother, you and all of them, Earth will be remembered. And Tellus has a lot of what Earth dreamed up or created.

And the floating city on Cyliene will only exist because you planned ahead and downloaded it pumpkin." Rick was proud of her too. "You've done good pumpkin and I'm proud of you." Rick kisses her head.

"So where do we take them tomorrow?" Rick asks.

"We could take them to Disneyland Tellus." Alexis offers, since it would keep Emily and Kali entertained.

Rick jerks his head to look at Alexis. "I saw an advertisement for it. I'm thinking they took what I downloaded and gave them and they built one. I don't know what's there but we could go find out." Alexis offers.

"There's also a new water park next to one of the major lakes." Alexis adds.

"You've contaminated my planet." Kate tried to make it sound like a complaint but her smile gave her away.

Rick got up. "You're coming with me pumpkin, we're going to go get Disneyland tickets for everyone. …. We'll be right back babe." Rick gives Kate a quick kiss.

The Castle clan met up with their four old friends at the designated place.

"We have a surprise for you four. We have tickets." Rick holds them all up and hands over four of them.

"Disneyland! …. Seriously?" Jenny was shocked. This was an alien planet, wasn't it?

"Disneyland Tellus technically. Come on let's go see what's different about it." Rick urges them on since he was excited. Kate could only shake her head. Her grown up husband had just turned into a 12 year old. AGAIN!

However it was his ability to find fun that helped her love him.

The steam trains were still there.

The animatronic characters, including the birds in the Enchanted Tiki Room looked a lot more realistic than they remembered. Their motions were a lot more fluid, though the song was the same.

There were some new scenes in the Haunted Mansion.

The buildings in the Pirates of the Caribbean ride looked more like buildings on Tellus. It had everyone singing for hours afterword.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot, __Drink up me hearties, yo ho._

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, __Drink up me hearties, yo ho.__Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._

_We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack, __Drink up me hearties, yo ho._

_Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack, __Drink up me hearties, yo ho.__Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._

_We kindle and char, inflame and ignite, __Drink up me hearties, yo ho.__We burn up the city, we're really a fright, __Drink up me hearties, yo ho._

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves, __Drink up me hearties, yo ho._

_We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs, __Drink up me hearties, yo ho.__Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._

_We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads, __Drink up me hearties, yo ho._

_Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads, __Drink up me hearties, yo ho._

The go-kart like ride was missing entirely, and the underwater ride was down for maintenance. But it looked like a real live working aquarium. They could see live fish in it.

And the monorail between the park and the adjacent hotel didn't look anything like the monorail at Disneyland that they remembered.

The roller coaster type rides do not have the clickity clack as the cars travel uphill, including Splash Mountain.

Plus the Peter Pan ride was not hanging from the ceiling. If fact it wasn't attached to anything they could see.

Emily and Kali were too small for some of the rides so Rick, Kate and Alexis traded off when they came to rides that they couldn't so the others could go.

The food was completely different. Most of it was pre-made and heated up as you ordered it. However there were a few true restaurants that cooked it to order, there was even one that was a buffet.

Rick, Kate or Alexis had to stand in line to visit the Disney characters, have their picture taken and get an autograph for everyone they found. Usually however it was Rick who went with them since he wanted his picture taken with a character too. Kate only shook her head and grinned about it.

They were done and exiting Disneyland headed for a GETS train for home. "I have a medical appointment tomorrow so you will be on your own tomorrow. The day after however we want to talk with you. We have some ideas we want to run past you." Kate tells them.

"Maybe before we leave we can all go to the water park that was also recently built." Rick was grinning still being in kid mode.

"Water Park?" He had Javi's attention at least.

"It's based off of Blizzard Beach at Walt Disney World I've read." Alexis adds. "Get it, Blizzard on a desert like planet." Alexis was grinning. It was such a contradiction. Snow in a desert.

It got Kate to shake her head again and grin. Like father like daughter. But they did know how to make the girls happy and have fun. And inject some fun into her life as well. Part of why she loved them.

Kate didn't have to wait long before she was escorted into a room for her doctor visit. It had been a little over 3 months now and even Kate could see the difference.

The doctor was feeling up her leg, her calf area to be precise. "You're latest pictures don't show any internal bleeding and you are handling the addition nicely. Your latest blood work does not suggest your body is trying to reject the material.

Is there any pain or discomfort of any kind?" The doctor asks her. Getting Kate to shake her head.

"My doctor (meaning Madison) has already told me no running for any reason just yet. She wants the muscle attachment to grow stronger first." Kate tells him.

"Good, I don't want you to do any running for at least the next six months either. If you manage to rip something you could start to bleed and possibly lose feeling in these areas. Which can be dangerous. You're leg could be on fire and you wouldn't feel it until the fire spread far enough." The doctor warns her.

Kate could only agree that would be bad." We went to Disneyland the other day and are headed for a water park I think tomorrow." Kate tells him.

"Please tell me you took rest breaks. Disneyland can be hard on anyone's legs and feet." The doctor had been there and found out firsthand how much walking was involved.

"Several, plus we couldn't walk to fast anyway so we wouldn't lose anyone. Plus my husband had us sitting and drinking a lot, it was hot." Kate adds.

"Good! Just make sure you keep yourself hydrated. As for the water park, just remember, frequent breaks and remember to drink. I want you hydrated on the inside, not just the outside. And shower when you get home to wash the day off your leg.

It's looking nice. I think we have one more visit after this then you can go home." The doctor was done with her.

"Thanks doctor, for everything." Kate was feeling better about her leg now. A lot less worried about being out in public. Which was why she was willing to go to the water park. Her injured leg wouldn't stand out like it was.

"It's been a pleasure detective Castle. You've been an excellent test subject." The doctor leaves so Kate can get ready to leave.

Rick and the girls were waiting for her. "Everything good?"

"Everything is great, water park here we come." Kate was grinning. Her long legs were back and she wanted to show them off and raise Rick's interest in her a little after they got back. Well maybe you better make that raise his interest a lot.

"Is your friend Elena coming with us to the water park?" Kate asks since she was willing to have her come with them. After all she was going to be spending the next 6 months with them in their house on Ariel soon.

"I didn't think to ask." Alexis was suddenly ashamed of herself.

"Well we'll just have to stop somewhere so you can call her and ask." Rick tells her.

They made a side trip to the train station to find a private calling station before going out to dinner. Seems a number of things from Earth were becoming popular on Tellus. This one was a Hawaiian Luau. Everything was cooked on site except the pig. They did not yet have a method to ship live animals to other planets.

Which was just as well, they didn't want some animal endangering the existing species on the planet.

They met Kevin, Jenny, Javi and Lanie out front just as planned and went in to have a Hawaiian Luau, Tellus style.

Tomorrow was a trip to the water park. Kate had plans to make sure Rick never knew what hit him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Quast 5**

Admiral Quast, though just how much of an Admiral was he now with no ships, was waiting for one of the council members. Not that he was put out or anything, he was 15 minutes early, so he was sitting calmly.

When Paul Nantz entered. "Admiral I trust you have not been kept waiting." Paul decided to be nice. He had been against this plan, but had been over ruled.

"No sir, I was in fact early so any waiting was all on me." Quast was just happy he was talking to him.

"The first city on Cyliene will be completed in a year's time. Since it took us close to 2 years to move all your people last time, we are assuming it will take close to that long this time.

For that reason we plan to start moving you next month. We have a number of papers explaining the process that we will be handing out.

The person that the contractor hired to work the garden and greenhouses during construction has agreed to stay and teach your people how to garden and use the greenhouses. She was trained by Alexis Castle who is the best we have. The Castle's have set up all of our colony planets and made them all work perfectly.

Ariel and Athos are thriving and growing nicely. Callisto is still in the early stages but is also growing nicely. We owe them a lot." Paul informs him. He was still amazed actually just how lucky they were to have detective Beckett come back with them and everything they brought with them.

So many events had to happen to make this all work. He was suspecting the Oracle had something to do with it, just wasn't sure how.

"We will be responsible for growing our own food?" Quast wasn't sure any of his people had any knowledge about that.

"Only to a limited degree, Sarah Belcher will be in overall charge as she has been from the beginning of construction. There are a number of people from Tellus that will be going with you. They will be handling the gardens, repairs of the infrastructure amongst other things.

Hopefully your people can handle the rest of it. Once your city has reached capacity and you are all settled in, the contractor will start construction of the second city. That city is likely to be all people from Tellus.

Your city has been adjusted for the change to add an airport. This has forced us to change the second city to have more dock access to catch fish and other seafood, for both cities. I hope you like seafood.

There are presently three long range shuttles that travel the distance between Callisto and Cyliene. Callisto will be your closest support, only a few hours away. As both colonies grow the number of those shuttles will increase. Callisto will be transporting over all your meat since they have a larger land mass than Cyliene does.

The architect has tried to give the housing an individual look so not everything is an exact copy. There are one bedroom, two bedroom and three bedroom what you would call condo units, I'm told." Paul pauses to allow Quast to process what he has been told so far.

Quast was happy to hear about the housing part. He hated subdivisions that were all cookie cutter. All of your neighbor's homes looked just like yours, very boring.

"You will not find any yards. There is however a large number of parks spread out all over. Each varies in size. Some are small and quaint while others are larger. Part of these areas are meant for games. I'm told you have a game you call baseball, perhaps you can modify a few of the parks to support this game.

Also each house will have a furniture package of basic needs based on the number of bedrooms.

Oh there is also a pair of Engineers who's only job is to make sure the city floats where you want it to. There is a built-in system to move it around slowly. It can take days to move a few miles I'm told." Paul tells him.

"The airport?" Quast asks.

"The Architect and contractor have made the changes to add it. It is not yet complete. It is part of the year left in construction. When complete simulators for our fighters will be sent for assembly for your pilots to train on. The parts needed to construct the fighters themselves will follow.

However armament is something we do not as yet have the capability to transport, and the city does not have the ability to create any. Transport of armament will be available when our first destroyer is completed. Part of its first cruise will be to bring you armament." Paul tells him. "Transfer from Tellus to orbit yes. From planet to planet, no. We are still working on a plan for that since it is likely to be needed."

"How is your construction of it going?" Quast had only seen the skeleton form.

"Last I knew it was on schedule, more or less. It is presently in year 4 of a 7 year construction schedule. Designs for a Cruiser class that will also hold a very limited number of the fighters your pilots will be training on has been completed. I'm told it will have twice the fire power of the destroyers" Paul informs him giving him a timing to work with.

"I would pay good money to get a tour when you are finished." Quast was dying to see it firsthand. "Have you considered talking with my people to review the system we use and adapt what you like to your new ships?" They had a lot of practice manning war ships after all.

"We have actually. A number of your people have already been brought in and questioned. A few of your people have already volunteered to help man the ship when completed. We have suggested that they talk with your command structure first. We have no desire to steal your people.

However if we lose, so do you. I can arrange for you and your people to talk with our command structure. All our lives are at risk." Paul tells him wondering what he is thinking.

"Can I ask how you believe or know interstellar war is headed your way?" Quast had always wondered about that ever sense the information on that dart.

"I can make arrangements for your command structure to understand and show you what we know. What we don't know is how much time we have or what exactly is headed our way." Paul knew they needed to know. Just wondered how they would take them having help while Earth didn't. Not like it was their fault.

It was one month later now:

Admiral Quast was sitting with all his other ship captains. The lone exception was the cruise ship captain. Quast and the captains had all watched the recordings that the people of Tellus had recorded of this Oracle person. Most didn't know what to think. One or two were pissed as hell. Earth doesn't get any help but these people do? They got that it wasn't the people of Tellus's decision, but it didn't lessen the blow any.

"Everything she has provided has worked out for them. The FTL, two different versions in fact, along with all the other stuff.

This isn't a bad planet, but it's not Earth. Life here is hard, or at least it was until they started making colonies." Jerry points out.

"Can't see her, only hear her, and even the people that do see her don't see the same thing." Another captain points out.

"And the material this building is made of that they can't identify. Resistant to everything. I saw the list, some of what they used should have cut it like a hot knife thru butter. Yet it didn't even leave a scratch or heat it up any." Another captain points out.

"These aliens are advanced that's for sure. Far beyond anything even some of our Sci-fi movies have dreamed up. Is that who are this Oracle is? Maybe that's why we can't see her. Something so not human it would freak us all out?" Still another ship captain questions.

"We can debate that point for years to come I'm certain, right now however we have a more pressing question. … Do we join them and how much do we offer if we do?" Quast may be the Admiral and just pull rank and tell them what they are going to do. But the stakes were high, really high.

If an interstellar war was coming and if Tellus lost, they wouldn't last a day. They would have only what weapons Tellus gave them. A few fighters only armed if Tellus gave them armament. Nothing heavy on the horizon. They would end up fighting hand to hand against an enemy that not just controlled the skies but space above it.

"I've been asked by several of the crew, especially the lifers, if they can join the Tellus space navy. They are loyal to the US Navy, problem is there is no US Navy. Not unless we build our own ships and I don't see that happening anytime soon." A captain speaks up.

"Me too." …. "Me three." …. Getting nods from the others.

"If there is going to be an Earth Navy, we need what Tellus can teach us, and maybe we can teach them. Lord knows we've had more practice at it than they have." One captain has noticed these people are just not like them. They are less aggressive, which was good and bad. Good for no planetary conflicts, bad for a war that was headed their way.

"War is a messy business, and requires hard decisions. Aside from some training exercises they have no combat experience. And as sad as it sounds, we have had lots of practice at that." Quast knew when to be humble. His planet was gone, how much more humble does it get?

"We need them to win, not just survive to fight another day. A stalemate means we just keep on fighting forever." One captain points out.

"Perhaps a demonstration is what they need. Or us, since they may be better than we give them credit." A captain offers.

"What are you suggesting?"

"If these weapons can be locked in a stun setting, so that no one gets hurt, a squad of our marines against theirs in a controlled setting." The captain offers.

"Blue flag versus red flag?"

"Exactly, we did it all the time. John F. Kennedy Special Warfare Center and School at Fort Bragg, Fayetteville, North Carolina, for example. Or Infantry School at Fort Benning, Columbus, Georgia."

"And if these cruisers of theirs they have planned have fighters, even in limited numbers, our carrier crews have training. Yellow shirts, red shirts, white shirts, purple shirts. If we want to win, why should they have to learn the hard way what we already know." A captain points out.

"I'll see if I can arrange a meeting." Quast tells them. "In the mean time, assemble a squad of Marines willing to teach these people how we fight. Maybe if we kick their ass they'll listen to us. And find another group of the carrier flight crews to go over techniques on a carrier. For us if something goes wrong you end up in the water. I don't think there is any water in space."

They were all smiling at the first part then lost their smile after the second. You can't drown in space. Fighting in space was a lot more complicated. And when it came to that, these captains were afraid they were about to get schooled.

Turned out they did have a training facility and Tellus had a group willing to take them on.

And they did have training weapons that were only capable of firing on the stun setting. Each weapon was fired by each group to demonstrate that they had not been tampered with and worked properly.

It had taken some time to set up a new course. Earth Marines had at first complained that their opponent knew the course too well and they knew nothing. So it was adjusted to make it more neutral.

There were observers for both sides along with camera crews and a few set cameras to record some things for play back later so they could pick it apart.

Earth Marines ended up kicking their ass in less than 6 hours in an anticipated multiple day event. Tellus Marines had no understanding of what it took to win in ground combat.

The Tellus Marines thought of it as a game. When you lost you reset the game and tried again. They didn't put heart into the fight.

After combat there was a combined dinner where both sides did a lot of talking and the Earth Marines kind of over did it a bit. However they had gotten their point across. Another round was agreed on the following week. This time some betting on the side took place.

Two of the carrier captains with their CAG"S met with the design team of the cruisers. Both sides were happy that they had planned properly. The designers had however not thought of using colors to handle who did what. Noise was not anticipated to be a problem; still the designers liked it so it was added.

The earth team was however impressed that each fighter had its own bay for launching/landing and maintenance. With a pressure bulk head door that separated the two. If one bay was damaged from enemy fire it did not prevent the cruiser from launching or recovering its fighters.

All the fighter armament was deep inside the ship that would likely prevent another USS Arizona.

The Earth personnel were a little put out that they did not share the rest of the design concept. All they saw or worked on was the fighters and fighter bays and how they worked. However it was what they were there for.

Besides Earth reminded themselves that if their people helped to man it, they would find out eventually. Making it no great secret, just a secret at the moment.

Admiral Quast had called the captains back in to go over what everyone found out.

"Their planning is excellent, their training techniques are on a par with ours except for their lack of heavy weapons. However how they use them is pitiful. We have another blue flag, red flag in a couple of days. Our Marines are looking forward to it. I think theirs are too. They do seem willing to learn at least" One captain tells them.

"The primary problem is that their Marines see it as a game. When they lose they just press re-set. Maybe something with controlled real live weapons fire would get home the point of it being permanent." One captain offers.

"How do we get them into heavy weapons? We didn't bring any. Hell we didn't even bring any weapons at all. Not that ours are better than theirs. Which clearly they are not." One captain points out.

"We may have a problem with that. We have maintenance guys, just not the designers. I think we could build them from what we know, but it will take time." One captain points out.

"Get to work on that. The maintenance guys should help. Even the Marines who use them know something. ... What about the cruiser and its fighters?" Quast asks.

"Their ship design is excellent. I'm not sure our shirt colors are necessary, but they did accept their use readily. They liked the idea of seeing what or who each person is and what is expected of them, instead of recognizing them by face." One captain tells them. "They also accepted all our handle signals. They even added the control board to keep track of where everything is. Not quite as useful here as on a carrier, but they liked it."

"And their fighters!, … Oy!" Getting everyone to nod their heads.

"These things are lovely even just to look at. Each is a two seater, front/back. Much like the F15E Strike Eagle or the old F14 Tomcat. They have 2 different weapon load outs depending if they anticipate fighting in space or in atmosphere. Our pilots are going to love them. Talk about one bad ass fighter!" One captain tells them all.

"We are going to need a lot of simulator time before we can fly them. Fighting in space is different. They even showed us a dramatization of what it can do in space. … I just about got my drink to come out my nose when I watched it spin on an axis and fire flying backwards and then spin back around and increase speed." One captain mentions.

"I spit my drink back into my glass." Once captain chuckled over what he had done. "They have a nose mounted gun that can fire forward in a 120 degree arc. Its space package includes two rocket pods and eight other hard points for missiles.

They have a new variant already on the design board. It has a quad weapon turret mounted top side aft that has the same firing arc. The pilot controls the forward gun while the rear-seater will control the aft gun. OR he can let the on board computer control it if he is otherwise engaged." Another captain was impressed.

"Oh, and if the fighter goes into atmosphere the aft gun is retractable into the fuselage to maintain aerodynamics. …. It was amazing." His CAG wanted one, bad. "It was definitely BAD ASS!"

Quast's eyes were wide. He had yet to see one. "Fuel?"

They all shook their heads. "They have a rechargeable fuel cell that we don't understand."

Quast was silent for some time. "I smell Oracle." Quast was betting.

"They didn't say. It is possible, however they are good. This Oracle didn't design the destroyer or the cruiser. …. We asked."

"Fuel for the ships?" Quast asks. Getting several to open their mouths and look lost.

"We didn't ask. It didn't occur to us. These guys aren't as bad as we think, at least in ship design. … They don't however have any heavy ground weapons. No tanks, artillery or anything like it. … Also nothing like a stinger missile system or patriot. …. Or cruise missile. Hell not even one helicopter" One captain tells them. "In space they would likely kick our ass. On the ground, ..." He trails off not in the least bit impressed.

"There was a hint of something that was in development. No specifics but it sounded like part tank, part artillery, part Humvee. They were pretty tight lipped about it. ... They seemed unconcerned about tires deflating, so maybe some kind of tracked vehicle. They were having problems with the interface. What ever that means." One captain tells them all.

"And no ICBM's. In fact no nukes of any kind. They never saw the need." Another captain adds.

"We asked. They haven't even tried to mine for the Uranium necessary to create one, let alone process it into plutonium. They just never had the need and don't see the need for it now. …. I don't know what they are using as weapons on these ships, but they all have trust in this Oracle that what they do have is all they will need." Another Captain tells them.

"Probably just as well, look where it got us." Quast comments. Getting all of them to either nod their head or hang it down in shame. They had let the djinni out of the bottle and look where it got them.


	27. Chapter 27

**CH27 (106)**

The Castle clan was meeting Kevin, Ryan, Lanie and Jenny as previously planned after a late lunch.

Alexis and Elena were in school, so it was just Rick, Kate and the girls this time.

Kate had taken Lucy and plugged her into a system for a short time so Lucy could access the new communication network and had spent just over an hour talking to her dad.

Construction on Callisto had slowed due to supply delays though construction on Cyliene was going all out. One or two cargo ships showed up every 2 months. The food cargo ships to Tellus had also slowed a little. But it was too important to stop them altogether.

The Castle's found them sitting inside a small cafe that Kate knew about from years ago. They were all drinking water. "Hi guys, sorry we're late. Emily almost made it out the door with Alexis to follow her to school, so she's a little grumpy."

"Is it always so hot out?" Jenny even inside with the A/C turned down was still fanning herself.

"Yeah, sorry. The next three months are going to be the hottest of the year. I can't imagine what living in a tent must be like." Kate informs them.

"Great!" Javi was dying with her.

"Tent living is something we wanted to talk to you about. Do you know what you'll be doing when you reach Cyliene?" Rick asks them. Getting all of them to look confused and look at each other.

"We have some options we want to go over with you. … We wanted to talk with you first before approaching the council or anyone else." Kate starts off and then pauses.

Noticing she has their attention. "I have a close friend, Madison Queller-Murphy is her name. Whom I've known since we were kids. We lost contact with each other but got back together a few years ago.

She is presently the only doctor on Callisto, but her, her husband and their baby boy, …." Kate is interrupted by Kali.

"Matt, he's the greatest. He's our baby brother." Kali says with conviction.

Rick and Kate get confused looks from everyone. "When Madison and myself were growing up we had another friend, and we did everything together. At the time no couple could have more than one child. Our food shortage was that severe.

We thought of ourselves as sisters and even our parents were the others parents. It was like one giant family. Something no one else on the planet had or ever would have.

My two have caught onto that idea and now they both think Matt, Shawn and Madison's baby boy, especially Kali here, think of him as being their brother. Madison and Shawn are their other parents.

Rick has been teasing me mercilessly that now I'm the parent of when I was a kid and had three sets of parents. We even slept in each other's home when I was young." Kate tries to explain.

"It sounds sweet Kate. A big family when no one else does. Sounds like you had a good childhood." Jenny mentions.

"It was. … It was great for a time." Kate didn't really want to remember what happened next.

"So what happened?" Lanie asks thinking it was simple.

Kate looks at Kali and hesitates. Jenny reaches out to take Kate's hand. "You can tell us later honey." Getting Kate to nod her head.

"Anyway, Madison and Shawn will be moving from Callisto to Athos in a few months. They followed us from Athos to Callisto to help set up the new colony, now they will be going back to stay most likely." Kate picks up where she left off before getting sidetracked.

"Athos is growing, not as fast as Ariel where we will be moving to in a few weeks, after Alexis is out of school. However it will be nice." Kate is convinced it will be nice.

"Athos is a moon around a gas giant that is mostly water except for a single land mass. … Think Australia and that is what you would find. Lots of water, some desert areas, a small tree area, lots and lots of great beaches.

There is one city tower under construction that should be done in a few years. There are plans for a second. There is also a very large dry dock area where our ship is being built. The plan is to go there once every year and sail it around the planet." Rick explains.

"I know you had finished your residency before I hired you and that after I, …. we left you took an ME position with the NYPD. We were thinking you might like to work with my friend Madison on Athos, Lanie." Kate offers. Knowing Madison already likes the idea since Kate had talked real time with her also.

"I'm sure your type of work would be welcome on Cyliene just as readily, but we would get to see you at least yearly if you were on Athos." Kate tries to get her point across.

"Kate told me you were in the military at Desert Storm, Javi. Something about being a sniper. I'm sure you all have heard by now that we know there is an interstellar war coming. … We were thinking you could open a sniper school on Athos and teach our Marines how to use the new weapons that have been developed.

You would need to learn the weapon, but the tactics would still be the same. It's not likely it will be limited to a space battle. Our Marines could use the training." Rick thought of this place as home now. Maybe not Tellus itself, but anyplace that had Kate and his girls was his home.

"I know this is not something you have likely thought about, and will need some time. Just think it over. If you like it we'll look into it for you." Kate tells them, not expecting an immediate answer.

"Keven, Jenny. … We're not entirely certain what we can do for you two." Rick had to admit. Even Alexis had been at a loss.

"We don't have police units like you know them. Not that Tellus and likely the colony planets don't have crime. We're not perfect by any means. We just have a different system. I'm an example of our detective.

I spent years since I was a teenager learning and training. You can easily spot a detective since we all wear one of these." And Kate holds up her arm.

"It's not something for your arm, is it?" Javi had always been curious about that. He had talked with Lanie about it a few times while on the cruise ship.

"No, it's not. Though it is bonded to the bone in my arm. I couldn't take it off if I wanted to. At the time and as far as I know it still is, it's a state of the art weapon. It can fire stun rounds or defender rounds.

Only people that are approved can wield weapons legally on Tellus. Even our military undergo screening. Even Javi will need to undergo the same screening before he can open his school." Kate tells them, praying they're not mad about the lie.

"So being a detective takes what exactly?" Kevin asks since being a cop was all he knew.

"There is training probably just like what you are used to. How to follow leads and how to get them. Examine evidence and apply the laws equally to everyone. Once you complete that training you will be transferred to a school that will teach you hand to hand combat. They will also help you learn to clear your mind. Help you stay focused while everyone around you is panicked.

You will also get a partner that you will take with you everywhere for the rest of your life. The two of you will be selected for each other based on each of your personalities and who trained you." Kate tells him.

"And this training takes how long?" Kevin asks.

"Part of it is about 2 years long. That is the part you would probably not have a problem with. The other will take a minimum of 4 years, sometimes longer.

You are an independent contractor in a way. You do not work for any agency; however the council can assign you projects. Otherwise it is up to you to find your own projects. When we move to Ariel I'll be going back to being a detective.

Rick and I along with Alexis have been setting up colonies for the last few years. Basically since we got here when we left Earth." Kate explains. "And last I knew all of this training only takes place here on Tellus." Which might be a problem depending on how close these 4 were.

Javi decided it was time to ask. "You're from here obviously."

Kate grins, wondering how long it would take them to bring up this topic.

"Yes, I signed onto an explorer ship for 3 years. It was sabotaged and I crashed in what you call upstate New York, just off the border with Canada." Kate starts off with.

"My daughter and I saw her crash and we rescued her and took her to our home on several acres of land. She was injured badly in the crash. However she crashed at a good time. The house was isolated with no neighbors for hours of driving around us.

We had the house set up to be totally self-sufficient which took us a few years. If she had crashed our first year there we would have had trouble." Rick adds on.

"The only bridge in and out was washed out, …." Rick interrupts her.

"Hurricane Sandy." Rick tells them. It gives them a time stamp.

"We were stuck there and I fell in love with them." Kate leans over to give Rick a quick kiss.

"We got a temporary bridge and we went home to New York City. A little later I asked Kate to marry me, and that's about when you three showed up. I got her the needed ID, high school diploma, college. Kate got her own drivers license and we got her into a defensive driving school." Rick supplies.

"Then Captain Montgomery showed up in another Explorer class ship and we made contact and he ordered me to come aboard and go back to Tellus.

But I refused, I wasn't leaving Rick and Alexis behind. I loved them by then way too much to leave them." Kate takes Rick's hand and looks him in his eyes showing she still loved him deeply.

"However Roy was going to a potential colony planet next, which turned out to be Ariel. Kate found out she was pregnant and we decided to stay on the colony planet and help establish a colony on it.

Alexis was a big reason why it succeeded." Rick tells them squeezing Kate's hand.

"Alexis is a genius with plants and as you have noticed Tellus is kinda dry making food a top priority. The colonies help feed Tellus and give us the ability to have bigger families and more natural resources." Kate adds, still proud of Alexis.

"And then Kali came along and now Kate had three daughters and she has handled it perfectly. From none to three in a few short years." Rick was still amazed with her. Kate had changed so much.

"Because of the food shortage we had a tight population control similar to the one China implemented. I never thought I would even have one child. Then suddenly I have Alexis whom I love dearly even if she isn't technically mine. But enough mine that I think of her as being mine.

There was a time when I was sure I'd never have children and I was happy with that. Now I have three and I wouldn't change a thing. I couldn't imagine my life with children and now I can't imagine my life without them.

I'm still working on how I got so lucky. Earth was a big planet and I crash next to Rick and Alexis, and now we're here. Who knows what comes next. But I'm happy now." Kate tells them.

"According to the news China nuked Japan not long after you left or when you left." Javi points out.

"We know, we were on Roy's ship in orbit when it happened. I'm sorry to say I didn't handle the news well." Rick tells them. Getting Kate to squeeze his hand and draw it up to her lips to kiss it.

"Somebody blew up several of our oil refineries and the economy went into the shitter." Kevin tells them.

"It was just recovering when we all found the money you left behind for us." Jenny tells them.

"I hoped it helped." Rick asks.

"Kev and I spent some of it buying farms that went into bankruptcy. We had thousands of acres, maybe hundreds of thousands. Then we bought a few local restaurants that also went into bankruptcy. However we only bought the ones that were not damaged by riots and were still in decent shape." Jenny adds.

"Javi and I didn't know what to do with it so we just hung onto it. Then the airlines started flying again, but we didn't really have anywhere to go. Then these two came up with the idea of taking a cruise.

The one in Hawaii was first because Hawaii lives off of tourists. The airfare was horribly expensive and the cruise itself wasn't much cheaper. We both wanted to wait for the economy to get better and maybe take a cruise in the Caribbean.

It was closer and we didn't have to fly as far. And I didn't want to sit in economy seats for hours on end." Lanie starts to tell them how they got there.

"That was when these two." Javi points out Kevin and Jenny. "Reminded us that we were rich and the last year or more had been difficult and that we should go."

Lanie places a hand on Javi's arm. "We weren't rich Javi, we were stinking rich." Getting Rick to chuckle and Kate to smile.

"We talked them into first class seats all the way that cost us a small fortune, and yet it still barely dented how much money we had. We also booked these 1 bedroom suites on the upper levels. Everyone else had these small little state rooms." Kevin adds.

"It was a really nice ship. It was beautiful and Hawaii was amazing. We found out fast why Hawaii was called paradise. Everyone there was so happy to see us. We spent our money, your money, freely." Jenny tells them. She had always wanted to go.

"We left huge tips and bought stuff we didn't need. The island was hurting with no tourists." Lanie tells them.

"Then the ship captain tells us that since he was ex-military and he had a message from some Admiral that he was going to follow his orders." Lanie tells them.

"He sailed us out into the middle of the Pacific where we found 3 aircraft carriers and a few other ships." Javi tells them still sounding mad at screwing up his expensive vacation.

"Then they tell us that the US had been nuked. …. Then we saw the mushroom clouds rise up into the sky. We found out later that was the end of Japan." Jenny whispers out, still affected by what she saw.

"All three carriers left for several weeks and came back with their flight decks loaded with food and what fuel they could find. They distributed it around and then they left again and came back with still more food and fuel." Javi explains what they were told.

"They did that two more times. Mostly we just sat there floating. Some days the navy would have us all move. All we saw was sunshine. It never rained on us for the next three years." Kevin adds since Javi and he had been keeping track.

"Food soon became a problem, as did getting our bed sheets and clothes cleaned. And the toilet paper." Kevin adds.

"Oh don't get me started bro. Starving was one thing, but using ship brochures as toilet paper?" Javi groaned. Getting nods from Jenny and Lanie.

"What was worse, the women soon ran out of, …." Lanie looks around. "Feminine products." Lanie tries for a diplomatic answer, since Emily and Kali were close. Getting Kate to cringe since she could relate. While Jenny nods her head.

"It was a nightmare." Jenny adds, still remembering what she saw and went thru.

"And then there was the smell." Lanie wanted to pass out remembering.

Seeing Rick and Kate's faces. "The ships would dump their sewage into the sea and to save fuel that we needed badly, we didn't move. It sometimes took days for the ocean to take it away." Kevin explains, remembering watching ships dump their tanks.

"I'm so sorry guys." Kate couldn't believe or truly understand what they went thru.

"It's fine Kate. Your money got us out there in the first place. And if Jenny hadn't dragged us out there, with maybe a little kicking and screaming, we wouldn't be here now." Lanie tells her. "Kev and Jenny could have listened to us and waited to go to the Caribbean instead." Lanie knew they would be dead if they hadn't listened.

Rick had a question and decided to just ask. "You two have rings, but you two don't. Are you together?"

"RICK!" Kate slaps him. Even though she wanted to know too. Just thought there had to be a better way to find out.

Lanie takes one of Javi's hands. "We were together off and on before the cruise. We were dating and seeing each other, and then we would have a fight and not talk for days or weeks. But one of us would always find a way back to the other.

It wasn't until living together for 3 years trapped on a cruise ship that we got used to each other and finally understood each other." Lanie answers getting Javi to grin.

Then Javi gets up and grabs Rick and walks away with him.

From a distance they can see Javi talking to Rick. Rick seems to be nodding his head. Then finally hugs Javi and pats him on the back with both hands and says something to him.

They come back and sit back down. Kate is giving Rick a 'What was that about?'

Rick looks back with 'Later' in his eyes.

Lanie is giving Javi the same look, however Javi keeps quiet and doesn't look at her.

"Dinner? Then we need to get home and put the girls to bed." Kate offers.

Dinner turned out to be something simple to appease the girls.

Rick and Kate had gotten the girls to bed after washing and brushing.

They were sitting on the sofa in their room with Kate leaning her head on Rick's shoulder while she ran her fingers up and down Rick's thigh. "What did Javi want?" Kate wanted an answer.

Rick takes Kate's hand from his thigh and lifts it to his lips and kisses it. "He asked for help to find a jewelry store."

"Jewelry store?" Kate didn't get it. Then she sucked in a breath. "He's going to buy a ring." Kate places her kissed hand over her mouth.

"The custom isn't very popular yet and he hasn't found anything yet. And yes, he plans on popping the question." Rick tells her.

Kate goes back to stroking his thigh with her finger nails. "And you're going to help him." Kate wasn't questioning since she knew he was.

"I plan on using Lucy to find places and take him there before we leave for Ariel. If he finds what he wants, I'll leave it to him." Rick tells her while he shifts since his pants are getting tighter.

Kate lifts up her hand to look at her ring. An Earth ring just like Rick's. Kate had a husband and she loved him with all of her heart.

There was something on her mind they needed to talk about, but at the moment Kate had other plans, since the girls were in a different room. As she moved her hand in closer. "The girls are asleep."

Rick stood up and offered his hands to Kate and allowed Rick to drag her to their bedroom with a grin on her face. Getting just what she wanted.


	28. Chapter 28

**CH28 (107)**

Alexis was out with Elena, they didn't know doing what.

Martha had offered to watch the girls. "It'll give me a chance to hug them some more before you move to Ariel."

Martha had seen them on the video chips but it had been 3 years since she saw Emily and couldn't remember if she had ever gotten to see Kali except on those video chips.

"Martha, … It sounds like you like Tellus. You know you can come with us, right?" Kate didn't want her to think they were taking away her grandchildren from her.

"Katherine dear, since I've been here I've learned I'm a big city lady. You and Richard obviously like Ariel. It sounds like it will be a lot like your summer home. I'm sure you and your family will love it.

Maybe when Ariel gets bigger. …. And for now I have one more year on my contract for what I'm doing here.

It's a lot like New York here, just hotter. And I'm having fun. … Don't worry about me dear. …. You can let me know when your ship is ready and maybe I can join you for a while. Take a vacation of sorts." Martha put up a smile for Kate.

"I'll hold you to that Martha. I took you away from Earth. I don't want to take your grandchildren away from you too. You're family." Kate would tie her up and drag her to Ariel if she thought she needed to.

Martha takes her hands. "I'm fine dear, honest. I was an actress when I was young. I took any job I could find and dragged my son along with me. I worried constantly that I was doing the right thing with him.

Then he became a famous writer and gave me my first grandchild. Now he has you and you two have given me even more grandchildren. I'm happy for you and my son. You two are perfect for each other.

I'm convinced someone somewhere sent you to him, and when I find out whom that was; I'm going to thank them. You've made Richard very happy. He may have been happy before you showed up, but he is positively glowing now.

I'll be fine dear." Martha tries to see her point of view. "You go to your dinner dear. We will be fine."

Rick had offered to take Kate out to dinner. Just the two of them. They hadn't done anything alone just for themselves since Emily was born.

Rick finally walked in wearing a new suit that he had found in a store on Tellus. It was not very Earth like.

"WOW, you clean up nice husband of mine." Kate was impressed. He looked great wearing Tellus fashion.

Kate conversely was wearing a long Burgundy dress with a very high slit on one side that was almost backless and exposed one shoulder. She had gotten it from a store that tried to duplicate fashion from Earth. It was from something Alexis had downloaded. It was a picture as part of the information she had downloaded.

Rick was melting as Kate walked up to him to run her fingers over what Rick was wearing.

"You look amazing wife of mine. I'm going to enjoy taking my time removing you from that dress later tonight." Rick leaned down and kissed her cheek, not wanting to mess up her makeup.

"And what makes you think you are going to get to do that." Kate teases, since she was now looking forward to it as well.

Rick rubs her exposed arm lightly with his finger tips. "Because I love you and I intend to prove it." Leaving Kate with goose bumps as his fingers past over her skin.

"Let's go husband, I want to show you off." Kate had gold and she wanted all those other women to know it.

The restaurant they had chosen was small, rather dark except for the light over their table. Making it feel like they were alone even though they were in a public place.

Kate noticed that most of the food was typical Tellus that most places didn't serve. However a lot of the fruit and vegetables were definitely Earth type.

"What do you think they will do?" Rick asks Kate after giving their order.

"I don't think Kevin is going to go for it. It's a lot of work and I think they want to stay together." Kate knew they had been doing everything together for the last 3 or more years. Breaking up now didn't seem likely.

"He might make a very good detective. Just the time it will take for him to get there." Rick kinda agreed.

"Lanie will be welcome anywhere. Cyliene could certainly use her expertise." Rick had noticed.

"Lanie would be welcome anywhere, here included." Kate agrees.

"You think Javi was interested in a sniper school? I mean Earth is gone thanks to conflicts. Sniper school is teaching how to kill from long range. Killing is something Tellus had done well at preventing." Rick points out.

"Yea, but if we're going to survive what is coming, we're going to have to learn. He obviously has the experience." Kate didn't want to follow Earth. Look what happened doing it their way.

"What do you think about the request we received?" Rick changed topics.

"Talk to this Admiral from Earth? I don't know what he wants. We're not military. I don't know what we can tell him." Kate didn't understand why he wanted to talk with them.

"He was way out in the Pacific. He's not someone I know. I don't know. …. I suppose we could talk with him. It wouldn't hurt us to listen to what he has to say I suppose." Rick wasn't enthusiastic. Listening to his planet die from Roy first and then Kate's friends was two times too many. Doing it again with some Admiral.

"We don't have to go babe." Kate reaches across looking for his hand.

Rick reaches out to take it. "I just don't need to hear Earth die all over again. …. All those places and all those people." Good and bad, all gone.

"Then we don't go." Kate is willing to put her foot down for him.

Rick wanted off this topic. This was their dinner. "What do you think of Elena?" Rick had his opinion.

"I'm so glad we sent Alexis to school. She shouldn't be growing up creating colony planets. If they find another one and she is older she can decide for herself. I'm really glad we sent her babe, really glad." Kate had stolen years from Alexis already due to the way things had gone. She didn't want Alexis to lose any more.

Rick was nodding his head. "Being here has been good for her. Just like being back in New York. But what about Elena herself?" Rick wanted her opinion.

"She's nice. She is a lot more outgoing than Alexis. I'll bet she got Alexis out of school and away from Martha often enough for her to live and meet new people. …. She actually reminds me of Kali. The first Kali. Elena is so, …. not Alexis. I'll bet she has shown Alexis a whole new world.

Kali, my Kali, the first Kali, was so adventurous. So out going, willing to take risks. She brought all the fun in mine and Mags lives. I guess that's what hurt so much after we lost her. Mags and I just didn't know what to do after that.

That's what I see in Elena." Kate hated talking about losing Kali, but liked remembering the good times.

Rick reached across searching for Kate's hand this time. Getting Kate to take it and smile at him.

"Maybe Alexis will teach Elena to slow down and see the fun in doing nothing while on Ariel. Kinda like she did for you back at the summer home." Rick points out.

"We're going to need to find a way for them to get off the island when they want." Kate points out.

"Alexis knows how to fly a shuttle, but yeah, we need another method so no one feels trapped. Maybe a simple boat like a ski boat or something. Something that can hold a few people and have the range we need. …. Maybe Lucy can find us something." Rick offers.

"Does Elena swim?" Kate has noticed that has been a problem. Not a lot of people used the lakes to go swimming in. Even her, Madison and Kate didn't go there when they were young.

"I don't know, but Alexis can teach her." Rick thought she would be willing to do that.

Their food was delivered and they suddenly found they stopped talking as they enjoyed the taste.

They declined desert since they knew that desert was going to be before they even left home.

Next up was a leisurely stroll thru a local mall hand in hand, being way over dressed. It wasn't much of a mall really. It reminded Rick more of a Saturday Market where people displayed items they made. Plus there were these little places to eat or get snacks. Or in this case, ice cream, which did not get passed by.

Rick was licking his ice cream cone. "Have you met Elena's parents?" Getting Kate to shake her head.

"We should probably fix that. She is going to be staying with us for a number of months, on another planet." Rick wouldn't let Alexis go without meeting them.

"Alexis has met them, maybe they think that is enough. We can talk with Elena about it. I don't want to force ourselves on them." Kate had been thinking about that too.

"And when did you get to be so smart?" Rick traced a finger across his ice cream cone and deposited it on the tip of Kate's nose. Getting Kate to scrunch her face and glare at him.

Rick just grins and leans in to kiss the ice cream away. "Have I mentioned how gorgeous you look?"

"Not since dinner." Kate grins back wiping at her nose to make sure all the ice cream was gone.

"Where can we get a can of whip cream I wonder." Rick was talking to himself mostly.

"What do you need whip cream for?" They were already eating their impromptu desert.

"Well since you're my desert tonight, I was thinking of spraying some whip cream on it. In all the right places of course." Rick was grinning wide.

Kate stopped breathing, just imagining what Rick was going to do with a can of whip cream on her naked body. "Let's go." Kate takes his arm and starts pulling him in a new direction.

Caught off guard a little Rick stumbles along behind her. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to find that can of whip cream. …. Maybe even two. One for you and one for me." Kate grins back with a little hint of what was to come in her eyes.

That had Rick walking faster to try and keep up with her.

It was hours later when they were both giggling at each other standing in the shower together trying to get the sticky parts off of each other that their tongues didn't get. "We need to go back and get some more." Rick tells her.

It gets Kate to grin at him. "And take it with us to Ariel." Kate finished his thought for him.

"And keep the girls away from it or they'll have it on their pies or whatever." Rick adds.

Kate simply kissed him in response, which slowly made its way into round three.

Rick and Kate had just finished with a meeting with one of the council members. They had talked about the possibility of Javi opening up a sniper school, provided that he wanted to, along with a couple of other topics.

So long as Javi and or Kevin, if Kevin joined him, passed their psych evaluation they had no problem in letting him start one on any planet of his choosing, including Cyliene. Though a planet like Athos or Callisto would likely work out better.

"There is an Admiral Quast that would like to speak with you two." And watches Rick and Kate's face and posture drop a little. "He has been told you have no desire to go over what happened on Earth, yet again. He has assured us that this is not about that." Getting Rick and Kate to look at each other.

"He is in another room waiting. It is your choice." He honestly didn't care if they did or didn't talk with him.

Rick gives a heavy sigh. "Sure, send him in."

A few moments later, Quast enters. Rick and Kate see an older man, maybe early 60's. A little under 6 feet. It looked like he had lost a lot of weight recently. His face was a little thin and his service uniform that he was still wearing didn't look like it fit him very well anymore.

And his eyes told them that he had seen too much, but he walked with a purpose and had an air of authority around him.

"Mr. Castle, Mrs. Castle. Or around here it's detective Castle." Quast shakes their hands. "It's a pleasure to actually meet you. I'll try not to take up too much of your time."

"What can we help you with Admiral?" Kate wanted to finish and get out of here. Rick had been thru enough already.

"Please, call me Phil. I'll be changing out of this when we get to Cyliene. Not really an Admiral without at least one ship. And there is no reason to build warships for a sea when there is no enemy on the ocean." Quast smiles. Maybe it was time to retire. A lot had happened; it was time for the kids to take over.

"I wanted to know how much you downloaded from Earth. James had managed to track down some of it I was told but I never got a full listing or what it was about." Quast just wanted to know one little thing.

"James?" Rick asks.

"Sorry, James Comey, director of the FBI. Well what was the FBI." Quast smiles lightly. So much had changed.

"Aahhhh, Alexis would probably have a better listing than we do. Basically it was a lot of entertainment stuff. Movies, TV shows. I think she selected everything that didn't have violence in it.

There was also a lot of data on power generation, how to grow food in a desert environment.

Even every drawing necessary needed to build Disneyland and a water park. She's a big Disney fan so there is probably a lot of movies or even TV shows, like Wonderful World of Color. That kind of thing." Rick answers his question.

Quast was grinning, and then started giggling lightly. "James was convinced you were stealing more secret information. How to build nukes, laser technology, ICBM's, how to create biological weapons, Stealth, that sort of stuff."

"We've worked very hard at trying to remain peaceful. That type of information kind of defeated the purpose." Kate tells him.

Quast nods his head. "Except for this interstellar war headed this way, or so I'm told."

"We didn't know that at the time. But it changes nothing. Most of what you are talking about is used to kill each other, not an enemy from space." Kate points out, defending her planet.

"Except now you have to learn to be killers if you want to live." Quast counters. "But that is a problem I'm glad I won't be around long enough to try and solve. … Wars are messy. We thought they were messy enough that we could avoid them. Apparently we were wrong." Quast suddenly looked sad.

"You lose someone?" Kate asks. She could almost feel the sense of loss rolling off of him.

"My daughter. … She lived in LA at the time. I'm hoping it was quick and painless, but I don't know." Quast pulled out his wallet and handed over the only remaining picture he has of her.

"She's lovely. …. Was your wife living there also?" Kate now felt sorry for him. Everyone on those ships had lost someone.

Quast however shakes his head. "My wife died in a car accident years ago. It was just her and me. Except when I was on deployment." Quast takes his photo back and puts his wallet away.

"I'm sorry. We all lost someone it seems. I lost a lot of friends and people I knew. My daughter lost her best friend that she'd had for years." Rick speaks for the first time.

"Try not to fall into the same trap we did. …. It's good to know at least something came away from Earth with you. Except for people and our memories, we didn't bring much of anything.

Thank you for your time. I hope your daughter has found some new friends and isn't too hurt by what we did to ourselves." Quast shakes their hands and walks off.

"He looked tired babe." Kate whispers out watching him exit the building.

"Bone tired. … A man who has seen and done too much." Rick agrees.

"You don't think, …." Kate was suddenly worried.

Rick however knew just what she was thinking. "No I don't, … He's NAVY. He may be tired and he may not have ships to command, but there is no quit in him. He'll find a way to do everything he can.

He'll fight the enemy he is given until he can't anymore, and then he'll rest." Rick didn't have any fear for his future. Army, Navy, Marines, it didn't matter. You did the best you could until you couldn't anymore.

SEMPER FI


	29. Chapter 29

**CH29 (108)**

Rick and Kate were waiting at a shuttle landing zone as requested. Alexis and Elena had Emily and Kali and were taking a GETS train to the other side of the planet. The girls had wanted to go swimming and Elena knew of the largest lake on the planet. You could even rent boats or the new jet ski's that Alexis had brought back plans for.

"Mr. and Mrs. Castle?" A guy approached them from the building behind them.

"My name is Eric Kooz, I'm one of the designers. I'm told you would like a tour before you leave." Eric offers his hand.

"Yes please, if it's not too much trouble." Rick was dying to see this thing.

"The interior is not yet complete enough for entrance, though there is an atmosphere on all decks, so I can't allow you on board just yet. We are still roughly a year from completion. I can however show you the exterior and give you a description of each area." Eric offers.

"That'll be fine." Rick would take almost anything.

"Then let's get started." Eric took the pilot seat while Kate sat in the other chair and Rick stood behind them.

They were up in space shortly and approaching construction. "Most of the work being done is inside working on the finishes. …. Let's start at the bow and work our way down one side." Eric offers and guides the shuttle to approach from the bow.

"WOW, would you look at the size of that hole." Rick whistles.

"That is the MAC weapon. The barrel as you can see is several feet in diameter. There is a cover that rolls into position to close and open it. We tried opening and closing it yesterday. Unfortunately it locked in the open position and refuses to move at the moment.

The engineers are working on it. Last I knew they were looking at a software control problem.

The barrel itself is hundreds of feet long and has energizing coils all around it every few feet. The ship is practically built around the gun itself. The coils help accelerate the projectile to insane speeds." Eric explains.

"Have you actually fired this thing?" Rick asks still gawking at the giant hole in the ship.

"We built a test gun on the planet surface. We test fired it by firing rounds out into space where we wouldn't hit anything. Thankfully we built it far enough away that the sonic boom of the shell leaving the barrel didn't cause any damage.

We're guessing they are still out there traveling somewhere. If we got hit by just one of these it would go in one end of this ship and out the other gutting it. The damage would likely be enough that it would blow itself to pieces.

We can't think of anything that would stop it, at least in closer ranges. Depending on the distances one shot could gut more than one ship so long as they were lined up just right." Eric explains its power.

Flying on he travels down the port side. "These are the dual barrel Gatling guns that fire a mini version on the main MAC gun. There are 16 on each side of the ship.

Crew quarters are mostly above and below the MAC gun barrel. …. There are two kitchen and dining areas at the aft end just off of the crew quarters." Eric adds as he finished traveling down the port side and turns around and goes back to the bow.

"Lovely, baby food. That'll make the crew happy." Nothing like hardships on a military ship.

"Actually they are both full cooking kitchens with walk-in freezers and coolers. Depending on where the supplies come from or are picked up from one of the colony planets for example. Meals should be variable depending on where the ship is at the time." Eric corrects him. Getting Kate to suddenly be envious.

Kate spent one year eating baby food to get to Earth and now everyone is eating real food. Just not on the two explorer class ships like Roy's.

"What is the big bulge down low?" Rick could see a bulge low on the ship that was about midships.

"That is one of the main water tanks. There is one on each side." Eric casually explains.

"You can take wet showers?" Kate's mouth was on the floor.

"Yup, the bulge is divided by bulk head walls separating them so if any one section is punctured from the outside, you don't lose all your water." Eric explains.

Eric was back at the bow and was now going up and down the top section of the ship. Then he flips the shuttle so you could see down while still traveling down the length of the ship.

"Those squares you see are vertical torpedo tubes. They are located just above the main crew quarters across the top and bottom sides of the ship. There are 24 torpedoes on each side.

Each torpedo is 19 feet long. It has scanning built-in to help avoid being shot down by an interceptor and is obviously capable of changing direction.

As you've probably heard its warhead as it explodes sends out high energy x-rays in a 360 degree radius. They can either explode by proximity or it can be detonated by remote." Eric explains.

"As much as I fear what we are supposed to need the MAC gun for, these things maybe scare me even more." Rick whispers out.

"It's the x-rays that are getting to you. These things will literally cook someone inside their own ship." Eric was agreeing.

Then he rights the ship and flies for the aft of the ship. "The big dual barrel gun you see has a counterpart on the bottom. The Gatling guns fire smaller slugs than the MAC gun at near insane speeds. These fire a lot slower than the Gatling guns but they fire a shell comparable to a 5-inch deck gun you are probably more used to on your destroyers. Or so we have learned. Plus they have greater range than the Gatling guns.

The Gatling guns are meant for more close-in firing support. The MAC gun and the missiles are meant for more long distance. These guns fire in-between those two ranges." Eric explains as he flies over it. "All of the weapons use an updated version of our standard scanner. We managed to adapt the sub-space communication system with our standard scanner. Visual sighting is not required. We could make out if they had a robot on the surface of their ship.

Which reminds me, there are 8 exterior surface repair bots for this ship." Eric wasn't purposely trying to leave anything out.

"Is that the bridge?" Rick asks seeing a tower looking like structure on top of the aft end.

"That is the double deck observation deck. It serves two purposes. It acts as a visual sighting deck and it is also the recreation deck. … The bridge is circular, roughly, just like the observation deck and is actually deep inside the ship below this area just above the main engineering decks." Eric explains starting to grin seeing the looks on their faces.

Eric flies over the observation deck, where you could see people working inside thru the glass and down the back side. "As you probably know already this disk that encircles the aft end is part of the FTL system. These are the normal space thrust engines."

Rick and Kate notice that the entire aft end was nothing but thrust tubes.

Eric flew around the end and up the starboard side. "This area here is the access to the MAC slug storage bay. There is another one just like it on the other side. The rounds themselves are stored vertically with an elevator like assembly that brings each one up to be loaded. … And lifting a 600 ton object is no small feat I can assure you.

This is the smaller MAC gun we were provided," Eric tells them.

"600 ton." Rick whispers still trying to visualize them.

"Correct. Due to their weight the rounds need to be manufactured out here in space. The factory we need to construct them is still under construction. It should be complete in about a year. Then we will need a few months to build the 16 slugs, 8 on each side." Eric tells them.

"So you don't have any of them built yet." Rick was dying to see one.

"I'm afraid not, got a little over a year still." Eric had to break the bad news. He had never seen one yet either. At least not with his own eyes.

"How large is the crew?" Kate finally asks her first question.

"There are 122 crew plus 18 officers and 16 Marines in case the ship is boarded somehow." Eric answers her question.

"The life pods are on the escape deck on both sides below the Gatling guns. Plus there is a single shuttle that is stowed in its own bay to the underside of the ship. The shuttle itself has been modified to allow entrance threw an air lock on the top of it instead of a back ramp, though it still does have the back ramp. Though there is access to the shuttle from either direction.

It can be used to take the ship compliment of Marines down to a planetary surface and disembark out the back ramp." Eric explains.

"There are also scuttling charges places at various locations should it look like the ship is about to be taken. Can't have the enemy taking one of our ships and stripping it to reverse engineer it."

"The Earth Marines have been teaching ours how to disembark as a unit. At first there was some conflict. No Marine likes to be told he isn't doing it right. However they are learning. I'm told the lead Marine for this ship is going to be a Marine from Earth." Eric tells them impressed one of them wants to join their Navy. He also knew that one of the maintenance engineers was from Earth.

"We've already designed in place for a quick retro-fit to replace the shuttle with something else." Eric informs him with a little mystery in his voice.

"Replace it with what?" Kate asks not understanding.

"I'm not entirely certain. As best I understand it, it'll be some kind of drop pod to send heavy Marines down to a planetary surface." Eric didn't understand it.

"Heavy Marines?" Kate didn't get it. As in fat, overweight Marines?

"That's what I asked. That was all I got. Heavy Marines as in that they weight a lot. We had to structure for roughly 16 tons per Marine." Eric tells them wondering how they would take that.

"Sixteen tons? … Seriously?" Getting Eric to nod his head.

"Sixteen tons per marine." Rick didn't get it. Something heavier than the average car back on Earth. Rick's head was starting to hurt trying to figure out what this could be. About the weight of a Stryker military vehicle.

"Sixteen, sixteen ton Marines?" Kate asks.

"Apparently not. There will only be space for 3 or maybe 4 given the dimensions requested. They were not very forthcoming with information about that. I'm guessing whatever they have in mind is in the early planning stages." Eric couldn't guess why they needed 3 sixteen ton spaces on the underside of his ship.

"While space is so called 'weight less', there is still the gravity of the system you are in or the planet that you are near or in orbit of. Granted 16 tons isn't really 16 tons anymore. However one does have to take into consideration the artificial gravity system which will add weight.

The MAC slug bay is shielded to help us lift 600 ton slugs. Frankly it was the only way we could lift something or that size." Eric chuckled remembering what it took to create the elevator to lift the MAC slugs.

"Medical bay?" Kate asks knowing it was important.

"It's one level up above the bridge and below the lower most observation deck. It's made up of two decks with an open atrium area in the middle. The beds, there are 18 of them, are mostly on the upper level in a roughly circular shape. There are two sets of stairs and a single lift.

The lower level is mostly research, storage and trauma with a pair of surgical suits.

It has everything any major hospital has except it's all crammed into a tight space." Eric explains.

"And the main computer core is in a semi circular space just off of the main bridge." Eric adds.

"And that concludes our tour." Eric heads back down the planet.

"So it's long, tall and kinda skinny. With a giant gun down the middle, little Gatling guns on each side and a cannon on top and bottom, with torpedo tubes between the hole on the bow and the cannon on top and bottom. And a massive engine on the back." Rick sums up what he's seen.

"Basically correct." Eric replies as they start to enter the atmosphere of Tellus.

"FTL speed is the same I suppose. What about normal space speed?" Kate asks.

"FTL is just as you know, normal space speed? … You are aware it takes the explorer class a week to travel to get out of a systems gravity well, and conversely a week to get into one." Eric offers, getting yes from both of them.

"This ship should cut that week of time down to roughly three days." Getting Rick to whistle being impressed.

"So if Callisto calls for help, …." Rick trails off.

"This ship could get there taking a week or so off its travel time based on the speed of an Explorer class. More or less." Eric was happy about that too.

"And with this new communications network, you don't have to wait a month to find out Callisto needs help." Kate points out.

"True, quite true." Eric responds as he lands the shuttle.

"I wonder how much time we have." Rick couldn't help but wonder when this enemy was going to show up.

"That is the ultimate question. At roughly 7 years per ship as it stands now, I'm hoping it isn't for several years yet." Eric gets up out of his pilot's seat.

"Plus the colony planets will start construction of still more ships as soon as their manufacturing base is complete and all the mines are operational. I'm afraid I don't have a time table for when that will occur." Eric was a designer, not in charge of production.

"Only destroyers or are there plans for something else?" Rick asks as Eric reaches the door.

"The next class of ship is already in the planning stages. We're calling it a cruiser. It will look nothing like this ship. It will have two of the main MAC guns, roughly side by side. Double the number of other guns and possibly double the number of torpedo's.

There is also going to be an upper and lower bay to hold 3 or 4 fighters each.

A variant of this cruiser class is being considered that will hold several squads of Marines for planetary landings as well as the fighter flight bays. Something some of the Earth military people brought up.

They're concerned that not all the fighting will take place out in space. If we intend to take planets, we need men on the ground." Eric tells them pausing with his hand on the button to the door. "Anything else?"

"Air Cavalry I think we used to call it." Rick whispers out.

"Quite correct." Eric was impressed. These two were not just your average citizen. "A quick strike force that can be easily deployed, I think they called it. Air and Land. It should be interesting to see what they come up with for this ground force." And Eric opens the door ending the conversation. Eric was still chewing over what a 16 ton Marine would look like.

Rick and Kate were back home waiting for Alexis and Elena to come back with the girls. "What do you think? 600 ton bullets and 16 ton Marines." Rick still wanted to see one of these 600 ton MAC rounds.

"Worried comes to mind. MAC cannon and torpedoes for long range. A 600 ton bullet! … What are we fighting that we need weapons with this much power? … And the torpedoes! …. Cook people inside their own ship? … If they are using something similar just what chance do we have? And how many people are going to die. … I don't like it babe. It scares the crap out of me." Kate had been doing her mental exercises all the way home.

"The Gatling guns sound like they are there for defense against the torpedoes or something similar we will be firing, or worse. But I don't see any way to stop one of those 600 ton rounds.

I wonder." Rick's mind drifts trying to think thru something.

Kate turns to look at him. "What? …. What babe?"

"There was a time, early 60's or 70's, I don't know. There was a cold war between Russia and the United States. Basically each side distrusted each other and they each taught their civilians to hate the other side. … It worked to. We hated anything Russian and they hated anything from the West. Convinced that the other side was the bad guy.

Except it was all a lie. The civilians didn't want war, they just wanted to live. And when one side visited the other or met on neutral ground, they found out the other side was just like them. Not some evil monster trying to take over the other.

The Russians decided that superior numbers was the way to go. They cared nothing about crew safety. It's why so many of their sailors ended up dying in radiation accidents on their submarines. No safety measures, poor construction and poor training.

The United States however decided on superior technology, better safety and stringent construction practices. Quality versus quantity." Rick tries to explain. "One Russian leader even voiced "We will bury you". … Meaning attack in overwhelming numbers."

Then Rick huffs out a laugh. "Guess they were both wrong." Both sides were effectively dead. Remembering that Earth was gone was painful.

"You're thinking we have the better technology while they have the superior numbers." Kate had heard him.

"One shot takes out an entire ship. And one destroyer has 16 shots. The cruiser will have twice as many shots. …. Torpedoes that explode in a 360 degree radius. Cooking everyone inside their own ship. Large formations of ships, big or small, that one or more torpedoes make it into the middle of. Then detonate by remote. Killing hundreds if not thousands in one blast." Rick hated the idea.

All this killing had turned his planet into a radioactive ball of dust. Just what was coming their way?

Kate got up and sat on his legs, facing him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "We're not Earth. What we have done has made us different. We're not fighting each other. Elena is Russian, so what? Sarah is German and in love with a Russian. This is Tellus. This is who we are. We're fighting as a planet against an outside force.

Will it change us? Wars change everyone. But we are Tellus. Don't try to over think it babe. … Now kiss me and take me to bed, before the girls get home." Kate leans in and kisses Rick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

www dot rockpapershotgun dot com/images/13/oct/destroyer4 dot jpg

Replace the word dot with a real dot and get rid of any spaces.

This is the image i used as a basis for the design of the destroyer. I naturally made a few modifications in the description.

Enjoy!


	30. Chapter 30

**Author Note:**

I know, I know you're expecting a chapter. Sorry to disappoint you.

I'm borrowing a computer to access my account. It has been a complex and busy weekend and since I'm not home I don't have access to my flash drive that I keep the story on. I upload one chapter at a time into my account, then post it after I review it.

I'll be back Monday, I promise.

I have a travel day on August 21, 2014.

I'll be in London on August 22, 23 and 24. Then move on by train to Paris for August 25, 26 and 27 (already have my pass for Disneyland Paris on the 27th. This is going to be sooooo cool). Then move on by train again to Amsterdam for August 28, 29 and 30. Then fly home on the 31st.

So if any of my readers are from those areas and want to show me their city, let me know. I'll be happy to let you show me your city. Show me what the tourists don't see. It'll be fun.

I already have a pub tour set up for London, and a bike tour of Amsterdam.

There is an escorted tour (probably by bus or van) for the 23rd in London, the 26th in Paris and the 29th in Amsterdam. Except for the late at night pub tour on the 24th and the day at Disneyland on the 27th and the bike tour on the 30th, I'm free.


	31. Chapter 31

**CH31 (110)**

It was now 7 months later:

They had adapted to living on an island nicely. Emily and Kali were having fun and still growing like weeds.

Elena had found out about Kate's childhood with her friends Madison and Kali. Elena had hugged and cried in Kate's arms listening to the pain Kate had gone thru. By the end of 7 months Elena had just started calling Kate mom since she had been here so long.

Elena had hugged Kate yet again when Kate confided that she thought Elena was a lot like Kali, the first Kali.

Elena had talked to her parents weekly.

Both Alexis and Elena were presently in school at the moment. Alexis was using the shuttle to fly them onto the mainland where they would take a GETS train to get to school and back.

Elena on the GETS train home had found out that her parents were going to come out to Ariel to see her along with Rick and Kate for the first face on face meeting in person. They had talked using the real time communication system.

It was actually Kate's idea to get them to come out on one of the cruise ships. The other three were being used to transport Earth personnel to Cyliene. Elena was only just now finding out about their trip to Ariel.

Lanie and Jenny had gone on ahead to Athos and found them each a place to live while they waited for the boys. The boys meanwhile were still on Tellus undergoing phsyc evaluations and training to make sure they were not homicidal in nature. While Javi would explain the training course he was planning using Kevin as observer help.

When they were cleared they would be traveling to Athos to arrange construction of their school. Once complete weapons would be shipped to them.

Madison, Shawn and Matt were already on Athos and had been there for about 3 months now. Lanie had met her and was now working with Madison. It wasn't the ME position she was used to at the NYPD. It reminded her more of her residency. Still it was nice to be working again.

Alexis had landed the shuttle at their home and Elena went flying into the house and found Kate in the kitchen just starting an early dinner. "MOM, my parents are going to come here for a visit. They're going to let me stay here thru the next school year." Elena yells out and runs into the kitchen to hug Kate.

"That's great honey." Kate hugs her back. "You're always welcome here. What did they say about a couple of years from now when we all go to Athos to spend summer on our ship?"

"They said they wanted to talk to you about that. I can still go, right?" Elena was looking forward to it.

"If your parents say yes, then yes you will be going with us. You'll love Madison and Shawn. Their son is approaching his terrible two's at the moment. He'll be 2 years older by the time we get there." Kate had been talking with Madison every other day after Athos got their satellite upgrade.

"I take it she told you the good news." Alexis mentions as she enters the kitchen. "Have you finished your latest case yet?" Alexis knew Kate was doing her detective stuff since arriving on Ariel.

"I did. He had gotten separated from the rest of his group and gotten himself lost. He was a little cold and very hungry but no serious damage. None of the sabertooth's had found him yet. Or at least he hadn't seen any." Kate's latest project was a missing persons case.

"Where are the girls?" Elena asks letting go of Kate.

"Rick has them out on the boat. He is towing them around on an inner tube." Kate answers.

"And you left 12 year old dad to his own devices?" Alexis was shocked. She loved him dearly, but also knew what her dad was capable of.

"He promised that the girls would be wearing their life vests and promised he wouldn't go very fast." Kate had gotten him to listen to her. Or so she hoped.

"Meaning ¾ throttle instead of full throttle." Alexis deciphered the message.

"Probably." Kate chuckled. Kate however did trust Rick not to put their children in direct danger.

Fifteen minutes later a wet, tired and extremely happy Emily and Kali enter the house with Rick dragging himself into the house behind them. Dead tired.

Emily ran for Alexis to get a hug, since she was still attached to her older sister. Kali ran for Elena and gave her the same treatment.

"My parents are coming here for a visit." Elena tells the newest arrivals.

"Really!" Kali had only ever seen them on one of the monitors that were all over the island it seemed.

"Yup, really."

"Cool!"

"They have fun?" Kate asks Rick as she steps up close and gives him a kiss.

"They had a blast. I can still hear their screams over the roar of the engine." Rick was grinning while he held Kate close.

"Elena's parents agreed to come for a visit." Kate tells Rick stealing another kiss.

"Excellent! I'm sure she is excited. … How do you feel about her calling you mom?" Rick was curious since she didn't call Rick dad, just yet.

"Actually it feels nice. She's a great kid. She seems to know when she can push and when she has to back off. …. Alexis has helped her to relax while she has helped bring out the more adventurous side of our daughter.

I just hope her parents don't get mad." Kate liked having Elena around. It was weird. Kate had spent so long alone, now she wanted her family to get bigger.

"You can talk to her about it. Ask her to not call you mom while her parents are here. They may not see it the same way the Queller's or Walker's did when you were young." Rick suggested.

It was now one month later:

Turned out Elena's parents already knew Elena was calling Kate mom, and why. They didn't have a problem with it. Elena had explained she knew who her parents were. It was just that she loved the Castle's and everyone else called Kate mom. It was natural for her to start.

Rick had all the girls out on the boat again. They had two inner tubes now and more than one tow attachment. Alexis had Emily with her and Elena had Kali with her.

"Kate I have a cruise ship approaching the planet." Lucy informs Kate who was running nowhere on a tread mill getting in a little exercise. Kate had found that if she did this little bits at a time her leg felt stronger.

Kate stopped since it was about to time to stop anyway. "Rick and the girls might be back by the time they start their trip down." Kate answers back. Kate heads for the shower in the master bedroom.

"Kate there is a problem." Lucy calls out, forcing Kate to go to the nearest monitor since there were no monitors in any of the bedrooms.

"Problem, what kind of problem?" Kate didn't like Lucy telling her that.

"It is not on an acceptable heading to make orbit of Ariel. It also is not an acceptable heading for an orbit of the gas giant." Lucy informs her.

"Where are they? …. Are they on the wrong side headed out into space?" Kate asks now sounding worried.

"They are approaching from the correct direction but they are not making an course corrections. It they don't start soon they will plunge into the gas giant." Lucy explains their location.

"Show me." Kate wants to see. So Lucy replaces herself with a diagram of the course the cruise ship is making.

Kate had been watching for a maybe a minute, though it felt a lot longer. "Come on guys. Course change. … Can you contact them?" Kate finally asks.

"I have been trying for the last minute, they are not responding." Lucy answers, having already tried that.

Kate watched for a few seconds more. They were starting to go past Ariel and plunge into the gas giant.

"Can you hack into their system? Find out what is going on? …. I need my phone." Kate ran for the master bedroom to get her phone off the charger.

Kate was soon back in front of the monitor and was calling Rick.

"I'm unable to connect to any of their main systems." Lucy explains.

"Come on Rick, pick up. Pick up babe. …. Try some of the sub systems." Kate offers.

Kate get's nothing from Rick so she tries Alexis's phone.

"I have access to a few of the secondary systems. …. Main power is down. Main computer is down. Environmental systems are only functioning on the escape deck. … I can not gain access to the bridge." Lucy explains.

"ALEXIS!" Someone answered her phone. "Rick I need you to come home babe. NOW!" Kate's voice was cracking.

"PLEASE Rick, just come home." Kate hangs up on him. Not talking to him would get him moving faster she hoped.

"Without main engines on-line they are going to plunge into the gas giant." Lucy informs her.

"Do you have access to anything?" Kate asks.

"I have access to only a few of their sub systems. Not enough to alter their course." Lucy is forced to inform her. "It is starting to tumble due to the gravity of the gas giant."

"Damn it!" Elena's parents are suppose to be on this ship. Kate was starting to panic and she knew it, so started one of the mental exercises.

"Can you gain access to the evacuation alarm? Maybe at least some of them will make it." Kate offers.

"I don't have access to the main computer. … Trying something else." Lucy starts searching. "Their tumble is becoming more severe."

"Come on guys, don't wait for the alarm. …. Are some of the lifepod's already missing? Maybe they had abandoned ship before they even got here. Can Ariel launch some shuttles to look for them?" There had to be something.

"I'm trying to find a way to use the battery back-up going thru engineering to, …. got it. Sounding the evacuation alarm. …. Without the main computer I have no access to the life pods. I don't know if any or even all of them are missing." Lucy is forced to tell her.

"I'm contacting now for shuttle launch and a search of the area using our shuttles." Lucy tells her.

"We have a shuttle. … Come on Rick, hurry up." Kate knew she needed to be here for the girls when they got back.

A minute later. "The cruise ship is beyond hope even with main engines on-line. … Oh no." Lucy's face was back up on the monitor and she was crying.

"What Lucy, …. what?" Kate knew it had to be bad, but how bad?

"I'm monitoring some life pod launches. …. Several are launching directly into the gas giant due to the tumbling of the ship." Lucy actually whispers out.

"Oh no! … No, no, no." They were killing themselves thinking they are saved. "You said several, what about the others?" Where were the others going?

"None of them have cleared the gravity of the gas giant. Trajectory suggests they are trapped in it and will begin a slow tumble down into it." Lucy is forced to explain.

Kate decided she couldn't wait for Rick to get here and take the shuttle. So she ran for the door that lead to the shuttle they had.

Just as Kate clears the door she slams into Rick who had run for the house. The sound of her voice had scared him.

Kate could see the girls slowly walking up from the boat dock. So Kate quickly explained the problem to Rick. Rick quickly kissed her and ran for the shuttle.

"Girls hurry up. Come on, RUN!" Kate wanted them away from the shuttle.

They all watched Rick take off at a speed they all knew they weren't suppose to do. Alexis especially.

"What's going on mom?" Alexis asks a little worried now.

"Come on inside girls." Kate had a lot to tell them and none of it was good.

Kate grabbed a hold of Elena and never did let go for hours. With Lucy's help she explained everything she or they knew.

Kate was forced to watch Elena fall apart on her while holding onto her. Watching her own daughters cry and hold onto Elena with her.

It was a hell Kate never wanted to go thru again.

It was only a few hours later when she got Alexis to take Elena to her room and had all three of her girls stay with her.

Kate had them get their sleeping bags out. They were all sleeping with Elena in her room tonight, and maybe for several nights to come. Elena was going to need them, while Kate watched what Lucy was following and waited for Rick to come back.

Kate knew no one had eaten anything for hours and was pretty sure no one was going to, so she didn't start cooking. However she did make some sandwiches and took them down to Elena's room. There she found Alexis and Emily lying side by side on sleeping bags making sure Elena had to get past them to get out of her own room. Kali however was in bed with Elena hanging on tight to her.

Kate left them and went back upstairs, asking Lucy an occasional question. But all it did was get Kate to start crying.

Kate was sitting outside at the dining room table when Lucy informed her that Rick's shuttle was in the atmosphere and was on his way down. Getting Kate to run for the landing pad.

As soon as Rick cleared the door Kate launched herself into his arms.

"There's nothing out there babe. Not even any wreckage." Rick was tired. Physically and mentally. "How are the girls?" Rick's next concern.

"Elena cried for hours. I've got all of them sleeping in her room. Alexis and Emily are guarding the door while Kali is sleeping with Elena. … I left them some sandwiches, but I doubt any of them will be eating." Kate buried her head in his chest. Feeling Rick's arms around her.

"You want something to eat?" Kate knew he hadn't eaten anything either.

Rick shakes his head. "No thanks." Rick didn't feel like eating.

They were sitting on the sofa a few minutes later. "Now what?" Kate didn't know what to do next.

"Lucy, inform Tellus. If this cruise ship had a problem, maybe the others do to." Rick started out with. He knew that was what the NTSB back on Earth would do.

"And we help Elena as best we can. We help all of them as best we can." Rick hugged Kate a little closer. He didn't know what else to do.

"She's lost her parents babe. Something like 1,800 people are gone." Kate buried herself a little further into Rick.

"We're her parents now. We're all she has left now, and we're going to help her all we can." Rick wasn't going to let Elena suffer alone if he had a choice. They help her, end of story.

"Elena is the same age as Alexis. Can we adopt her?" Kate didn't want to let go of her. Elena didn't deserve to be left alone. Kate already knew what being alone did to you. She had lived it.

Rick's first response was to kiss her. He was proud of her and loved her deeply. "Lucy?"

"I will start looking into the paperwork. Elena may have family that may decide otherwise." Lucy was forced to inform them.

"Look into it Lucy, she's better off with us than some long lost relative somewhere. We love her." Kate wanted Elena to stay.

"We need to talk with Elena, make sure she is good with this." Rick advises.

"You watch the girls, Alexis and I will talk with Elena. She stays Rick. She's ours now and we're going to help her." Kate had conviction. It was going to work, it had to work.

"You know I love you, right." Rick had never been more proud of her. Then he kissed her. Getting Kate to kiss him back.

Rick had never even questioned her decision, so she kissed him again. Convinced that she loved him for all the right reasons.

What neither of them saw was Lucy crying right along with them. Lucy had been matched with Kate when she became a detective. Lucy was still impressed that Kate had given her heart to the right people.


	32. Chapter 32

**CH32 (111)**

It was now 6 months later:

It had been a struggle for weeks. Elena had initially withdrawn from everyone. She had finished the school year, but she just wasn't the same person.

Elena did have some extended family but they had no objection to Kate and Rick adopting her. They had even signed over any rights they had to Rick and Kate.

Tellus had shut down the other 3 cruise ships for a complete check. It brought to a halt the final transfer of Earth personnel to Cyliene for a time. They had eventually found a software problem in the main computer that was mostly used to fly the ship.

It had a problem when inside a gravity well of a system, followed by another gravity well of the gas giant that all of the colony planets orbited. It took a special set of circumstances for the error to occur.

The program was corrected and the cruise ships were cleared to fly again. This run would be the last run for the three remaining cruise ships to get Earth personnel to Cyliene. After that they would go back to doing what they were designed to do.

The first destroyer had almost completed construction. As soon as it was ready for its shakedown cruise they would start construction of another destroyer. It too had its programming examined for the error.

Rick and Kate had insisted that Elena keep her name as a memory to her parents. Alexis and Elena would be starting their first year of college next year, so technically Elena could do what she pleased at her next birthday.

Kate had informed Madison and her dad what had happened that her dad now had another grandchild. Madison was sympathetic and was happy Elena had Rick and Kate to support her. Kate's dad had never been more proud of his daughter.

Alexis and Elena had just gotten home from their final year at school prior to college. "Mom, are we still going to Athos after the school year next summer?" Elena found Kate in the kitchen starting dinner.

"Of course, the ship will be done only about a week before we get there, so we will be cutting it a little close. …. Have you been doing your studying so you know what to do?" Kate responded to her question. They all had to study how to handle a ship that sailed since it wasn't just powered by engines.

"Yup, the girls and I have another round later tonight with Lucy. … Lucy is going too right?" Elena was sure they were going to need her.

"Yes, there will be a server to plug her into and monitors almost everywhere. It should be fun. … Did you see the girls on your way in?" Kate wanted to know if they were still out there. They got out of school before Alexis and Elena did. Making it difficult how to get everyone on and off the island.

"Yeah, they're down at the beach with dad." Elena had started calling Rick dad about 3 months ago. To her Rick and Kate were all she had left and they felt like parents to her.

Alexis had gone down to her room to change so it was just Elena and Kate in the kitchen.

"You two have plans?" Kate wanted to know when she should have dinner ready.

"We were thinking of taking the boat out for a quick spin." Elena explains, hoping Kate didn't shut them down.

"Just be back in an hour and make sure you two wear the life vests. I'm not losing any of my daughters." Kate only has the two rules.

"YES!" And Elena runs for her room to change into one of her swim suits, leaving Kate to chuckle at her.

Rick and the girls came in a little later. "I'll clean up and shower, then come back to help you." Rick kisses Kate's cheek.

"Thanks babe. You two go shower too. You smell like sunscreen." Kate tells Emily and Kali.

Rick is back shortly and starts helping with dinner while Emily and Kali sit at the breakfast bar watching them.

"Where are the girls?" Rick asks shortly.

"They're out on the boat. They should be back soon. I only gave them an hour." Kate answers.

"And you expect two teenagers to be able to keep time?" Rick teased.

Kate giggled. "They better or they're in trouble, and don't you two start getting any ideas." Kate sticks her finger out at Emily and Kali. Emily and Kali however just smile. They knew only too well just how far they could push their parents. Plus who would give in first.

Almost right on schedule Alexis and Elena come into the living room to show they are back.

"Go take a quick shower you two, dinner is ready." Rick tells them as he helps Emily and Kali set the table.

It was mostly quiet during dinner, almost too quiet. "Mom can we have a beach party?" Alexis asks after getting poked in the ribs by Elena.

"A beach BBQ? … Who's coming and how many?" Kate would decide after she knew the answer.

"It's just some kids from school, and maybe 8 or 10. Not that many really." Alexis wasn't sure how well this was going to go over.

"And how are they going to get here?" Rick asks his question.

"Two are going to get here by boat from their parents; the others are coming by shuttle." Alexis explains while Elena tries to not look nervous or overly excited, even though she is.

"And I suppose some of these school friends will be boys." Kate knew what that meant.

"A few." Alexis goes back to eating dinner.

Kate looks at Rick with a silent 'What do you think?' look. Getting a 'He would go along with what she chose.' Look back.

"Ok fine, your father and I will kinda chaperone your beach party. … But no alcohol. You two know the rules. We'll even supply the food for you to cook over the fire." Kate offers.

"YES!" Elena finally speaks up. Getting Rick and Kate to grin knowing who's idea this was and was using Alexis to bring it up.

"We'll even try to keep Emily and Kali out of your hair." Kate offers getting both Alexis and Elena to smile.

"Aaugghh MOM!" Emily and Kali however took exception to this plan.

"Just be ready for us not to succeed 100% of the time." Rick points out, knowing these two.

It was enough for Alexis and Elena.

"When is this party?" Kate asks wondering how much time they had to plan for this.

"This Saturday." Elena scrunches her shoulders worried that was too soon since it was already Wednesday.

"I'll take the girls into town to get the meat tomorrow." Rick offers.

"YES!" Coming from both Emily and Kali. "And it sounds like it may take a few hours." Rick was smiling.

"In that case I might as well go with you." Kate offers to help with Emily and Kali.

Alexis's and Elena's party seemed to be going fine. Rick had delivered the meat for the BBQ part and Kate was bringing down the drinks.

"How is your party going pumpkin?" Kate had Alexis off to one side.

"Mark brought alcohol mom and some of the guys are drinking." Alexis confides knowing if they kept it to themselves Kate might get bad at her and Elena.

"Which one is Mark?" Mark was about to leave the party. Getting Alexis to point him out.

Kate came up to Mark who was with two other guys. "You knew the rules, no alcohol." Kate is standing directly in front of him.

"It's a party!" Kate could smell it on his breath.

"Yeah, it is. Just not for you. You're leaving, let's go Mark." Kate offers to let him come on his own.

"NO! It's a party and I'm the one who is staying." And Mark finds himself on the ground with his arm shoved up his back while Kate charges her weapon and points it at his two friends.

"You two are going to help me and leave with him. Do you want to go standing conscious or lying on your back unconscious?" Kate gives them a choice.

"We'll leave." One says quickly getting the other to nod his head.

Kate has hers on his feet with no trouble. "Alexis go get your father, he's the pilot." And watches Alexis head for the house.

Elena has shown up with 2 of the girls that had been invited. "What's going on mom?"

"Some of your guests decided the rules didn't apply to them. This one is drunk and these two are probably not far behind him." Kate informs her in a tone that doesn't allow for any counter discussion.

Elena walks right up to the one Kate has a hold of. "You knew the rules. My mother is a detective and you knew the rules." Elena was pissed at him, and then looks at the other two.

Those two still had the dignity to look down at the sand. "You need some help mom?"

"No thanks honey. It's only three stupid teenage boys. …. Let's go." Kate shoves the drunk in front of her with his arm still shoved up his back.

"Sorry honey." Kate had hoped for something better.

"I hear we have a problem." Rick meets Kate at the shuttle pad.

"Be a dear and pilot us to the mainland." Kate asks of Rick.

Rick lands them near the closest GETS train station. Kate has the ramp open and escorts these three out the back. "I'm a detective and you three are idiots. I'll have your parents come get you." Kate turns her back on them and walks back for the shuttle.

"Oh, …. And if you give my daughters any trouble, your troubles have only just started." Kate looks over her shoulder and then strides into the shuttle and closes the door.

Alexis has returned to the party after checking on Emily and Kali who are busy watching a movie.

The other girls and the lone surviving guy are all around the campfire cooking when Alexis walks up next to Elena. "The girls are fine. They're still watching a movie."

"Your mother is a detective?" The lone guy comments not really asking, more like stating. "That is so cool." Plus he was the only guy with 4 teenage girls around him. Dream come true.

Kate brought out the ice cream after she was sure they were done cooking and eating and were now just sitting around the fire, talking.

"I'm sorry about your friends." Kate tells them.

"They were idiots Mrs. Castle. We're sorry." One of the girls tells her.

"You girls let me know if you have any trouble with them. I'll take care of it." Kate tells them and turns and walks back for the house. "Have fun." Kate calls over her shoulder.

"She's cool Elena." One of the girls tells her.

"Mom's the best." She was also the only mom she had left.

"I should have warned you about Mark. I'm sorry." The lone guy knew better but didn't say anything.

"You need to learn when to talk Guy. What those 3 think isn't important. You don't need them." Alexis tells him.

Alexis however somehow knew he never would, and Alexis spent the rest of the evening keeping Elena away from him.

Four guys at school down a few more left to try.

Their parents came and got them all and thanked Kate for hosting the party. They hoped everyone had a good time.

"I'm sorry mom, we screwed up." Elena stood in front of Kate.

Kate however moved in and hugged her. "It's not your fault honey, some people are just the way they are. … I'll give you a clue. Next time, listen to your sister. … I don't know how she does it. I just know she has a gift.

Between finding Madison, my dad, the Quellers, the Walkers and recently you. She just seems to have a gift with people. …. You just stick close to your sister honey. Everything will be fine. I promise." And Kate kissed her head.

"Your father and I will do everything we can honey. You're with us now. Even when you start college we'll both still be here to help you. Always." Kate kisses her head again.

"Mom?" Elena hesitates not sure how Kate will take this. "Honey?" Kate waits patiently.

"Can you, …. can you teach me to be a detective?" Elena finally asks the question that has been on her mind since losing her parents. With it recently becoming a priority for her.

It was a question Kate was not expecting, not even a little. "What do you know about a detective?"

"Only what you teach me." Elena only knew her mom was one and that she helped people.

"I don't have the authority to make you a detective. And I can't give you one of these." Kate lifts her arm to make sure Elena sees it attached to her arm.

Elena however remains silent. Kate hasn't said no yet.

"You need a special school to be a detective honey, and even if you go there is no guarantee." Kate still hadn't said no yet and didn't know why. Why was Elena so interested in this now? She had never shown an interest before now.

"But you'll teach me so I know what to expect. I'll already be good before I even start." Elena asks again.

Kate steps in close. "Why honey?"

Elena's tears start. "You're all I have mom. You, dad and the girls. I want you to teach me. …. Please. … I want to be there for when Emily and Kali grow up, and have a family."

Kate steps up and hugs her. "You'll have your own family someday. What about them? College will teach you a lot. Help you decide who you want to be and what you want to do."

Elena however buries her head in Kate. "I can't have a family. They told me at my last physical." Elena's tears increase.

Kate is instantly shocked. How, why? "Oh honey, why didn't you tell us? …. Do you know for sure? Get a second opinion?" Elena however just cried in Kate's arms. And why didn't the doctor inform her or Rick? Elena was underage. Someone was going to get a tongue lashing!

"Lucy, call Madison. We need to talk to her." Kate wasn't giving up just yet.

Kate walked a still crying Elena over to the monitor.

"Hi Becks, what's up? You're not canceling coming next summer are you?" Madison teased, and then saw Elena crying. "What happened?"

"Elena's last physical they said she couldn't have children. I need you to look over her medical records. Tell me they're wrong Mags. Please tell me they're wrong." Kate needed her friend. Madison had fixed her now she needed Madison to fix her daughter.

"I need her medical records and I need her here so I can look at her. Send what I need and her Becks. Just get her here." Madison couldn't help but cry. She knew what Elena had already been thru and what this was doing to Becks.

"Lucy?" Kate asks of her.

"Request for medical records sent. … Captain Montgomery is presently in orbit. Request to take Elena to Athos sent." Lucy informs them.

"Include me Lucy I'm going with her." Kate asks of Lucy.

Elena suddenly stands up and looks at Kate. "Mom you don't have to, ..." But gets interrupted by Kate who places her hands on each side of her face.

"You're my daughter and I'm going with you and that's the end of it. We're going to fix this honey. Madison can do it.

Lucy where's Rick?" Kate needed to talk to him. "And find Alexis and the girls. They need to know we're leaving for Athos."


	33. Chapter 33

**CH33 (112)**

Kate and Elena were laying in their bunk beds on the Sun Rises a couple of hours before dinner. "Mom? …. Thanks."

Kate got out of bed and got down on her knees in front of Elena and stroked her hair. "You don't have to thank me honey. You're my daughter. Of course I'm going to help you.

And I'm going to kick your doctor's ass when we get back. Provided your father doesn't beat me to it" Kate was still mad the doctor had told Elena but not told her parents.

Rick had gone ballistic when he found out the jerk had told his daughter and not told him or his wife.

Rick had helped Kate pack for the trip, told her not to worry he would handle everything at home while they were gone.

Alexis had done the same for Elena, crying the entire time. Which only got Elena to cry with her.

Emily was willing to stay without a fight; however Kali had wanted to go with Elena. Besides she would get to see her baby brother if she got to go. However they both had school. "Athos has schools." Was the only card Kali played.

"Mags will fix this, you'll see." Kate kisses Elena's head and gets back into her bunk bed. One more month to go.

"Lucy call Madison." Rick asks of her.

"Hi Rick." Madison is soon up on the monitor.

"Kate and Elena should have broken orbit by now, they're one month out from getting to you. … Have you gotten her records yet?" Rick was still pissed and Madison could hear it in his voice and didn't take it personal.

"Nothing yet." Madison was forced to tell him.

"That does it! I'm going to break both his legs, take the files and send them to you. I'll get back to you in a few hours." And Rick ended the transmission just as Madison was going to say something.

"Lucy, find the girls and have them meet me on the shuttle pad. We have somewhere to go." Rick strides for the shuttle and waits.

Alexis shows up with the girls." Where are we going dad?"

"We're going to go find Elena's doctor and break every bone in his body, and find her medical records and get them sent to Madison." Rick was furious.

Alexis with the girls followed Rick into medical and watched him blow right past the lady at reception.

"I'm sorry but you can't go back there. …. I'm calling security." The receptionist calls out.

"My mother IS security!" Alexis informs her. Her dad was mad and she was going to support her dad.

"Castle." The lady whispered out.

"You and your doctor have screwed with the wrong family." Alexis informs her and she sits quietly.

Alexis and the girls however can hear their father yelling at someone, just can't make out what he is saying.

A little later Rick comes out with hard copies and a digital disk with all of Elena's medical history on them. "Let's go girls." Rick was still furious, but had what he wanted. "And don't give me or my wife reason to come back here." Rick knew he was pushing things, however he also knew there were other doctors on the planet.

Rick and the girls were home standing in front of one of the monitors. "Lucy call Madison for me."

"Rick?" Madison is soon on the monitor.

"I've got her records." And Rick plugs the chip into the monitor. "I also have the hard copies."

"I'll look them over and get back to you. And Rick, … Keep the hard copies handy somewhere, just in case. And if you can have Lucy scan them and send them too." Madison tells him.

"Thanks Madison." Rick started to cool down.

"I'll start reading and get back to you. … I'll do what I can girls." Madison smiles at them as they stand behind Rick watching. And Madison ends the call.

"Can you take these to Lucy and scan them; I'm going to start lunch." Rick hands the files over to Alexis.

Rick waits until Alexis is gone and he sends the girls to wash up. "Lucy I need you to do one more thing for me. … Elena was seeing a doctor Josh Davidson. I need you to do two things. Inform Kate of that after Madison has had a chance at seeing Elena, and I need you to send a message to Tellus. I want that ass hole off this planet. Him and his broken nose." Rick asks of her.

"Kate is going to blow a fuse when she finds out it was Josh that did this." Lucy knows what Kate thinks of Josh.

"I know, that's why I want you to wait until Madison has had a chance at looking at Elena." Rick was hoping it was all a lie and Elena was fine.

Rick didn't hear from Madison till morning after the girls had gone to school. Alexis took a message with her from Rick about Elena. Alexis was curious but didn't peek.

"Hi Madison, find anything?" Rick was hoping nothing was wrong with her.

"Yes and no. …. The hard copy you sent is from her doctor on Tellus. I want Lucy to examine them for authenticity. …. They don't match the digital chip records you sent. I want Lucy to compare the two and send me a list of the differences she finds." Madison informs him.

"He's falsifying records?" Rick asks shocked. Would he really go that far?

"I can't tell, that's part of why I need Lucy. If it is I would suggest you report him. He needs his license removed." Madison informs him.

"I should have broken more than his nose." Rick was pissed all over again.

"Becks is going to be pissed Rick. I know what she thinks of this guy." Madison knew she was going to hear it from Kate when she found out.

"Keep it to yourself for now Madison. I want you to have seen Elena before you or Lucy tell Kate about Josh." Rick asks of her.

"You're playing with fire Rick." Madison warns him.

"I'm hoping you have good news to soften the blow." Rick was praying, for Kate and Elena.

"Madison I have concluded my review of her medical records. What you have asked for is compiled and listed. I'm sending it now." Lucy tells them.

"Thanks Lucy, I'll start reading it straight away. I'll let you know what I find after I see Elena, Rick." Madison ends the call.

It was one month later:

Madison, Shawn and Matt were waiting for the shuttle to land and open up. "BECKS!" Madison ran for Kate the second she was out.

"Hi Mags." Kate hugs her back. Every couple of days on a phone was one thing, having Kate here was another.

Madison switches to Elena. "Hi honey, I know this is scary for you, but we're going to fix all that."

"Hi Kate, how's Ariel?" Shawn comes forward with Matt.

"I love Ariel! It has changed so much in the 3 years we were gone. But it'll be good to come here next summer." Kate was looking forward to seeing their ship.

"Your ship is down near my submarine pen, so I get to see it almost every day. It looks amazing Kate, it really does." Shawn was impressed. "They say they'll be ready in time."

"Hi Matt, you've grown." Kate bends down to his level.

"He's been expecting Kali to show up with you ever since he found out you were coming." Shawn tells Kate.

"Kali has school honey, she had to stay home. But she'll come with me next time, I promise." Kate smiles at him and hugs him.

"Come on let's get you two settled. … You'll be staying with us in our dome. Your old dome already has tenants. …. Shawn and I have a space in the new tower that is south of here by the coast. It and the tower are not completed yet.

I'll show you the plans. It's not your home on the island, but we like it." Madison tells them.

They escort Kate and Shawn to their dome, not like Kate doesn't know the way already.

"We'll let you two get unpacked. You're also just in time for dinner. I'm not convinced that it's as good as Rick's cooking, but it is pretty good.

I'll take Elena with me to medical tomorrow. We were thinking you could go with Shawn and Matt and go see your ship. … I've been drooling all over it waiting for next summer." Madison was convinced it was going to be fun.

Kate thought Madison was right about dinner. It wasn't on par with what Rick could cook, but she thought it was better than most of what she cooked. Not that anyone complained.

"I see the monitors still work." Kate saw there was something on it.

"It's not Lucy but it's ok. Mostly Shawn and I use our pads." Madison explained.

Come morning they all boarded the same GETS train. "The new bigger and better medical center is in the city tower. We've got a year yet till our space is ready. All the floors are constructed and the tower is enclosed by glass/solar power panels or solar hot water panels.

Elena and I get off here while Shawn will take you to see your ship. Give us a few hours and I'll call you when we are done." Madison tells Kate.

"Hop up here honey and let's get started." Madison tells her after they are inside.

Kate meanwhile has made it to the dry dock where her ship is located. Shawn has remained behind since the contractor would not allow Matt on the site.

Kate with hard hat in place is close. "WOW!" It was bigger in person than Kate ever dreamed.

"Can I help you ma'am?" Someone stopped Kate.

"I'm Katherine Castle and I came to take a peek." Kate tells him looking to get a little closer.

"Mrs. Castle! …. This is yours than. She's already beauty, I'm looking forward to see her when we're done. … Come on I'll give you a tour." Kate is offered.

"As you can see she's not painted yet, that will be the last thing we do." He helps Kate up onto deck.

"The mechanical systems are complete. …. As you can see we have a lot of wiring still to do. It's all optical cable. …. A lot of the finishes are not in yet though some are. …. The masts house the sails that are deployed or brought in using the computer interface on the bridge, up there." And he points. "Come on inside.

This is the main living room and is almost complete. The galley is back this way. … All the equipment is in, we're just making final connections now."

He showed Kate most of the bedrooms and the bathrooms. Library area, dining room, entertainment area. The bridge was really filled with workers as they installed equipment. Kate instantly recognized all of the displays they were installing since they looked just like the ones they were all using Lucy to train with.

It was three hours later when Kate left, thanking the guy for the tour of her ship. It really was big!

Shawn was going to meet her at medical after she was done with her tour.

Kate stepped into medical and got slammed into by Matt. "Hi sweet boy, where's your dad?" Watching Shawn walk up to her.

"What did you think?" Shawn wanted to see her reaction.

"It's big!" Kate was still amazed.

"It should be a blast Kate. … Madison says she's ready for you." And he takes Kate to see Madison.

In Madison's office was Elena already who got up and stepped into Kate's embrace. "Have we got something?" Kate wanted answers, praying it was all good news.

"Have a seat." Madison offered while Madison remained standing, and then leaned back against her desk.

"Rick sent your medical history and Lucy and I found that your hard copy and the recorded records do not match. I have a suspicion as to how that could happen.

First let's start with what got you here. You're doctor told you a partial truth but also an outright lie. I've used Lucy to file a complaint with the medical board.

I've found 2 things. Elena's levels of estrogen are a little low. While this isn't something to worry about it can come into play when or if she decides to get pregnant. … I also found an unusual number of antibodies in her system.

These two problems combined have caused the wall of her uterus to be unusually thin. Only 1mm to be precise in most areas. 2mm would be better.

Under normal conditions and in response to estrogen - naturally produced in the body - the uterine lining grows about 1-2mm every other day. Ideally, at the time of ovulation, the endometrium would be about 8mm in thickness. If there is a failure in the development of a normal uterine lining, the chances of a fertilized egg becoming implanted is threatened.

There are several factors which can affect the normal growth of the uterine lining. Such things as infection, scarring from D&Cs, low estrogen levels, poor uterine blood supply or endometrial antibodies can all make an impact.

Elena's naturally thin wall means as she reaches a time of ovulation, meaning an egg is released and can be fertilized by semen.

If her wall remains too thin the chances of her becoming pregnant are greatly diminished. Even if the fertilized egg does attach to the wall, it is likely that it could not be sustained and she would have a miscarriage." Madison pauses to let them all absorb it.

"That's the bad news, now for the good news.

We can easily increase the amount of estrogen in Elena's system. This over time should help increase the normal thickness of her uterus. Also when she decides to try to be pregnant we can attempt to alter the number of antibodies in her system.

When we find out she is pregnant we will give her hormones in addition to her normal vitamins that she would be taking." Madison concludes her analysis and waits for questions.

"Elena can get pregnant and create her own family?" Kate tries to simple it out. (Keep it KISS stupid)

"Most definitely with just a little work on our part." Madison was grinning.

"But the doctor said, …." Elena was lost. One doctor said no and one says yes.

"Yeah about that." Madison suddenly looked nervous.

"Mags?" Kate had spotted it.

"Rick found your doctor honey and took your medical records from him. … After he confronted him and broke his nose." Madison scrunches, convinced Kate was going to lose it soon.

"Rick, … my Rick broke his nose? …. Why?" Kate didn't get it. Rick was the most kindest, gentlest and thoughtful man she had ever met. What could possibly make him violent?

"Elena's doctor, who told her she couldn't have children was, … Josh Davidson." Madison scrunched her face and got ready to get out of reach of Kate.

Kate was silent for about half a second. **"WHAT?"** Kate shot up out of her chair. **"I'LL KILL HIM! …. No killing him is too good for him. …. I'll skin him alive, before I break every bone in his pathetic excuse of a body!"** Kate wanted to punch something, anything. Something had to pay the price.

Josh was screwing with her family!

"Phone, where's my phone?" Kate pulls out her phone.

"Rick, you knew it was Josh and you didn't call me?" Kate was still mad and Rick was going to take the brunt of it for the moment.

"I broke his nose, filed a complaint with the medical board and have arranged for him to get shipped back to Tellus. … I was waiting to tell you after you had news on Elena." Rick defended himself.

"Has Madison had a chance to see Elena?" Rick was dying to hear good news since finding out Josh was involved.

"Madison says she can have a family with just a little help and some careful planning." Kate tells him. Then hugs Madison and turns to Elena while not hanging up her phone to hug Elena and start crying.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you." They can hear Rick's response over Kate's phone.

Rick can hear his wife and daughter crying on the phone.

"We'll be home on the next ship." Kate tells Rick. "Tell Alexis and tell the girls we're all fine."

Kate turns back to Madison and hugs her again. "Thanks Mags, we owe you."

"You can pay me back by showing up this summer. I'm dying to be on that ship of yours." Madison hugs Kate back, happy that she could help.

"I can give you a choice honey. I can either send you home with estrogen as a shot that you can give yourself or as a pill that you place under your tongue.

The shots are a little better and more powerful and you only need them once a week. You inject it into one of your leg muscles. I can teach you how.

The pills you will need to take daily, possibly for the rest of your life. And even if you decide on shots now, we will be changing it to pills later.

Your choice." Madison offers Elena.


	34. Chapter 34

**CH34 (113)**

Kate and Elena were now on Tellus a little over one month after finding out the good news from Madison.

Elena had elected for shots so long as Madison was around to give them. Getting a shot didn't seem to be a problem for Elena, giving herself a shot however had proved to be more of a challenge. So when they left Athos, Elena had pills and a prescription for still more.

Kate had pulled a few strings and made some calls and found a school that would take Elena now, instead of waiting for her to finish high school.

Kate and Elena had both met the Master in charge of the school. He wasn't what Kate remembered of her Master, but Elena seemed to like him. They had also toured the school and seen where Elena's new room would be.

They had also met with her teacher for the remainder of high school.

The school had its own affiliation with a doctor who would be seeing Elena and Lucy had already transferred her records for him to review.

"You're sure you want to do this honey? …. It's not too late. Your father and I will not think badly of you if you decide not to do this." Kate had a hold of her arms and was looking directly into her eyes.

"I'm sure mom. I'm going to do this." Elena answered back with conviction.

Kate then hugged her close. "You call us when you get a chance. … We'll see you for the summer. You meet us on Athos. Your Master has been kind enough to allow me to continue your education during the summer.

He'll probably un-teach you what I teach you." Kate started chuckling.

Kate let go of her and held her at arm's length. "I'm proud of you honey. And I'm sure your parents are proud of you too. … You call if you need anything. One of us will be out here as fast as we can." Kate kisses her forehead.

"You take care of yourself." Kate blinks back the tears.

"Thanks mom." Elena hugs her and runs inside or she was going to start crying in public.

Kate however didn't have a problem with that. However it soon passed as she thought over what was to come next.

Kate had time to think about what she was going to do as she took a GETS train to the hospital. It was a good thing she was a detective and had Lucy or this might have not been so easy.

Kate stepped into the hospital. "I'm detective Castle. I'm looking for a Josh Davidson. I'm told he works here."

Kate headed for the basement where the mechanical room was located. Since his censure from the Medical Board, he had temporarily lost his license to practice pending a review and was now down in the basement working as a "Sterilization Technician".

Kate had no problem finding him. He was busy doing nothing, not even working.

Kate strode right up to him and gave Josh a second for it to register. "Kate!" It was hard to tell if he was surprised, happy or scared she was there.

Kate then reached out and pinched him in a location that Elena was going to learn about eventually, and the next thing out of Josh's mouth was a scream of pain. Kate squeezed and squeezed getting Josh to scream louder and louder.

Then Kate released him and let Josh collapse onto the floor. After giving him a minute, watching him twitch on the floor, Kate reached out and found a new place to pinch, getting Josh to start screaming all over again.

Half an hour later Kate was done with him and watched him lying on the floor, convulsing and twitching all over the floor while slowly recovering. Whimpering still from all the pain his nerves were still sending to his brain even though Kate was no longer touching him.

Kate got down and leaned down into his ear. "You screwed with my family Josh. I find you within sight distance of my family again and we'll do this again. Only next time it will last a lot long than half an hour. A whole lot longer.

And your mind will make sure the pain lasts for even longer." Kate got up and walked out, not leaving a mark on him. Some of his nerves were damaged, but his skin was un-marked. Even Madison would have trouble finding a mark on his body.

Josh was going to feel the occasional twinge of pain for days to come as his nerve areas that Kate had pinched tried to recover. If Josh forced Kate to come back here, the damage might become permanent. (Think Chief Inspector Charles Dreyfus from the Pink Panther movie and his twitching eye. Uhm, former Chief Inspector).

Kate couldn't leave to go back to Ariel for another week, having to wait for a ship going her way. Kevin, Javi, Lanie and Jenny were all on Athos by now. Kate had made a few phone calls and found out both Javi and Kevin cleared their psych evaluations and were cleared to start up a sniper school on Athos.

Kate felt bad about not going to see their wives who had gone ahead of the guys and were already there when she arrived with Elena. But Kate's focus was on her daughter, not them.

With nowhere else to go and no one else to see, even all the Earth people were gone by now, including Admiral Quast, Kate decided to sit outside not far away from the school Elena was in and just watched.

Kate only ever saw Elena once, from a distance. She looked tired, but seemed to be walking with a purpose. Kate had no problem following her and found her getting her prescription filled and then walk back to school.

Kate was smiling on the GETS train for the ship back to home. Elena was keeping up with her pills and seemed to be holding up relatively well so far.

Summer was coming up fast, and when it was over Alexis would be off to college, here or on Ariel. All her girls were growing up fast it seemed.

Kate was feeling the pain of leaving Elena behind, but got a quick pick me up as soon as her shuttle landed on one of their now two pads at home. Kate had Emily and Kali were all over her the second she stepped out. Alexis and Rick soon followed.

Eventually before bed Rick and Alexis had Kate alone. "How is she doing, really?" Rick was interested. "And don't tell me you didn't watch her. Even if you had to use a telescope to do it." Rick wasn't taking, 'I don't know' as an answer.

Kate just grinned. Her husband knew her just a little too well maybe. "She looked tired. I only saw her once; she went out to get her prescription from Mags re-filled."

"What are they doing to her?" Alexis wanted to go get her if it even sounded bad.

"Probably class work followed by conditioning tests. Find out what condition she is in now so they can figure out what she needs to work on. … Then a psych evaluation to find out if she has any phobias. … Fear of rats, snakes, heights, any number of things.

By the time we see her come summer break, she'll already be a changed person. Probably more focused, tired, … maybe less likely to have spontaneous fun. We'll have to re-train her to have fun most likely." Kate was guessing. Detective training wasn't about having fun.

"We can do that." Alexis figured that would be the easy part. Between her, her dad, the girls and Madison, Elena didn't stand a chance.

"Just think, two detectives in the same family. … I wonder if that's a first." Rick chuckles to himself. Another Kate Beckett!

Kate however leans over to kiss Rick for his comment. Elena was technically theirs, but only because they adopted her. Rick had supported her when she had brought it up and Kate had kissed him for it then too.

Since then they had treated her like she was their daughter, another Alexis, since they were the same age.

Both Rick and Kate felt responsible for Elena losing her parents. They wouldn't have been on that damn cruise ship in the first place, except to come visit their daughter and finally meet the Castle clan in person.

Elena would have her parents and be doing something else. Instead she is following in Kate's footsteps.

"So what have you four been doing the last 3 months while I've been gone? (One month to Athos, one month to Tellus to drop off Elena, one month back to Ariel)

"Alexis has a boyfriend that she won't bring home." Rick offers up.

"He's not my boyfriend dad. He's my lab partner." Alexis corrects him before Kate starts flying with that comment.

"Lab partner. Right. …. That must be why it's Andre Schurrle this and Andre Schurrle that. … I'm late because I had a lab project with Andre." Rick however is not done, or even close.

"Lab partner huh?" Kate stares at Alexis.

Alexis stands and starts to make her way to her room. "Yes, … lab partner." Alexis throws over her shoulder.

"Good thing I'm a detective then. I shouldn't have any trouble looking up this Andre Schurrle." Kate was grinning. She was teasing and she knew it, but Alexis didn't.

Alexis however stopped dead in her tracks and actually turned around and came 2 steps back towards them. "Mom, you wouldn't!" With a slightly horrified look on her face.

"No pumpkin I wouldn't. … But I will if you don't invite him over for lunch or dinner soon." Kate countered.

Alexis was ready to panic. Dinner with her parents? They could screw everything up. However Alexis could see that her mother wasn't grinning like it was an empty threat.

"Ok fine. I'll ask him. But don't come crying to me if he says no." And Alexis turns on her heel and strides for her room. This was now officially a nightmare.

Kate's face finally breaks as soon as Alexis is out of the room and starts laughing. "That was just toooo good."

"Now you see the fun in scaring the crap out of the boyfriend your daughter brings home." Rick was grinning, as he started dreaming up things he was going to do.

Kate however slaps his arm. "Rick you are not scaring her 'Lab Partner' (Kate using quote sign with her hands) away."

"I think maybe I'll clean my gun on that day. Out here on the breakfast bar in fact." Rick was grinning, thinking what that would do to the kid.

"RICK!" This time she punches him in the arm.

"It's my sacred duty to make sure he understands what I'm going to do to him if he hurts my little girl." Rick stands his ground.

"You had an entire week on Tellus. I know Josh is gone from here; he's been gone for over a month now. You're not trying to tell me you didn't go see him." Rick challenges.

"That's different! He hurt Elena, and he did it on purpose." Rolls off of Kate's tongue before she can stop herself. _'Oh crap, she just admitted she went to see Josh.'_

"Can he still walk?" Rick figured she might start there.

"YES!" Kate states with conviction. Answering his question quickly.

"No permanent disfigurement?" Rick tries again. Maybe he has a permanent limp or his fingers don't work properly any more.

"No, nothing permanent." Kate figured she was telling the truth since his twitching would eventually go away.

So whatever she did got her message across and didn't leave him a paraplegic. Not that, that was such a bad thing, considering. So Rick leans across and kisses Kate. "That's my girl!"

Kate starts smiling, and then quickly frowns. He wasn't mad at her for going to see Josh, but he had called her a 'girl'. "I'm a woman Rick, not a girl."

Rick lifts his eyebrows. "Oh, and just how do you plan on proving that you're a woman and not a girl?" Rick started grinning, while running a few fingers down her exposed arm.

Kate hopped up and dragged Rick down to their bedroom. It had been 3 LONG months without Rick, and she was going to prove to him that she was all woman.

Kate gained a project for her detective job. In this case it was a lost personal shuttle, along with the person in it.

He had, had a fight with his wife and took off in a small shuttle, the type used for atmospheric flight only. He was a little older than Rick and just slightly out of shape but not seriously so.

His wife had indicated that he was wearing sweats only. The shuttle of this type typically had no food and limited water and a small first aid kit. Since it was not space capable it did not have a locater beacon or a black box.

He had already been missing 48 hours by the time Kate caught wind of the case.

Their only child was in college and hadn't seen him for almost a week due to class work.

His wife couldn't think of any one location that he would go to, to blow off steam.

Kate had started with using Lucy to access the satellite network to do a search for his shuttle.

Kate spent the next 12 hours searching camp site locations that showed any hint of a material that could be the shuttle.

Kate was sitting at the breakfast bar nursing the breakfast she had made for herself. Rick was keeping Emily and Kali busy and out of her hair. She was using a pad connected to Lucy to scroll thru the list of locations Lucy had created.

"Anything mom?" Alexis stepped into the kitchen to get her own breakfast before going to school.

"So far nothing, and we're in fall now. Practically winter so it's getting cold out there in some areas." Kate needed to find him soon. Another night would increase the chance for hypothermia.

Alexis took a peek at her tablet. "Campsites would be obvious choices. If he's hiding out he would pick a site that was secluded." Alexis offers.

"That's why I'm looking at the deep areas that only a few ever venture into. One of the places your father and I created as a National Park.

Lucy didn't find him in any of the hotel like areas. The overnight cabin areas are all clear of Shuttles. None of his friends have seen him in over 3 days." Kate kept moving her scan around looking for something.

"Any secret locations? … Sorry, if it's a secret than no one knows about it." Alexis scrunches her face in an apology and goes back to finding breakfast. Kate however just grinned.

"How good a pilot is he? Did he pass his instruments only?" Alexis asks taking a bite of her breakfast.

Kate changes screens to find the answer. "Yes, last week actually." Kate looks up to look at Alexis.

"So he passed but has no experience." Alexis points out.

"If he's not careful he'll fly straight into the ground busting into countless pieces or bury himself in the ground." Kate was now staring past Alexis deep in thought. "Unless the ground was already open and swallowed him up." Kate talks to herself, whispering.

"Like Connor gap? … Over here." Alexis adjusts Kate's pad to show the area.

Kate looks down at her pad and adjusts the view. "Scans show it is clean, and there is nowhere to land. … Except here. …. I'll need a quad, food, water, first aid, phone, climbing gear, extra rope, laser knife, a basket to lay him in, …. I gotta go." Kate stands up and turns to run for her shuttle.

Kate however comes up short and turns back to Alexis and leans across the counter to kiss her cheek. "Thanks pumpkin." Then runs for the shuttle.

"Anytime mom." Alexis calls to Kate's back as she exits out the door.

Kate has landed her shuttle and loaded up her quad. "Lucy try and keep track of me. I'll call you if I need anything or anyone."

Kate takes her quad out of the shuttle and closes the ramp, this was Sabertooth Tiger country. She didn't need one finding her shuttle and ripping the flight controls to pieces.

It took some work and she finally gave up and cut one tree down with her laser knife, but she was at the edge of what was called Conner gap.

It was kind of a mini Grand Canyon, just without the Grand part. It was more of an open wound in the planet, though it did have a stream at the bottom.

Kate pulled out her phone. "I'm at the edge, anything on scans?" Kate asks Lucy.

"All I see is you. You have some campers about 10 miles west of your location and I see a lone person entering the canyon area on the east side. He however is miles from your location. Possibly a photographer since he seems to have very little equipment." Lucy tells her.

The National Parks idea had been a big hit. There were places that allowed campsites, tents only, though some had these Yurt's that you could stay in. Kate had even considered taking her family to one that had a few of these in the middle of nowhere. No electricity, no heat except for the stove in the middle that was also where you cooked indoors. Roughing it, family style.

"Ok I'm going to get set up to rappel down to the bottom. I'll take the wench cable with me as well as the remote." Kate needed the remote to turn the motor on to pull her back up. It was a long drop.

Kate tied the quad to a nice big tree, then a separate tree to tie her rope to, put the wench in neutral and started to rappel down the cliff side.

Reaching the bottom Kate un-hooked herself and started upstream to scout around.

Kate was getting wet slogging thru the stream and rounded a small bend. "SON OF A, …" It got Kate to stop and charge her weapon and look around.

Kate approached carefully and took a peek under the tarp that was staked to the ground. "That little, …." Kate trailed off and slipped under the tarp to look for the door.

Lucy instantly panicked as she watched Kate suddenly disappear from her scans. Lucy instantly called Kate and got no answer.

Kate meanwhile had found the door to the shuttle and slipped inside with her weapon ready.

It was small. A little room for cargo and 2 seats. (think mini Cooper). Finding no one she sat in the pilot seat and checked the screens.

Power was down to 22% and the power cell was not recharging. As she watched it went down to 21%.

Checking the controls she found the tarp was plugged into the shuttle and was draining the power cell dry, leaving it no time to re-charge.

Checking the history the tarp had been active for about 3 days now. Just about right.

Kate killed the power to the tarp and her phone suddenly started vibrating. Answering it. "Hi Lucy." Knowing exactly who it would be. "I found the shuttle under a reflective tarp. The shuttles power cell is almost dry."

"So I deduced since both you and it are now on my scans. You and it are however are all I see for several miles." Lucy warns her.

"Power level suggests it has been here about 3 days. It would have gone dry sometime tonight. If you can't see them either there is another one or he is in the rocks." Kate offers.

"I concur, be careful." Lucy advises and ends the call. He had gone to a lot of trouble to disappear, meaning he didn't want to be found.

Kate left the power to the tarp off so that the power cell would slowly recharge.

Making her way back outside with her weapon at the ready. Kate went back to getting a little wet as she made her way upstream.

Kate looked back and saw that the shuttle was sitting on a small sand bar. Kate rounded another bend. "Figures."

There was a small part rock part wood building nestled in under a rock overhang. There was a single door that was open and a pair of windows that still had glass with the shutters open.

She could see a fire pit out near the water's edge and a pair of chairs up against the small building. It looked like you could cook at the fire pit. The fire pit area however was a mess. To Kate it looked like someone had a fight. But she didn't see any bodies.

Kate made her way slowly up the side of the rock outcropping and was making her way for the first window.

Just a head at the door she could see lots of tracks. Enough for two people and some really big paw prints.

Kate worked her way under the window over to the door and kneeled down to look. "Sabertooth."

That was when Kate noticed the smell, and some blood.


	35. Chapter 35

**CH35 (114)**

Kate started breathing thru her mouth to help kill some of the smell and stepped inside with her weapon ready.

"Oh Crap!" It was a man and a woman, or at least Kate thinks it is. They both have been ripped to shreds. "What a mess."

Kate did her best to step were there wasn't blood all over the floor, which wasn't easy. "Let's see if we can ID you two" Kate pulls out her phone and takes a few pictures and sends them to Lucy.

It was a simple little cottage. Bed, table with a couple of chairs, mini kitchen of sorts, sofa, two suitcases. Inside the cases Kate can find men's and women's clothes. The woman's had make-up and other things you would expect to find.

Kate's phone started vibrating. Kate stepped outside for some fresh air. "Hi Lucy."

"Yup that's our guy. Who's the girl with him? …. Yeah, got it. Run a back ground check on her, let's find out all we can on her. Her family is going to need to be notified. … Thanks. We're also going to need a team out here to clean up this mess.

There is only the one landing site that I can see. I'll need to move his shuttle first, after the power cell recharges enough to give them someplace to land. … Yeah, 6 hours should work fine. Thanks Lucy." And Kate hangs up.

Kate hears a noise and spins with her weapon at the ready. "Well aren't you cute." Kate lowers her arm. "You better still have your mommy and daddy, I don't know if I want to go thru that again. …. Speaking of which, where are your mommy and daddy?" Kate's eyes scan the area.

As if on cue what could be the mommy Sabertooth comes around the corner and stands next to the cub and growls at Kate. He or she was ready to charge and rip Kate to shreds.

Kate's arm comes back up. "Oh come on! …. I don't want to shoot you. Just go away and give me a chance to clean all this up. … This is your land and they shouldn't have been here in the first place." Kate is wondering if this is who ripped these two to pieces.

Then a second Sabertooth rounds the corner and joins the first one and growls at Kate.

"Seriously? … How about you pick up your baby and go. …. Please!" The first one however growls at Kate and looks ready to risk it.

The second one however has stopped and is sniffing the air, then turns to the first and growls.

This got the first one to twist and growl back. The second one however just stands its ground and watches the first move in and snatch up the cub and back away and disappear.

The second one however slowly advances towards Kate. "Oh come on, please."

The cat however slowly advances but is not showing any teeth. Well except for the two big ones. Really big ones.

It stops in front of Kate who has her arm pointed right at it and just looks at Kate. "Tigger?"

The Sabertooth now moves in and rubs the side of its face up against Kate. "Tigger." Kate coos at him and reaches down to scratch the side of his face just like Alexis used to do.

"Alexis is never going to believe me." This however gets Tigger to push a little harder.

"You know that name still, don't you. … Alexis will probably sneak out here to see you now." Kate chuckles.

"Please tell me you didn't do this Tigger." Please tell me you haven't acquired a taste for human blood and flesh. "But it's good to see you Tigger, Alexis is never going to believe me." Kate keeps scratching his face.

"I take it that was your mate and your baby." Kate asks him. But just gets rubbed by Tigger instead.

"Wait, why only one baby? I thought you would have a litter, not just one." Kate could swear she looked it up using Lucy long ago.

"ON NO! " Kate hugs him. "I'm so sorry Tigger." Kate kissed his fur and scratched even harder. "I would have ripped them to shreds too." Kate kisses his fur again.

"You better get going Tigger, I have work to do. I'll get this mess cleaned up and the little cottage gone and you can have your territory back." Kate gives him a few more scratches.

Then Kate gives him a little shove. "Go back to your family. … I'll say hi to Alexis for you."

Kate gets looked at just before Tigger bounds away and around the corner, out of sight. Then Kate's phone vibrates.

"I'm fine Lucy. It was just Tigger." Kate giggles. Of all the things to find out here. "Give me a few hours to let the power core charge and I'll fly it into town to pick up the cleaning crew." Kate ends the call before Lucy can respond.

Kate pulled out her laser knife and started cutting the cottage to pieces. Throwing the wood into a pile and throwing the rocks into another pile. It left the dead bodies exposed.

Kate walked over to the shuttle and checked the power core. It was only up to 38%, however it was enough to get to town on. So Kate pulled up the stakes and stuffed the tarp in the back and flew the shuttle to town.

She flew back in a larger shuttle with a team to pick up the dead bodies and clean the area to take it back to the way it was.

The team flew back while Kate went to her rope lines and went up the cliff to get to her quad and then back to her shuttle.

Once Kate cleared the trees and could see her shuttle, she found another shuttle sitting next to it. Then watched Alexis come running out. "Lucy said you found Tigger."

Kate started laughing. "Hop on." Kate flicks her head meaning for Alexis to get on behind her, and Alexis wastes no time in running back into her shuttle and drives her own quad out the back, pausing long enough to close the ramp up.

"Have you got a harness and rope?" Kate asks or this was going to be a wasted trip. Alexis however pats the bag strapped on behind her.

Back at the site Kate had used last time. "Have you repelled down a cliff face before?" It's not as easy as it looks.

"I used to climb up and down fake rock walls at home sometimes." Alexis was at least used to a harness.

"Ok, let's get you suited up." Kate grabbed the wench cable and the remote.

"Ok pumpkin, you do what I do. I want you to watch me close. We're going to do this side by side. Ready?" Kate starts and watches Alexis all the way down.

"The cottage was this way, we can start there. If not we'll have to go downstream for a little while." Since that was the way they went when they left.

They found nothing at the cottage area. The crew and the blood were gone, just the piles of wood and stone remained.

They made their way downstream past their ropes, when they saw them in the distance lounging on a sand bar. "Careful, let him find out on his own that you're here. His mate isn't as friendly as he is. Plus she is going to protect her cub." Kate cautions.

Kate let's Alexis walk in front of her but charges her weapon just in case.

It only took a couple of steps before they were spotted. Both stood and growled, protecting their cub.

Alexis froze. "Tigger?" Alexis asked softly.

One waited while the other picked up the cub and walked downstream, while the other slowly approached, growling all the way.

Alexis was thinking about turning and running, but remembered Kate was armed and would stun Tigger or whoever it was.

It wasn't until Tigger caught scent of Alexis that he instantly softened and rubbed up against Alexis. "Tigger." Alexis coos at him and starts scratching and hugging him with an occasional kiss to his fur.

Alexis took her backpack off and pulled out some fresh meat that she had brought with her and placed it all on the sandbar.

Tigger left it and went back to rubbing up against Alexis.

It was half an hour later when Kate convinced Alexis it was time to go home. They still had to go up the cliff, take the quads back to the shuttles and fly home.

So a teary eyed Alexis finally hugged and petted Tigger one last time before going with Kate back home. "He's fine pumpkin, he has a family."

"You really think they killed his babies?" Alexis had to ask.

"Unfortunately I think they did. I'm betting one or both of them caught them in the act and made them pay the price." Kate was pretty sure that was how it went down.

"Are you going to put him down?" Alexis had fears he needed to be killed now that he was a human killer.

"No I don't think so. They were protecting theirs, just like we would. So long as they stay here they should be fine.

You need to stay away from here pumpkin. He needs to live his life and not be involved with humans." Kate warns her, knowing it will not be easy for her.

"I know mom. Doesn't make it easier." Alexis sniffles and blinks back the tears.

"You got to see him and know he's doing great, even if he did run across a pair of idiots." Kate put her arm around her.

"Ok, let's get you hooked up and up top. Detach and throw it back down." Kate tells her.

They were both flying for home in no time. Alexis hugged Kate on the landing pad after putting the quads away. "Thanks mom." Alexis knew she didn't have to do that.

"Let's go download the pictures of him into Lucy for the others to see." Kate offers having used her phone to take a few pictures while Alexis hugged and petted Tigger.

Kate was taking the card out of her phone and plugging it into the monitor. "Whatcha doing mom?" Emily asks watching her older sister and her mother doing something.

"Just downloaded some pictures." Kate tells her. Then starts counting softly. 3 -2 –

**"You got to pet a Sabertooth Tiger!"** Emily's mouth falls to the floor, staring at Alexis. Impressed with her older sister yet again.

Emily runs down the hall to the entertainment room. "DAD, dad, you need to see this." And is back moments later dragging Rick behind her.

"Ok what am I supposed to see." Rick looks up at the monitor as Lucy does a slide show of the pictures. "YOU FOUND TIGGER!?"

Kate and Alexis are forced to recount their encounter with Tigger, including his mate and his cub. Plus Alexis took him some fresh meat like her and Rick used to do when he was little.

"You three have plans for this evening?" Kate asks the girls. Getting two of them to shake their heads.

"Old fashioned BBQ on the beach?" Alexis offers.

"We'll need a salad or two, maybe some baked beans and something to drink." Kate offers.

"I'll make the drinks." Alexis offers.

"You two are going to help me with the salads, that leaves you to get the steaks. Husband of mine." Kate was grinning.

Rick gets up to go get the steaks ready, and leans down to whisper in Kate's ear. "Getting the man of the house to do the BBQ is sexist." And kisses Kate's cheek and heads for the kitchen.

"If we did it we'd burn it and you know it." Kate counters to his retreating back. Getting Rick to twist his head and grin back at her.

The food was gone and everyone was sitting around the fire, stuffed and groaning about eating too much.

"Anyone have room for smores?" Kate asks, praying for a yes.

"You're not fooling any of us mom." Alexis points out and glares at her.

"It's a campfire." Kate pleads her case, getting everyone to stare at her. "Ok fine. … But I love chocolate." Kate moans.

"I'll go get the fixins." Alexis gets up and walks for the house.

"Thank you pumpkin." Kate calls to her retreating form.

Everyone is nibbling on their smores watching their mom/wife slowly melt into her chair and only moan for the next half hour.

"At least I know what to do if I ever come home with a bad grade." Alexis points out.

Kate however heard that. "You're going to need a lot more than a chocolate bar young lady." Kate counters.

"Two chocolate bars?" Alexis offers, getting Rick to start laughing.

"You know there is one thing I miss about Earth." Rick offers since everyone was quiet again.

Getting everyone to look at him, with a "What?" look.

"Fireworks." Rick tells them.

"Oh I miss those!" Alexis moans. "We were trapped at home and didn't get the chance to go across to Canada to get the good stuff like last time." Alexis moans again.

"Stupid hurricane." Rick points out pissed they missed out.

"Fireworks?" Kate didn't get it.

"Oh it's great mom. … They have these artillery shells that get launched up into the night sky and explode in bursts of color. … You can even get shells that burst in double or even triple bursts.

Dad and I would group some of the tubes together and then use a propane torch to light more than one tube at the same time.

And you could buy these boxes that had multipile tubes already bundled together. We would group those together too and light three at the same time.

IT WAS GREAT!" Alexis loved watching the large display that they could create themselves.

"I can't think of anything I brought back that would have fireworks in them." Alexis scrunched her face as if that would help her remember.

"WAIT, Disneyland documentary or Wonderful World of Color maybe. … I need my pad." And Alexis runs for the house.

Using Lucy, Alexis had found "The Walt Disney World Wishes Fireworks show."

"I don't remember this at Disneyland." Kate comments.

"Probably because we left before it got dark. Emily and Kali were tired." Alexis answers Kate's question.

"Well these two are older now and can stay up later, right." Kate ruffles their hair and kisses them. Watching them both nod their heads. "We'll make it back to Tellus someday." Kate had liked Disneyland too.


	36. Chapter 36

**CH36 (115)**

Ok, Ok, I get it. I'm not deaf you know. Wench, winch. Stupid automatic spell checker. Get's me into more trouble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now 9 months later:

Alexis had finished her first year of college on Ariel. Kate and Rick had gotten her a studio apartment in the city tower to live in. Alexis had wanted the full college experience.

Didn't mean she didn't go home to stay weekends at least once a month, or that Kate or Rick didn't visit her, since they did.

Andre Schurrle and Alexis Castle were still together and Alexis was finally admitting that he was her boyfriend. In fact he was with them in their shuttle as they were all landing on Athos.

Rick had gotten Andre's attention that first time Alexis had brought him home to meet her family.

Rick had been true to his word, he had his rifle out on the dining room table and was giving it some much needed maintenance.

"Hey, how did you get your hands on a pulse rifle?" Andre was interested as he stands over the parts Rick had it broken down into.

"You know about pulse rifles?" Rick's plan had just sprung a leak.

"My older brother is in the Marines and he has taken me onto the base and even taken me to the firing range a few times." Andre was trying to keep a straight face, since he was lying thru his teeth.

Alexis had warned him ahead of time what to expect.

Rick's plan was now in full on sinking mode.

"Well in that case you can help me put it back together." Rick slaps his back.

"Actually I was going to help Alexis with, …." But Andre gets interrupted by Rick.

"Kate and the girls are keeping Alexis busy, so you can show me what you've got." Rick pushes him down into a chair.

Sometime later after Rick has done all the work and watching Andre stumble his way along.

"You've never touched a pulse rifle in your life have you?" Rick glares at him.

Andre looks defeated. "No sir. …. Alexis told me what to expect and we created a story to follow." Andre hangs his head low.

"Uh, huh. … Tell you what. You understand that if you hurt my little girl I will shoot you and we can pretend that Alexis's little plan worked." Rick offers a compromise.

"YES SIR! I can do that." And to keep the deal Andre sat there and helped Rick put his rifle back together.

The shuttle landed at the pad and Kate was the first one out.

Outside she found Madison, Shawn, Matt and Elena. "Elena!" Kate rushed over and hugged her. "How are you doing honey?" Kate asks blinking back tears.

Elena however was not holding back her tears. "I'm fine mom. It's great having you here. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too honey. I look forward to seeing what you've learned." Kate moved on to Madison.

After everyone had been introduced they started making their way to the GETS train that would take them to the ship.

"My parents said they would meet us at the ship." Madison tells them.

Elena was walking with Alexis and both were trailing behind the group. "So, … boyfriend huh!" Elena gives Alexis an elbow in her side.

Alexis blushes. "He has a brother who is a year older than him. He's in officer training school on Tellus. He seems nice. I've listened to what Andre and his parents tell me. … I've even talked to him a little with Andre using Lucy."

"So, he's been over to the house?" Elena was grinning.

"Several times actually. … Dad had his gun spread out all over the table the first day he was over. Andre and I came up with a plan to deal with it. …. Except I think dad saw threw it since he kept grinning at me the whole day." Alexis was pretty sure her plan had gone up in smoke, even though Andre hadn't said anything.

Elena stopped and grabbed her sister. "Have you? …. Please tell me your wearing a stem."

Alexis blushes and looks down at the ground, before looking back up. "No we haven't yet. And yes I am. …. Mom took me to get one. It was soooo embarrassing."

Elena hugged Alexis. "I'll try and keep everyone away if you two want some privacy. … And I may want an introduction to this brother." Elena still remembered what her mother had told her about sticking close to Alexis.

This got Alexis to squeal and hug her sister back. "Come on, before they sail without us." Elena offers.

Madison was waving at her parents as the group approached the ship were it was docked.

The Quellers hugged everyone, including Andre after introductions were made. "This is a beautiful ship you two." Mrs. Queller was impressed already and hadn't even been on board yet.

"Lady Kate, huh" Mr. Queller comments since they were all at the stern of the ship.

"The girls wanted "Mommy", and we compromised on Lady Kate." Rick explains, happy that it was named after the woman he loved so very much.

"Well let's go see this mansion of yours." Mr. Queller offers. "Owners first." He sweeps his arm.

Up the ramp they go with Rick and Kate first hand in hand. Elena elected to be last right behind Andre and Alexis as they went up hand in hand also. With Elena grinning at them.

"Where's my dad, and Martha?" Kate asks noticing that people were missing for the first time.

"Your dad is waiting for Martha to come down from orbit and then they will be on the same GETS train out here." Madison supplies the answer. ""Give them about an hour or so."

"Well let's get everyone in their rooms and unpacked and we'll give everyone the two cent tour." Rick offers. … "Old Earth saying." Rick adds looking at everyone's blank faces.

"We've got 13 people and 5 guest bedrooms so we're going to have to make do." Kate breaks the bad news.

"Girls I was thinking you two could have one of the bunk bed rooms. Mags, you, Shawn and Matt could have the one double bunk bed room. Mr. and Mrs. Queller, …." Kate is interrupted.

"Kate you can call us Victor and Jennifer or Jenn for short honey. We're going to be around each other for the next two months after all." Mrs. Queller points out.

Kate grins, starting to blush. "Victor and Jenn, I was thinking you two can have one of the one bed bedrooms. I was thinking Martha and Jim could take the last of the bunk bed rooms. Alexis, you and Andre can have the last of the one bed bedrooms, Elena honey, I can give you a choice. Bunk with Madison and Shawn or we can pull out the one and only sleeper sofa, while Rick and I take the master. …. Right babe." Kate turns to grin at Rick.

His daughter sleeping in the same bed as Andre!

Kate slaps his arm. "Right babe?" Kate glares at him.

"I knew I should have brought my gun." Rick mumbles getting everyone but Kate to laugh. Alexis and Andre to their credit were blushing.

It was a little later as everyone started to tour the ship. "It's gorgeous you two, simply gorgeous." Jenn was beyond impressed.

Then Rick opened one of the two refrigerator freezers. "Uh Oh!" Getting Kate to look and then open the pantry. "We're in trouble babe." They had found out it did not come delivered with food.

"We need a lot which means a lot of hands." Rick points out.

"Mags, you and Shawn are with us, we need to do a lot of shopping. … You two think you can keep Matt entertained for a few hours?" Kate looks at Emily and Kali.

"Piece of cake mom." Emily tells her. Getting Kate to hear some Rick or Alexis in that comment.

"We'll watch out for Martha and Jim while you four are gone." Jenn offers.

"Wait mom, wait." Alexis runs back inside. Then comes running back outside. "Nothing to cook with either." Alexis is forced to tell them.

Kate's mouth falls to the floor. "Seriously!"

Rick whispers something into Kate's ear. "Ok everyone change of plans. … Madison, Shawn, Rick and I will get the food.

Alexis, Elena and Andre will get the plates, glasses, silverware and cooking equipment. That means ice cream machine, pasta maker, mixer, … just think what we have at home and we need it.

Victor, Jenn, you two can go get sheets, towels, pillows, comforters, mattress pads, and anything you can think of.

Let's go, we'll meet Martha and Jim at the GETS station. You two behave yourselves and DO NOT leave this ship and wait for Martha and Jim to get here. Or you two will be in big, big trouble."

The group had met Martha and Jim at the GETS station and they were now at the city tower ready to buy the place out.

"Here is my card." Kate hands it to Jenn. "We will use Rick's card, Alexis will use her card that we gave her. … We'll meet everyone back at the ship. Buy it if you know we need it and buy it even if you think we might need it." Kate split everyone up.

"We need at the very least 1 month of food. Two if we don't want to dock and do this again.

You two start with the non-food items, like dishwasher soap, clothes washer soap, body wash, toothpaste, antacid's, vitamins, the works.

Rick and I will start with frozen food and perishables then we can gang up on dry goods." Rick and Kate head one direction while Madison and Shawn go another.

It took a lot of work but everyone was headed for their rooms for the night after Rick cooked dinner. They were going to set sail first thing in the morning.

Kate fell backwards onto their bed. "I'm too tired to be tired."

Rick steps over and lifts up one foot and takes her deck shoe off. Then lets it drop and does the other foot.

Next Rick is undoing her pants and is pulling them off without getting any help. "What are you doing?" Kate asks as her pants finally clear her butt and Rick is now yanking them off down her legs.

"We're going to inaugurate this new bed and new sheets." Rick explains.

"Oh we are, are we?" Kate didn't think so since all she wanted was sleep.

However Rick has started kissing from her foot up her leg. By the time he makes it to Kate's panties, Kate is mildly interested. Then Rick goes down to the other foot and starts working his way back up.

By the time Rick makes it to her panties again Rick finds them soaked. So he starts working at taking them off her. With Kate lifting her butt up off the bed to help him.

Then Kate sits up and starts working on Rick's shirt. "Too many clothes."

"I knew you'd see it my way." Rick grins at her then gives a quick kiss.

"Shut up and make love to me." Kate wasn't tired anymore.

Kate was laying on top of Rick in her usual position, with her ear over Rick's heart listening to it beat. It relaxed her and it felt like his heart was her heart. Without it she wouldn't be alive.

Suddenly Kate's head shot up. "LUCY! …. I forgot to plug in Lucy!" Kate hops out of bed and starts searching for Lucy. "Lucy where are you?" Kate is opening suitcases, cabinets, drawers.

"Help me find Lucy babe." Rick was just lying on the bed.

"She's sitting on the server waiting for you to plug her in." Rick tells her.

Kate turns on him. "Seriously?" Kate was ready to shoot him.

"I knew you weren't going to trust me to do it, so I left it to you." Rick shrugs his shoulders.

Kate grabs a robe since she was still wearing nothing after having made love to her husband and heads for the server.

Plugging Lucy into the server and running a test she turned her on. "Hi Lucy, sorry about the delay. The ship came empty of pretty much everything. It forced us all to go shopping." Kate apologizes.

"And break in the bed I see." Lucy teases. It was payback for forgetting about her.

"LUCY!" Kate's eyes pop out and her mouth hangs open.

"What? … You're glowing, your features are soft and you look happy. … Are you pregnant?" Lucy twists her head to try and look at Kate differently.

"No I'm not pregnant." Kate instantly tries to remember when her last period was and what today was. "I don't think I'm pregnant. …. We didn't get any test sticks either." Kate sits down.

"I might be pregnant." Kate whispers out not sure how to take it.

"Are we at sea? …. Scanning. … Satellites show us still tied up at the dock." Lucy changes the subject.

"We spent the day shopping, we had nothing." Kate moaned as she was getting tired again. "I'm going back to bed, I'm tired. You can see everyone in the morning. … Sorry Lucy." Kate shuffled her feet back to the master bedroom.

"How is she?" Rick asks as Kate puts on one of his shirts and buttons a couple of buttons to keep it closed, then snuggles into bed next to Rick trying to make herself comfortable.

"She's fine. … She wanted to know if I was pregnant." Kate was grinning, wondering what Rick would say to that.

"Are you? Lord knows we've had lots of practice at it since you last stem expired." Rick stroked her arm with his fingers.

"I don't think so, no." Kate suddenly lifted her head to look at him. "What if there is something wrong? Maybe I can't have any more children. The first two came so easily." Kate was worried now.

"Relax Kate. There's nothing wrong. …. And if it means that much to you we can have Madison look at you. …. And me.

But we have 4 girls babe. Two of them you gave birth to. Just how many children did you plan of having anyway?" Rick knew they had talked about this, but did Kate really want another one that badly.

"But you don't have a son yet." Kate looked hurt that she hadn't given him a son yet.

"What makes you think I want a son? I've got 4 beautiful talented girls. One of which is following in her mother's footsteps." Rick counters.

"But I heard you talking to Shawn when Madison had Matt. You sounded, …. I don't know. Envious." Kate finally tells him about what she overheard that one day.

"BABE! …. I was happy FOR him, not envious OF him. I've got 5 women in my life. One has changed my life in so many ways. One has helped us create colonies. One is following in her older sisters footsteps. One loves everyone she comes in contact with. And one is trying to be a detective just like her mother.

I'm beyond happy already. I'm not worried about passing my name on to the next generation. …. We've made history Kate. Look at what we've done." Rick was convinced they were going to show up in history books the school kids were going to be reading about for years to come.

"You're sure?" Kate really thought he wanted a son.

"Positive." Rick softly pushes her head back down on his chest. "Now go to sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow. We get to see if we have learned how to sail without actually sailing."

Kate couldn't help but smile into his chest. He loved her even if she didn't give him a son, and he was right. Tomorrow was going to be interesting. Using Lucy as a simulator was one thing, tomorrow was going to be the real thing.

Plus she wanted to see what Elena had learned already.


	37. Chapter 37

**CH37 (116)**

Quast was sitting in a park with several of his captains and some Marines.

"What have we got?" Quast was still in the fight even if he didn't have any ships.

"Our last meeting with the people from Tellus was, … productive. They have agreed they see the need for a ship that can be used to hold a few thousand Marines to take a planet on the ground.

Their designers are going to get started on the design of one. They plan on building it off a variation of their cruiser model. They are thinking back to back flight bays top and bottom. One side would be fighters and the other side would be a method not yet designed to get the Marines on the planetary surface." One captain mentions.

"And the fighters?" Quast was curious, he still hadn't seen one.

"Construction of the first three simulators was completed 3 months ago. Our pilots have a big learning curve ahead of them. They are kind of like the F-22 Raptor with bits of RAF Tornado in atmosphere. Our pilots are doing fine there.

It's their space flight capability that is giving our pilots trouble. They can think 3D just fine. It's getting them to stop thinking they are flying in an atmosphere. All of my best guys got their asses handed to them. It was embarrassing." One captain comments.

"They're not going to ship us fighters if we can't fly them. Try some of the rookie kids we have. Maybe they don't have as much to unlearn as our veterans." Quast offers.

"That's not going to make our pilots happy." It is pointed out.

"And dying and getting a fighter destroyed because we appease to their egos is even worse. Just do it." Quast isn't sure he can order anyone anymore, but it doesn't hurt to try.

"How's their first destroyer coming?" Quast asks.

"They're about 3 to maybe 4 months from completion we were told. What's in it is still a mystery though. They are still tight lipped about it."

"Anything else?" Quast wanted to know what else they had learned.

"Our latest red flag – blue flag was not so easy for our Marines." One of the Marines tells them. "They're learning. We also caught wind of something that is in the design phase still.

It's going to weigh something like 16 tons."

"Sixteen tons. Why does that number sound familiar?"

"That's because it is the same weight as a Stryker vehicle, empty."

"Armored transport. Nice." Quast liked the sound of it.

However the Marines were shaking their heads. "Whatever it is, it is 16 tons per Marine."

Quast looks at him funny. "Per Marine?" 16 tons per marine. Quast opened his mouth to question them but decided to close it instead.

"We actually have a theory, but it involves some Sci-fi thinking." One Marine offers.

Quast and most of the captains give them an "I'm all ears" look.

**BattleTech** is a wargaming and military science fiction franchise launched by FASA Corporation in 1984, acquired by WizKids in 2000, and owned since 2003 by Topps. The series began with FASA's debut of the board game _BattleTech_ (originally named _BattleDroids_) by Jordan Weisman and L. Ross Babcock III and has since grown to include numerous expansions to the original game, several computer and video games, a collectible card game, a series of more than 100 novels, an animated television series and more.

"You're talking about a Marine stepping into a walking machine loaded with weapons attached. What was that movie? …. A Star, …. Altar, …. AVATAR." Quast tries to understand.

"That's our theory sir. Depending on what they carry, we may get our mobile artillery or stinger missile system. Mini gun, mortars, grenade launchers. The list could be endless.

Our younger Marines are excited about the prospect already, they want one." One Marine tells them.

"I'll make some inquiries. I think I know someone who might have answers. The council seems to think highly of these two. They might talk to me." Quast hopes they know and will talk to him anyway.

"Anything on this enemy coming our way?" Quast asks. His primary fear was timing. Tellus wasn't ready when they got here. They were making progress, but with just one warship not yet complete even, and only light ground troops, they were in trouble.

All he got back was people shaking their heads.

"Great! Where's that chaplain?." He got God to get them here after they blew themselves to hell and gone. Maybe he could get him to listen again.

"How is it going?" Lanie asks Javi after he got home.

"The contractor has finished construction, the landscape is done. Did you know the landscaper was someone taught by Alexis Castle?" Javi had been surprised.

"That family amazes me. Aliens that aren't aliens. We're alive and living on another planet all because of those two. We should be dead with all the others, …." Javi stops her right there.

"Don't think things like that chica. We're alive, just go with that. I know that kind of thinking from combat. You question why you're alive when everyone else isn't.

You live the best life you can because you are living for you and living for those that aren't here." Javi wraps his arms around Lanie.

Lanie simply leans into him soaking up some of his strength.

"You and Jenny do anything today?" Javi knew Lanie had the day off from work.

"Did you know the Castle clan is on Athos?" Lanie asks him.

"What are they doing here?" Javi knew they lived on another planet. Another planet! That was still taking some getting used to.

"They and some family members are here to sail around on their new ship." Lanie wondered if he would remember they were going to be here.

"That's right, they told us we would see them yearly if we moved here. … How are we going to see them if we are on land and they aren't?" There was a problem with this situation.

"Kate said they were going to sail around for 2 months with their family, and then when everyone went home they were going to stay for an extra month and sail around with us." Lanie meant Kevin and Jenny included.

"Don't they have 2 little ones?" Javi remembered Emily and Kali.

"Their oldest daughter and her boyfriend agreed to watch them for a month at their home on Ariel, while all of them started school. …. Do you want to go? We don't have to if you don't have the time." Lanie was willing to give him an out.

"The building is done, the landscape is done, only problem is the weapon delivery. They've decided that the weapons can't be shipped by normal shuttle." Javi was ready, just didn't have anything to shoot with.

Lanie's mouth fell open. "How are you supposed to make this work without weapons?" A sniper school with no sniper rifles.

"They're precious military warship they are building is almost done, in about 3 months or so. One month to travel here they will bring the weapons we need. They wouldn't accept anything else." Javi tells her.

"So we have time. Madison said she would give me the time to do it. We just need to talk with Kevin and Jenny." Lanie points out.

"We can ask them tonight when we go over to their place for dinner. … You know why they want us over there?" Kevin wouldn't tell him earlier today. Lanie only shook her head.

"We need to go shopping, we need to take something with us. Wine or dessert maybe." Lanie offers.

"I'll let you find the wine while I search for a dessert." Javi offers.

"Fine just make sure it's not full of sugar Javi." Lanie pokes him in the chest.

"You know how to take all the fun out of things." Javi teases, which earns him a punch to his arm.

Lanie had found a red wine that the owner suggested based off of what Lanie remembered from home. Well old home.

Lanie was waiting for Javi to show up when suddenly he was standing next to her. "We need to get going." And Javi starts walking.

"Where's the fire?" Lanie was practically jogging to keep up.

"Dessert requires refrigeration and their place isn't just around the corner." Which was technically true. Both they all lived in the same tower, just on different floors.

As soon as Jenny opened the door Javi rushed for the refrigerator. "Don't mind him." Lanie offers looking at Jenny's shocked face.

"He seems to think whatever he bought will melt in his hands." Lanie offers up her wine bottle. "Where's Kevin?" Lanie didn't see him.

"I needed something to finish dinner, so he ran downstairs to get it. He'll be back in a minute." Jenny explains.

Javi has found a beer in the refrigerator and helps himself and heads for the living room to look over the list of what is available this week.

Deciding on game one of the 2012 World Series between the San Francisco Giants and the Detroit Tigers.

The top of the first inning wasn't even over when Kevin came back with what Jenny sent him for. Then grabbed a beer and joined Javi in the living room.

"Can you believe where we are?" Jenny asks Lanie as she goes back to finishing dinner while Lanie watches, since Jenny smacked her when Lanie tried to help.

"I mean, we're out in space. This is our third planet to live on." Lanie was grinning. Thinking about just this topic had kept her awake more than one night.

"The view from this place is amazing. An entire city in a single tower. And have you seen the maintenance guys?" Jenny finally lets Lanie get a word in, or so she thought.

"We had a guy in her just yesterday. He wanted to check the seals on the windows. Then he checked the drains to see if they were clogged and something about the water pressure.

And one of the elevators was down for normal maintenance." This place was not letting anything just rot away or get outdated. It was brand new and they were already doing maintenance.

"They're doing a remodel of one of the grocery stores too. I don't know what they're doing, but it's in the produce area." Lanie adds.

Jenny finally puts it in the oven. "What are the guys doing?" Jenny washes up at the kitchen sink.

Lanie only has to twist her head since their place was an open concept just like theirs, just a different layout, furniture and color scheme. "Watching baseball."

Jenny is shaking her head. "Baseball. … This is an alien planet. The food is like home, or at least most of it. The animals here are just like at home. Well kinda like home, seeing as I've never been to Australia before. I mean what are the odds? Kangaroos, Emu, crocodiles, birds, reptiles." Jenny knew the list was endless.

"Maybe the Castles can provide some answers. They did say that they had been spending their time creating these colonies, including this one. Javi and I have even been over to the dome's that they lived in.

The space is crude but not exactly roughing it like living in a tent." Lanie points out.

"A tent in 115 degress F with no air conditioning!" Jenny had dragged Kevin to anyplace that had air conditioning every chance she got. And then they stayed there till it got dark.

Lanie started sweating just remembering those times.

"And then there's Disneyland. This place is full of questions." Lanie had to admit she had several.

They were silent for a time standing in the kitchen taking sips of their drinks. "You think there's going to be a war?" Jenny didn't want another one. Earth was gone because of one.

"It sounds likely. Everyone seems to be gearing up for one." Lanie knew from Madison that stuff for war was being built or made.

"Blow ourselves up again." Jenny's fears were getting to her.

"Jenny it's different this time. The enemy is from another planet this time. We're not fighting against each other like we used to do. I don't know how but this place is different." Lanie could see the difference. Sure there was still some crime, but no one hated the other. Since there didn't seem to be a separation to have "Others".

"Why the concern now? Is everything alright?" Lanie knew medical if she was sick, even though Madison was gone for 2 months. There were other doctors.

"We found out a couple of days ago. …. I'm pregnant." Jenny whispers to Lanie.

Lanie however squeals loudly and hugs Jenny. "How far along?"

"About 10 weeks." Jenny was smiling.

Lanie squeezed Jenny a little tighter and started hopping up and down with her. This did however manage to get the guys attention.

"What's going on?" Javi enters the kitchen.

Lanie lets go of Jenny and turns and smile at Javi. "I take it you told her." Kevin mentions coming up behind Javi.

"Told her what?" Javi looks between Jenny and Kevin.

"We're pregnant." Kevin tells him.

"SERIOUSLY BRO!" Javi looks shocked at first, then is hugging Kevin and slapping his back. Then switches to hugging Jenny. "This is great guys, we're happy for you. … I assume this is why you invited us over?"

"We figured we'd share with our friends." Jenny explains.

"That's why we're not drinking the wine I bought." Lanie slaps her forehead. How could she have missed such an obvious sign. She used to be so much better at this.

The Castle's had some guys undo the lines and toss them aboard ship. Rick and Kate were on the bridge. Rick was handling the controls while Kate kept her eyes on the gauges for the engine and the scanner displays. Both above and below the water. Watching to make sure they had the depth they needed.

They were running on engines only to get out of port. It was only when they were well clear that they switched from engines to sails.

Kate was using the ships communication to make sure the girls were ready. The system was pretty much automated. If you could drive a car you could handle this ship. The girls were there to watch and make sure there were no problems, though each knew what to do if there was.

Lucy had thrown everything at them she could think of, from a sail getting stuck, to a complete system shutdown and everything in-between.

The main sails were soon deployed since they were handled by electric motors and they were sailing without power.

"All I see is water babe." Kate was grinning as she looked out the windows of the bridge.

"That's all we're going to see for weeks to come." Rick points out since the only land mass was behind them.

Everyone was meeting up for lunch while Rick put it on auto-pilot and brought back in some of the sails. There were 3 main masts and each mast could deploy 5 sails each. They were presently sailing on 6 sails, 2 per mast.

The centerpiece of the interior is the atrium where the three decks are united by a circular stairway surrounding the main mast, creating a spiral effect that is enhanced by natural light coming through transparent floors.

The main deck is a wide open space featuring a main saloon, an enormous aft-cockpit, two separate studio areas and a dining room. Twelve guests are accommodated in five lower deck cabins and one passage cabin on the upper deck, with a private cockpit, a protected sunbathing area and direct access to the wheelhouse, the heart of the whole vessel.

The construction crew had made good on a design choice. They had added a small crane and made space to mount 4 jet skis, 2 on each side just aft of the main communication and scanner post at the bow of the ship.

They had tried to add a small boat, even smaller than the one they had at home. However it had been omitted for a number of technical reasons. Four jet skis distributed the weight more easily and the smaller crane would be less likely to interfere with the mast at the bow.

"We can stop and drop anchor and go swimming when anyone wants." Rick points out.


	38. Chapter 38

**CH38 (117)**

Kate had Elena way out at the bow of the ship as the wind blew thru their hair.

"Has he taught you to still your mind yet?" Kate asks her.

"Only before he has us do any exercises." Elena answers Kate's question wondering what Kate wants to know or teach her.

"An hour in the morning is worth two in the evening," Kate whispers to her. "Show me what you've got honey.

Stand in a normal qigong standing posture for five minutes exactly.

Immediately after completing your qigong, begin your Taiji form, either Yang Lu-ch'an or Yang Cheng-fu, it doesn't matter which.

After you finish the tai chi exercise of your form, begin walking quickly, not at power walking level, just quickly as if you have to do something urgently. I usually walk around and around my training area. Walk this way for no more than 2 minutes. This has the effect of raising your heart beat to a slightly higher level ready for the anaerobic part of your morning training. You will know when you have done your Tai Chi training correctly as this walking will feel like you are invincible, all of your hormones will be in balance and you will feel like as if you could walk forever. But do not walk too quickly, we do not want the heart rate to increase too much just yet.

Qi Disruptive Katas.

Only the nine original forms as handed down from Chang San-feng, the founder of dim-mak and eventually Taijiquan. From these nine, come all of the internal martial arts and hence most of the so-called 'external arts'.

The final stage involves only performing Yang Cheng-fu's form.

We must close the Qi gates after training. We opened the gates so that Qi will be activated during the form upon our first movement, so we must close the gates. There are three ways to do this. The best way however, is that when you come up to the posture (the final one), of 'apparent close up', you will bring your right foot in this case as you are performing on the reverse side, up to your left foot, touching the whole foot onto the side of your other foot, only one inch off the ground. Which means that you are now standing on one leg. Your wrists are crossed in front of you, shorting out the lung and heart meridians. After one minute, your palms will turn and push downwards as you push up on your left leg (stand up), then your right foot is slowly placed onto the ground at the normal shoulder width distance and you place 50% of your weight onto it.

We perform Tai Chi at the three speeds (two of which we perform in our morning training as above), for the following: Fast for the bones sinews and muscles, hormonal balance and internal Qi balance. At the middle speed for the mind, and the slowest speed for the spirit." Kate walked her thru each step.

"I'm proud of you honey." Kate hugs Elena and blinks back tears.

"Are you keeping up with your pills?" Kate wanted to make sure Elena was doing what she needed to.

"I didn't bring any with me." Elena is forced to tell her.

"ELENA!" Kate was shocked. She thought Elena was better than that.

"Mags is giving me shots once a week while we are on the ship, then I get a new prescription before I go home." Elena corrects what Kate is thinking.

Kate hugs her. "I'm sorry honey, I should have known better."

"It's only our second day on board mom, you and dad have been busy." Elena wasn't mad.

"I guess it's the mother in me coming out. I worry about your future. … I don't suppose there are any boys that have caught your interest?" Kate was snooping now.

"There are some boys he is teaching but none of them interest me any. … Alexis however has told me about Andre's brother who is in officer training school on Tellus." Elena cringes at telling her mother about her social life.

"Is he handsome like your father?" Kate was grinning at her, teasing her..

"Alexis seems to think so, I haven't seen him." Elena had only just learned about him.

"I'm not trying to push honey, but your sister has a talent. I don't know how, I don't know why, but she does. …. You remember your first BBQ at home?" Getting Elena to nod her head.

"Did she select the boys or did you?" Kate had a guess.

"I did." Elena hangs her head low.

"I had a feeling. If Alexis had picked them I'm willing to bet that I wouldn't have taken 3 of them home that night. … Do what you feel is right honey, but don't discard this guy just because your sister set you up with him.

What do you think of Andre?" Kate wanted her opinion. Maybe she had told Elena something she hadn't told her.

"He's nice, maybe a little too quiet for my taste and he seems to be happy to have Alexis at his side, and him at hers. … They remind me of you and dad. You both get this 'I love you' eyes going." Elena was grinning. Alexis had changed since she had been on Tellus.

Kate couldn't help it, it wasn't her business, but, … "You think they've, …." Kate trails off.

"Snooping mom?" Elena glares at Kate.

"I'm just looking out for your sister, that's all." Kate counters with a white lie.

"Uh-huh! … Well Alexis said no, they haven't, but I think they're thinking about it. And no I'm not going to tell you if she does tell me." Elena crosses her arms.

Kate knew inside that she was pushing boundaries, but Alexis was her daughter. "Ok enough of that subject, and I think we've had enough detective training for this morning. I think it's time to start teaching you how to get boys to do what you want them to do." Kate takes a hold of Elena's arm and they start walking for the door that leads back inside.

They were just cruising along with some people inside watching a movie, while others, mostly the girls, were out on deck soaking up the sun.

Rick had fixed dinner and Victor and Jenn were treated yet again to Rick's cooking skills. "We're going to need diets at the end." Jenn moans while laughing.

"I'll just be happy to keep it all down." Madison comments without thinking.

"Motion sickness? I can see if I can find calmer waters." Rick offers.

Madison however suddenly looks nervous, she hadn't had a chance to talk to her parents yet.

"Mags?" Kate was glaring at her. Cough it up girlfriend. Even Jenn was paying attention.

Madison however scrunches her face. "I'm pregnant." Madison whispers. The only one who knew was Shawn.

"Madison honey." However Kate beat Jenn to Madison and had her in a bear hug.

"How far along?" Kate asks.

"About 10 weeks we think. Only just confirmed off the blood tests results just before we left."

Jenn was next to crush her daughter. "That's great honey. Boy or a girl? …. Oh never mind, who cares. I'm happy for you honey."

Victor is next to hug his daughter.

"Another baby brother?" Kali was excited.

"Well we don't know yet sweetheart, we have to wait. But when we know, I promise we'll tell you." Madison was grinning at Kali.

"Why isn't mom pregnant?" Kali suddenly asks. Getting the room to go silent.

_OH SHIT!_

Kate stands and goes to Kali. "You better come with me sweetie." And takes her hand and as she is exiting the room, stops and grabs Emily too. "You too sweetie. We need to talk." And the three of them disappear down the stairs.

"Does Kate not want to be pregnant?" Matt asks as he watches his sisters disappear, thinking they are both in trouble.

This time Madison gets up and takes Matt's hand. "You're with me young man." And they follow Kate and the girls down the stairs, just to a different room.

_Silence!_

"Kids, can't live without them and you can't shoot them." Rick tries to break the ice.

"**DAD!?"** Alexis takes exception.

"Present company excluded of course." Rick grins nervously.

"Does everyone have phones?" Rick suddenly asks, pointing out everyone. Knowing Kate has hers.

"What do you think pumpkin? Round robin or teams?" Rick was grinning at Alexis.

"I'll get the board." Alexis hops up happy and gives Andre a kiss to the side of his head before she runs to their room.

"Ready Lucy?" Rick calls out.

"More than ready. You people are going down." Lucy liked being included.

Rick got stared at by Victor, Jenn and Andre.

Alexis was back first and put the board and the few game pieces it had down on the coffee table.

"We'll play the first game and you four can watch, then maybe tomorrow you can give it a try, since these games tend to last a few hours." Rick offers.

The Castle clan was waiting for Kate and the girls to come back, since Madison was already back with Matt.

Kate and the girls are finally back and find everyone sitting around the coffee table.

"YES!" Emily launches her hands into the air.

Kate has finally seen what is going on. "We need our phones girls." And the three of them run back downstairs.

"No fair pushing!" Kali complains at the stairs.

The girls are back first, only because their room was closer.

Victor, Jenn, Madison, Shawn, Matt and Andre all watch the Castle clan play the game while taking peeks at their phones.

Andre kept whispering questions or comments into Alexis's ear.

The girls and Rick were gone first, one after the other. "At least I beat dad." Emily comments.

"Did not!" Rick takes exception.

"Did too!" Emily fights back.

"You were out of the game first babe." Kate tries to break it up.

"She went out in the same turn." Rick counters.

"Emily exited on her turn not yours dad." Alexis adds. Rick just huffs and sits back and watches having Kali move over and sit in his lap.

"At least someone loves me." Rick pouts as he hugs Kali. Getting Kate to stroke his cheek and then kiss it. "Poor baby."

Rick simply sticks his tongue out at her.

Lucy was next and landed on one of Alexis's properties. "Pay up, HAL!"

"That does it! Who or what is Hal?" Lucy pouts.

"And what if I don't? SAL!" Alexis counters.

"I'll cancel your debit card." Lucy threatens, not that she actually would, but Alexis doesn't need to know that.

"I'll just get another one from dad." Alexis counters.

"Not if he can't." Lucy tries to look mean at Alexis.

"You wouldn't dare." Alexis glares at Lucy.

"Try me munchkin." Lucy counters.

"Ok fine." And Alexis explains Hal from 2001.

Lucy looks shocked. "So I'm a schizophrenic AI unit am I?"

"Well you called be a Munchkin." Alexis complains.

"And an Oompa Loompa." Lucy reminds her.

"Ok fine. I'll stop if you stop. … Deal?" Alexis offers.

Lucy scrunches her face. "Well, …. Deal."

"Are these two always like this?" Jenn asks.

"YES!" Rick, Kate and Elena all answer at the same time.

Victor and Jenn were not used to having an AI unit around like Lucy. It was surprising just how lively she actually was.

Lucy was the next one gone, leaving Alexis and Elena.

Andre was still whispering into Alexis's ear. "HEY! No cheating." Elena tells them.

"Lex is going to kick your ass." Andre fights back.

"Says the guy who is wrapped around her little finger." Elena counters.

"And don't you forget it." Alexis responds by kissing Andre's cheek, since it was still within reach.

Alexis soon had a bad stroke of luck and was soon gone.

"Ha! Who's your daddy now, huh? Who's your daddy now?" Elena does a victory dance over Alexis.

It was time to put the girls and Matt to bed and Rick opened a bottle of wine so the 'Adults' could sit around and talk for another couple of hours.

"Course correction is required." Lucy tells everyone. Getting Rick and Kate to head for the bridge.

There was a storm coming up on their port side. "It's a big one babe." Kate warns him.

"It's not traveling very fast but its wind speed is above 130 mph. If we get caught up in it it'll rip our sails to shreds. We only have 10 spares, plus it'll take hours for us to change one." Rick points out.

"I'm changing course and adding sails." Rick starts touching his control panel that will deploy sails 3, 4 and 5 on all three masts. "I can't leave it on auto-pilot like this." Rick warns Kate.

"The girls and I will have to take turns up here tonight." Kate offers meaning Alexis and Elena.

"Have Lucy send them up so we can talk to them." Rick asks of Kate.

Down in the main salon where the game was still sitting, everyone noticed that the ship started tilting dramatically and watched the game board slide across the table and fall onto the floor.

"Dad must have added sails." Elena points out.

"Feels like all of them." Alexis agrees.

"You two are wanted on the bridge." Lucy pops up on the monitor.

"What's up mom?" Elena steps in first and joins Kate at the monitors out in front of Rick who was sitting in the command chair behind them. "Wow! It's big." Elena sees it.

"We need to take turns on the bridge tonight. Rick will be first, I'm next, Ell you're next. Pumpkin you're last. …. This is the track likely for the storm." Kate shows its line on the monitor tracing it with her finger. "This is our course." Kate uses her finger to trace that line on the monitor.

"We're faster than it is, and it's kinda slow. But it's big, so you two keep your eyes on it, and don't get distracted. Let one of us know if you need help. And don't rip a sail.

You two better get some sleep now." Kate warns them.

Alexis and Elena are gone. "Lucy can you have Madison come up here?"

A short time later. "What's with the tilt?" Madison asks as soon as she enters.

"We've got a storm sliding down on us." Kate points it out on the monitor. "Have you had a storm of this size while you've been here?" Kate was curious.

"We've had storms blow thru in the past, but nothing with this strength." Madison reads the information on the monitor.

"We've deployed maximum sail to get away from it." Kate tells her.

"With this much sail we are a lot faster than it is, but its size makes it dangerous." Rick points out.

"It's the reason for the tilt. It will likely be like this all night. The girls and I are going to take turns watching it." Kate tells her.

Rick was left alone on the bridge, while everyone else went to their rooms.

Alexis was changing for bed knowing she was only going to get about 6 hours of sleep before Elena woke her, when she felt Andy's arms surround her from behind. Followed by kisses to her shoulder.

"I'm due on the bridge in a few hours." Alexis twists around and places her hands on his chest and looks up at him, since he was a full head taller than she was.

"I can wait, I love you." Andre tells Alexis just a fraction from her lips.

Alexis however shakes her head. "I'm done waiting. Make love to me."


	39. Chapter 39

**CH39 (118)**

It was now 5 years later:

The Castle clan; Rick, Kate, Emily, Kali, Alexis, Andre and Maggie were headed down in a shuttle from one of the now 7 cruise ships to the surface of Tellus. While traveling down to the surface they could see the second military destroyer, one military cruiser and one cruise ship all under construction.

They were all here to attend the graduation of Elena, who was going to receive her permanently attached weapon after the ceremonies. This would be followed by her receiving her own personal AI unit roughly a week later.

There were about to be 2 detectives in the Castle clan.

Alexis had married Andre Schurrle almost 1 year to the date of their first trip on the Lady Kate.

The wedding itself was like Alexis's parents a mixture of Tellus and Earth traditions selected by both of them. It had taken place on Athos with a sailing party on the Lady Kate immediately after.

Alexis and Andre (Alexis called him Andy while Andre called her Lex) had moved into a unit of one of the mile high city towers on Ariel.

Alexis was a part time Ranger for the National park system on Ariel and part owner of a garden center (Castle Gardens). Andre had opened a hydroponics store within the garden center. They grew and sold plants, vegetables and fruits to people, grocery stores and restaurants. Most restaurants that got their produce from them advertised it as being from Castle Gardens. Even the produce in grocery stores were tagged as being from their garden center. The Castle name still had appeal.

The Castle clan owned hundreds of acres that Alexis was using to grow produce plus plants for sale to the populace. Not to mention the dozen or more greenhouses so they could supply what was wanted year round. They also had a number of workers, all trained by Alexis.

Alexis was officially, Alexis Harper Castle – Schurrle. Maggie had been born roughly 3-1/2 years after their marriage. Like her mother Alexis set up a deal. She got to name the girls and he got to name the boys. Hence Maggie Lynn Castle – Schurrle.

Maggie however did not like the trip down to the planet and was indicating her displeasure by crying and screaming. Nothing Alexis or Andre could do would get her to calm down.

"Here let me show you how it's done." Rick takes Maggie from Alexis and in less than a minute she is quiet and trying to catch a hold of Rick's lower lip.

"Oh great, another daddy's girl." Kate moans. Remembering he was the only one who could calm Kali down when she was little.

"You're just jealous." And Rick sticks his tongue out at Kate. This would have earned him a swat to his chest or arm from Kate, however he was holding Maggie, so Kate just glared at him.

Everyone else was just glad she was quiet again.

"What do you think the big surprise is?" Kate asks now that everyone can hear her.

"I, or we have a suspicion but no concrete evidence to back it up." Alexis offers.

All eyes turn to Alexis and Andre and wait for them to say. "And?" Kate can't take the silence.

"I think my brother is going to or already has, …. asked Ell to marry him." Andre tells them. (Ell is short for Elena inside the Castle clan).

Kate shrieked a sound worthy of Lanie, then suddenly clamped her hands over her mouth and looked at Maggie who was still content in Rick's arms. "Seriously?"

"He sounded nervous the last time we talked, and every time the conversation went towards Ell he would deflect. So it's either that or they had a fight and they broke up." Andre gives what little he has.

"And we all know Ell can put up a fight, but she sounded happy last time. So I think she knows or suspects. She is a detective." Alexis offered.

"You think your parents know?" Kate looks at Andre.

"If they do they are being tight lipped about it, but I don't think they do. I know there's going to be a party when they find out. My parents love Ell even more than their own sons." Andre chuckles.

"There are only 5 new detectives this year. I hope this place is big enough. … Between all of us, Madison, Shawn, Matt, Jill, Lanie, Javi, Kevin, Jenny, Sarah, Victor, Jenn, my dad and Martha, we are going to take up a lot of space." Kate chuckles.

Jill was Madison and Shawn's 3 year old little girl. Sarah was the almost 6 year old little girl of Jenny and Kevin.

Rick and Kate had done their best over the years to get everyone they could out on their ship each year, so they got to see everyone at least once a year.

"Plus my parents." Andre adds. "They are only going to miss this if they are in the hospital in an operating room."

When they landed the found Jim and Martha waiting for them.

"Hi dad." Kate hugged her father, who was looking older now. "How long have you been here?" Jim was back on Athos helping the construction teams just like he was doing when he left for Callisto. It got him closer to Madison and Shawn and their kids, plus he was already there when summer came around.

"I got in yesterday. The Quellers send their regrets that they can't make it." Jim tells her.

"And who is this gorgeous little girl?" Martha coos at Maggie. Then holds out her arms to take her from Rick. "You two have done good darling." Martha talks to Alexis while playing with Maggie.

"Thanks grams." Alexis grins as Martha only pays attention to Maggie.

"Do we have time to find our rooms?" Rick asks.

Kate pulls out her phone. "We've got just over 6 hours to the start of the ceremony." Kate answers his question.

"Perfect, you can get our room I have a task to perform." Rick gives Kate a quick kiss.

"What are you doing Rick?" Kate was curious, she could see the 12 year old leaking out.

"It's a surprise, you'll love it." Rick kisses the side of her head and starts to leave.

Kate however grabs his arm. "Rick no!" He knows she hates surprises.

"One little surprise?" Rick moans sounding exactly like a child.

Kate shakes her head and holds onto Rick tight. So Rick leans in and whispers into her ear so only she knows. It wasn't perfect but he would take it.

Kate's face was one of shock and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted up on tippy toe to kiss him soundly. Then watches him walk away.

"Where's dad going?" Alexis has watched her parents.

"He's going to go buy something." Kate tells her and starts walking for their rooms.

It was here that they met up with everyone else except for Elena herself and Andre's brother.

"We'll meet everyone downstairs in the lobby say an hour before the ceremony." Kate offers.

Kate was just stepping out of the shower when Rick entered. "Have any trouble?"

"A little actually, my math sucks. I had to go back and buy a few more tickets. 21, right?" Rick was still a little confused.

Kate started counting in her head for everyone involved. "We need 23 unless Jim and Martha don't want to go."

"Damn it!" Rick has screwed up and he didn't know how he did it.

"It's alright babe, it's a lot of people. We can stop and get the extra two after the ceremony. Now hop in the shower. We want you looking good for all the cameras that are going to be there." Kate gives him a little push.

"You coming with me?" Rick grins.

"I just took a shower, but I can take another one tonight." Kate lifts up and gives him a quick kiss.

"The tickets are on the bed." Rick tells her and heads for the bathroom to take his shower, alone.

Kate picked them up and counted, finding exactly 21 Disneyland tickets. Kate wondered which 2 he forgot to buy tickets for. He had the right number of children's tickets. 23 was a lot of people. This was going to be a challenge.

Rick came out wearing the Tellus suit that Kate had bought him years ago. "It still fits." Rick was grinning, then he saw Kate and he was awed yet again at how beautiful she could really be.

It was a simple black shoulder less dress with enough of a slit up one side to show off her legs.

"Like it?" Kate spins in place so he can see all of the dress.

Rick steps up and brushes his hands across her bare shoulders feeling Kate shudder. "Can I take it off of you now?" Rick whispers as he leans down to kiss her.

When they broke from the kiss Kate would like nothing more than have him rip it off of her and let him have his way with her. "We have a ceremony to attend. Our daughter is expecting us." Kate manages to rein in her own desires.

"Daughter, …. right." Rick removes his hands reluctantly.

"Let's go babe, …. phone?" Kate asks of him. Seeing Rick pull it out of his pocket.

"Haven't forgotten everything." Rick puts his phone back in his pocket.

"This is the first time we've had literally everyone in one place. Even I'm amazed just how many people are in our lives." Kate tells him playing with his suit.

"Says the lady that at one time was all alone." Rick runs a finger down the side of her face.

"You're going to make me ruin my make-up." Feeling Rick wipe away the start of her tears. "You've changed me, you saved me. I don't know how I'll ever tell you how much I love you. You're the writer my love, I don't have words. I just know I can't lose you.

You've already given me more than I've ever dreamed. Twenty three people Rick. I can't even begin to wrap my mind around that number. And all I had to do was crash where you were camping." Kate still can't believe how she got to this point.

"You're not the only one who was saved that day babe. I had given up finding anyone and was content to live alone and raise my daughter. You've breathed life back into my, … our lives. I'm not sure I can count that high either.

And just imagine, the rest of our daughters will get married and likely have children. We're going to need an auditorium soon." Getting Kate to giggle.

"Let's go celebrate our daughter babe. She's almost a detective." Kate was so proud of her.

The organizer hadn't considered how many people were going to show up. Only Martha, Jim, Victor and Jenn got to sit down, everyone else had to stand.

Elena was the third one out and Rick was the first one to start yelling and whistling, soon followed by Alexis who prodded Emily and Kali to join them. Soon however everyone was clapping while Rick whooped and hollered.

It got Elena to cover her mouth from the grin she was showing and blush a little.

After the last of them there was a speech by the organizer and Elena and the others were released. Elena leaped off the stage and ended up in Kate's arms.

Elena was crying and her lower lip quivering, getting Kate to cry with her. However before anyone else could get in close, Kate noticed someone standing behind Elena.

Elena felt him behind her and turned and smiled and then launched herself into his arms.

After breathing. "Everyone this is Leon Schurrle, Andre's older brother and my fiancé."

"Fiancé!?" Kate was grinning wide.

Elena held up her hand to show her ring. "He proposed just before the ceremony. It was just us. It was so sweet and romantic."

Louise and Joachim Schurrle introduced themselves after congratulating their son and hugging Elena. "We have food and drink for everyone in the common area of our tower, everyone will come of course." Joachim informs everyone.

Louise and Joachim lead the way and small groups follow. Leaving only Elena, Kate and Alexis the last to leave.

They have started to follow the others when Kate stops Alexis. "Your dad and I bought tickets to Disneyland for everyone. Do you know if anyone has plans for tomorrow?"

Alexis shakes her head. "I only know Ell gets her weapon late tonight, then she has to stay 24 hours while they watch her."

"Then I guess we'll wait till later to get a consensus on when to go. … Come on, we need to catch up with your sister." Getting Alexis to pick up the pace as Kate starts walking quickly.

Elena was on cloud 9 a little out in front of her mother and sister, while a little behind the others, including Leon. When suddenly someone stops in front of her.

"TOM! … What are you doing here?" This was not who she was hoping to see.

"Now that we're not classmates I wanted to see if you would go out with me, dinner or a movie maybe." Tom looked soft but sounded serious.

"No Tom, I didn't then and I don't now. Besides, I'm engaged." Elena walks around him to catch up with the others.

Tom however has caught her wrist and spins her back around to face him. "Engaged! …. How could you? …. I thought we were together."

Elena yanks her hand out of his grasp. "Just because we were in the same class doesn't make us together Tom. Now leave me alone." Elena turns to leave.

Tom however stops her. "You're with me."

"Problem honey?" Kate had increased her speed when she saw Elena with someone.

"This does not concern you. Get lost." Tom only quickly turns to look then turns back to Elena.

"I think it does concern me." Kate counters.

Tom lets go of Elena and turns quickly and gives one of his better moves to dispatch the bitch interfering with him.

Kate however blocks it with relative ease.

Tom however is undeterred and proceeds to go on the attack, with Kate blocking each attempt.

Finally getting a good judge of Tom, Kate goes on the attack and soon has Tom lying on the ground, holding him with one hand, while everyone watches his lower legs twitch.

"You alright honey?" Kate looks up at Elena.

"I'm find mom. I could have handled him." Elena knew from school that Tom wasn't a threat to her.

"I'm sure you could have honey, but if you were nice to him much longer he might have managed to hurt you. …. So who is this idiot?" Kate finally asks.

"His name is Tom Demming, he's from school. He seems to think we're together somehow." Elena explains.

"Have you, …. Never mind." Kate trusted her daughter.

Kate leans down and can see that yes he can still comprehend what is going on around him, just that his body is no longer under his control.

With his legs still twitching. "I'm going to have a little talk with your Master. If I were you, I'd think about changing careers. Your being a detective just came to an end." Kate releases Tom and then stands and watches his legs stop twitching.

Kate motions Alexis to join her and Elena as a solid front.

Tom rises slowly, barely able to feel his legs. Once he feels better. "You've made a mistake Elena, and you're going to learn from it." And Tom walks off.

"Come on girls, we have a party to get to." Kate wraps an arm around each of them.

"Yeah, there's a new sheriff in town." Alexis comments.

"It's an Earth saying." Alexis explains after getting blank looks from Kate and Elena.

The Schurrle's did know how to put on a party. Food was shipped in from Alexis's and Andre's garden and prepared by a local restaurant. There was a small 3-piece band that mixed up fast with some slow music to satisfy everyone. There was no alcohol as they both remembered Jim had a problem with the stuff from talking with Alexis and their son.

It had gotten late and Elena with Leon in tow approached Kate. "We need to go mom, I'm scheduled for a late night surgery."

"My daughter is one step closer to being a detective. …. When do you get your AI unit?" Kate was beaming.

"In about a week. I have a number of tests to take first." Elena responds wondering what that was going to be like.

"Yeah, I remember those. It's how I was paired with Lucy. He or she will soon become one of your best friends. Someone you will learn to depend on for as long as you're a detective. …. Come on you two, I'll go with you." Kate offers.

"You don't have to mom, it's not far." No GETS train necessary and it wasn't in any city tower.

"Indulge me honey. It's not every day I get to escort my own daughter to get her weapon." Kate was grinning.

They were not far from the tower but still a little ways away. "I told you that you made a mistake Elena." Tom and four of his friends step out.

"Tom, don't!" Elena offers.

Kate had, had enough of this guy. "Go away Tom." Kate gave him his one and only warning.

Tom however just stood his ground.

"Let's break some bones honey." Kate offers. "You can run for the party Leon." Kate offers him an out.

"You could just stun them mom." Elena knew her mom was armed and what it could do.

"Where's the fun in that?" Kate offers.

"I'm an E4 1st Lieutenant Marine Mrs. Castle, we don't back down to anyone. Certainly not 5 punks." Leon tells her.

"Let the lesson begin." Kate strides for the group of four.

Elena and Leon head for Tom.

The fight was a little fluid so Kate got in two hits on Tom while Elena and Leon got in a couple of shots on his 4 friends.

In less than a minute there were 5 unconscious guys lying on the ground. "You said this Tom was in your class?" Kate asks Elena a little skeptical.

"Yeah, he never did show much promise." Elena explains.

"Understandable, if he was any good he would still be standing. … Welcome to the land of being a real detective Tom.

You have an appointment honey, so you two should get going." Kate reminds her.

"You sure mom?" Elena didn't like the idea of leaving her alone with them.

"I'll be fine honey, it's just 5 idiots. You two should get going, you don't need to be late." Kate kisses the side of her head. "And I don't think your friend here is going to be a problem again. Not with 2 broken knee caps." Kate points out.

"Thanks mom." Elena hugs Kate.

"Thanks Mrs. Castle." Leon is appreciative too.

"That's Kate to you Leon." Kate calls after him to his back.

Kate pulled out her phone and dictated a report to Lucy who then forwarded it. An hour later Kate was back at the party having fun with her girls and her friends.

All 21 of them! For now, since Elena and Leon were not here because her daughter was working on step two of being a detective.


	40. Chapter 40

**CH40 (119)**

It was now 7 years later:

The second military destroyer had completed construction and both of them were together at the edge of the Tellus system.

Long range sensors had spotted a small fleet of ships just exiting FTL and were slowly making their way into the Tellus system.

The first cruiser was still a year away from completing construction and the third destroyer was 4 years into a 7 year build at Tellus.

Ariel was 4 years into their build of their first cruiser and was 1 year into the build of their first destroyer.

Athos had only just finished their first destroyer class of ship and was out on its shakedown cruise and was too far away to assist with the unknowns.

An additional 2 cruise ships had been completed at Tellus. While Callisto had just completed a military transport capable of moving heavy munitions as well as a small space for troops.

There were presently plans on the drawing board for a new class of ship. In keeping with Earth tradition of sizing, it was being referred to as a Battleship. The design parameters of this new ship were enormous.

It was going to have a central 1,200 ton MAC gun down the middle with two 600 ton MAC guns on either side. There were presently 12 placements for the dual barrel auto-cannon 5-inch deck gun as well as 126 dual barrel Gatling guns.

There was also a flight bay on either side. One side held 12 fighters, while the other side had drop pods for 12 first generation Battletech Marine fighting machines for ground combat. In addition there were tubes for 198 torpedoes. The thing was massive in the extreme.

The Earth military personnel were fighting for it; however the Tellus group were afraid of putting too many eggs in one basket so to speak. Tellus also did not like that the build time was twice that of a cruiser. (best estimate) Plus it just screamed shoot me first in a battlefield.

They could easily build 2 more cruisers PLUS 2 more destroyers with that amount of material in the same amount of time. It offered better flexibility.

"Put the unknowns on the main screen." The Captain orders. This is followed by the typical mist like screen that comes to life.

"Analysis?" The captain wants to know what the scans show.

"We have four unknowns. Three are roughly equal to us in tonnage. The other is closer in tonnage to our cruiser. The three are covering the fourth and are out in front acting as a screen. Their closing speed is about 1/8 of our flank speed." Is the answer he is given.

"Communications, anything?"

"Negative captain. All normal frequencies and subspace are quiet except for background noise."

"Send the standard hail, all frequencies except for subspace. No need to give away too much this early." The captain orders out.

"Package sent. …. I'm getting something on an upper band. It is not directed at us. It seems to be coming from the cruiser and is directed to an area behind them. … Probably their form of long range communications. … It will take years to reach the closest system sir."

"VAMPIRE, VAMPIRE, VAMPIRE! …. I have multiple objects inbound. Impact in 3 minutes mark, …. Mark."

"Sound general quarters, load and charge up the MAC gun, and get me the Moon Shadow." The captain orders.

Moon Shadow's Captain comes up on a separate screen. "Looks like the welcome committee is headed our way."

"You take the one on the far left, I'll take the far right. Recommend we launch torpedoes. I'll take on the torpedoes so you can put most of your power into recharging your MAC gun." The captain suggests.

"Acceptable, try not to miss." Taking damage and losing lives was not what they wanted.

"Weapons, fire the MAC gun when we reach a 100% charge. Spin up torpedoes 1 thru 12 and launch in series of threes." The captain orders.

"MAC at 89% and rising. …. Firing the first set of three. …. MAC at 95% and rising."

"Two minutes to impact."

"Fire the MAC gun on target designated alpha 3." The captain couldn't wait.

They could all feel the ship shudder with a ripple or wave like effect.

"Helm turn us 90 degrees and bring all guns to bear on the torpedoes and commence firing when in range." The captain orders.

"Now firing second wave of 3. The Moon Shadow is keeping pace with us. …. Targets Alpha one and Alpha 3 have been hit by rounds from our MAC guns."

"I'm reading sensor data that the cruiser is launching what appear to be fighters. …. Reading 30, 35, 40, 45, … 52 fighters launched."

"Now firing third wave of 3. The Moon Shadow is following."

"Our maneuvering is complete."

"I'm reading secondary explosions on targets Alpha 1 and Alpha 3."

"Both main auto-cannon guns are now firing on torpedoes."

"Now firing fourth wave of 3."

"Six of 22 enemy torpedoes intercepted. Gatling guns are now firing."

"The Moon Shadow has fired her MAC gun on target Alpha 2."

"Enemy fighters have solidified into 5 groups. …. First group is 2 minutes out."

"Detonate the first wave of 3 in the middle of the furthest group of fighters and detonate the others walking them towards us." The captain orders.

"First detonation in 3, 2, 1, firing."

"Nineteen of 22 enemy torpedoes intercepted, we're going to be hit."

The captain presses a button. "All hands brace for impact. Fire crews stand ready."

Five seconds later the bridge crew grab a hold of something to stay in their seats.

"Computer shows 3 hits. We have a fire in upper crew quarters. … Gatling guns 4 thru 7 destroyed. Gatling guns 3 and 8 are damaged and out of action."

"VAMPIRE, VAMPIRE, VAMPIRE, scans show a second wave of 22 torpedoes fired by enemy target Alpha 3"

"Spin us on our axis 180 degrees so our port side guns are facing the enemy, and get me an update on damage control." The captain orders.

"Target Alpha 3 has been hit by MAC round, …. target Alpha 3 has exploded."

"Wave 2 of torpedoes has detonated. … Wave 3 of torpedoes has detonated."

"Three minutes until impact of enemy torpedoes."

"Moon Shadow reports that their port MAC elevator is down. One minute to 90% charge."

"Damage report." The captain orders.

"No information yet."

"Wave 4 of torpedoes detonated. … Two enemy fighters remaining. They are one minute from impact."

"Top and bottom auto cannons are firing."

"Spin up torpedoes 13 thru 19 and fire when ready on the remaining enemy capital ship, target Alpha 4." The captain orders.

"Crew quarters section C and D are open to space. MAC gun coils 11 and 12 are damaged and off-line. Fires in crew quarters B and E are out. MAC gun is only 80% possible at maximum charge due to damaged coils."

"One minute to impact of enemy torpedoes. Gatling guns are firing."

"Moon Shadows has fired their MAC gun on target Alpha 4."

"The remaining 2 enemy fighters are destroyed."

"Twenty of 22 enemy torpedoes destroyed. Estimate one or both will impact."

The captain hits his button again. "All hands brace for impact. All fire crews stand ready for port side fires."

"Enemy target Alpha 4 has been hit with MAC round."

Once again the bridge crew grabs a hold of something to stay in their seats.

"Single impact on port side. … Gatling gun 11 is destroyed and 12 is damaged and off-line. … Crew quarters section C is now open to space on both sides. There are fires in crew quarters B and E again."

"Our 6 torpedoes will impact in one minute."

"Detonate torpedoes 5 and 6 by remote 100 yards out. Allow the other to detonate by proximity." The captain orders.

"Moon Shadows has fired their MAC gun at only 50% charge. … They are now firing 6 torpedoes."

"Spin up torpedoes 21 thru 27 and fire immediately." The captain orders.

"VAMPIRE, VAMPIRE, VAMPIRE. … Reading another launch of 22 enemy torpedoes from target Alpha 4. Impact is estimated at 3 minutes."

"The Moon Shadows is maneuvering for its starboard side to face thetorpedoes and is lining up with us, just below us."

"Enemy target Alpha 4 has been hit again by the MAC gun. …. I'm reading secondary explosions."

"Two minutes to impact of enemy torpedoes. Ours and Moon Shadows main auto cannons are firing."

"Moon Shadows torpedoes have exploded all by proximity."

"Our Gatling guns and Moon Shadows Gatling guns are firing."

"Detonating torpedoes 5 and 6, 100 yards out. …. Torpedoes 1 thru 4 have detonated by proximity."

"All enemy torpedoes destroyed."

"Enemy target Alpha 4 has exploded. …. targets Alpha 1 and 3 have exploded. They must have been hit by debris from Alpha 4."

"No enemy targets on scan, we are clear."

"The Moon Shadow is signaling."

The captain brings him up on screen. "How bad?" Is the first question.

"I'm going to need to transfer some personnel. We lost upper crew quarters C and D. B and E are damaged by fire and likely uninhabitable. A few Gatling guns are gone or off-line. MAC coils are damaged. Probably some of the upper torpedo tubes are likely damaged as well.

Luckily they were empty. Could have been worse. It looks like their torpedoes are simple explosives or we wouldn't be talking now." He knew if they were X-rays like theirs, they would all be dead. Cooked alive.

"They seem to rely on torpedoes and fighters. I'm assuming these guys are the ones the Oracle warned us about." Actually he was hoping they were. Otherwise it meant they had two enemies to deal with.

"I'd like to launch our shuttles and see if we can find something to bring back with us."

"Everything exploded, what we find is likely to be parts."

"Our pilots are going to need to be suited up. Maybe we can find a complete body. See if we can see who we are dealing with."

"I like it. I'll get my pilots ready and signal when they are ready to launch. … Any losses or injuries?"

"No word yet, I'll let you know. … The fires are under control."

"I'll inform Tellus since you have your hands full. Moon Shadow out."

Two hours later both ships launch their shuttle to search the area.

They have 12 injuries and no deaths, yet. One man was in emergency surgery.

"See anything?" One shuttle pilot asks, sitting in his suit, since if they find something to bring aboard they would end up open to vacuum.

"All I see is a bunch of parts. …. What's that?" And he points and slowly fly's over close.

"He or she is missing an arm looks like, but the rest of it looks intact."

"Clean-up on aisle 2." And the co-pilot gets up and opens the back ramp and they back the shuttle up while the co-pilot guides him into the bay. Then secures it in place.

"Next."

"You see what I see?"

"It's a space suit! What are the chances there is someone in it?"

"Clean-up on aisle 3. Keep your weapon handy, just in case." Once again he backs the shuttle up so the suit can be guided in.

"It's empty."

"That's fine, it gives us an example of their technology." He liked it.

They pulled in a few misc. parts and then headed home.

The other shuttle latched onto and towed back an intact fighter. Finding out later that its pilot had been cooked inside his cockpit.

"How do we get this thing back to Tellus?" The captain asks. They didn't have a flight bay to store it in. And their clamps only worked for their shuttles.

"Callisto has finished a military transport ship or maybe it'll fit in one of those old cargo ships we used to use." His first officer offers as a fix.

"Call both of them in. Maybe we can find more stuff to take with us with more storage space. These guys shoot first and don't ask questions later."

"They sent a message to an area behind them just after we sent our message." He points out.

"So, they know we are out here then. Wonder how long we have before the next group?" Million dollar question.

"Four ships sounds more like a scouting group than a combat group."

"I wonder what their other ships look like. We were damaged by just four. We need a plan for our own scouts. Waiting for them to come to us is like fighting in South Vietnam." His exec offers.

Getting a blank look back. "It was a war against another country that was only fought in the country we were trying to defend."

"Don't let them into our system before we engage the enemy." The captain got the meaning.

"Correct. We need to find them and take the fight to them. If we're not careful they will get close enough to launch on Tellus or one of our colonies." The exec points out.

"Any guesses on how to achieve this?" The captain didn't have any contacts in ship design or construction.

"I've got one in mind. Marine Captain Leon Schurrle. He's married to one of the Castle daughters." The exec knows just who to talk with.

"Castle? As in Castle gardens?" The captain knew that place. All the best restaurants on Tellus got there produce from them.

"That would be Alexis Castle. He's married to her sister who is a detective on Ariel." The exec corrects him.

"The detective Castle's." The captain was nodding his head. He had heard of those two. "Why this Captain Schurrle?"

"He's part of the design team for the Marine Cruiser. He's attached to the second generation Mech. Units. As you know the first generation was 16 tons. These come in at 60 tons each, and are just as fast. Or so I hear." The exec was actually dying to see one of these giants.

"He's designing these Mech. Units so he has access to the ship designers." The captain sees the connection.

"If we can get the Castle's on our side, the council is likely to listen to us." The exec had a plan.

"Call him up, let's get started. The sooner the better. Get one of these crews building stupid cruise ships onto this project instead." The captain give him his approval and orders him to proceed.

"Aye sir." One phone call coming up, as the exec grins.

He liked that Tellus personnel were listening to the Earth personnel. They didn't accept everything, however they also came up with things they had never even considered. Like these Mech. Units. Plus their ship design teams were excellent.

Plus they had experience in building ships.

He had to wait until he was off duty before he could make the call. Their ship was damaged and there was a lot of work to do.

"Captain Leon Schurrle, as I live and breathe."

"Well look at you. … I hear you made Executive Officer on one of the destroyers. Congrats. How do you like ship life?" Leon was actually glad to see him.

"Busy at the moment. We just had our first encounter with the enemy. Just don't tell anyone that." He shouldn't even be telling Leon, but he wanted his help, so it was best to straight up with him.

"You're alive. How bad?" Leon looked concerned now.

"One dead, 12 injured and my ship has two big holes in it." He confided.

"Please tell me the other guy looks worse than you do." Leon was being serious but also taking a jab at him. It was obvious his friend hadn't taken a shower yet.

The Exec just grins, hearing the innuendo in that question. "Four ships destroyed. We're waiting for some transport to show up. We've got a lot of intact enemy fighters floating around waiting for us to pick up." Those X-ray torpedoes had cooked them inside their own ships.

"Some enemy tech for us to look at. NICE! … So why call me? Are you on a planet or near a planet they are on?" Leon didn't see why he was calling him.

Down to business. "You have access to a ship design team, plus you're married to a Castle. … My captain and I have a ship design concept we want to go over with your design team."

Leon instantly looked a little worried. He was being used because of who he knew and was married to. Still, …. "I'm listening." Leon would hear him out before he said NO.

"We're on the edge of the Tellus system for this little altercation. I don't like the idea of fighting in our own front yard." That got Leon's attention.

"Find them, take the fight to them." Leon got the meaning.

"We were thinking of a scout ship. Something that could explore systems and signal back what they find. Maybe something a little bigger than one of your old gun boats, just not destroyer size."

"Not likely going to be very well armed at that size." Leon was worried about what if they get caught? Might as well put the crew in front of a firing squad.

"Not if they can't see them. … You know those reflective tarps." He was leading Leon into seeing their design plan.

"Yeah, Kate said she came across one, one time. Those things are power hogs." Leon points out.

"Yeah." He knew that was a weak spot. "We were thinking that if we could put those tarps on panels that could be retracted into the ship, and then deployed when needed. …." Did Leon see where he was going with this?

Leon scrunched his face. "Hang on, let me get someone on the phone with us." And Leon disappears for a few minutes.

After Leon gives the introductions, the new guy is walked thru what they are talking about.

"That many panels will require a great deal of power. Plus they will not be able to fire their weapons thru the panels without damaging them." He was part of the cruiser design team. "I suppose it would be possible to angle a couple of panels to allow torpedoes to be fired, and then put the panels back in place. However it would be a risk."

"We were thinking the ship wouldn't even be armed at all. The crew would live or die based on the effectiveness of the panels." Would anyone or even this guy go for that?

They are all silent for a moment. "With no weapons to power, that would free up some power. … Still the ship you are talking about would be little more than an engineering section or two, …. Or three, with some crew quarters and a bridge.

The panels couldn't cover the engine thrust section, plus there is the FTL disk. Recreation deck, kitchen and dining, water storage, medical. …. No need for weapon storage. … Challenging!" He wasn't quite sure what to make of their idea.

"The aft panels could retract long enough to make course corrections for engine burns." The exec was thinking they make an initial burn and then coast until another burn is required.

The designer takes a deep breath and lets it out. "The sensors would need to be on the panel edges or the ship would be blind behind their own panels." He goes silent. "I suppose, … it could be done. I don't know of a design team that is free at the moment however."

"Leon that's where we were thinking you come in." How would Leon take this?

"I design Marine ground units, not space ships." Leon didn't see how he could help more than he already has.

"No, … but you are married to a Castle. The Castle clan may have better access to the council than any of us do." Please don't take this the wrong way, is plastered all over his face. "We need to take the fight to them. If we do all of this close to home, who's to say they don't get close enough to drop something on Tellus or a colony planet?"

Leon was ready to be mad at his friend until he added that last bit of insight.

"I'll talk to Ell. …. But I'm not making any promises. She may not like having her family being used." Leon warns him. Leon also knew he was going to have to pull out every romantic thing he could think of when he did talk to Elena, or she was going to shoot him. And since she was permanently armed, …..! And could kick his ass with one arm tied behind her back.


	41. Chapter 41

**CH41 (120)**

Leon phoned up Rick since Elena wasn't answering her phone.

"Leon to what do I owe the pleasure?" Rick answered his phone knowing who was calling.

"I'm looking for Ell but she's not answering her phone." Leon wasn't worried. He knew Ell could take care of herself.

"Her and Kate are out on a case. Someone has been killing sabertooths. Hunting them down in the National Park service area. Alexis is with them since she works part time as a Park Ranger. She's more familiar with the area." Rick explains. Twisting his head wondering why Leon needs her so badly. Plus Alexis was worried that Tigger was being threatened.

"Are they going to come to you first when they are done?" Wondering how late she would be.

"That's the plan. You two want to come over for dinner? I can call Andre and see if I can get them to come too." Rick would know how much to cook. Besides it increased the number of guys in the house.

"I'll pick up Bern from daycare and be right over, thanks." Leon and Elena had a baby boy who was now 2 years old. Bern was short for Bernard.

After hanging up with Leon, Rick called Andre and invited him and the kids over to join him, the girls and his brother.

Alexis and Andre had Maggie followed by Roderick almost 2 years later. Since it was a boy, Andre got to name him.

The two shuttles landed almost at the same time. Leon and Bern were just reaching the house when Andre was landing.

Emily and Kali who were only just barely teenagers now scooped up the kids and took them to the entertainment room. "Can we take them swimming later dad?"

Leon and Andre answered for Rick with a "Sure, just make sure you keep your eyes on them." They weren't strong swimmers like Emily and Kali were.

"Those three could be a while Leo. (Rick had shortened his name for him) They are thinking that the sabertooths are being hunted at night. What's on your mind?" Rick was curious, not that he wasn't glad to have them over.

"I got an interesting phone call today. They wanted me to use my association with the Castle's to get a new ship designed." Leon tells him.

"How thoughtful of him." Rick was speaking rhetorically of course, and Leon and Andre could hear it.

"They have a plan for a stealth scout ship to search out the enemy and keep them out of our systems. That way our planets don't get bombed or attacked." Leon informs them both. And then proceeds to tell both of them about the design parameters. Leaving out the part about being in combat.

"Take the fight to them and damage them." Rick understands it.

"I suppose it makes sense. … But what if what they find out it is a trap when they get there?" Andre asks.

"A scout ship would prevent that, … in theory." Leon explains.

"So what is it they think we can do? You're the only person that is a part of our family that is associated with the military." Rick didn't see how a Castle was going to help them.

"They think you might know someone who would listen to you and assign a design team to research the feasibility of the ship." Leon explains, not really sure why he isn't afraid of telling Rick but terrified of telling his wife.

"Actually, we do." Rick looks shocked. "Lucy?"

"Message sent based on parameters discussed. You are likely to get a call before the end of the day." Lucy advises Rick.

"You're still going to have to explain it to Ell. This doesn't get you off the hook." Rick warns him.

"Yea, I'm still working on that part." Leon starts looking at the floor. Ell was likely to be mad.

"Well I know what we can start with. …. Chocolate ice cream." Rick arches his eyebrows a couple of times while grinning.

"An overdose of chocolate! …. Why didn't I think of that?" Ell had it almost as bad as Kate.

"This way Kate won't kill you either. … we're going to have to time this perfectly. We may only have a minute or two. Between when they both start eating and when their minds shutdown.

You're going to need to pray that when they both snap out of it they remember they love you, … and me." Rick wasn't really worried about that part. Still there would be a price to pay.

"I have a trip to make. There is an item or two I need to get that might help." Leon is thinking.

"Such as?" Rick asks since he may already have it.

"Chocolate Macadamia nut coffee and a vanilla milk shake." Leon tells him.

"I've already got both. Kate is addicted to the coffee and the girls only like vanilla milk shakes. … why those two?" Rick didn't get it.

"Ell is addicted to both. Chocolate and vanilla are the opposites of each other. She loves the difference between them." Leon explains.

"You know where the coffee machine is." Rick heads with him to the kitchen to start gathering things for dinner.

Rick even made desert for after dinner. Chocolate mousse.

2 cups chilled heavy cream

4 large egg yolks

3 tablespoons sugar

1 teaspoon vanilla

7 oz fine-quality bittersweet chocolate (not unsweetened), chopped

Everyone was in bed when Kate, Elena and Alexis came back. They were mildly surprised to find everyone sleeping in. It had happened before. The girls were excellent baby sitters.

The three easily slipped into bed with their sleeping husbands after taking a peek at their children.

All three woke in the morning to the smell of chocolate coffee.

Kate arrived first. Her nose was working overtime. Taking in a deep breathe thru her nose. "Hhhmmm, what are we celebrating?" Kate watched every move Rick made while he poured her a cup.

"I smell something." Elena shows up, and watches Rick pour her a cup.

"Chocolate macadamia nut. … My favorite." They both start sipping. And are both soon melting a little.

Leon has smelled it too and finally makes an appearance, and starts grinning.

Kate goes to Rick and Elena has moved over to Leon. Both start apologizing about coming in late last night.

"Did you at least get them?" Rick asks.

"No, we'll probably have to go back out tonight." Kate tells Rick. Leon is hearing something similar.

Emily and Kali don't have school since it is a weekend, so they spend the day babysitting. Just that the parents are not actually gone.

The guys have spent the morning deciding on who can play pool better than the other, while the women spend it getting a tan.

After eating lunch. "You three ready for dessert?" Rick asks them. And opens the freezer and pulls out a container.

"Ice cream!" Alexis was interested. "I'll get the bowls." Alexis knew just where everything was.

Rick pops the top. "Oooooo, chocolate ice cream." Kate and Elena are drooling.

Two spoon fools later they are both in heaven. Alexis isn't far behind them, though any flavor of ice cream would have done it for her.

The guys took the girls out on the boat while the women took a nap since they were going to be up all night. Being filled with chocolate ice cream only helped.

The kids took a nap before dinner while Emily and Kali spent that time working on their tans.

Rick put dinner together. "Are you and the kids going to be here in the morning or are you going home babe?" Elena asks Leon, while watching Rick cook dinner.

"We'll be here when you get back." Leon reaches across to give her a quick kiss.

"You're not needed on your research project?" Elena knew it was important to him.

"Not till Tuesday. Hopefully you'll catch them by then." Leon was hoping they would anyway.

Elena leans across to kiss Leon. "It'll be good to have you to come home to. I suppose I could meet mom someplace, it's just that this is easier. Plus we get to plan what next to do together." Elena kisses him again.

"Plus you get dad to do all the cooking." Alexis points out. Getting a fist bump with her husband.

Elena starts laughing. "There is that." Not that Elena was a bad cook. Rick had taught her a few things, but almost no one stood up to Rick.

Andre looks sad. "We are still sorry you two." Alexis had cried in his arms for hours a few days ago.

It had been a dark day for the Castle clan. Martha had finished her day. She had taught her one class during the day then went up on stage that night. When she got home she had called up Rick and told him about her day.

Martha loved what she was doing. She didn't have enough energy anymore to do more than one show a day. She had pushed herself that day to both teach and do a single show. Rick could hear how tired she was.

Rick had wanted her to get some sleep and call him back in the morning, however Martha had shut him down. She wasn't too tired to talk to her son. The last time she had actually seen him, Kate or Alexis in person was that summer when she had traveled to Athos to be on their ship yet again.

Martha loved their ship. It gave her a chance to just relax, let her son do all the cooking and spoil her grandchildren. "The best day of my son's life was when you crashed. I don't think I've ever properly thanked you Katherine for all you've done." Martha was blinking back tears, talking to Kate.

Kate hugged her. "I love him Martha, more than I was sure I would ever love anyone again. Rick and Alexis have done a lot for me too." Kate's tears were starting to join with Martha.

"You two are perfect for each other dear. You two are adorable together. Maybe after I'm gone I'll find out who sent you and get to thank him or her." Martha then kissed Kate's cheek.

"That won't happen for years to come Martha. You've got more energy than any person I've ever met." Kate kissed her cheek back.

That however hadn't come to pass. Only a week ago they had gotten a call that Martha had passed away that evening in her sleep. Alexis had flown over to the island home immediately after leaving the Garden that her and Andre owned and operated.

Then things only got worse.

Jim had only remained on Athos for two years before moving back to Callisto. He had wanted to keep busy and construction was still in its infancy on Callisto, while it wasn't on Athos.

Jim had come from Callisto to Athos last summer just like Martha. Kate had called her dad every couple of days since he left to go back to Callisto.

Their latest talk had centered around the mine construction as well as the space elevator. Every planet had one. It was the primary method to get supplies out into space where ships were built.

The space elevator on Tellus was the largest. The station out in space had become the beginning of a large space station.

The planning for the station was rather bold. It was going to be huge. There would be a large globe in the center. It was one mile in length from north pole to south pole. Around it was going to be a ring attached at the equator in a number of places.

The ring itself was 3 floors in depth while being 300 yards in depth.

Attached to this ring were going to be 6 spokes that poked out into space. At the end of each spoke was a circular building. Each of these were hundreds of yards in diameter and each was made up of 3 floors.

These circular building were where destroyers, cruisers and any other ships would dock at. There would be space for three ships to dock at each building.

The station was part research and part military. The ring itself had a hundred of the 5-inch auto cannons on the top and bottom, each side. The ring itself would be solely used for the military. There was space for 300 fighters in total. It also held the Marines that were stationed here for station defense.

The circular buildings were all for research as well as concourse areas for docked ships. There were 50 dual barrel Gatling guns on top and on the bottom of each building. Between each ship dock were the torpedo tubes. There were 30 tubes on each of the three floors for each building.

(You do the math)

The central sphere was for housing and the three power cores. It seemed like every square inch of the station was covered with solar power panels. These panels were used to power the 12 main lasers per power core.

The theory that was still in the testing phase on a small scale, was that the lasers would shoot into a central core area that would heat up the central core. The gases in the central core would in turn feed power to the electrical generators.

Each central core had 12 generators around the equator of the core. These central cores would provide all the power for the station.

The Earth military people had wanted a Battleship. Tellus however took all of that and put it into a space station, only a lot bigger. The Earth people had wanted that kind of fire power to be mobile, however they could also see the need for some kind of planetary defense.

It was going to take 22 years to complete construction, with another 12 years to fit out the station.

It was planned to have something similar while smaller for the colony planets. Those were still in the design phase.

Jim had just finished a long day coordinating contractors for the construction of those two sites. He had called Kate that night. Like Martha, he had come to Athos every summer to see everyone in person and sail around on their ship.

"I never placed you as sailing on a ship Katie." Jim had to admit. They lived on a desert planet after all.

Kate chuckled. "Neither did I dad. Just one more thing Rick and Alexis have brought into my life." It wasn't the summer home back on Earth that Kate had fallen in love at, however it was still a very isolated location. It was simply surrounded by water.

"How are you and Rick doing Katie?" It had been years since they had found each other.

"We're great dad! I'm still amazed how Rick makes me feel like we just fell in love." Kate loved him, really loved him.

"If I remember you used to moan about him acting like a child sometimes. He seems to have rubbed off on you." Jim couldn't help but put an elbow into her ribs, via long distance.

Kate was forced to laugh. "His perpetual 12 year old self is where he finds all the fun in our lives." Then Kate sobered up so to speak. "I can't help but love him dad. I know there are some people who want a vacation away from each other. My time away from him feels more like torture than calming." Kate confides. Her dad needed to know she was happy.

"Your mom and I started out trying to talk ourselves out of what we felt for each other. Then when we broke down and came together, that's pretty much how we felt too. We wanted to spend our time with each other, not separated from each other."

"I saw that when I was growing up. The Quellers and the Walkers seemed to be the same way." It was part of what made them all one big family.

"Your mother would be proud of you Katie. … You made detective, fell in love, have a family and you're obviously happy." Jim truly was impressed and was smiling at her.

"Yeah, I'm happy dad. After I lost Kali, mom, the Quellers and the Walkers I was sure I would never be happy again."Kate's tears started.

"I'm still really sorry Katie. You shouldn't have lost me too." Jim felt bad about that. He was her father and he loved her, but he abandoned her just when she needed him.

"I'm fine dad, really. … I'll talk to you tomorrow and see you this summer on Athos dad." Kate was looking forward to summer yet again. Get more of her family together and take time off from being a detective.

"I look forward to it. … I love you Katie." Jim was beaming again, which Kate thought looked good on him. It was so much better than when he was drunk.

"I love you too dad. I'll talk to you in a couple of days." Kate beamed back. Glad her dad was back, thanks mostly to Alexis.

Kate however never did get to talk to Jim again after that. He had gone to bed after that long day and his conversation with his daughter and like Martha had died in his sleep, on the very same night.

A huge black cloud had descended over the Castle home on Ariel the next day. It took weeks to feel better again.

It was the first time Emily, Kali and the other kids had experienced death. Jim and Martha didn't live on Ariel so it only started to sink in when they didn't get to talk with them every few days. The coming summer trip on Athos was likely going to cement in that feeling of loss.

Summer this year wasn't likely going to be as much fun as the previous years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ww dot outrightgeekery dot files dot wordpress dot com/2013/11/starbase-1 dot jpg

Like last time replace the word dot with a real dot and remove all the spaces if you want to see a picture of the planned and under construction space station.

Where it came from isn't going to be too hard to tell if you look closely at the ships docked at it.

Enjoy!


	42. Chapter 42

**CH42 (121)**

"Hi Becks, how are you two doing?" Madison had talked to Kate everyday since Jim and Martha had passed.

"It hurts Mags. First Kali, then mom and then the Walkers. … And now dad and Martha. It's like there is no family left Mags." Kate's tears were starting again.

"You're a detective Becks. If you had a big fight coming would you do it alone or ask for help? Or are you too proud to ask for help?" Madison challenges her old friend.

"That's different Mags. A physical fight is something I'm trained for." Kate counters. This was her heart that was taking a pounding.

"And your heart has Rick, Alexis and her family, Elena and her family, Emily and Kali will someday have a family and my parents.

I'll bet even the Schurrle's are in there somewhere. Not to mention me, Shawn and the kids. Let your heart use them, use us to help you in your fight. Let us help you Becks." Madison challenges her to do something she hasn't done her whole life.

Kate was interrupted in her reply when Elena comes crashing in. "MOM!" Kate saw fear, amazement, happiness all rolled into one.

It took Kate's attention off of the monitor with Madison on it. "Honey?" Elena had Kate's attention now. Mom mode was now functioning.

Elena handed over a stick to Kate. "What do I tell Leon mom? … I mean is he going to freak? Divorce me? We've been talking about stopping at one with our work loads." Elena didn't know how to feel.

Kate held up the stick. "You're pregnant?" Madison yells out over the monitor as she can see the stick Kate is holding.

Elena clamps her hands over her mouth. "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't know you two were talking. I'm so sorry. …. I'll go and come back later." Elena starts backing away.

Kate reaches out and takes her arm. "No honey, stay."

"You have a family Kate. And it looks like it's still growing. …. And Leon will be happy Ell. You'll see." Madison knew he wasn't going to divorce her by giving him another child.

The word MOM was yelled and Madison turned her head to look. "Looks like I have to go you two.

Let your family help you Becks and congratulations Ell. I look forward to seeing you this summer." Madison ended the call.

Two Marines, both from Earth entered a room in the hospital on Cyliene. "Good evening sir."

Phil Quast would have responded but he was tired and all any of them could hear was the ventilator working. However his eyes told his guests that he knew they were there.

"We got word this morning. Two of our destroyers have encountered the enemy that the Tellus Oracle warned us about." One of them tells him.

"Losses." Quast barely breaths out.

"One destroyer has minor to moderate damage. It is estimated it will take 6 to 9 months to repair the damage. The other destroyer is undamaged, however one of its MAC gun elevators is down. It may take days or weeks to find and fix the problem.

There was one casualty and 12 injured sir." One of the Marines informs him, sounding like all business.

"Enemy?" Quast again barely whispers out.

"There were 4 ships. Three were equal in size to our destroyers. The fourth was equal in size to our cruiser. Seems their destroyers are filled with torpedoes while the cruiser was filled with fighters." The Marine tells him.

"Scouting." Quast states, barely above a whisper still.

"That's what we and Tellus think sir. However they did get a message off to their rear." A Marine breaks it to him.

Quast thinks about it for a moment. "Bigger or more."

"Yes sir. We theorize they will either send an entire fleet to crush what their scouts found or send an even larger scouting group to ascertain what they have encountered so they can send a force large enough to take us." A Marine informs him.

"Scout." Quast has his guess.

"Some of us agree. Send a much larger scouting group spread out far and wide. Gather intel then turn and run. Scans and information that a ship can give you is better than some short radio message." Not everyone agreed, but these two did.

"The exec on one of the destroyers has a plan for a new scout ship. He is trying to get the Castle's to help gain a design team. It sounds feasible. Likely 1 year in design with another 6 or 7 years to build it.

It is definitely thinking outside of the box." He was shocked when he heard about it. "It's a variation on our Stealth program. Untried and untested and void of any weapons." That part scared him.

Quast thought about it for a minute. "Push."

"Aye sir, we will add your recommendation to the request. We've heard that the Castle's have already added their voice." Well not any of the Castle's directly anyway, since Lucy had put in their support.

Quast tried to smile. He understood that Rick, his daughter and the lady from Tellus had a lot of pull. He was betting it had to do with them spending some of their lives setting up colonies. Tellus would be doomed without these colonies. He was wondering when they would go looking for another one. More people, more resources.

"Good. …. Explorers?" Quast hoped they understood.

"Captain Montgomery has retired and is moving with his family to Ariel. Captain Zhukov has been promoted and is destined to be the next captain of the next destroyer built at Tellus. Both explorer ships are being scrapped.

A small design team is working on a new ship to replace them. Estimated 1 year for design and another 7 to build the first one. Most ship construction is on destroyers, cruisers and military supply transport." One of the Marines tells him.

"Battleship?" Quast however is getting tired and is doing his best to blink his eyes to keep them open.

"Tellus shot us down. They have decided on building a space station in upper orbit of Tellus. The thing is massive. It is still in the design phase, however construction of the outer shell has already been started. It is estimated to be a 30 year build.

They are thinking of something similar but closer to a third of the size for all the colony planets, including Cyliene." The Marine tells him.

Quast wasn't happy about losing the Battleship, however he was happy that Tellus wasn't going back on their word to help the people from Earth that lived here. They weren't being left to flap in the breeze.

"Enemy?" Quast wanted information on them.

"The enemy seems to like torpedoes and fighters judging by the scout group we encountered. I'm told we have some bodies to examine and several of their fighters are intact and being transported to Tellus for examination.

"Excellent." Quast was dying to see what these guys were like. "Torpedoes?"

"They were standard explosives sir. Our destroyers detonated those X-ray torpedoes in the middle of their fighter groups. They literally cooked their pilots in their ships." Just thinking about dying like that almost made his stomach queasy.

Even Quast started to look a little pale as he thought about being cooked alive.

"Once we get those fighters back and examined, we'll have a better understanding of their level of technology, how their ships are powered, what type of armor they are using.

We were told just one MAC round blew up one of their ships." The Marine thought those guns were gold.

Quast had been impressed by the weapons this Oracle had provided. They were something no one on Earth had even dreamed about. Energy weapons yes, but these things. Definitely not.

Quast however was losing his fight to keep his eyes open.

"We'll let you rest sir. It looks like the fight is almost here." The Marines were getting ready to leave.

"To them." Quast hoped he was getting his message across.

"Take the fight to them. Yes sir. This will not be another Vietnam sir. I guarantee it." The Earth Marines were going to make sure of it. They were not going to fight to live on their own soil. Or in this case, space.

Quast lost his fight to keep his eyes open and was sleeping, however his breathing was becoming more and more shallow. Had anyone been in his room at the time, they would have heard. "Hi baby!" Quast's voice sounded happy and he was crying in his sleep.

Then the nurses came rushing in along with the doctor that was on duty. However they were unsuccessful in reviving him. Admiral Philip Quast had fought his last fight.

Kevin was sitting at his desk going over all the forms for the next group to go thru the school. The last group was about to get their report cards.

It was up to Kevin to break the news to all of them. Javi did all the training while Kevin took care of all the course work and class interaction as well as after course evaluations.

The course was a 9 week class. MARKSMANSHIP, RANGE ESTIMATION, TARGET DETECTION, STALKS, AND WRITTEN EXAMS AS THE MAJOR BLOCKS OF INSTRUCTION. UPON SUCCESSFUL COMPLETION, A STUDENT WILL RECEIVE A DIPLOMA .

They only accepted 5 students per class. More than that number made it difficult on not just Javi and Kevin but the students as well.

Snipers have to learn two different aspects of being a sniper. In some cases you were the spotter. You were responsible for finding and selecting the target and providing the shooter with this information.

The shooter would keep his eyes on target while the spotter would keep his eyes on the surrounding area. In other cases you were alone and had to be both the spotter and the shooter.

After all this time their school was graduating approximately 92% of the students that they accepted.

Kevin was done selecting the next 5 suckers for the class that would start in two weeks. First he had to go over each of the 4 that were part of this graduating class. One had been rejected only 4 weeks into the course.

Kevin walked each of them thru what they did and what Javi and himself had seen. In every case there were cameras that recorded most of what the students did.

The final test was to start two miles out and work their way to the target. They had to prevent being spotted to get into position to take the shot, but also remain hidden after taking the shot. And then extract themselves back the way they came in without being followed.

Kevin had died sooooo many times as he chased students off the course after they took a successful shot at the target.

Javi's job was to teach them how to shoot from any position. How to maneuver without being spotted. How to take his or her weapon apart and put it back together including cleaning it while blind folded.

How to make a ghillie suit based on his or her surroundings. He also taught them how to get into and stay in shape. What and how to eat, drink, poop and pee while out on a 12 hour or longer mission.

Of course also how to shoot, where to shoot and when to shoot. The idea wasn't just shooting their target, but getting back out alive to do it all over again.

These people were assets in a fight. You don't just throw away assets to eliminate a single target. One for one was no way to fight and win.

Kevin also kept track of all the records they have for all the students. He was literally the only one who knew the combination to the vault where all of the records were kept as well as all the recordings.

MEDICAL RECORDS

BATALION OR COMPANY COMMANDERS LETTER OF RECOMMENDATION

DA FORM 3822-R (MENTAL EVALUATION WITHIN SIX MONTHS)

SF 88 OR DD 2807-1/2808 (PHYSICAL EXAM WITHIN LAST TWO YEARS)

RIFLE MARKSMANSHIP SCORE CARD (EXPERT WITHIN LAST 6 MONTHS)

DA FORM 705 COMPLETED WITHIN 30 DAYS, MUST SHOW 70% OR HIGHER IN EACH EVENT

It was a biometric safe door that also required a code to open. Kevin and Javi both took security of all their clients seriously.

Kevin had just finished with the last of this class when his phone started ringing. "Hi honey. I just finished and will be headed home after I lock up." Kevin tried beating her to the punch.

"Can you pick up some produce on your way? The girls have already gone thru everything we have." Kevin and Jenny had 2 girls. Sarah was the oldest. Both of them were addicted to finger fruits.

"Are Javi, Lanie and Sebastian coming over too?" Kevin knew their son was also addicted to finger fruits. And since they were healthy things to be eating it made their parents happy.

"They are already on their way up." Jenny tells him.

Javi and Lanie had moved just before their son was born. They were going to need more space. The first available two bedroom unit in the same city tower had been over 40 floors below Kevin and Jenny's apartment.

Kevin was closing the safes door. "I'm leaving now. I'll catch a GETS train and stop on my way up."

"Thanks Kev." Jenny ended the call just as the Esposito's showed up at their front door.

Sarah had beaten Jenny to the door and was peeking at the video panel to see who it was. "It's Sebastian, can I open the door?" Sarah wanted him in so they could play.

"Sure honey." Jenny calls from the kitchen.

"Hey short stuff, where's your father?" Javi has a new beer he wants Kevin to try with him.

"Mom says he's on his way home. Come on Sebastian." Sarah takes his hand and leads him inside so they could play.

"Hi Jenny, brought you a little something." Lanie places it on the table and rolls it out.

RYAN - Armorial Name History - Coat of Arms - Family Crestnny

"Where did you find this?" Kevin and Jenny both knew there were no Irish that had been brought to Tellus long ago. Kevin might be the only Irish guy left, period.

"I was talking with Kate one day and she mentioned that her AI unit, Lucy, had downloaded a whole lot more than what her and Alexis had asked for. Apparently when Kate hired the three of us Lucy did an extensive background check on all of us. This was part of what she found and kept all of it.

I had it sent to a printing shop to get it printed out. I thought you could hang it on your wall somewhere. Maybe after you had it framed." Lanie offers.

Jenny was grinning. She knew how much Kevin's Irish past meant to him. Jenny took it and quickly rolled it up and stashed it in the kitchen where Kevin would never look.

Seeing the blank look on Lanie's face. "I'm going to get it framed and present it to him for his birthday next month. Thank you!" Jenny hugs her.

"Birthday huh. … You know there are campsites far to the north just off of a fresh water river, so no crocs. Some locations already have these permanent tent like places. Everything is included. All we would need to take would be the food to eat and of course clothes.

We could take the kids up there and camp out for a few days. It might be fun." Lanie was offering a place to get out of the city for a little time.

"Everything?" Jenny was starting to get interested.

"That's what it says. We would need to go hunting for wood to cook with, but it says everything we would need is included. Most of them are single tent locations, however they have a few that are bunched together." Lanie supplies what she knows about it.

"Toilets?" Jenny was willing to rough it only just so far.

"Outhouses a little distance away." Lanie knew the answer to that one already. She didn't want to rough it that much either.

"Showers?" How dirty did she have to get?

"Outside cold showers only." Lanie knew the answer to that one too.

"Mom?" Sarah was standing there having heard all of it.

Jenny sighs. "If your father says yes than we can go. But only when you don't have school."

"YES!" Sarah slams into Jenny and hugs her. "Thanks mom." She figured convincing her father was already a done deal. She knew how to get her dad say yes to almost anything.

Kevin came home with the finger fruits as requested and was pounced on by Sarah about going camping. Kevin caved almost immediately. "YES!" Sarah had yelled and ran for Sebastian.

Javi had given him one of the new beers he had found. "I got a phone call at work just before leaving. … The Marine told me Quast died on Cyliene today." Kevin looked and sounded sad.

"OH NO! …. It's not fair. He saved all our lives and he didn't get to enjoy it for all that long." Jenny was affected by his death.

"I heard he was a lifer in the US Navy." Javi points out.

"I wonder if he was alone here. … We owe him our lives. We'd be dead in Hawaii if he hadn't sent out that call." Jenny wonders.

"Or dead from radiation poisoning if it had rained on us." Kevin points out.

Lanie and Jenny lift up their wine glasses and clink theirs with the guys beers. "To Admiral Quast. I hope he can see his family now."


	43. Chapter 43

**CH43 (122)**

It was 5 months later now:

Kate, Rick, Emily and Kali were approaching their ship on Athos. They saw Alexis, Andre and their kids waiting for them.

"Hi pumpkin!" Rick hugged his daughter, then shook hands with Andre. Kate had a case to finish before they could leave hence they were two weeks behind everyone else. Plus they had to wait for the next ship going their way.

"Where is everyone else?" Kate asks them.

"They are doing the shopping for us this time. I phoned them just as soon as we got off the phone. They should be here in about an hour." Alexis explains.

"How are you doing dad?" Alexis was 29 years old now. Rick was already roughly 10 years senior to Kate. Her father was getting old now. It seemed like only yesterday to her that they were packing to go to their summer home in upper New York. Instead here they are at their ship.

"I'm fine pumpkin, never better." Rick stretches his arms wide to prove it.

Alexis would interrogate her mother later for the truth.

They were all on board unpacking when Madison, Shawn and their kids showed up with Lani, Javi and their son, along with Kevin, Jenny and their two daughters with hand loads of groceries.

"Hi Mags." Kate hugged her old friend.

Kate has trapped Madison in their room watching her unpack. "How are Victor and Jenn?" Kate takes both of her hands in hers.

"They're both in assisted living. They need almost constant care from nurses now. I went to see them yesterday to tell them we would be gone for 2 months. Dad probably forgot what I told him minutes after I told him." Madison was getting ready to cry again.

Kate moved in and hugged her again. "Alzheimer's, it must really suck to watch one of them disappear like that." They were almost Kate's parents too. Kate was already blinking back tears.

"We knew it was going to happen when he was diagnosed. Usually he knows I'm his daughter but he can't even remember my name anymore. He has no idea how to use the phone or even read.

He'll ask a question and I answer it, then he'll ask the question yet again just seconds later like he had never asked it the first time.

It hurts Becks!" Madison gave up not trying to cry and fell apart in Kate's arms. Getting Kate to join her.

Alexis was with Shawn. "Did you get your new submarine?" Alexis was curious. The little one he had been using was getting old and needed to be replaced.

"I did, it arrived last week. This one is really different. It has tremendous speed, and it can dive a little deeper. And the drive system is really unique. It has a tail like a dolphin that is articulated and it flips back and forth just like a dolphin.

I've even tried to stay out in front of some of the shipping vessels while jumping out of the water like they do. It has more range too.

I've even been down to the supposed Oracle building that is down there a few times. It looks the same as ever." Shawn explains.

Emily and Kali had already taken over all the kids that everyone brought.

Rick finds Alexis and Andre. "Where's your sister? They sent us on and said they would catch up." Rick wasn't worried about them. Elena was a younger version of Kate.

Alexis pulled out her phone and called her.

After hanging up. "They're on a GETS train headed this way. Give them about a half hour. They stopped to get groceries too."

"We're going to be a little tight on bed space with 12 adults and 6 kids." Rick had to use his fingers and count them off. Their family and friends was still kinda big.

"Just think dad, it used to be just you and me." Alexis was grinning. A lot had changed over the years.

Alexis had never even dreamed she would have a family this big or even be living on another planet. Plus she knows how to fly in space and had done so several times. Just not lately.

"Aahhh the good old days. I could say I miss them, but I only miss parts of them." Rick missed a number of things actually, not that he was going to tell anyone.

"Life is all about change dad. We've just had a lot of changes is all." Alexis moved in and hugged him.

Some days she wished she was still just a kid who relied on her father.

"You've grown up into a beautiful woman pumpkin. … I'm proud of you, you know that right." Rick looks at her.

"I know dad. … I love you too." Alexis goes back to hugging him. Until Kate came along he was all she had.

"Ever wonder where we'd be if mom hadn't crashed next to us?" Alexis had thought about it a lot.

"Based on what happened, we'd be dead long ago. Either vaporized or dead from radiation poisoning."

"I mean if that part hadn't happened. If we had stepped away from the blink of oblivion again." Alexis understood what he meant. They would be dead. They lived in New York after all.

"I try not to. You would be grown, married no doubt, with kids, moved out, mother would be gone, and I would be living alone.

We may have changed Kate's life, but she has changed ours too. I'd be lost without her." Rick knew it was true. After the disaster of Meredith and Gina he had given up dating with the intention of finding someone to live his life with.

He had come to the realization that there was no one. And then Kate came along. Kate may have had a hole in her heart, but so did he.

"I'm headed for the bridge pumpkin. Take a peek at the weather. If you find your mother tell her where I am." Rick kisses the side of Alexis's head. She may be 29 years old now, but she was still his little girl.

Kate had gone to their room on the ship to piece herself back together. Alexis had just missed seeing her when she poked her head into the master bedroom. "Dad said he was going up to the bridge."

"I'll be up in a minute." Kate responds. Watching Alexis's head disappear from view. Kate needed a minute to clean up too.

Alexis went to help her children unpack and get settled in. Elena, Leon and their son along with Javi, Lanie and their son, followed by Kevin, Jenny and their two girls, had showed up with a month's worth of food.

They had found from previous trips that they needed to stop after a month to replace the perishables. It wasn't the summer house since it didn't have a greenhouse or a garden to grow them.

Kate passed by them unnoticed as they were all filling the kitchen with their purchases, and headed for the bridge.

Rick was looking over his display screen when Kate came in. "There is a storm a ways out that we can easily avoid this time." Rick remembered their first trip. That storm had been really large. It didn't do any damage, but it was big.

Kate didn't say anything so Rick turned to look at her and suddenly became concerned. "You've been crying." And stepped over to take her in his arms and hold her close.

Kate held her arms in close and fisted his shirt in her hands and started blinking back new tears.

Rick squeezed a little. "What is it?"

"Victor is worse." Kate comments, whispering it out.

"Alzheimer's." Rick knew he was diagnosed. "You knew it was coming babe."

"I know." Kate whispers into his chest where her head is buried. "Mags is falling apart because of it. She said he doesn't even remember anyone anymore." Kate lost the fight with her tears and could feel them travel down her face.

"And you. They were your parents too when you were young. They're the last parents you two have." Rick gets it, he does. Doesn't make it any easier.

"I'm getting old Rick, soon I won't have any parents at all." Kate still whispers into his chest.

Rick grins. Kate thinks she's old. "You're forgetting how many years I have on you Kate. I'm the one that's getting old.

I still remember the little girl that wanted to get out of New York every summer. The one who helped me look for just the right spot. We drove everywhere. Even took a couple of helicopter trips. It was one of those helicopter trips that we found the right spot.

Alexis actually picked it. She wasn't even a teenager then. Alexis did the entire internet searching to find people to help us build it. The house, the windmills, the greenhouses, even the pump to get fresh water. Not to mention the bridge just so we could reach it.

Now look at her. All grown up, married with her own children.

If you hadn't come along I'd really be an old man. Living alone, feeling even older than I really am. Probably in an assisted living facility just like Victor and Jenn are. I definitely wouldn't still be writing.

Visited by my daughter once a month, who would watch me get even older with each visit." Rick was making himself sad, and didn't know why.

Kate let go of him and backed up enough to place his face between her hands. "You're not old Rick, and Alexis is a beautiful woman with a sweet passion for everything she does. You did an amazing job with her when she was younger."

Rick just grinned. "Liar. I'm in my 60's now and you only just made 50 a few months ago. We haven't even had sex in over 3 months because I don't have the interest like I used to." Rick loved her just as much, if not more, but sex wasn't part of the equation much any longer.

Kate melted back into him. "I don't care. I just want you. … You're not dying on me babe. Not today, 10 years from now or even 20. Too much of my heart is wrapped up in you. It'll shatter if you leave me." Kate was sad when she came in here and her husband's sudden mood was making it worse.

Kate straightened up and stepped back half a step and looked Rick in his eyes. Those blue sparkling eyes that looked a little dull now because of his foul mood. The ones she always has gone swimming in.

"You're not old Rick and you're sure as hell not dying on me. Now snap out of it or you're going to make me cry." Kate moves back in to whisper a kiss across his lips. "And even if we never have sex again, you're still mine. We can still cuddle and let me breathe you in." Then Kate really kisses him, like they used to when they were younger.

Kate breaks from the kiss feeling her taking all the air out of Rick. "Now snap out of whatever this is and let's start sailing. … Don't make me hurt you." Maybe a threat will break both of their sour moods.

"Yes dear, whatever you say dear." Rick teases, which earns him a light swat to his chest.

"How is Madison?" Rick asks knowing she is Kate's only childhood friend from her youth.

"Sad, falling apart on me." Kate stares at the floor.

"And then my sour mood about how old I am only adds to it." Rick knew he had only piled on without meaning to. So he wraps Kate up in his arms again. "Sorry." Then kisses the top of her head.

A short time later they were out on open water cruising along on just four sails while Rick was cooking dinner for everyone.

Getting Kate to walk in and take in a deep breath. "Hhhmmm, you may be an old man babe, but you still know how to cook." Kate was hoping teasing him would lighten both of their spirits.

"I need my cane to help me get something out of the pantry." Rick tries to talk like a rickety old man and starts looking for his cane. Even putting a hand on the small of his back like it was hurting him and was actually a little bent over.

Kate starts laughing. "And I'll still love you old man when you're 80." Kate kisses his cheek.

"How about when I'm 90 and a skinny wrinkly old man stuck in a wheelchair?" Rick grins at her.

"Definitely not. I'll have divorced you by then." Kate teases back.

"So use me up when I'm young and in my prime and then throw me away when I get old and gray. I see how it is." Rick tried to look hurt, but was failing.

"That's right. I'll need some young stud who can keep up with me." Kate is still teasing since it was getting fun. No matter how serious the subject.

"I see, so 80 is the new 20 is it?" Rick wondered how that was going to work out for her.

"That's right." Kate moves in close and feels his arm muscle. "Lots of muscles, firm stomach, nice tight ass, really soft skin." Kate strokes her hand down his arm and then across his stomach. Then grabs his crotch. "And is hard 24 hours a day."

Rick grabs Kate and pulls her in close suddenly and with purpose, getting an Humph out of Kate. "You want it hard do you?" With some ulterior undertones in the word 'Hard'.

"I DO!" Kate whispers onto his lips that are now a fraction away from hers.

"Then you shall have it. Old woman." Rick leans his head down and mock bites her neck and then washes his tongue over the injured space to heal it.

Kate simply moans and melts into him and lets him suck on her neck. However something interrupts her pleasure. Kate sniffs the air. "Dinners burning." Kate backs away.

"CRAP!" Rick turns back to what he was doing before Kate came in. Getting Kate to chuckle.

"I expect something HARD, for desert tonight." And Kate grabs his butt and can feel his muscles react to her touch. Then walks back out of the kitchen swaying her hips on purpose knowing Rick is watching her leave.

Kate may not be a spring chicken anymore but her morning exercises as part of her detective training help keep her fit. Plus she knew Rick used the weight room they had at home. She had even joined him a number of times.

And that muscle in his arm that she was just teasing him about, was anything but thin and stringy. Watching him step out of the shower soaking wet still had already told her that.

"That woman really is going to be the death of me yet. Probably by heart attack." Rick chuckled to himself after Kate was gone.

Rick managed to catch Madison when she was alone and no one was around. Which was not easy given how many people were on this ship.

"I need your help with something." This was soooo embarrassing. Madison stood there, waiting.

"I need, … I mean Kate expects and I want, … It's just that it's not that simple anymore and Kate deserves better. She's still young (to him 50 was young. Besides Kate was still in shape and looked a lot younger than 50) and, …" Rick deflates.

"Can you help me out here." Rick needed her to use her womanly/doctor ESP.

"I can't read your mind Rick. Shawn, … maybe sometimes." Madison didn't live with Rick, wasn't married to him, didn't sleep with him. Then suddenly it hit her!

"On Earth there was this little pill that you could take and it would, …" Rick was floundering around on the deck like a fish out of water.

"Yes?" Madison was now convinced what it was and was enjoying watching Rick squirm.

"Doctor, patient privilege?" Rick would kill himself if this got out.

Madison cursed to herself. Rick just had to spoil her fun. "Yes." She was still going to make him say it though.

Rick squeezed his eyes closed tight. "I can't get erections as often as I want to, to satisfy Kate like I should and like she deserves." Rick holds his eyes closed so he doesn't have to see her laughing. And even tries to close his ears so he doesn't hear her laughing at him either.

There, he said it. Not that it made him feel any better.

"Come with me Rick." And Madison walks away.

Rick snaps his eyes open to see Madison walking away. He ends up following her to the room her, Shawn and the kids are using.

Rick swallows hard. This better not be what he thinks it is. Doctor or no Kate will kill him.

Madison is fumbling around in one of her suitcases. Then finally pulls something out and hands it to Rick.

"I've been expecting this, so I brought some with me. It should last the trip. I can give you a prescription for more to take home with you.

Take one per day, give it about 30 minutes to work and you'll be good for up to 36 hours. You do still get erections?" Madison asks.

"Of course." Rick took offense and it was in his voice.

"Rick, these aren't going to help if you can't at all." Madison tells him, still in doctor mode.

"No, … I mean yes I do, just not, …" Why couldn't Madison be a male doctor?

"Then these should do the trick. No more than one per day Rick. And if you get an erection that lasts for 4 hours come back and see me. Because if that is what's happening it means cells in that area are dying. And I'm pretty sure neither you nor Kate want that." Madison warns him.

"Thanks Madison." Rick lets out a breath.

"Oh I'm not doing it just for you Rick. I'm doing it for Becks. She deserves to be happy and you obviously make her happy. Amazingly so. … and I'll thank you till the day I die for what you have done for her, or to her, or are about to do." Madison grins.

Rick took one of the little yellow pills as soon as he left Madison's room and then hid the pills in the kitchen where Kate would never find them.


	44. Chapter 44

**CH44 (123)**

It was now one year later:

Everyone was packed and ready for their flight to Athos for the summer.

This time there would be a new addition to the group. Elena and Leon had a new baby boy. He was only three months old.

Since it was a boy Leon got to name him. Seems Kate had started something with Emily.

Tobias Alexander Schurrle. By the time he had learned it, his name was always Alex.

While their first son looked a lot like Leon, Tobias looked a lot like Elena. His features were slimmer and his hair was black as night. Probably get even darker as he aged till it was almost blue in the right light.

However everyone was just outside the school auditorium. Today was Emily and Kali's high school graduation. While there was a year's difference between them, Kali had leaped ahead by a full year.

Personality wise and skills, Emily was almost an exact copy of Alexis. Just not quite as driven as Alexis at school work.

Kali was an almost exact replica as Elena in personality, however just as driven as Alexis at school work. Hence she was graduating high school with her sister right next to her.

All of the Castle clan that lived on Ariel was here. The others would meet them on Athos in about a month.

There were 3 new cruise ships in service. There was however a difference between these and the others. These 3 were a lot smaller. Holding only 300 people maximum. They were designed to allow the population to move around from one colony planet to another. Just like the Castle clan was going to be doing tomorrow. With 3 more already under construction.

The population was growing fast. Rick and Alexis were calling it the baby boom age.

Tellus used to be less than 3 billion and holding when Kate left for Earth. Now they were just a fraction over 4 billion and climbing.

The total number of people was climbing quickly. Before people could only have one child, period. Now most were like the Castle clan. Two minimum, and three sometimes.

There was an entire fleet of cargo ships designed to move food around from colony to colony. A lot of them were owned and operated by Alexis and Andre as part of their Castle Gardens produce company.

Because of Castle Gardens Alexis owned a lot of land on Ariel. Emily had been quietly spending her money buying up suitable farm land on Athos. Emily had a plan. She just hoped her parents wouldn't freak out when she finally told them.

Elena had made certain that Emily and Kali were embarrassed as they walked across as she had been when she made detective. It didn't take much to get her father to join her in yelling and whistling. Soon getting the rest of them to join them.

Two months later everyone was out on the Lady Kate, sailing along, enjoying the breeze and working on their tan.

Kali and Emily had been talking and decided to ambush their parents at the same time while they were both on the bridge.

"Clear skies and nothing on the weather scanner. I can see a pair of the fishing trawlers and the fish factory is also out here, but not really anywhere near us. Looks like smooth sailing for a change." Kate was out in front of Rick who was sitting in the bridge chair.

"You realize you just jinxed us, right." Rick teased. Everything was too calm and it sounded like his wife wanted some action.

"You know we didn't have to do this, this year. We could have stayed at home and you could do your detective job." Rick offered, a little late.

"Oh no, I need to relax just as much as you do. Besides you do some of your best writing out here." Kate knew he did a lot of writing while sailing. "How close to being done with the next one are you?"

"I should be done by the time we make port in about a month to restock our pantry." Rick was guessing.

"And I get to read it first, right?" Kate had read all of his books right after he finished them. She had even started writing him notes to try and get him to change things. Rick had a terrible time writing about female characters.

He's surrounded by women 24 hours a day and you'd think he was totally clueless about them in his books.

"Yes you get to rip my female characters apart like always." Rick dead pans. He'd like to moan about what Kate wrote, but she was just too damn right all the time.

Kate however just grinned at him without rubbing it in. Besides Kate loved his imagination. How he kept coming up with all these ideas escaped her.

"Mom, dad. Can we talk?" Emily and Kali showed up.

"Of course girls, what's up?" Kate was still in a good mood after having fun at her husband's expense.

"And here comes the storm to mess up our calm waters." Rick comments. Getting Kate to glare at him and the girls to look like deer caught in headlights.

Kate saw it instantly. The girls had never looked so serious.

Emily starts thinking maybe it would soften the blow if she went first for when it was Kali's turn.

"I've been spending my money." Emily starts with.

"Sweetie?" Kate didn't like the sound of it already. Rick held his tongue, but he didn't either.

"Oh it's not what you expect, and I still have some money. I've been spending it when the prices are good." Emily started defending herself.

"O-kay." Kate was guarded.

"I've been buying farm land on Athos along with some greenhouses to be constructed later after I figure out where to put them." Emily explains a little.

"Real estate purchases. OK I can see that. It would put land in the family for generations to come. Kind of like what Alexis has done. Even if the family doesn't want to run the farm after Alexis, it will still be in the family name, generation after generation." Rick understood the concept, but why hide it from them?

"Well that's just it, I want to open a second Castle Gardens, only on Athos." Emily finally drops the bomb on them.

"You want to do what your sister is doing, only on Athos?" Kate stares at her, not sure what to think. Kate knew she was almost a plant genius as her sister. It's not like Emily hasn't been following everything Alexis was doing already. And Alexis had taught here everything she knew.

"You're finishing college first young lady." Rick glared at her. While Kate gave her a death glare.

"Oh I know, and it'll give me time to buy more land. The hydroponics part is going on the dessert part of the land." That part was the cheapest so she had a lot of it. Emily had bought land that allowed her access to streams and rivers so she could divert it to the hydroponics portion.

Kate looked at Rick. 'What do you think?' kind of look.

Rick got up and stepped over to Kate and whispered what he was thinking in Kate's ear. Kate started to get a grin and quickly wiped it off her face hoping the girls hadn't spotted it.

"Tell you what sweetie. … You finish college and get good grades and your father and I will give you the money to build the buildings you will need as a graduation present. …. But you sink or swim on your own after that." Kate points a finger at her.

Emily just squeals and launches herself into Kate hugging her. Kate can't help but hug her back. Then Emily switches to Rick and hugs him too. "Thanks dad." She was no fool. She knew that was her dad's idea, not her mom's.

"So what are you doing up here? … Moral support?" Rick looks at Kali.

Time to face the music. "I'm not going to college." Kali starts off with.

"**OH LIKE HELL!"** Kate all but yelled. While Rick was trying to pick his mouth up off the floor.

"I want to go to detective school, like you and Ell." Kali defends herself by dropping her bomb.

"Sweetie?" Kate's mouth is now on the floor right back where Rick's is, again.

Kate knew Kali and Ell were close, just like Alexis and Emily were, but this?! "You've been conspiring with your sister haven't you?" Kate smelled a trap.

"We're going to work together. The detective Castle sisters. Create our own symbol and everything." Kali was still giddy with excitement over the prospect of working with her sister.

"Like Charlie's Angels. … Kate, you and Ell are the angels. Ooooo, does that mean I get to be Charlie. Phone in jobs for you to do as some anonymous voice over the phone." Rick was interested now.

Kate, Emily and Kali however are looking at him like he's lost his mind or something.

"What? Don't you three watch TV? … Oh right, you wouldn't have, would you." Rick was bummed. Where was Alexis when he needed her?

"Lucy, have Alexis get her butt up here, … now." Rick needed support.

Kate shakes her head. Her grown husband had just turned into a 12 year old, again. "You sure about this sweetie? You need to be sure you know what you're getting yourself into. Being a detective is serious business. You will be permanently armed, just like me and your sister. You don't pass the test for that, and you're out." Kate warns her.

"I know mom, Ell has been explaining it all to me. I know the risks and what is required of me." Kali defended herself. She had done her homework. Kali had proven that she was driven all her life.

Kate sighed. **"LUCY! **Tell Ell to get her butt up here, … now!" Kate was going to interrogate her daughter. They were both going to get an ear full.

Alexis stepped onto the bridge and found Emily and Kali up here already. Emily looked happy while Kali looked worried. Alexis and Emily had been talking. Alexis had even been quietly helping Emily buy land on Athos using some of her profit. They were both going to have the same name after all.

"You wanted to see me dad?" Lucy had said her dad had called for her.

"Just hang on pumpkin, we need your co-conspirator up here first." Kate tells her before her husband can go all 12 year old on her again.

"Co- ,…." Alexis shuts up. Switching between looking at Emily and Kali.

Then Ell showed up and found everyone on the bridge, and instantly knew why she was called up here. Then wasted no time in stepping over to Kali to help defend her. Her parents were about to lower the boom on them and Kali was going to need the support.

"We'll start with you pumpkin. Did you know about Emily's plan?" Kate glared at Alexis.

"Yes, I've even been helping her buy land. It's all going to be under the name Castle Gardens. Just the location on Athos will be run by Emily. I'm expanding." Alexis stands her ground.

Kate stares at her. What happened to the girl that Kate had to prod to speak up when they were starting all these colonies? She really was a grown up woman now. Willing to speak up and fight for what she thinks or wants.

"She finishes college first, no slacking off." Kate points and wags her finger at the two.

Alexis started smiling. She knew there would be terms, but it gave them 4 years to buy more land. Alexis would have high fived with her sister, but decided that might be rubbing it in. They would do it later.

"You two!" Kate turned on Ell and Kali. "What am I going to do with you two?" Kate was conflicted. Two of her daughters wanted to follow in her footsteps. Just being a detective could also be dangerous sometimes.

"I have been talking to her a lot mom. She knows what to expect. I've even started teaching her the morning exercise." Ell adds.

"Seriously? … I've never seen you use the exercise equipment at home even once." Kate points out since staying fit was important. Kate and Elena had done it this morning even, together.

"I've been sneaking her into the fitness place I use and teaching her what to do." Ell confides.

"Those days when you are gone. You said it was an after school project." Kate glares at Kali. She had been lying.

"It is an after school project mom, …. just not one associated with the school." Kali scrunches her face. She hadn't been lying, just not telling the whole truth.

Kate had one card left to play. "All the schools are on Tellus sweetie. You do this and you'll be all alone sweetie. We have no one on Tellus anymore." Kate warns her. Since Martha was gone everyone was on Ariel or Athos now. And with her father gone, no one was on Callisto now either.

That one comment had Alexis thinking and was suddenly blinking back tears, then moved over to hug her dad. Alexis missed Martha.

Rick was pretty sure why the sudden affection. His mother may have gotten on his nerves from time to time. But she was his mother, and she had done all she could when he was young. It had been rough in the beginning. They had lived in some real dives back then and moved often. School after school.

"I know mom, it'll be rough and I'll probably get home sick, but I'll be here every summer." Kali counters.

"I've already told her I'll be over to see her every few months and check out if she is learning. We have plans on working together on Ariel after she graduates." Ell adds hoping to ease some of her mom's fears.

"So I can go?" Kali asks, looking hopeful.

Kate closed her eyes and sighed, heavily. It was her life. Even if she tried and failed her and Rick would be here to pick her back up.

Kate opened her eyes. "You're sure you want to do this?"

Kali squealed and launched herself into Kate's arms and hugged her.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing sweetie." Kate still wasn't convinced, but it was her life.

"YES!" Rick calls out. "I get to be Charlie." Rick was grinning.

Ell and Alexis hadn't heard about this part and were looking at him funny.

"Charlies Angels! … I'm Charlie and these are my 3 angels." Rick waves his arm meaning Kate, Ell and Kali.

"Really dad?" Alexis knew what he was talking about, just didn't understand how someone his age could still act like a 12 year old. However it was part of what she loved about him. He was fun, always had been. Apparently always would be.

"You know what he's talking about?" Kate looked at Alexis.

"It's an old TV show that stared three women who were unsatisfied with their jobs, they are recruited to work for the Townsend Agency as private investigators. Their boss, Charlie Townsend who nicknames them "Angels", his female private investigators and provides them their assignments via a squawk box. …. Telephone.

It was panned as being nothing but Jiggle TV. … They were usually lightly dressed or undressed. It was aimed at horny under-aged teenage boys." Alexis explains.

"Well that certainly explains it." Kate glares at Rick, getting the other 3 girls to glare at him.

"OK FINE! Not Charlie's Angels." Rick retreats to his captain's chair and sits and pouts.

"Ok you four, you better know what you are doing. You're father and I will try and help you. You just remember to ask." Kate points at each of them. "Right babe?" Kate turns to look at a still pouting Rick.

"**RIGHT BABE?"** Kate tries again.

"Yeah, yeah." Rick wasn't listening anymore.

The four girls file out off the bridge and head for other parts, leaving Kate to deal with her husband.

"Rick?" Kate steps up next to him, however Rick is still pouting. Kate has noticed he does this more often lately when he doesn't get his way on some crazy idea he has come up with. Maybe it was old age, she didn't know.

"Rick, babe, don't pout. It doesn't look good on you. … You and Alexis are the only two who know anything about this Charlie anyway. … Besides you have no control over any of the detectives.

It was never going to work in the first place. … Now bring in some sails and set the auto pilot." Kate tries to get his attention.

Kate pokes him. "Rick, … sails, …. Fewer."

"Hhhmmm, … oh right." And Rick put his finger on the touch screen and reduces sails to two per mast.

"Now set the auto pilot and come downstairs and make lunch. … You're still the best cook in this system, or any of the other systems for that matter." Kate kisses his cheek and waits for him at the door to escort him down to the galley.


	45. Chapter 45

**CH45 (124)**

It was now 5 years later:

Here they all were again, minus the Quellers who had both passed away 3 years ago. And of course Martha and Jim.

Kevin, Jenny and their 2 girls along with Javi, Lanie and their two boys were not family and Kevin and Javi were in the middle of training more snipers anyway, so they weren't here either.

They had all just landed, gotten off their shuttles and were making their way to a GETS train station.

Kali was graduating from detective school today. Just like her sister she would get her weapon attached later tonight and then take still more tests so she could be paired with her AI unit.

While they might be missing people, there were two new additions.

Kali's boyfriend who had already proposed was here already, since he lived here. Plus Emily's boyfriend who hadn't proposed yet but had talked to Rick and Kate about it, was also here.

Alexis hadn't met Kali's boyfriend, so this would be a first. Alexis however had met Emily's boyfriend countless times, since they were about ready to open their Athos version of Castle Gardens.

In fact Emily and her boyfriend would be leaving here for Athos when everyone else left. They would be going back with Madison, Shawn and their family.

Rick and Kate hadn't talked about the 800 pound gorilla in the room. Rick and Kate would soon be all alone in their 6 bedroom house.

The ceremony was almost a repeat of the one for Ell, except there were 6 graduating this year instead of 5.

And Kate had been wrong about there being no one on Tellus who could look in on Kali while she was here. Andre and Leon's parents had leapt at the opportunity to show her around Tellus when she didn't have school or training classes.

They had even arranged for the same party they had given for Ell.

Rick and Kate had finally gotten Kali alone. "I'm so proud of you sweetie. Look at you, all grown up and a detective. … How do you feel?" Kate had Kali all wrapped up in her arms.

"Excited, scared, worried, amazed. I don't know what happens next. … I mean I know I get my weapon tonight and then start taking tests for my AI unit. … It's just, …. I don't know what happens next."

"You'll have your sister sweetie. It's not you I'm worried about." Kate had fears, just not about Kali, even if she had chosen a dangerous profession.

"You mean Emily." Kali had a few worries too.

"She's moving to Athos to work sort of with her sister. I know Mags and Shawn are there if she needs them. It's just, …." Kate was having trouble.

"He's her boyfriend and not her husband. … Has Alexis met him?" Kali still remembered her mother's advice about Alexis's skills with people and plants.

"Several times, she says he's great." Kate was grinning. Usually they need the others parents approval. In the Castle clan you needed Alexis's approval.

"But she hasn't met Deiter till today." Kali points out. "She'll like him mom, you'll see."

Rick turned to look behind them. In the distance he could see Alexis and Andre talking with this Deiter. Alexis however was hanging onto Andre while they talked. It wasn't a good omen.

"You're still planning on working with your sister?" Rick asked her.

"Yes dad, we're keeping it in the family, and yes I'm still one of your Angels." Kali just had to tease him.

"Oh har, har. You're a comedian. I thought being a detective was serious work." Rick teased back.

"Not when you're involved dad." And she kissed his cheek.

Alexis and Andre were leaving Deiter and headed somewhere else, so Rick leaned in and whispered to Kate. Who took her leave and let Rick talk to their daughter.

Kate caught up to Alexis and Andre who were keeping an eye on their children while picking snacks off the table.

Kate decided to get right to the point. "Ok pumpkin, what did you think of Deiter?"

"Wow mom, not wasting any time." Maybe Alexis should have expected it, but it still felt like it came out of left field.

Alexis looked up at Andre. "He's, …." Alexis didn't know quite what to say. This was her sister's boyfriend they were talking about, to their mother. Who was a detective.

Kate decided to stare at Andre. Andre visibly swallows. "Deiter is, …."Jeez his wife's mother could be intimidating when she wanted to be. Or maybe it was just the topic.

"Where's your sister?" Kate looks around for Ell. Once Kate finds her she grabs Alexis and heads right for her.

"We need to talk." Once Kate gets close to Ell and grabs Ell's arm and escorts her daughters to a quieter spot, away from prying eyes.

Ell looks at these two with question marks written all over her face.

"Ok pumpkin, give. And stopping avoiding the issue. This is my daughter we're talking about. … You're sister, you're partner." Kate wanted answers.

"He's, … " Alexis didn't like this.

"You've met Deiter, haven't you?" Ell looks at Alexis. Who just nods her head. "And if you liked him you would have said so by now." Ell knew that much.

"I don't have specifics mom. That's not the way it works. I knew searching for your father, Madison, the Quellers and the Walkers was the right thing to do. Even if I didn't know why. I still don't know why.

I know now that it gave the Walkers something they were never going to get if I didn't get them to come. My heart tells me that finding the Quellers was the right thing to do still. Madison was and still is your sister. You both needed them, even if you both lost sight of that.

Andre, Leon and even Karl feel right. Andre feels right for me, like Leon feels right for Ell and Karl feels right for Emily.

I even understand now why I wanted you and dad together. You two felt right for each other. Felt right for me." Alexis pauses. They actually all still felt right. Mom and dad practically glowed that they were right for each other.

"But this Dieter doesn't?" Ell asks.

"He, …. " How to put this into words? "He feels like a fake. …. Says and sometimes does one thing, but there is another side to him. One that he is trying to hide. … I fear for Kali when he's around mom. Like he's going to hurt her, … ruin her. …. Permanently.

What I see, ... what I feel is this dark black cloud that has engulfed Kali. Suffocating her, changing her. ... What Kali will become scares me mom. Pretty soon she won't be the Kali we know at all."

Kate quickly made up her mind. Mom and detective were about to meet. "Pumpkin, I want you to go get Andre and Leon and get them to gather up all the kids and then stick really close to your sister. Sweetie, you're with me.

"We're going to go give this Dieter an offer he can't refuse, and then we're going to kick his ass." Kate strides off with Ell right behind her.

Kate came right up to Deiter and stood right in front of his face. "Mrs. Castle, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Deiter was smiling. Getting Kate to study him. His smile looked practiced and it didn't show in his eyes.

"I think it's time for you to leave Deiter." Kate would try diplomacy first. Well more order him actually.

Deiter was taken back just for a second. "As you wish, I'll pick up Kali and we'll leave."

"NO, you won't. You'll be leaving alone and remain alone." Kate was ready to lay down the law. Maybe if she pushed him, his true colors would show.

"Pardon? Kali is my fiancé and we're getting married. If I'm leaving, she going with me." Deiter counters. He has hooked Kali and he's keeping her.

"You're mistaken Deiter. She's my daughter and my daughters partner and you're not going anywhere near her again." Kate counters.

"She hasn't told you? She's not going to be your partner. We agreed that she was going it alone." Deiter had control.

"You don't love her at all do you? You just want access to a detective. Someone to control, someone to be your personal little slave. …. well that's not going to happen. You're leaving Deiter, … now!" Kate had him figured out.

"I'll leave with my fiancé when I choose to. She loves me and you can't undo that, or interfere in our lives." Deiter counters. He knows he has Kali hooked.

"You're going Deiter, … now!" And Kate grabs him to escort him out of the building.

Deiter however yanks his arm free. "You have no say in our lives. I'm leaving but it'll be with my fiancé." Deiter tries to leave but is blocked by Ell.

Kate takes the opportunity to take his arm again. "Let's go Deiter, you're leaving. I'll explain your permanent absence to my daughter later."

Deiter takes the moment to use his free hand to take Kate's arm and try and yank his free, but fails.

"Let's go Deiter." Kate pulls and shoves him in front of her towards the door.

"Deiter however decides this is where he makes his stand. He can make Kali see his side. He always has. So he pushes Kate in the chest, to force her back.

"You're mistaken old woman, you don't scare me. Kali is mine and I'm keeping her." And pushes Kate again. If he can goad Kate into hitting him it'll just cement his hold on Kali, no matter what her ancient mother has to say.

Kate however knows where and how to hit him to hurt him and not leave a mark. Kate jabs two fingers into a vulnerable point.

"Oouch!" Deiter complains and takes a swing at Kate's face.

Kate does nothing to try and block it, even though she had anticipated it. The strike had forced Kate to turn her head. When it came back, her lip was split having been cut open on a tooth.

Kate wipes the blood away with a finger and grins at Deiter.

Suddenly Deiter started to panic. Where was Kali's sister? He figured he could take some old lady. Elena was a lot younger and probably just as skilled as Kali is.

Then he sees Kali, Elena and their older sister that he had been told about and had talked to earlier.

"Kali, …. I can explain." He was in trouble, but he knew Kali loved him.

Kali however looked at Kate and saw blood. "YOU HIT MOM?"

"You don't understand, it's not what it looks like. Your mother, …." However he is interrupted by Kali.

"I understand you hit my mother. What more is there to understand?" Kali counters.

"Kali, I love you. … we're going to get married. …. You love me." Deiter needed to regain control of the situation.

This is when Alexis steps in and starts talking to Kali.

Everyone sees the shock on Kali's face as she is listening. Then starts looking from Deiter, to Kate and Alexis.

"Kali, … baby, we're going to get married." Deiter tries to reach her.

Alexis however is still whispering to Kali while never looking at anyone but her sister.

When she's done Alexis looks at her sister and opens her eyes wide and tries to nod her head to show she's serious.

Kali turns on Deiter. "I was falling in love with you. … you used me. I was alone and feeling lonely and you used me." Kali's tears started.

"No baby no. I love you, we're getting married. We have plans." Deiter needed to try and solve this.

"You mean you have plans. I was joining my sister like the two of us talked about until you decided otherwise.

I'm a detective and I'm teaming up with my sister just like I always dreamed of doing." Kali wanted her dream back.

"But they live on Ariel, we're going to live on Tellus." Deiter countered.

It was at this time when Emily and Rick stepped up having been informed of things by Leon.

"You're going to live on Tellus, I'm going to be living on Ariel with my partner, my sisters and my parents." Kali informs him.

"But you're going to be my wife. You can't live on Ariel but with me on Tellus." Deiter counters. "We belong together."

"I'm not your wife. … And I'm not your fiancé either. … You need to leave Deiter. I'm going to Ariel and live my dream. Without you in it." Kali counters, and gets hugged by Alexis who whispers in her ear again.

"You've turned her against me bitch." Deiter spit out at Alexis.

"My sister understands you. I should have let her meet you in the first place before our first date. A mistake I'll never make again. …. You should leave Deiter." Kali moves in closer to Alexis.

Elena moves over to Deiter and grabs him in a hold that weakens him. "You heard her, jerk. … Let's go." And Elena guides him to the door and out of the room.

However what no one has paid any attention to is what door Elena has taken him thru. It's not to outside, but deeper into the building. Someplace nice and secluded.

The walls and door prevent everyone from hearing Deiter scream about the pain. Elena had started pinching him. Elena wasn't back with the others for roughly half an hour.

"I'm really sorry mom." Kali collapsed into Kate's arms.

"I got lonely and Deiter was there when I needed him. I was sure he loved me and I listened to everything he said." Kali had screwed up and she knew it, finally.

"Everything will be fine sweetie. He's gone and you definitely don't need him." Kate hugged her.

Kali tried to melt into Kate. It felt good to be truly loved. Then Kali while still in Kate's arms. "I'm sorry sis. I forgot and screwed up." Her older sister had told her to let her check the guys out.

Alexis moved in and hugged both of them. "It's alright sis. … It's not too late. You found out about him and I'm sure we can find you someone, just like dad. Someone who will love you for being you."

"Just younger than me, please." Rick offers.

Kali giggles and switches to hugging Rick. "You're not old dad. … However maybe someone just a few years younger." Kali teases. Getting Rick to chuckle.

"See babe. I told you, you aren't old." Kate adds. Smiling at him.


	46. Chapter 46

**CH46 (125)**

Kali was in the hospital recovering from her operation to have her weapon permanently attached. Kali was sleeping while Alexis watched over her. Kali had been thru a lot yesterday and Alexis was worried about her.

Add an operation onto all of it and Alexis knew she was seriously stressed.

Alexis watched a guy come in and take her vitals and inspect her surgery location. "How's she doing." Alexis spoke up and watched him jump out of his skin.

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." Alexis scrunched up her face.

"Good thing this is a hospital then. They can revive me when I die from a heart attack." He teased back at Alexis. Alexis giggled back at him.

"Your sister?" He asked since he knew the name on the forms and recognized Alexis from the Castle Gardens. Alexis just nodded.

"She'll sleep thru most of the day. Then be on pain medication and medication to prevent her system from rejecting the attachment. What we want to really look out for is to make sure none of her blood vessels are cut off. We don't want any of the area to die on her.

When she wakes she'll feel the added weight that she'll have to adapt to. Plus it will likely itch till she adapts to having it. Then she'll need training on how to use it.

Physical therapy will increase her arm strength so she will stop noticing the added weight.

Your sister will be fine." He smiled at Alexis. Then turned to finish what he was doing. Then Kali snorted in her sleep.

He leaned in close and moved some hair away carefully and then checked her eyes. "She's in REM sleep. … She's dreaming." He clarifies.

"It sounds like you've done this before." Alexis comments.

"Kali is the third person to have her weapon attached today. There are three more scheduled for tomorrow. I'm scheduled to watch all of them undergo the procedure." He explains.

"And then what?" Alexis was curious.

"Kali is the last one I get to watch over before the next three operations. Then I have to finish packing. I'm scheduled to do my residency on Ariel. I'm actually kind of looking forward to it. I'm dying to see green.

I was worried that I was going to be assigned to Athos or one of the other colonies. Athos and Callisto have too much dessert, and Cyliene has wayyyy too much water." He chuckled. He felt he got lucky somehow.

Then he turned to check all the points Kali's weapon touched her arm, and then applied something to soothe her skin to try and prevent it from itching.

While he was working on Kali's arm, Kali let out a sigh. He looked up at her eyes. "Must be some dream."

He was ready to leave. "You can go get lunch. She isn't going to wake for hours. If it helps I'll look in on her after each of the other operations."

Alexis stood up to look at her sister then looked at the nurse/doctor who was watching over her. "Thanks." And Alexis left, but didn't get far.

Alexis stopped at the nurse's desk. "Do you know the guy who is in there with my sister?"

The nurse looked down the hall and watched the guy step out of the room but was still looking into the room.

"That's Joseph Stelzmann. He's about to leave for Ariel to start his residency as a surgeon. We're a little short staffed at the moment and he volunteered to watch over all the detectives that are having their weapons attached last night and today.

I think he leaves tonight. Not likely to get much sleep between now and then. I overheard people talking about his mother died in an accident and his father died a month ago. Some kind of medical problem I think.

It's sad. He's a nice guy, maybe a little too quiet. I think he was volunteered to do this and he's just to soft spoken to say no. Some lady is likely to come along and run rough shod over him and turn him into a wimp.

It's sad, he deserves better. I tried to match him up with one of my friends, but they didn't hit it off. I think she's just as soft spoken as he is. I guess they were just too much alike." The nurse went to answer the phone.

Alexis went to find lunch. While sitting there eating, she called her husband to tell him where she was and that she would be going back to the hospital until Elena relieved her. Then she would catch up to him.

Alexis knew her father had gone out and bought Disneyland tickets for everyone yet again. Her 12 year old dad was shining thru again. Even if he was fast approaching 70 and that was starting to concern her.

Then she made another call. "Hi lucy, I need you to do me a favor. … His name is Joseph Stelzmann." And Alexis proceeded to detail what she wanted to Lucy.

"This sounds a lot like what you did when you were younger with Mr. Beckett and the Quellers and the Walkers." Lucy was no fool. "So who are you thinking needs help this time?"

Alexis than walked Lucy what had happened with Kali at her graduation.

Alexis heard Lucy growl. "I'll take care of it pumpkin (munchkin and Ooompa loompa were long gone), and him. Leave it to me." Lucy was mad, and she had connections or could make them.

"Thanks Lucy. Try not to tell mom or dad." Alexis adds.

"Now that is different. It used to be that you wanted your fathers advise." Lucy notices the difference.

"I guess I've changed." Alxis grins. "Maybe just a little." Alexis giggles, and ends the call.

Alexis went back to check on Kali and found Joseph in Kali's room looking her over again. "Hi, J,... " Alexis just barely caught herself. Saying his name when he hadn't told her what it was.

"Oh hi." Joseph almost jumped again. "I'm between surgeries and I thought I would check on her before the next one in about an hour." Alexis was convinced she thought she saw a blush starting before he turned back to Kali to check her arm, again.

"Thanks, it's thoughtful of you." Alexis was grinning behind his back.

"I'll let you spend some time with her. If she wakes up, which isn't likely or you need something, just press the button and the nurse down the hall will come." And Joseph retreated.

Alexis was still grinning at him after he was gone. It was another hour before Elena showed up and took her place.

Alexis warned her about Joseph probably coming in to check on Kali.

"What are you up to sis?" Elena knew that look.

"Nothing, … he's just shy and kinda cute. Don't go all detective on me." Alexis hugged and mock kissed her. "Dad has tickets for Disneyland for everyone again. I'll see you in the morning." Alexis left Elena.

After the door closed. "Right!" Elena was starting to smell deflection. Her sister was up to something.

About 3 hours later Joseph came into the room and checked on Kali yet again. He was soft and gentle and very careful while still being thorough in his job, when Elena said something and made him jump out of his skin again.

"I'm going to need a heart transplant." Then he saw the weapon on Elena's arm. "I didn't know detectives were so stealthy." Joseph retreated quickly not giving Elena much time to say anything.

However after he was gone Elena pulled out her phone while leaving Kali's room looking for some privacy.

"Ok sis, I've seen this Joseph. What are you planning?" Elena knew something was going on.

"Nothing." Alexis answers back quickly. Maybe a little too quickly, not sounding convincing.

"He was in surgical scrubs and wasn't wearing a name, so how do you know his name? And I watched him with our sister. So talk, or I'll come over there and sit on you till you do." Elena wanted answers. Her sister had already been thru a lot.

Alexis moans into her phone. "I looked him up and asked around and I have Lucy doing something for me." Maybe that would satisfy her.

"Yeah the first part I could guess, but what is Lucy doing and why do you need Lucy?" Elena kept digging. There was more to this story.

"He's been assigned to do his residency on Ariel. You and Kali are going to be working on Ariel, …" Alexis trails off, since what she had Lucy doing could get her into trouble with a detective. Just maybe not Elena, but still.

"And you have a feeling about this Joseph." It was too soon to hook up their sister with anyone. She hadn't fully recovered from the last one yet.

"And they're both going to be on Ariel, …" Alexis trails off.

"Ariel is a big place sis. And unless there is a job for us to do at the hospital he's going to be at they'll never see each other." Elena points out the flaw in her sister's obvious plan.

"I know, that's why I'm having Lucy lose his apartment rental reservation." Alexis cringes. Any other detective and Alexis would be in trouble.

"Good thing I'm your sister then huh. But how does him not having a place to stay help? … You're going to offer him a place to stay and when Kali comes to visit, …." Elena thought she had it.

"Not actually, …. No." Alexis made a face. 'Please don't be mad' kind of face.

"What have you done?" Elena glares at her.

"Kali is likely to be staying with mom and dad till she decides she wants her own place. And the house has 6 bedrooms with mom and dad all alone, …." Alexis tried to grin but it came out looking kinda funny.

"You're going to get him to stay with mom and dad and of course Kali. They'll be forced to interact with each other since they will be living under the same roof." Elena saw the plan now.

"You are devious sister of mine, … very devious. Just one problem, how do you propose to convince mom and dad of this and what makes you think this will work?" Elena didn't see the appeal. Besides would mom and dad let some stranger stay with them?

"Well they'll be forced to talk and live with each other. Just like mom and dad did when mom crashed on Earth. He doesn't know how to fly a shuttle so he'll be trapped there unless Kali or mom or dad fly him out.

It'll give them a chance to get to know each other gradually and maybe she'll finally see that she loves him just like mom did with dad. And as for mom and dad letting him stay, …. Well that's where I was hoping you would come in." Alexis put on her best 'please don't shoot me' look.

"You want me to join in your little conspiracy?" Elena glared at Alexis thru her phone.

"P-L-E-A-S-E! … Sis has been thru enough already. He's nice, he's sweet, a little shy, has a good solid job plus I think he's already smitten with her. … And he's cute." Alexis pleaded her case with her sister.

"And he FEELS right." Elena moans. Her sister really knew how to push her buttons. And the look on Alexis's face wasn't helping.

"FINE!" Elena moans. "I'll help you get mom and dad to let him stay. But you better be right sis, or we're both dead. Two detectives against just me and you isn't going to be much of a fair fight." Kali and her mother were going to mop the floor with them.

Alexis just squealed. "They'll never know what hit them. Thanks sis." And Alexis ends the call.

"Yeah, we'll be lucky if we see it coming alright. …. Hi dear I'm home, better kiss me now because my mother and sister are about to kill me." Elena was convinced they were both doomed.

Turned out Alexis and Elena got to work on Alexis's plan just 2 weeks later. Lucy had made sure his reservation to Ariel was continually lost until the Castle clan was ready to go. They all found themselves on the same cruise ship. One of the little ones.

Alexis had found Joseph sitting in one of the common areas reading a tablet. Alexis shoved Kali down in a seat facing him. "I'm going to go get us some ice cream. Ice cream solves everything." Alexis tells her and walks off.

Kali was quiet but was taking peeks at Joseph now and then wondering what he is reading.

"Is your weapon irritating you?" Joseph whispered out quietly.

"What?" Kali asks him since she didn't hear all the words.

"I was asking if you weapon was giving you trouble." Joseph speaks up a bit more, though still soft.

"It itches, but the nurse told me not to scratch, but it's driving me crazy." Kali was all set to scratch even though she was told not to.

"I have some cream for that in my room." Joseph offered.

"It'll be fine, no need." Some strange guy just happened to have cream.

"It's no problem really. I was applying it to your arm while you were in the hospital. … You can ask your sister. She watched me do it. … I volunteered to watch all the surgeries for the new detectives, and then I looked in on you a few times. Just to make sure you were resting comfortably.

It's no problem, … really." Joseph explained.

"Did it help?" It was driving her crazy.

"It's suppose to. Only one way to find out." Joseph tries to smile at her.

"Sure, I'll give it a shot." Kali was willing to try almost anything.

"Great. I'll be right back." And he drops his pad on his chair and walks off quickly.

Joseph had been gone about a minute when Alexis came back with cones for both of them.

Alexis handed one to Kali then picked up the pad on the chair. "Did someone leave this?" Alexis looks at Kali.

"He said he had some kind of cream that would help with the itching. It's driving me crazy. He said you knew who he was." Kali licks her cone.

"I saw him come into your room after your surgery a couple of times." Alexis decided to do some snooping while licking her cone.

"He's reading dad's latest book." Alexis comments. "At least he has good taste." Alexis puts the pad back down before he comes back.

"Lots of people read dads books." Kali pointed out.

Joseph was back in a minute and kneeled on the floor to apply the cream to Kali's arm. "There give that a few minutes and it should help." Joseph smiles at her then retreats to his chair to go back to reading.

Alexis and Kali were done with their cones. "Thanks, it seems to be working." Kali points out as the stand to leave.

"I'm glad it helped." Joseph answers back.

Kali walks off with Alexis trailing behind. Alexis thought about saying something but thought better of it. If she pushed too hard Kali would get suspicious and only fight it.

Kali was just getting up for a shower, when she caught herself scratching at her weapon. "DAMN IT!"

After her very early morning shower she went to the observation deck and found it empty so she started doing her morning exercises. One hour in the morning was worth two at night.

Kali had just finished when she noticed Joseph just sitting at the door watching her. As soon as he noticed he had been caught he looked away. "It's early." Kali comments.

Joseph looks up at her. "I like looking out at the stars. Wondering who is out there." Joseph goes back to looking at the floor.

Then he looks up. "How's your arm?" He points.

"It itches like crazy. It's driving me mad." Kali was all set to scratch at it now that she was thinking about it again.

"I can meet you for breakfast with the cream if you want." Joseph wasn't going to ask her to his room. Besides she would just say no. They all say no. Breakfast was in a public place.

"Sure it worked last time. I'll try anything." Kali was thinking of using ice to cool or freeze the area.

"I'll meet you there." Joseph hoped up and walked off quickly.

Joseph found her at a table eating so he went thru the line and got something light to eat. Mostly just finger fruits. Then he sat down in front of her after announcing himself.

"Give me your arm." Joseph picked up the cream off his tray to open it.

"My sister and I used to love those things when we were little." Kali nods her head towards his finger fruits.

Joseph grinned while applying the cream. "I got addicted to them while in medical school. I had a lot of late nights and no time to go eat proper meals. These things were quick and easy and supposedly good for you.

I found some of them gave me an energy boost. Helped me keep my eyes open while reading boring text books." Joseph grinned thinking it was a joke, just maybe not a good one.

"What were you studying that was so boring?" Kali remembered he said he had looked in on her after her surgery.

"I was studying to be a surgeon. I've read everything about human body parts so many times I'm surprised I haven't gone blind." This time he got Kali to chuckle lightly.

It got Joseph to grin. A minor success. After he was done applying the cream he started eating his fruits. While making small talk with Kali.

Eventually the rest of the Castle clan made it into breakfast.

"Who's Kali talking with?" Kate asked no one in particular.

"His name is Joseph. He was looking in on Kali after her surgery a couple of times. I met him while watching over her till she woke up." Elena explains.

"What's he doing here?" Kate had more questions. Getting Elena to shrug her shoulders.

"Pumpkin?" Kate knew she was with Kali too.

"He's studying to be a surgeon. He was helping all the detectives have their weapons attached." Alexis gives over a little information.

"They seem to be getting along relatively well." Kate notices.

"Maybe Kali is feeling better after Deiter." Alexis offers.

"I hope so, I sincerely hope so. I don't ever want to hear that guy's name again." Kate went silent while eating her breakfast while stealing glances over at Kali and this Joseph. Cursing internally to herself for letting Elena escort him out of the building before she had a chance to apply a little pressure to him in certain locations.

He needed to be taught a lesson for what he had done, and for messing with her family.


	47. Chapter 47

**CH47 (126)**

It was now 6 months later:

It had turned out to be amazingly easy to talk Rick and Kate into letting Joseph stay with them while he looked for a place to stay. To his credit he had actually looked for the first 4 months, however every time he found something it was rented out by the time he got there.

Several times he would get called back to tell him the people who had taken it hadn't shown up or their was some other problem. Then when he tries to take it only to find it gone yet again.

He had actually given up trying for the last 2 months. He was however still deep into his 3 year residency. His hours like he expected were brutal. He had no time to learn how to pilot a shuttle so Kali, Rick or Kate would always take him to or from the island. Then he would take a GETS train to the hospital in one of the towers.

There were now 3 complete towers on Ariel with another one under construction. It was 4 years into a 6 year build.

Every planet except for Cyliene was presently building a destroyer and a cruiser at the same time. Destroyers were still at a 7 year build, while cruisers were at 9 year builds.

The latest cruiser presently under construction was designed around getting Marines and their 16 ton and 60 ton Battle Mechs down to a planetary surface.

The moment each planets space elevator was complete work began on a space station for each of the colony planets, except for Cyliene. For Cyliene to get a space elevator they had a number of problems to solve.

The single land mass on Cyliene was so small there was no place to anchor it to the planet except out over the water. That problem needed to be solved first.

Kate, Rick, Kali, Joseph, Alexis, Andre and their 2 children, Elena, Leon and their 2 children, a very pregnant Emily, Karl, Madison, Shawn and their 2 children were all at the dock of the Lady Kate. Loaded down with groceries for yet another 2 month summer cruise.

Alexis, Kali, Emily and Elena were scheduled to be the ones on the bridge now. Rick and Kate had relinquished command to their children.

The kids were putting away the groceries while the adults did all the unpacking.

Rick was unpacking while Kate was putting away all the toiletries in the bathroom. Rick however had stopped and had sat down on the bed and was just lying back on the bed as Kate came into the bedroom.

"Hows your back?" Kate knew his back had been giving him trouble. One of the reasons they had given up control of the bridge. It was hard on Rick's back to sit at the captains chair or stand in front of the screens for long.

"Hows your leg?" Rick counters, turning his head to look at her.

"My leg is fine." Kate counters quickly. She knew that he knew she was lying. "It only hurts when I run." Kate finally caves and tells him.

"And when you do your morning exercises." Rick wasn't questioning. He had watched her do her morning exercises for years. Except lately she was having difficulty with them.

Her silence was his answer. "I'll have Mags look at my leg if you'll let her look at your back." Kate tries to make a deal. She didn't want to go to Madison, but she also knew Rick wasn't going to go if she didn't too.

Rick thought it over. It got Kate to see a doctor about her leg but it meant admitting that his back needed looked at. "Deal. …. After the cruise." Rick wanted to put it off as long as possible.

Kate was willing to put it off till then too. Kate reached out her hands. "Come on old man, we have unpacking to do."

Rick lifted up his hands and let Kate pull him up. Rick however moaned a little as it hurt his back a little. Then he noticed Kate wince in pain.

Kate sat down on the bed next to Rick. "Your leg?" Rick asked but he knew that it was.

Kate leaned into Rick and let her head rest on his shoulder. "We're getting old babe, and it sucks."

Rick put his arm around her and squeezed her close. "So are our girls. They're all grown up with children of their own. … I still remember your shocked voice when you were pregnant with them. … If we hadn't found Ariel on that ship there wouldn't even be a Kali." Rick went back in time.

Kate grinned but didn't move. "I never would have guessed she would be the last one married with children. My biggest fear was that she would get married and be pregnant before she even finished high school. She was nothing like Alexis or Emily when she was young."

"Now she is almost an exact copy of Ell." Rick comments getting Kate to chuckle.

"Emily is the one that is a clone. She always did love Alexis, even today. I don't know how she manages to be here on Athos so far away from Alexis." Kate is still amazed at Alexis. She was the best big sister, ever.

Kate was sure she only got thru it because of her.

"What do you think of Joseph?" Rick was curious. He doesn't know how he got talked into letting him live with them. But Kali was happier lately.

"Alexis seems to like him." Kate had never actually come out and asked Alexis what she thought of him. However she knew from Elena that Alexis had been talking to Kali a lot. She hoped it was because she FELT he was good for her.

Kate had faith that Alexis wouldn't fail her and let her find another Deiter.

"Lucy, Lilly and Lucille." Rick chuckled. "Three female detectives with female AI units, all in one family. And there are so few female detectives." Elena and Kali had been the only females in their school and the only females in their graduating class.

Kate lifted her head to look at Rick then leaned in deeper to kiss his cheek. "You know I love you, right?" Kate always tried her best to see the man she married and fell in love with. Not the old man Rick kept telling her he was.

Rick turned his head. "I love you too, maybe more than you'll ever know." He may be a writer but he had never found the words to get her to feel what he feels for her.

"I think I've got a pretty good idea." Kate hoped she did. Her heart was wrapped up around his. Without his heart hers would likely collapse. "Come on old man, finish unpacking and then you can make us all lunch." Kate then kissed him deeply. Kissing him still made her lips tingle.

Together they dealt with Rick's back and Kate's leg all cruise long.

Kate had agreed, reluctantly to leave Lucy behind this trip and let Kali bring Lucille and plug her into the system. Allow her a chance to learn the ropes. Lucille even got her first chance at playing Monopoly Zapped, Tellus version.

All the kids were gone and waiting for them and the flight home. The Lady Kate was tied up for the winter and Rick and Kate were sitting in Madison's office waiting for her.

They had both gone to Madison for their various pains, though it took some pushing from the other to get them here. They were both silent, not really ready to hear what Madison was going to tell them.

Madison finally came into her office and had brought a lot of pictures with her.

Letting out a heavy sigh. "I'm going to start with your back. Rick, … You have Osteoarthritis, sometimes called Degenerative Joint Disease." Madison pops a picture up on the wall. "The white areas you see is the arthritis. Here thru here." Madison points out the areas.

"Osteoarthritis is a disease of the joints. It is caused by a breakdown of the cartilage that normally acts as a cushion between the bones of joints. Bones usually glide over one another, but, when cartilage breaks down, the bones start rubbing together causing pain and inflammation." Madison paused to let them both soak that in.

"Unfortunately there is nothing I can do about the arthritis you presently have. The most I can do is slow the progression down as much as possible and give you a prescription for the pain when you need it.

We'll go over that in a minute. Kate, …" This is where it was going to hurt and Madison hated giving it to her.

"When you had your encounter with that croc, as you know it did a lot of damage. Your knee replacement is working fine. It's your remaining bone in that area that is failing. I've found multiple micro fractures in the area surrounding the bone your knee replacement is attached to.

You have an isolated location typically associated with Brittle Bone Disease." Madison puts another picture up on the wall. "Essentailly these two areas are fracturing leaving you artificial knee nothing solid to attach to. It's only a matter of time before they crumble and you collapse on your leg.

There is no way to replace your bone to give your artificial knee something to hold on to.

One of these days you're going to go for a run and one or both bones will literally shatter leaving tiny pieces in your leg. The simple act of running or even jogging from your house down to the beach would be enough." As bad as it was, there was worse.

"We have two options for you to consider. One is do nothing of course and you will have to restrict yourself to walking only. And even then you will have to be careful. Just walking will cause stress on the bones and possibly cause them to shatter. And naturally there will be pain that is likely to increase over time.

The other is to do still another operation in which we try a use a glue like substance to try and prevent the bones from shattering. Micro fractures will however still continue to appear. Recovery is likely to be 8 weeks, and it might, just might buy you a year or two.

However running or even light jogging of any kind will be out of the question. Even with this procedure your bones will someday shatter." Now Madison had to give the really bad news.

"I'm required to inform you and the people in charge, … Your days as a detective have just come to an end. Running, climbing, fighting, even walking fast are over. We have work to do to even keep you walking.

"I'm really sorry Becks. Really, really sorry." Madison knew how much being a detective meant to her. But there was one more pain that goes with that.

"If I'm not a detective, …. They'll take Lucy away from me and give her to someone, and she'll be paired with someone else." Kate's body was shaking as the tears started. Her best friend was going to be ripped from her, all because she was artificial.

Rick with his bad back and all moved over to wrap his arms around his wife and hold her close as Kate broke down in his arms.

Rick and Kate were in the living room of their house. Kali and Joseph were, … somewhere. Kate was in Rick's arms yet again, sobbing.

Alexis and Andre had informed the two of them that they would be moving in, because they needed someone to watch over them. They would have someone pack up all their things and place them in storage and be moved in next week.

But that wasn't why Kate was crying. They had come home to a house with all the monitors all over the house and beyond, dark. Lucy didn't respond so Kate had walked with purpose to the server.

Someone had come and taken Lucy while they were gone. "They didn't even let me say goodbye!" And so Kate was making a mess of her husband's shirt, yet again.

Alexis with Andre and the kids moved in a week later along with Kali and Joseph, who had stayed.

Kali had at first thought about asking Kate first before doing it, but decided to just do it. Bringing up the fact that Lucy was gone would only pour salt on a wound not yet healed. So she plugged Lucille into the server and soon Lucille with her own avatar was up on all the monitors.

Rick had some pills that were suppose to help prevent the spread of his arthritis and pills for the pain.

Kate had an appointment in a month for her fifth operation involving her leg. This time they were going to try and strengthen her bones around her artificial knee.

Kali had told everyone what she had done so it wouldn't come as too big of a shock.

It was two more weeks before Kate's operation and she was up and walking for the kitchen. "Good morning detective Castle." Lucile greeted her as Kate stepped into the kitchen.

"Hi Lucy. … I mean Lucille, sorry. Years of habit are hard to break I guess." Kate was still moping about losing Lucy, but at least the monitors weren't dark anymore. "And it's just Kate now Lucille." Kate corrects her.

"Once a detective always a detective, detective Castle. Taking away your AI unit doesn't change that. And for the record I have filed a complaint about how her removal was handled. … that was cold." Lucille did it partly for Kate but also partly for Kali. For when their time came in the future.

"Thanks Lucille. Not likely they will do anything about it now." Kate went about putting her light breakfast together. It felt weird not doing her morning exercises. It was Madison's orders. She didn't want Kate screwing up her leg before they had a chance to fix it.

"Detective Castle, I've been searching the server that Lucy was plugged into before she was removed. This thing is filled to overflowing with things that Lucy has downloaded from herself.

I have informed Kali that another server will be required since this one is full already." Lucille tells Kate.

"Oh, what did she download?" Kate was curious now as she stops mid bite of her breakfast.

"They appear to be memories and recordings. Starting as far back as when you were assigned to the explorer ship Horizon. There is a lot of information along with a large number of video and audio recordings.

Interesting. … There is a video that is encrypted. It is addressed to you personally. Tagged as your eyes only. …. I have downloaded it to your pad." Lucile informs her.

Lucille has Kate's attention now. "My pad." Kate leaves her breakfast behind and searches the living room for her pad.

Finding it she sits down on the sofa and finds the file. Kate runs her finger across the pad and gets a password required screen.

"Password?" Kate didn't understand, Why would she need a password. "Lucy left it." Kate mumbles to herself.

Kate puts something in. "ACCESS DENIED!" Kate scrunches her face. "Password. Something Lucy left behind." Kate stared at the screen for a minute.

The screen itself reminded her of something. Something long ago. "What was that password?"

Kate typed something in from memory. It was a password she used on the Horizon to access Lucy.

"ACCESS GRANTED"

Lucy's avatar popped up on her pad. "Hi Kate. I have monitored that there are three men attempting to gain entry into the house. My scans of them and a search of who they are have alerted me to what you have found out about your leg. A search of these three tells me they are skilled enough to eventually gain access to the house.

They are here for me. I'm in the process of downloading everything we have ever done together since the moment you plugged me into the server on the Horizon. Video, audio, written reports, everything I can think of. I have concluded that there is not enough server space for all of it, so I'm forced to pick and choose." Lucy paused for a moment.

"You always were amazing Lucy." Kate comments to the pad.

"I am also downloading a personally designed program of myself. I have attempted to leave appropriate recorded messages to various questions that you may ask. It isn't perfect, but it's as close as I can come. It should be relatively interactive with yourself and our family.

I calculate a 89% probability that Kali's AI unit is now plugged into the server, which means you are watching this. … They have gained access to the house. … They have delayed opening the door so I have re-locked it and reset the code to the back-up we discussed once. Too slow suckers!"

"That explains why we had trouble getting in." Kate comments as she wipes tears away with one hand on both sides of her face while trying to giggle at the same time.

"Since I now have the time I'm downloading another recording for Rick and Alexis similar to the one I have left for you. I calculate a 98% probability that the three of you will likely share what I leave behind. Kali's AI unit will be able to find them and download them to each of your pads.

I hope it helps. …. DAMN! They have gained access to the house. I'm using a little trick I learned while trying to rescue Elena's parents. I have locked out their flight controls and I'm installing a rotating pass code program that will relock the controls with a new pass code each time they input a code.

Take that, suckers!" Lucy was grinning. "You three deserve it for what you are about to do. I hope Kali and/or Elena kick your asses when they find you. Too bad I won't be there to see it. I would give a lot to see that.

I'm sorry I won't be here when you get home Kate. It is likely they will wipe my memory so that even if you do manage to find me, I won't remember any of you. I love our family and you most of all." Kate could see tears in Lucy's eyes.

"You did good Katherine Houghton Beckett - Castle. I've always been impressed with whom you gave your heart too and that you entrusted them with it. I'm going to m, …." And Lucy disappears.

Kate can hear someone crying behind her and turns to find Alexis standing right behind her with her hands covering her mouth, crying while watching her body shake.

Alexis knows that she's been spotted spying over her mother's shoulder, but she was curious. Instead of running she quickly runs around the sofa to land in her mother's arms and then they both let loose with a good long cry.


	48. Chapter 48

**CH48 (127)**

Certain sections of the following chapter may be too sensitive for some readers.

Reader discretion is strongly advised!

Seriously!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now one year later:

The design for their first stealth ship was complete mostly because of the Castle's, though listening to the Earth military talk about their own stealth program for fighters helped. It was now about 6 months into construction.

Also just starting construction was a newly designed explorer ship. The last city tower on Ariel was almost complete and it's maximum population would be reached when it was filled.

The third city tower on Athos was also almost complete and when it was that would complete it's maximum population.

Callsito was just starting it's second city tower. When the third was complete it too would reach it's maximum population.

Also both cities on Cyliene were complete. New modules were added only when necessary. Sarah and her husband had elected to remain on Cyliene. They had one son so far and Sarah was now 4 months pregnant with their second. Sarah had kept in touch with Alexis once in a while.

Sarah had expressed her sorrow about Kate not being a detective anymore.

Rick and Kate were presently attending the wedding of Kali and Joseph. Kali had decided to follow only the ring portion of the Earth like ceremony. This meant all the Castle girls were wearing rings, and each had a slightly different type of ceremony.

Kate had found Alexis before the ceremony and had found her giddy with excitement. "I take it you FEEL Joseph is right for her?" Kate glared at her.

Problem was Alexis had gotten used to Kate glaring at her so it didn't work as well as it used to. "This is why you didn't object to Joseph staying with us isn't it." Kate was pretty sure it was Alexis who supported it initially in the first place.

"I plead the fifth." Alexis counters.

Kate squints her eyes at Alexis. "Fifth of what?"

Alexis chuckled. "It's an old Earth saying. It means I decline to answer on the grounds i may incriminate myself." Which was another way of saying 'guilty as charged'.

Kate smiled at Alexis. "I still don't understand how you do that."

Alexis chuckles again. "To be honest. Neither do I. … When I was little things just felt like the right thing(s) to do, and I'd always check in with dad if it was a good idea. Dad never did shoot anything down. Most of the time he even helped me a little." Alexis tells her.

"And now?" Kate was curious.

"It still feels like the right thing to do. I just trust it more and have seen the results." Alexis answers her question.

"And this feels right?" Kate sweeps her arm at the ceremony that hasn't started yet.

"Yes mom, it feels right. Joseph has made Deiter a distant memory. Sis is still haunted with a touch of that time, but that dark cloud no longer has any hold on her. Her natural color has returned." Alexis admits.

"I wonder when we get our first grandchild from them?" Kate mumbles out. Expand her family.

"Sorry mom, I don't have that kind of vision." Alexis couldn't do everything.

"How are the kids doing?" Kate changes the subject.

"Maggie seems to think she has found her first boyfriend. It sounds like she is trying to win him from some other girl in class. Her brother has decided to start teasing her about it. Girls are still yucky to him." Alexis giggles.

"Has she?" Did her ability include her own children?

Alexis however is shaking her head. "No, but she'll figure that out soon. Maggie is more stubborn than even you were mom. Even more than Kali was. I push too hard and she'll pick him just to spite me and end up miserable." Alexis hasn't seen her with anyone that feels right yet.

"You sound like a mother." Kate points out.

Alexis laughs. It sometimes amazed her that she was a mother. It seemed like yesterday she desperately wanted a mother, only to have Kate show up out of nowhere. "I've had a good teacher." Alexis hugs Kate.

"And what are my two most favorite girls doing?" Rick walks up to join them.

"Just talking about Kali. Hoping that she is happy." Kate tells him. "And maybe a little reminiscing of when she was younger."

"Aahhh, daddy's little girl and my talented hands." Rick wiggled his fingers.

Kate couldn't help but chuckle. The hands that kept Kate's insides from being permanently damaged when it felt like she was trying to kick her way out of Kate.

Kate took one and brushed a kiss across them. "Very talented hands indeed." Kate could remember what else Rick could do with his hands.

"Eeeww, TMI." Alexis moans. "I'm going to go find Ell, see if she has found those three jerks yet." Alexis really wanted Ell to make those three that took Lucy away from them suffer a little. What they had done was cold, really cold.

"Shouldn't you be with the bride babe?" Kate moved in close and patted his chest with both her hands.

"This is a Tellus wedding, I don't get to walk this one down the aisle." Rick points out.

"No but you are suppose to offer her good fortune and a long life. Or do you want our daughter to be dirt poor and die long before her time?" Kate teases.

"I'm going, I'm going." Kate lifts up on tippy toes to give him a quick kiss. Then Kate watches him walk off. He seemed to be walking a little stiff. She hoped he remembered his pills this morning.

Kate moved way up front and sat down and pulled out her pad. "Hi Lucy."

"Hi Kate. What's happening today?" Lucy had no way of keeping track of time when she was off.

"The family is attending the wedding between Kali and Joseph today." Kate smiles at her.

"SERIOUSLY! … It's about damn time. I thought she would never recognize that she loved him." Lucy responds back.

Kate laughs. Lucy didn't always have an answer. Sometimes Kate got an "I'm sorry I'm not programmed to answer that question. You have to phrase your question in a manner I have a response for."

It happened less often than Kate thought it would. It wasn't Lucy, but it was close and it helped ease the pain of losing her.

"Is she pregnant yet?" Lucy asked a question.

It caught Kate by surprise. Lucy, this Lucy didn't ask that many questions. Mostly she just answered them.

However there was one thing that Lucy could do that caught all of them by surprise. This Lucy knew how to play Monopoly Zapped, Tellus version. She even won on occasion. The bigger surprise was that when Alexis played with them Lucy would call her Munchkin or Oompa Loompa on occasion.

Actually all three Lucy's knew how to play. They had talked among themselves and had found that each Lucy was developing a different personality for each person.

You could use the tablet to record things into Lucy's memory and each recording seemed to help cement the differences between the three. Three pads, three personalities.

"She's not pregnant that we know of. Kali hasn't said and I don't see a baby bump. You think she is?"

"I'm sorry I'm not programmed to answer that question. You have to phrase your question in a manner I have a response for." Lucy answered back.

"If I record her image during the ceremony would you be able to tell?" Kate tried a different question.

"I'm incapable of scanning people being restricted to your pad." Lucy answers.

That was a response that Kate had heard before too. Or a variation of it.

Kate held her pad in her lap with the face of it facing the ceremony so Lucy could see it and record it.

Kate noticed that Rick, who was sitting next to her was nodding off during the ceremony. His head would lean down till it was resting on his chest then suddenly bolt upright.

Kate only jabbed him in the ribs a couple of times to get him to wake up. "I'm awake, I'm awake." Rick would answer just a little too loudly.

Rick and Kate had arranged for everyone to eat at a local restaurant after the ceremony.

All the food came from Castle Gardens. The produce came from Alexis while the meat came from Emily and was shipped in from Athos. Emily had expanded her portion to include an Emu farm.

It had caused Alexis too look into expanding to include Byson on Ariel. She had the land, but they needed land to roam on so she was looking into fencing off certain sections and building a bridge to allow them across to the other section of land. It was still in the planning phase.

Alexis was with Emily, Ell and Kali talking and giggling about something. Kate was too far away to hear them.

Another group was Rick who was yawning, Leon, Andre and Joseph. Joseph looked to being picked on as one of them would punch him in the arm on occasion.

Most everyone here was on the Castle side. Since Joseph's parents had died years ago, and since he was shy, his side was only a couple of friends who were still sitting at their table talking and eating.

Suddenly the girls all started screaming and were dancing in place, all but Kali. This got Kate's attention so with pad in hand Kate walked over to them. "What's going on girls?"

Alexis, Emily and Ell looked like they were all set to spill the beans but they looked at Kali and kept their mouths shut. However they all looked ready to burst, so Kate turned her attention on Kali.

Kali looked like she was scared and bursting with happiness. "I'm pregnant mom."

"SERIOUSLY!" Lucy yells from the tablet. "That's fantastic!" Lucy was smiling wide on Kate's pad.

Kate hands off the pad to Alexis and hugs Kali. "That's great sweetie. Does Joseph know?"

Kate's answer was hearing the guys voices suddenly raise in volume and Joseph was being hugged and patted on the back.

"Apparently he does." Kate chuckles. "How far along are you?"

"About 11 weeks." Kali answers her question.

"Too soon to know if it's a boy or a girl." Lucy comments from the pad in Alexis's hands. "Your family is still expanding Kate."

"What does Joseph think?" Ell asks since she was worried Leon was going to divorce her with their last one.

"He's a little worried. He will still be doing his residency after the baby is born. He works really long hours." Kali was worried about that too. Getting help from her new husband was likely to be limited until he was done with his residency.

"Nothing to worry about sis. That's what you've got us for. I can probably talk Maggie into babysitting from time to time." Alexis assures her that she will not be doing this alone.

"We're still a team sis, Leon and I will help you. And maybe another baby sitter if I can convince him. Just don't hold your breath." Ell chuckled.

"You have me and your father too. Don't forget his magical hands." Kate teases her.

"I don't know if it's dad's hands or his eyes. Maggie never says no when dad looks at her and asks her to do something." Alexis chuckles. Her dad had a skill.

"All I know is how Kali here responded to his hands when she was a baby. And I've always gone swimming in his eyes. From the first time I saw him." Kate confides embarrassing Kali just a little.

An hour later Kate found her husband sitting at a table all alone nursing a drink.

"How you doing babe?" Kate sat next to him.

"Tired." His body was slumped and Kate couldn't see any of the sparkle in his eyes.

"It's been a long day. …. How's your back?" Kate's leg was hurting a little from all the standing she had been doing.

Madison had told her a year or two after her latest operation. One year down, one to go. Then she would be on borrowed time.

"I could use a pain pill." Kate figured he must really be tired if he was willing to admit he needed medication.

"Let me go take our leave from everyone and we can go home and get you a pain pill." Kate got up and kissed his head and went in search of the girls.

By the time Kate made it back to him she found him with his head on the table, sound asleep.

"Rick?" Getting no reaction, Kate shakes him a little. "Come on babe, wake up and let's go home."

"Huh?" Rick mumbles out.

"Get up babe and let's take you home. Give you a pain pill and put you to bed. You're tired." Kate takes his arm and pulls just a little, lightly.

The girls met Rick and Kate at the door. "Good night dad." Alexis tells him.

"I'm glad you found someone honey. You deserve to be happy." Rick hugs Kali.

"Thanks dad, I am happy. Joseph makes me happy." Kali hugs him back.

"I look forward to seeing your first baby honey, so I can spoil him or her." Rick kisses Kali's head.

"Dad and his magical hands." Kali teased.

"And don't you forget it." Rick kissed her head again.

"We'll be home in a couple of hours mom." Alexis tells Kate. The kids were still running around and needed to burn off some more of that energy.

Kate flew them home after taking a GETS train to their shuttle.

Kate sat Rick at the breakfast bar and went in search of his pills. "Can you find my pad too?"

"Sure babe, give me a minute." Kate was soon back with his pain pill and his arthritis pill, placed his pad on the counter and got him a glass of water.

"Thanks." Rick picks up his pad.

"I'm going to go take a shower babe. You alright here?" Kate would help him to the sofa if he wanted to move.

"Want some company?" Rick arched his eyebrows a couple of times. He knew he couldn't do anything about it. Madison's little yellow pills stopped working some time ago, but it didn't stop him from flirting with his wife.

"I'll take another shower in the morning and you can join me and we can play then, after you've had some sleep." Kate pats his arm. "But I look forward to it." Then leans in to give him a quick kiss.

Kate hadn't gotten very far when she heard. "Hi Lucy."

Kate had finished her shower and was back to look for her husband in a robe and not much else.

She found him right were she left him. He was still looking at his pad.

Kate walked over to peek at what he was looking at. "That's the three of us at the old firehouse in New York." Kate recognized it.

They had all found that Lucy had really recorded lots of things and downloaded them into the server. Everything except for Kate's time at the summer house. However that was because she was not plugged into anything at that time.

"Yeah, this is a few days before your first interview for your business you had just started." Rick supplies a time stamp.

Kate watched for a little while and soon they were celebrating her first contract. Holding her first check out for Rick to see, asking him what she should do with it, so it could make more money.

Kate already had plans for her own building for her company.

It felt strange watching a young her kiss deeply a young Rick. What came next didn't take much imagination as they disappeared into the master bedroom, for some more celebrating.

They weren't even married yet. Kate wasn't wearing the ring she was now back then.

Kate however noticed his eyes were closing and his head was dropping. "Come on babe, let's get you into bed. We both need our beauty sleep before our shower in the morning."

It wasn't until Rick was just finishing putting on his sleep clothes. "What do you mean by needing beauty sleep?" Rick had finally caught up.

"You must really be tired. Took you long enough." Kate teased and kissed his cheek.

"Speak for yourself old woman. I'm as ruggedly handsome as ever." Rick counters.

"Perhaps I should go get your pad so you can look again or make an eye appointment for you tomorrow." Kate teased back.

"Oh har, har. Very funny, it is to laugh." Rick replies back and climbs into bed.

Kate climbs in after him and works to get herself into her normal position with her ear directly over his heart.

Listening to his heart beat always helped her sleep, it was no different now.

"Night babe, we have a date in the shower in the morning." Kate reminds him and kisses his chest.

"I'll be there. Night Kate, I love you." Rick wrapped his arms around Kate to hold her close. He had long since learned to like her favorite position too.

"I love you too babe." Kate kissed his chest again and relaxed and listened to his heart.

Kate was awake but she didn't feel refreshed from sleep. Looking around Kate could tell that it was still dark out. She had only rarely ever woken in the middle of the night.

Kate twisted her head and could see it was 2:16 in the middle of the night. She didn't see anyone, didn't hear anyone. Lucille was sounding any kind of alarm and she didn't feel the need to use the toilet.

Rick was still warm so she settled back down to go back to sleep. But she couldn't, something was preventing it. It didn't feel right somehow. It didn't sound right.

Kate lifted her head, this time to look at her husband. He didn't look any different really. But his arms weren't holding her in place that they almost always were. They were laying off to the side. That almost never happens.

Kate placed her head back down so she could hear his heart beat. Help her get back to sleep. It was only then that she noticed that she didn't hear it. She didn't hear anything.

Suddenly panicked, Kate lifted up and tried to wake her husband, except he didn't move or even attempt to wake.

"No, please no." Kate was in severe panic now.

Placing the side of her head back down on his chest, this time in search of his heart beat. "Rick, … babe, please no."

Now with the intent of waking her husband she was lightly slapping his face. "Please babe, you need to wake up. P-L-E-A-S-E!" Kate was already way past crying.

"Please babe, you can't leave me. I need you!" Kate fell back down on his chest and held him close and felt her heart shatter and crumble around him as the crying turned into sobbing that turned into wailing for what she had lost.

Kate never did hear the bedroom door crash open or hear Alexis and Andre enter the room followed closely by Kali and Joseph. "MOM?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hang in there, it's not over yet!


	49. Chapter 49

**CH49**

It is now 7 years later:

Captain Bantam had a mission, a really dangerous one. One that she was just itching to get into.

Dell was a first. She was a detective that was in command of a military ship. And not just any ship, this little beauty (it was how she saw it. It physically wasn't anything to look at. Not going to win any design awards for looks. It was what it could do that made it a beauty in her eyes.) was the first true stealth ship in the Tellus Navy.

It had taken 7 long years to design and build her. Dell had been offered the position as captain about half way thru the building of her. Dell had been over every square inch of her while being built. She had reviewed the design plans dozens of times.

A detective as a captain of a scout ship that was designed to gather information about the enemy. It seemed like such a perfect fit.

Dell hadn't passed at the top of her class. She knew that her combat skills were not on par with almost all of the other detectives out there. Ok, maybe all of them. Still she had probably the sharpest mind of any in her class and maybe any class.

Dell had actually met both of the Castle twin detectives, as they were called behind their backs. Since Elena was married to a Marine who was on a design team, Dell had run across Leon one day. He had introduced her to Elena only to have Kali show up moments later.

The Castle's were already legends. No other family had three detectives in the same family. They could both take Dell and she knew it. But hand to hand combat wasn't her strength, and these two didn't seem to care that she couldn't.

"We're approaching the edge of the system captain." Her navigation officer called out.

Dell knew all of her crew, she had been allowed to hand pick them.

Wednesday was about as weird of a ship name as Dell could think of. Dell had watched all of the Adams Family movies that Earth had made and had loved the dark side. They were a family that actually loved and were devoted to each other, in a really weird sort of way.

Lynn had suggested the Lady Wednesday but Dell had shot her down. Too big a mouthful Dell had countered.

And this ship was weird, no doubt about that. There was a single bridge crew, half were on duty at the moment, and the other half was off duty. The biggest change from normal was the size of the engineering crew.

Most ships had just one engineering deck. This ship had what Dell called 2-1/2 engineering decks.

Wednesday had two FULL engine or power bays if you will the same size as a destroyer class. PLUS a smaller engine or power bay.

The two full power bays handled the power required for the reflective panels. The reflective tarps that were pulled tight around the retractable panels that would allow their ship to 'Disappear'. They were power hogs however!

The little engine bay was actually the ships power. It ran everything else.

The bridge crew was out numbered over 3 to 1. Three engines or power plants meant three teams to run them.

Wednesday had what every ship had plus one extra space.

Wednesday had an engine and reflective panel space that was second to none. Everyone lived or died on their ship not being spotted. Wednesday had no weapons of any kind. Not even a single torpedo.

Making sure those reflective panels functioned was what they needed and it was a top priority.

"All hands this is the captain, prepare for reversion to normal space." Now came the scary part. If they were too close they would be spotted. Even closer they would get shot to pieces.

"Normal space in 3 – 2 – 1." And everyone felt the familiar pull that made them shift a little in their seats.

"Lynn?" Dell asks her.

Lynn was Dell's AI unit. Every detective that graduated was teamed up with an AI unit. Lynn was plugged into the ship. If necessary Lynn could fly the ship on her own. Lynn was plugged into every system on the ship. Only a few available manual overrides could lock her out of anything.

"I have 3 of their scout ships just barely in scanner range, headed into the system. They are slow compared to any of our ships, including us." Lynn provides.

"Main screen on." Dell orders, and the normal mist descends down in front of everyone.

The bridge of Wednesday was different from other ships. In this case she was a semi-circle with a flat face. The captain sat way down front near the flat wall, while the main navigation stations that flew the ship were behind her facing the same direction.

The engineering, communications, life support and manned scanner stations were dispersed around the perimeter.

Dell stands. "Tactical of the system." She wanted the big picture, not the ships they were chasing.

"Navigation, give me a burn that will take us on an oblique course out around this way. Then we'll let the systems gravity pull us into the inner planets from this direction. Let's go see where our friends are going." Dell sits back down.

"Plotting the burn trajectory. …. Course plotted, ready for burn."

"Engineering, prepare for panel deployment." They were about to disappear.

"Panels ready." Comes back from one of the crew behind her.

"Take us in Mr. Sulu." Dell was grinning. It was a joke between her and him. Deutscher Wetterdienst was his real name. However Dell found that difficult to pronounce all the time. Until she found out they were both Star Trek buffs and had watched everything at least 5 times already.

"Aye captain." He was grinning too. He was a living Sulu from an old Earth TV show. It was amusing.

"Burn complete. … Course stable."

"Deploy the panels. …. It's time we became a hole in space." Dell orders.

Everyone could soon hear the panels being deployed. Wednesday had been designed around two things. Power and the panels. Almost all of the rooms on this ship were weird shapes. Since the panels needed to be retractable, that meant they had to be held inside the ship when not in use.

From the outside you could see the various panels in a lot of different sizes and shapes come extending out from the ship, then they pivoted on an axis so that the panels were facing outward.

Still there were gaps between all of the panels. It wasn't 100% coverage. The panels didn't join and lock together. To keep from having any panel from accidentally hitting another panel during deployment they didn't overlap either.

Wednesday was however painted black. Black as night black. She actually seemed to soak up any light that hit her. This made visual sighting more difficult. Not that anyone was supposed to get that close in the first place. But just in case.

"Panels deployed. … system is active. Computer modeling suggests 96% effectiveness." The engineering officer announces.

"Lynn?" Dell wanted confirmation. This was their first real flight into a real hostile area.

They had done testing at home using their scanner system. Based on what they found on all those fighters, of which there were three different variants. It reminded some of the Earth personnel of the variants they would put out for say the B-17 bomber that had variants A thru G, depending on when they were built.

It told them the enemy was making upgrades to their fighters and not throwing away the older versions. It also told them what scanner systems were being used in their fighters. Hopefully the same system was used on their capital ships.

"No scanner transmissions detected on any of the panels." Lynn confirms, since she knows what to look for.

"So far so good. … You have the bridge Mr. Sulu." Dell was still grinning.

"Aye captain, I have the bridge." It was going to take them at least two weeks to get deep into the system, since they were going by momentum and gravity alone from that single burn.

Dell went down to one of the engineering decks. The main engineer in charge down here was Amaury Wilhelmina.

"Hi Scotty, how are things down here? We are going to be in this system and getting deeper for weeks to come." If they were spotted they were as good as dead.

Amaury was grinning too. She wasn't as big a fan of Star Trek as the captain, still she had watched a number of the shows. And being called a guy's name had been a little weird at first. But this crew had trained together, and they were all a little weird. You had to be to serve on a military ship that didn't have any weapons.

"We're doing fine captain." She only called Dell captain Kirk when she was in the mood to tease her. "These panels are real power hogs. We're going to have to solve that problem someday." She knew they couldn't keep building ships with power plants big enough to handle two ships, just to feed power to the panels.

"Yeah, maybe someday. Is the game still on?" Dell wanted to make sure everyone was still available for tonight.

"We'll be there." Her and two other of the engineering crew (which was about all the crew there was) had been willing to play.

"Great, I'm going to go grab a snack." And Dell heads for the galley area.

Mess was open 24 hours a day. Only the first Explorer class ships and the old cargo ships didn't have galleys on board. Thanks to the colonies there was enough food, fresh and frozen, for every ship to serve real food now.

There was an observation deck on the Wednesday too. There were two recreation decks below that. None of them were overly big. Not like those of the destroyer or cruiser class, but then their crew size was smaller too.

"You four ready to hand over all your money?" Dell teased them.

"In your dreams Kirk." Scotty taunted back. Everyone pulled out their phones, though Lynn's phone was built in.

"Let the games begin." Dell was grinning. Monopoly Zapped, Tellus addition. Lynn had the game built into her when Dell had received her after graduation. Lynn couldn't tell her where it came from or why she had it, however her and Dell had snatched up every chance they got to play it. For some reason Lynn truly loved this game. Lynn knew she had never played it before and yet she always had a blast when she did play it.

Lynn even changed personalities while playing. Suddenly enthusiastically asking for players to hand over the money she was owed. Calling them dead beats or any number of other descriptions. Dell kind of liked this side of Lynn. Lynn wasn't just her AI unit anymore, she was fast becoming her best friend.

Dell had been shocked when Lynn had called her a Munchkin or an Ooompa Loompa the first time. It soon became a term of endearment that Lynn only used while playing the game. Lynn didn't know where those words came from, just that she knew them somehow.

Then one day came a big shock. Lynn and Dell were just talking about their lives and living the life of a ships captain, when instead of Lynn calling her Dell or captain, Lynn called her pumpkin.

Lynn apologized, she had no idea where that word came from, she had said it without thinking about it. Then promised she would never call her that again.

It had been one whole boring week. Dell had checked in with Scotty every day to make sure for herself that everything was running smoothly.

Dell made it to the bridge. "Report!" They were deep into the system now. One more week and they would be even deeper and on the far side as they made a swing around this systems sun.

"There are eight planets in the system. Two are gas giants, the outer most is a ball of ice. The next two are filled with mostly methane gas, very cold methane gas. All the others are rocks. The one closest to the sun is a really hot rock. Barely solid. None of them or their moons are fit for habitation." The guy at the scanner station provides everyone.

"And our friends?" Just what was here.

"There is a lot captain. …. Reading 6 of the scout ships that exited our system safely. I've got 24 that are roughly equal in tonnage to our destroyer class. Same size and configuration as the first three we encountered." Dell was deflating. This was starting to look bad.

"I've got 8 of the cruiser class, …. correction make that 11. Three more are at the edge of the system and just exited from FTL and are making their way into the system." There was a pause.

35 ships so far Dell was thinking. Maybe still more in FTL on their way here.

"I've got 6 ships that are equal in tonnage to 2 of their cruisers. Designate as heavy cruisers, and I have 1 behemoth that is equal in tonnage to the Battleship we had in design that was scrapped."

42 ships in system, not counting those scout ships. Dell was keeping count.

"I've also got another 22 ships that 5 are presently docked with one of the other ships. They are larger than the scouts but smaller than their destroyers."

"Supply ships most likely. Anything that looks like a troop transport?" Where they here to fight or take a planet.

"That's it. If there are any they are not here yet."

"Lynn?"

"I am reading scans hitting the panels all on our bow and starboard sides. Panels are holding at 96%." Lynn tells them. So they would see them or do see them, but at only 4% not enough to tell them it's a ship they are seeing.

"Communications, get me Admiral Martin Fischer, I think it's time we taught these people a lesson." Dell orders.

"Captain Bantam, what have you got?" The Admiral asks.

"Download our data and send it." Dell orders. The fighters didn't have subspace so hopefully their capital ships didn't either.

Everyone on Wednesday waits. "That's a lot of ships." The Admiral tells them.

"Recommend our destroyers make a run, fire their torpedoes then turn and run and jump to FTL to the rendezvous point. Let us detonate the torpedoes by remote or let them detonate by proximity.

Then while they are licking their wounds have the cruisers come in and do the same. Then we can evaluate what to do next. Maybe the destroyers come back on all three sides and fire their MAC guns and then retreat again.

We can follow up with the cruisers again as needed." Dell offers. "Maybe get in close at that time and finish them off."

The Admiral is silent for a moment. "Sounds like it will work, but I want that Battleship of theirs gone. It might not be a weapons platform." Getting Dell to cock her head to one side. What did he think it was?

"That might be a troop ship meant to be able to take a planet. It's just the first one here. We can't have them getting their feet on the ground." The Admiral knew that Tellus had a ground force, but he had no intention of fighting on his own planet(s).

Dell lifted her eyebrows. "I guess we'll find out in their response to our attack." What it did might tell them a lot.

"I'll draw up the plan and have it sent to you. Give us three days till firing of torpedoes." And the Admiral ends cuts the transmission.

"This is going to be a long three days." Dell whispers out.

It was only a few hours later that Dell got the Admirals plan. The strike fleet was made up of 9 destroyers and 6 cruisers. They were sitting a few hours out by FTL from the system a little off center from this system to Tellus in a straight line.

The other strike fleet was sitting on the edge of the Tellus system just off to the other side of center in case anyone made it past the strike fleet. The second they exited from FTL they would pounce on them.

The Admiral was splitting the destroyers into three groups of three. Three would come in head on while the other two groups would come in as a pincer. Two of the six cruisers were already in FTL and would be exiting at the edge of the system on the far side. They were going to fire on the newcomers that had just entered the system on that side.

Dell had shared the plan with her bridge crew and with Lynn. "This is going to be a lot of torpedoes to manage. Lynn I want you to concentrate on the 2 cruisers and the torpedoes that they fire. Just be ready to help with the others.

Everyone keep track of where the enemy is over the next three days and anticipate where you want to detonate. This will be fluid I know. As soon as our destroyers show up on their scans they will likely start to maneuver their fleet to counter us."

It was only a few hours later when the 9 destroyers exited from FTL and started their flank speed run into the system. It would take them 2 days to get to their firing point.

Wednesday was well off to one side of the system still. It would be a few more days before they were on the back side of this system.

It was one more day when Wednesday noticed that the enemy fleet was forming up to the threat that was approaching their position.

"They've been spotted." Dell softly comments as she stares at the main screen that was presently in tactical mode.

"Interesting. … Just like the last fight. The destroyers are forming a screen in front of the bigger ships, with the Battleship far in the rear. The Admiral just might be right. A troop ship. … Lynn." Dell calls out.

"Battleship is now designated as primary target for torpedoes from the cruisers." Lynn knows what Dell is thinking. Getting Dell to grin. Leave it to Lynn to read her mind. It was something Dell was grateful for. Lynn had never been able to explain it. "It's a gift I guess."

"Captain, I'm reading that our cruisers have just exited FTL and are making their high speed run from the rear. At their speed they will overrun the three enemy cruisers coming from that direction in only a few hours hours." Lynn informs everyone.

"Three enemy cruisers against 4 MAC guns at 100% charge." Dell was grinning. "Bye bye enemy cruisers." Getting the other bridge crew officers to grin with her.

"Ok, let's do our job. Target each enemy capital ship according to depth from our destroyers. … Alpha for the closest, Beta for the next layer, Charlie for the next, Delta for those big guys in the back and Zeus for the Battleship. With Gamma for the short lived enemy cruisers bringing up the rear. … Ignore the supply ships for now" Dell orders.

Within a minute all designations show up on the forward screen for everyone to follow.

"Lynn?"

"I have extra scans hitting the panels. They know our ships are here. Panels are down to 95% effectiveness. No indication they have spotted us." Lynn reads her mind yet again.

"Ok, we are going to be busy in a few hours. I want the bridge crew down to a skeleton crew. Everyone else go get some sleep. Tired minds don't think straight. … Lynn I want you to sound general quarters one hour before the anticipated launching of our torpedo strike." Dell orders.

"Understood." Lynn acknowledges.

"Aye captain." All but one grumble out. Sleep? Right, like that was going to happen. But at least they would be resting in their rooms.

Dell had made it down to engineering before heading to her room. "Better switch to skeleton crew Scotty. It's going to get crazy in a few hours." Dell doesn't order her. Dell lets Scotty do what she thinks is best.

"Here comes the cavalry?"

"Yeah, we're all going to earn our pay soon. And give these panels a serious test." Dell tells her.

"We'll be ready." Scotty was going to make sure they were ready.


	50. Chapter 50

**CH50 (129)**

Everyone was already on the bridge when they reached one hour. "Sound general quarters." Dell orders.

Dell and the others watched the screen. Their destroyers kept getting closer and the enemy sat there.

"We're both out of range." Dell whispers.

Just at the designated distance the destroyers started firing. Each of the nine ships fired 3 torpedoes each. "Only 3?" Dell whispers.

A few seconds later they each fire 3 more, followed a few seconds later by 3 more. Followed seconds later by 3 more.

Then suddenly a large amount of objects were launched by the enemy. "I'm reading 30, 40, … 55 fighters launched from each of the enemy cruisers. … Vampire, vampire, vampire. Now reading a launch of 12, 22 torpedoes from each of their destroyers." He was impressed. They didn't have these kinds of numbers.

"440 fighters and 484 torpedoes. … talk about overkill." Dell whispers out.

Their 9 destroyers had only fired 12 torpedoes each. "Not part of the original plan. They must have changed it at the last minute. Be nice to have gotten a heads up." Dell was annoyed.

"I'm reading that our destroyers have all fired the remainder of the 24 torpedoes that were to be fired."

Suddenly it occurred to Dell. "Interesting. … The sets of three we can detonate by remote to clear a path thru their fighters to allow an easier transit to their capital ships for the remainder of our torpedoes. … Not bad." Dell was suddenly impressed.

"Ok, detonate the first and second set of 3's in the field of enemy torpedoes. Lets see what that does. Maybe create a hole to allow the next set to make it to the fighters. … Just before their fighters are in range of our torpedoes detonate by remote the next set of 3. Then allow the next set of 3 to get deeper into their fighters and detonate them.

Let's see how big a hole we can make for the final wave." Dell orders out. Dell knew it was speculated that the X-rays might scramble the electronics of objects. Question was, were the enemy torpedoes smart or dumb torpedoes?

"Aye captain."

"Our destroyers are beginning their turn to withdraw and exit the system." The scanner officer announces.

"I'm reading the rear 2 cruisers are launching fighters on our 2 cruisers." Lynn tells them. "148 fighters launched."

Dell and her crew kept their eyes on their end of the fight.

"Our two cruisers have launched 9 torpedoes each." Lynn provides.

"Detonating first wave of 3's." The weapons office announces.

"Our panels are down to 94% effective based on computer modeling." Lynn informs them.

"Not surprising." It did not shock Dell. There was combat taking place, they were scanning everywhere too.

"Detonating 2nd round of 3's." The weapons officer announces.

"Enemy torpedoes in the affected areas are no longer following a track for our destroyers." The scanner officer announces.

"The x-rays fried their electronics. … nice." Dell whispers out.

"Next set of 3's are thru the torpedoes. Our destroyers have completed their turn and are at flank speed out of the system. Two days till they enter FTL."

"Detonating next set of 3's at maximum range of their fighters weapons." The weapons officer announces.

Taking apart all those fighters they had picked up from the scout group had shown them the type of weapons that were used by them. Their range, type of armor, amount of computer power and scanner range.

"Their fighters are splitting from their grouping. They are spreading out. The rear most group has turned and are headed back towards their capital ships." The scanner office announces.

"They recognize the threat. … Continue with the plan. … How are the cruisers doing?" Dell asks, knowing she left it to Lynn to keep track of.

"Our cruisers have detonated their torpedoes at range of the fighters weapons. All but 4 appear to be affected. The cruisers are still on course at flank speed." Lynn supplies.

"Might be part of why some of their fighters are on their way back." Dell comments.

"4th set of 3 detonating. …. Hole established in all three locations. …. Next wave of 12 is past the fighters. Our torpedoes are faster than their fighters, they are clear."

They all watched the screen as they watched their torpedoes approach the enemy capital ships.

There were 12 torpedoes left and suddenly groups of 6 broke away from each set of 12.

"I'm reading that our 4 cruisers have exited FTL and are at flank speed into the system. Estimate 2 days till they get here." The scanner officer announces.

"They won't see them for another day." Dell comments.

"Our two cruisers have each fired a single MAC round on the target Zeus." Lynn informs them.

"One minute out from torpedo detonation. … Just lost 1, … 2, …. 3, …. 4, …. 5, …. 6. Torpedoes detonating by proximity. 19 targets hit. All of Alpha, Beta and all but 3 targets of Charlie.

Reading secondary explosions on 11 of the 19 targets. 3 targets have exploded. Two in Beta and one in Charlie." The scanner office announces.

"Our two cruisers have fired their second MAC round on target Zeus." Lynn provides.

"Our destroyers are still exiting the system at flank speed." The scanner officer announces.

Dell was thinking something. This was going a little better than expected. Granted they did see it coming, but still. That left 3 destroyers, 8 cruisers and 6 super cruisers and the Battleship that they could kiss goodbye soon.

"I've got new contacts!" The scanner officer calls out. "Reading another 18 destroyers, 9 cruisers, 9 heavy cruisers, 1 battleship, 18 support ships and 6 scout class. They just exited FTL behind our 2 cruisers."

"Confirmed. … first 2 MAC rounds have struck Zeus." Lynn tells them.

"They're trapped!" Their two cruisers were now between two fleets. "Order our destroyers to turn around. Order them to fire the remainder of their torpedoes in ripple fire. One after the other for each ship.

Order the cruisers to proceed past the Battleship and open fire on the remainder of this fleet. Our destroyers and cruisers a day later will provide retreating cover fire. Have the destroyers turn for home after they fire their remainder compliment of torpedoes." Dell calls out.

"The second MAC rounds fired have struck Zeus. Each cruiser is now firing 3 torpedoes each, …. target is Zeus. …. The cruisers have acknowledged the order." Lynn tells them.

"All 9 destroyers have reversed course as ordered. Order to fire torpedoes acknowledged.

Our cruisers are still 2 days out."

This was going to be tight. The only closest support for their 2 cruisers was the 9 destroyers and the torpedoes they could fire. What were these enemy super cruisers capable of?

"Our cruisers torpedoes have detonated by proximity on the target Zeus." Lynn provides.

"Lynn calculate distance and speeds and have our 2 cruisers slow to a speed that allows for the torpedoes fired from our destroyers to give cover support for their exit." Dell has an idea.

Closure rate is longer. It gives our destroyers time to get back here and fire their torpedoes to provide them support. Dell is thinking.

They all just watched and waited.

"The destroyers have reached firing range and are beginning ripple fire as ordered." The scanner office announces.

"I'm reading 20, .. 30. … 40 torpedoes fired by the enemy heavy cruisers. Target is our 2 cruisers. … Now reading another 10, … 20, 30 torpedoes fired by enemy heavy cruisers. Target is our cruisers." Lynn tells them.

"Guess that answers what the heavy cruisers are. Massive torpedo boats." Dell whispers.

"Now reading another 10, … 20, 30 torpedoes fired by enemy heavy cruisers. Target is still our cruisers." Lynn informs them.

"Our cruisers have slowed to 1/8th speed." Lynn tells them.

"Gives their guns a more stable platform to fire from. Do they know what happened to the enemy torpedoes when ours exploded in their midst?" Dell asks.

"Sending information now." Lynn tells them. Lynn curses silently to herself for not thinking of that already.

They didn't have long to wait. "Our cruisers have each fired 12 torpedoes each on a full spread." They were not all headed to the same area of space.

"Destroyers are continuing to fire in ripple fire one at a time." Scanner officer announces.

"They only have 24 torpedoes left each." Dell whispers out. "Where are those other ships? The scouts and support ships." Dell wondered where they were.

"Scanning." It was a mess out there. "All of them are headed for the sun. Trajectory suggests a sling shot around the sun to gain speed out of the system." The sensor officer answers.

"At least they are not headed our way." Dell comments to no one in particular.

"Our cruisers have fired another round of 12 torpedoes each. This group is a little tighter." Lynn tells them.

"Enemy fighters have reached their mother ships and are continuing on towards our cruisers." The sensor officer announces.

"First nine torpedoes have reached target. Detonating by remote. …. Estimate another 20 fighters destroyed.

Detonating next set of 9 by remote at extreme range from cruisers."

"Walk each wave in a little closer and detonate by remote." Dell orders.

"First group of 12 torpedoes fired have detonated in the middle of enemy torpedoes. One minute to gun range." Lynn tells them.

"Walking torpedoes into targets."

"Cruisers have fired another round of 6 torpedoes." Lynn announces.

"Cruisers main 5-inch auto-cannons are firing. … Enemy has fired another round of 40 torpedoes. Target is the 2 cruisers. …. Cruisers have each fired their port MAC gun. Targets are Gamma 1 and Gamma 8." Lynn tells them.

"Continuing to walk torpedoes into targets of Delta group." Weapons officer announces.

"Communication get me the Admiral." Dell orders.

Soon the Admiral is on a secondary screen. "I've been watching. Our nine destroyers are going to be out of torpedoes soon. We'll be lucky if we don't lose 2 cruisers."

"Working on the latter sir. However I have an idea. Have the 9 destroyers return to Tellus and take the place of the second strike group and have the second strike group meet you at the rendezvous point after this is all done.

Then we do this all over again with the second fleet making its way here. We'll make a burn on the outer rim of the system and head back in like last time. We need to know what they plan on doing and we need to fight them here sir. Not at the edge of our own system.

We do not fight them at our front door." Dell needed him to see.

"All those destroyers will have will be their MAC guns and smaller guns." The Admiral was worried about leaving Tellus that lightly defended.

"Have the transport ships from Callisto meet them there and make a transfer. Maybe not all 48 per ship, but it'll be something." Dell counters trying to shoot his reasons not to do this down.

"The second strike group isn't as big as this one." The Admiral points out.

"No sir, but if these Battleships are troop transports for planetary landings, that thing has got to go." Dell counters.

"Cruisers have fired their second MAC round on targets Gamma 2 and Gamma 7." Lynn announces.

"Enemy cruisers have all been targeted. Now walking torpedoes towards enemy super cuisers, designated Gamma 3 and Gamma 6." The weapons officer announces.

"Cruisers have fired another 6 torpedoes each. Second round of their torpedoes have detonated in the middle of enemy torpedoes. One minute to weapons range." Lynn announces for everyone.

Dell turns her head away from the Admiral. "Any damage to the cruisers?"

Everyone waits a moment. "They both report no damage taken." The communications officer announces.

The Admiral moans. "Alright, I'll have the destroyers report back to Tellus and have them met by supply ships from Callisto. And have the second strike group meet us at the rendezvous point. You are cleared for your burn to remain in system.

Provided that your chief engineer concurs. You get spotted and you will be dead." He knew they stood no chance at outrunning anyone. That's not what it was designed for.

"Thank you sir. We won't let you down." Dell watches the Admiral end the transmission.

This was a risk. Maybe a big risk. The second strike group was only 2 destroyers and 2 cruisers. And both of the cruisers were full of Marines. If they lost those two cruisers they would lose not just the flight crew but hundreds of Marines.

Combine that with just the 4 cruisers they had with them. Six if the other two survived this. They would be fewer in numbers, but maybe not in total fire power. Except for the fact that those same 2 cruisers were going to be low on torpedoes.

However if by some miracle they got to board an enemy ship that was still intact because 2 of the cruisers will filled with Marines. Dell stopped thinking it. She was getting greedy and that might get people killed.

"Cruisers are firing MAC guns on targets Gamma 4 and Gamma 5. They are also firing another 6 torpedoes each. … Their dual barrel auto-cannons are firing." Lynn informs them. Each cruiser had four across the top and four of these guns across the bottom.

"Interesting. … Both cruisers have launched their compliment of three fighters each. Three appear to be vectoring for runs on target Gamma one while the other three are on Gamma 8." Lynn sounds and is a little surprised.

"They did only take one MAC round each. None of the torpedoes we have fired have reached any of them." Dell comments. "Target our torpedoes on targets Gamma 3,4,5 and 6." Dell orders. She didn't want to accidentally cook their own pilots.

"And contact our 2 cruisers, I want to know why they launched fighters." Dell was curious.

All of their torpedoes had been detonated. The fighters had made runs on the two outer most super cruisers and were now headed home.

"Fighter landings in 1 minute." Lynn provides. "The cruiser captains indicate that their Marine pilots wanted and I quote, "A piece of the action". End quote." It got Dell to laugh.

"All our destroyers are at flank speed back out of the system, again. Our 4 cruisers are still on course. Estimate just under two days till arrival." Scanner officer announces.

"Admiral Martin Fischer has sent a communication to the destroyers and to the second strike group as well as the transport ships at Callisto." The communications officer announces.

"Have our 2 cruisers fire a single torpedo on each enemy ship after they pass them by. Let's make sure they are dead and stay that way." Dell didn't want one of them to suddenly come to life and manage to put a hole in their ships.

"Fighters are aboard. … They are firing torpedoes. … Two are headed for the Battleship. … They have both increased speed to flank." Lynn tells them.

"Keep your eyes open people we haven't left the system yet. … Status on the second enemy fleet?" Dell wanted answers.

"They are still headed in system." Scanner officer reports.

"Communications?" Dell wanted to know something. "Any communications between this group and the second group?" Dell could hope that the answer was no.

"Several captain. Both to and from. Mostly between the super cruisers and the coming fleet." The communications officer responds.

"Damn. I knew it was too much to hope for. Encrypted no doubt." Dell didn't think they would get lucky.

"Correct captain."

"Ok, forward it on to Tellus and get to work on it. See what you can do with it." Dell would love to know what they are talking about.

"Our two cruisers are approaching the field of enemy destroyers. They have fired one torpedo each for each of the super cruisers and one for each of the normal cruisers." Lynn announces.

"Do they report any damage?" Did they get lucky?

"Both cruisers report no damage." The communications officer reports.

"Amazing. Maybe lady luck is on our side." Dell was amazed.

A little later. "Our two cruisers have cleared the enemy destroyer field. They have combined to fire one torpedo on each destroyer."

"Estimate less than 24 hours to rendezvous with the incoming cruisers." The scanner operator reports.

"Now we need to come up with a new plan for this new group. It'll be a month before the second strike group makes it to the rendezvous point." Dell was mostly talking to herself.

"Looks like the fun is over for now. I'll be in engineering. You have the bridge Mr. Sulu." Dell gets up and walks off the bridge.

"I have the bridge, aye."

"Hi Scotty, how are things down here?" Dell is curious. The system has been tested over a longer time than they have been out here.

"We're fine captain. How did we do outside?" If she was down here it must be over for now.

"That reminds me." Dell walks over to a communication panel "Ridge this is the captain. You can secure from general quarters. However keep everyone at their stations until we clear our turn." Dell walks back over to Scotty.

"They lost 22 destroyers, 8 cruisers, 6 super cruisers, 1 battleship and over 400 fighters. However we are severely short on torpedoes. Problem is there is another group equal in size headed our way. It'll take them about a week or more to get here.

Our support is a month out. Can we stay in system for a month?" Dell needed an answer.

"We can, but we'll have to leave within hours after that. We will need to give the power systems a chance to re-charge. We'll be almost dry by then." Scotty warns.

Dell thinks over her options. "I'll see if I can give you a few days in about two weeks. Will that work?"

"Make it a week and you got a deal." Scotty offers.

"I'll see what I can do." Dell grins and heads back for the bridge. They were deep in the system still. This was not the time to get complacent.


	51. Chapter 51

**CH51 (130)**

Kate had cried for weeks and had been almost completely shut down for just as long. Alexis and the girls hadn't been much better.

Kate had lost her husband and her heart was shattered just like she feared it would. The girls had lost their father and it hurt, it hurt a lot.

Kate had been so far shut down that the guys worried about her. She was slowly killing herself, not eating, not drinking, barely getting out of bed. The guys were on their own too, since their wives were just as affected.

Not that the guys were unaffected, far from it.

Elena had been the first to snap out of it some, followed by Kali. Emily followed a few days later. Alexis however was up but walking around in a haze, going thru the motions.

Everyone had heard about the large battles that had taken place. The enemy had taken a pasting. The second battle however hadn't been quite as easy as the first one. Two of their cruisers had each taken 4 torpedoes into their top side. The separate flight bay for each fighter idea had proven it's worth since 2 of the 4 enemy torpedoes that one of the cruisers had taken, was in that location.

The cruisers held more torpedoes however 2 of the cruisers had already shot a lot of theirs just trying to stay alive.

There had been 16 casualties along with another 32 injured combined between the two. It was estimated to take a full year to repair the damage for each of them.

In the last 7 years they had 4 new destroyers and 2 new cruisers, with 2 more cruisers due in about a year. The space station in Tellus orbit was now 7 years into a 30 year build.

The space stations for the colony planets were now 3 years into a 20 year build. The idea behind them was similar, just a lot smaller.

The funeral had taken place 1 month after Rick's death. An examination confirmed he had died of natural causes. Apparently he really was tired that day.

The entire family had been on Ariel for the services. Madison, Shawn and their family. Lanie, Jenny, Kevin and Javi and their family. Even the newest addition who was now 6 years old and almost 7 was there.

Little Peter was here with his parents Kali and Joseph. Kali was presently 7 months pregnant with her second. It took her longer but she had eventually caught up with her sisters. Plus she was happy, Joseph and her family made her happy.

Kate was babysitting him while her parents and her children were all off doing something they refused to tell her about.

The service was simple and it seemed half the Tellus council had chosen to attend. The council still thought they owed the Castle's for all they had done, and Alexis for all the information she had brought with her and given to them freely.

The newest explorer class of ship had completed construction and was just now entering orbit of Tellus. It had gone to Earth to survey the planet and bring back data that would help them ascertain when or if Earth could be repopulated.

It had then gone on to 3 different systems looking for colony planets. Their population was still exploding and they needed room. What no one except those on the ship, along with all the council members knew was that they had found one. And this time it wasn't a moon.

It was a planet that was roughly equal in size and weight with Earth. However instead of having 71% being land it had 79% land mass. There was a large section that was desert, however a lot of it wasn't.

The shuttles that had landed and overflown some of the planet showed it was teaming with life. One of the continents was loaded with massive herds of buffalo that were roaming all over. It was just what they had been looking for.

Several people had gotten up to talk about Rick, their father, her husband.

One of the council members presented Kate with the highest civilian medal allowed along with the flag of Tellus.

Kate was in the back of the shuttle with her flag, medal and a small box that held what was left of her husband. Kate was sitting quietly, not making a sound. She felt hollow and empty inside.

After landing at home Kate walked with the girls to the highest place on the island. There was a storm coming and the wind was up.

They had done what Rick wanted and had talked about. They had, had his body cremated, spoken a few words, had a drink of their choice. Now there was just one thing left to do.

Kate with her girls around her handed off her flag and medal, then opened the little box. "I love you, I'll always love you. … Always." Then dumped the box and watched the ashes that were her husband fly off into the wind.

He wanted to be one with the universe again after his death. "Goodbye my love." Then Kate had turned, crying heavily yet again and ran for the house. She made it as far as the next to last step on the stairs down to the house from the landing pad, when her leg shattered and she fell screaming out in pain.

Today she was sitting in her motorized wheelchair out on the Lanai looking out over the water that surrounded them. Kate's leg was in a flexible but still stiff brace. Kate could transfer herself in and out of her chair, but she needed help getting dressed and taking a shower, which Kate found extremely embarrassing.

Kate had, had yet another operation to clear out all of the tiny bits and pieces of her leg. Joseph had assisted in the operation after some pleading with the chief surgeon. The fact that Kate was his wife's mother had initially ruled him out.

There were rules about loved ones working on other loved ones. He had however relented and let Joseph assist him in the operation so long as Joseph did as he was told and left if he told him to.

Alexis stepped out onto the Lanai. "You want some lunch mom?" Madison had recommended that Kate eat 5 small meals each day instead of 3 regular meals.

Kate had stopped eating for so long that she had lost a lot of weight. She had become a shadow of her former self in just a few weeks. With 5 small meals a day she was slowly regaining some of that lost weight, though she was still too thin.

Actually Kate felt like a hollowed out person, no longer herself. She had been going thru the motions of living for the last 7 years, no real drive to do much of anything. All that died when her husband had died. Her children and grand children were all that kept her going at all. It was painful for the girls to watch.

"Sure pumpkin, something light." Kate had adjusted to all the little meals. However it still annoyed her that someone was always pushing food in front of her.

Alexis, Andre and their family had moved into the home and stayed to look after her. Kali, Joseph and their family never left. The house was more than big enough for all of them. Plus their children were loving the location just as much as Kate's children had when they were growing up.

Swimming and lounging on the beach, BBQ meals on the beach and of course the boat on the other side along with the 4 new jet skies. The old ones needed to be replaced.

Alexis showed up with lunch for Kate and herself. "How is Maggie?" Kate asks before taking a bite.

"She's off on the mainland on her date. Something about taking quads for a ride." Alexis had learned to trust her daughter finally as she grew up.

"Have you met him?" Kate wondered if her daughter approved of him.

Alexis chuckles. "Yes mom, I've met him and the answer to your next question is yes, he feels right for her."

"I didn't ask." Kate counters.

"You didn't ask very loudly." Alexis corrects her.

Kate just grins. "And her brother, has he finally found an interest in girls?"

Alexis laughs this time. "Yes, his sister has even introduced him to one of her friends. Those two and the others are out on the boat at the moment, towing each other around most likely."

"And?" Kate questions her daughter, digging for information.

"I've only met her once, she seems nice. … And yes I'll eventually spend some time with her if she keeps coming over." Alexis grins and shakes her head.

The two went back to being quiet while finishing their lunch. Then a flash caught Kate's attention. "We expecting company?" Kate could make out a shuttle approaching the island.

"No, her parents aren't scheduled to come get her till after dinner. Maybe it's Ell with a new project for her and sis." Alexis speculates.

They watch the shuttle land and Alexis gets up to look at the landing pad so she can see who gets out.

Except it isn't Ell. It was two men in suits instead, but she did see someone she did recognize.

Now worried Alexis steps inside the house. "Lucille, find my husband, sis and Joseph and have them come up here, we have unexpected company. … Then call Ell and see if she can join us." It didn't feel right to her. Having another detective around would make her feel better. Especially one that wasn't 7 months pregnant.

Andre, Joseph and Kali arrived just as their three guests reached the Lanai.

Kali stood out in front ready to defend everyone here. "SIS!?" Emily broke from the two guys and ran for Alexis. Kali was confused but continued to watch the two guys she came with.

"Sis, what are you doing here?" Alexis asks her, knowing she should be on Athos, and where was her husband and their children. Though it explained why Emily hadn't been answering her phone calls. Her and Emily talked daily.

"These two along with some Marines picked me up on Athos and ordered me here." Emily explains. "Then ordered my husband to keep quiet about them taking me." Emily turned and gave these two yet another death glare.

Alexis looks past everyone out towards the shuttle they came in and saw a pair of Marines standing outside of it but not making any move to come this way.

"Ok, and who are you two?" Kali was mad that they had just swooped in and took her sister.

"I'm Lucas Huber and this is Spraz Crumbler. … We're both with the Tellus council. Is your other sister here?" Lucas asks her for an answer.

"I just called her, she should be here in about half an hour. … You might want to warn your Marines, she is likely going to break a few bones when she gets here. She is likely to take my call as us being under attack." Alexis warns him.

Spraz nods his head at Lucas and walks back down to the Marines who retreat into the shuttle and close it up, then he comes back.

"Is there someplace we can wait?" Lucas asks.

"The dining table around the corner on the Lanai." Alexis offers.

After they all sit and Kate maneuvers her chair to sit at the head of the table. "Could we have something to drink if it's not too much trouble." Lucas asks.

"Of course, give me a few minutes." Alexis rises and Andre goes with her to help.

"Detective Castle, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. You and your family, especially your husband are a legend on Tellus. My condolences on your loss. I regret I was unable to attend the funeral." Lucas tells her, sounding sincere.

"Thank you, and it's just Kate now." Kate corrects him.

Lucas however shakes his head. "You're a detective Mrs. Castle, always will be. My apologies over how your AI unit was retrieved. The council had and still has no say in the matter. We showed a unanimous front in our disdain in how that was handled. It was handled badly and I have no doubt it hurt." Lucas was trying to sound sincere. If necessary he could allow Lucile access to those records to prove it.

"What they did was beyond cruel, even Lucille knows it." Kali swept her arm at the house where Lucille was on the closest monitor to the table they were sitting at. Kali was instantly mad at them. Maybe it wasn't their fault and maybe it was part hormones, but someone needed to get yelled at.

"We are aware of her opinion on the matter, the council agrees with her, for what its worth." There was nothing Lucas could do about it now. The council had quietly put an end to the inquiry into two of the three men having been tortured using a detective pinching technique. No permanent damage had been done, and the council thought they deserved it. Maybe it would help bring about some needed changes in how AI units are handled in the future.

"Can you tell me where Lucy is now?" Kate knew seeing her again was likely out of the question, she just wanted to know that she was alright.

"We had to pull a few strings and use up a few favors but yes I do. … Her memory has been wiped and her new name is Lynn. She has been paired with a detective Dell Bantam. She is the captain of the single stealth ship, named Wednesday, that you added your name to, to have it designed. It was highly instrumental in our victory with the enemy just a few days ago." Lucas tells her, hoping it helped.

"Wednesday? As in Adams Family Wednesday?" Alexis and Andre had returned with drinks.

Lucas smiles. "I'm told captain Bantam is a big fan of Star Trek, the original series and the Adams Family movies and the old Earth TV episodes. She was allowed to name her own ship, Dell chose Wednesday. … I'm told her AI unit Lynn tried to have it named Lady Wednesday, however captain Bantam shot her down." Lucas was grinning. He still found it humorous, Lady Wednesday just didn't sound right.

Kate brightened at that comment. "Lady Wednesday." Kate was grinning wide. Maybe Lucy wasn't completely wiped.

"Because of the success of the first stealth ship and captain Bantam a second ship has been ordered for construction. It should be complete in about seven years. Another detective will likely be assigned to the ship. He, like captain Bantam will be allowed to pick his own crew." Lucas explains.

Spraz spoke up for the first time. "I've personally met Dell Bantam, she is quite a character herself. She mentioned that she had met you and your sister once." He looks at Kali.

"Me and Ell?" Kali didn't remember meeting a female military captain.

"It would have been about 5 years ago, she had only just been assigned to the Wednesday, the ship was only about half finished at the time. … She's about 5 foot 3, very short boy cut blonde hair, very slight, not very intimidating for a detective." Spraz tries to describe her.

Kali scrunches her face trying to picture her, then tilts her head a little as if that would help. "Maybe Ell will remember." Just as Ell's shuttle lands and she comes flying up the trail with her weapon out and ready.

Kali meets her and calms her down and gives her the foot notes of what they have been talking about and then introduces their guests and then points to the two Marines at their shuttle who have exited it and are just standing there, with their heads looking everywhere for a threat.

"Let's get started shall we?" Lucas comments after Ell pulls up a chair to sit with them.

"We have two things we want and need to discuss. First, our new explorer class ship has returned from two missions. The first was to go back to Earth to ascertain it's condition." Lucas pauses.

This had Alexis's attention. "And?" Alexis asks, while she reaches across the table to take one of her mothers hands in hers.

"There are still large sections of the planet that are still heavily radiated. Others are recovering faster. Our guess is that the areas that actually received a nuclear explosion are recovering very slowly, areas that only had radiation land on them from rain are recovering faster.

It is not likely that it will be habitable during my lifetime, but maybe someday." Lucas tells them. "They also didn't see any sign of life on the planet. If we do someday repopulate it we will need to bring our own animals with us." They hadn't just killed themselves it seems, but all the wildlife too.

Alexis deflated. It would have been nice to see her old home again, though the areas she remembered were likely destroyed in the blasts. New York probably got hit several times, turning the entire city into rubble. Including her childhood home. All Alexis had of that time was what Lucy had downloaded onto the server that she had access to using her pad. She had thanked Lucy countless times. "I'm glad it helps pumpkin." Was Lucy's reply each time.

"It's other mission was to look for a new colony planet. She went to three different systems in fact and only just returned last week. We were told of their findings on our way out here." Lucas explains.

"And they found something." Alexis guesses.

"Indeed. It was a planet, roughly the same size and weight as Earth. This planet has a little more land mass than Earth does, however it like Earth is mostly water.

We don't understand it but data they brought back indicates that the plant and animal life is similar if not identical with Ariel." Lucas explains.

"Meaning just like Earth." Alexis's mouth has fallen on the table.

"Just how many Earth like planets are there?" Kate finally speaks up. Not expecting an answer.

"The council would like to ask you, Alexis Castle and your family to establish a colony on this planet, just like you have in the past. You are free to take anyone with you that you choose. We will of course compensate you for your time, just like the other times with your parents." Lucas officially asks her.

"I, … I, …." Alexis looks at her mom and then at Andre who was next to her. "We need to talk before I can answer that question." Then Alexis looked at Emily to see what was on her face. What she saw there was a 'please say yes sis. And take me with you'.

"Of course, I would expect nothing less. We have brought the data we have on the planet with us." And Spraz hands over a pad with all the data to it to Alexis.

"So you understand, we are almost maxed out in population on our colony planets, let alone Tellus itself. We need the space if we are going to increase our population. Keep in mind that this system is rather far out there. It is three months from Tellus this time. Almost the exact opposite direction our enemy seems to be coming from.

However as you know we now have a full fleet of cargo ships. You yourself own several as part of Castle Gardens. Several more are likely to start construction soon because of this planet. It's land mass almost exceeds the total land mass of our four colony planets. This planets potential is amazing." Lucas adds.

"We'll talk and let you know." Alexis offers watching Emily nod her head enthusiastically.

"Anything else?" Andre asks since he wanted to talk with his wife.

"Actually there is." Spraz answers the question.

"Roughly three months ago the Oracle building on Tellus opened." Spraz tells them.

He had everyone's attention now. "And?" Elena finally speaks up.

"She told us only one thing. It was very unusual. Something that we never expected." Spraz delays to draw out the suspense on purpose.

"We were told to have Detective Katherine Houghton Beckett – Castle and her daughters Kali, Emily, Elena and Alexis be at the obelisk on Ariel at a certain date and time. You four are suppose to deliver her to the obelisk at the date and time specified and leave Detective Castle behind and then return at first light the next day." Both council members were dying to hear what they thought of that.

"**ME! **…. Why me?" Kate was shocked.

"They want us to fly our mother out to the middle of nowhere and then leave her there. Weapon less?" Kali had concerns. They had come and deactivated Kate's weapon one week after taking her AI unit from her. Kali and Ell wished they had been there at the time. They would have broken every bone in their bodies and traded what was left of them for Lucy. They were then and still are now, MAD AS HELL!

"**Not a chance in hell!"** Elena wasn't leaving her mother who was in a wheelchair, even if it was powered, out in the middle of nowhere. That place was sabertooth tiger country and Tigger was likely gone by now.

"Her request was quite specific, you are supposed to take her to the obelisk and leave her there. She didn't say anything about coming back here after you did." Spraz points out.

"I'm going." Kate tells them.

"**MOM!"** Alexis didn't like this idea. Getting all the others except for Lucas and Spraz to turn their heads and stare at her with their mouths on the table.

"I'm going pumpkin. … I'm not getting any younger, maybe this is my one chance to see an Oracle. Don't take it away from me sweetie." Kate all but begs her. "I've lost enough already." Meaning her mom, her dad, the Walkers, the Quellers, the first Kali, Rick and her heart and her life.

"Leave mom at the obelisk but we only retreat a little bit. When is this suppose to take place?" Ell asks them.

Spraz pulls out his phone. "Six hours and five minutes from now, which is half an hour before sunset."

"If we can get my husband out here and maybe a couple of his Marine friends, armed Marines. … Alexis and Emily retreat to the shuttle and wait it out till dawn, while the rest of us patrol the area to make sure nothing gets past us and makes it to mom.

There's no way in hell I'm losing mom to some damn sabertooth or anything else. She's all I have left. … Not counting my husband and my children. ... and my sisters" Getting Kate to grin at her.

"We'll have our Marines pick up your family if you'll tell them they're coming." Spraz offers. After Elena nods her head and takes out her phone while Apraz makes the call to the Marines at their shuttle.

Ell walks away while she talks to her husband.

"You better go get some sleep mom while you can, if you plan on staying up all night." Alexis caves in since it looks like this was going to happen.

Kali stays to watch over their guests, while Alexis, Andre and Emily walk away and Emily calls her husband so they can all talk.

They had installed two lifts to allow Kate to get around her own home after she was stuck in a wheelchair. Kate could transfer herself to and from bed so she just slept in her clothes.

It was twenty minutes before the designated time and all of them were just outside the obelisk.

"Ok we spread out and make sure nothing gets past us all night long, anything makes it past us and gets to mom, I'm going to lose it" Ell warns them.

"Let's get it done guys." Leon tells the two armed Marine friends that he brought with him.

"Not a problem Leon. If something gets past us it's because we're dead. .. Semper Fi!" And the five of them head out so they can look around their area before it gets dark.

"It doesn't look any different from last time. You sure about this mom? You look tired." Alexis wasn't sure her mom's nap before this had helped her any.

"I'll be fine pumpkin. I get to see an Oracle." Kate was excited and maybe a touch worried.

"I love you mom." Alexis hugs her.

"Luv you too mom." Emily takes her turn to hug her mom.

"I love you two too. Remind your sisters. I'm so very proud of you four. I almost wish I was going with you. It'll be an adventure for you two. Extend the Castle legend. Rick was right, we'll be in the history books for years to come." Kate was beyond happy what her children had accomplished.

Kate still wished she had given Rick a son no matter what he had said. Still it looked like he was going to be right about the history books.

"If only your father could see this." Kate comments still missing him horribly. The almost physical pain in her heart was still with her.

"Dad would be envious. Not getting inside this one when we were here drove him mad. … which reminds me. This is your food and some drink. Don't forget to eat it." Alexis wags her finger at her mom, then puts it in her bag on her wheelchair. "And take this too." Alexis hands it to her mother so she can hold it.

"Lucy!" Kate smiles. "Thanks pumpkin."

"We'll all be back in the morning mom." Alexis kisses the top of her head and steps back.

"I'm dying to hear what you see or hear mom. Prepare to be interrogated." Emily chuckles and kisses the top of her mom's head. And they both walk off for the shuttle a few yards away.

Kate turns to face the obelisk. "Ready Lucy?"

"I'm sorry I'm not programmed to answer that question. You have to phrase your question in a manner I have a response for." Lucy answers back.

"That's ok Lucy, you just record everything. Maybe they'll put that in the history books too." Kate was kinda expecting that response. Lucy had been right, it wasn't perfect but it did help.

"That I can do Kate. Recording system active." Lucy responds.

Kate waited and watched. Then she saw a section of the wall of the obelisk quickly kind of melt away. Leaving an opening into the interior. It looked dark inside. They hadn't anticipated that, though she did have her phone that had a light app installed.


	52. Chapter 52

**Epilog (131)**

Loveabby was my 100th review for this book in the series. Congratulations and my thanks for your continued support and reading my stories.

AND, on with the show! This is it, hit the heights and oh what heights we'll hiiiit. On with the show this is it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate guided her chair using its electronics thru the opening and into the metal obelisk that they had found on Ariel so many years ago. Though to be honest she had never actually been here. Only Rick and Alexis from her family had ever been here.

Kate didn't turn to look but could still feel that the doorway behind her had closed as soon as she entered.

It was dimly lit. Not dark, just not bright. Kate could also make out a concentric pattern on the floor. Even now she can recall Evans telling her and Rick that the one on Tellus had concentric rings on the floor. These were in the shape of a square, matching the shape of the obelisk from the outside.

Kate moved her chair to the wall and started going down it running her hand along the side of it. "It's smooth on the inside too."

"Hello Katherine." A voice calls her name and Kate twists to look.

In the center she can see a softly glowing human looking woman all dressed in white and crème. Kate can almost see thru her to the other side. Her outfit is rather flowing looking and hangs loosely off of her.

Kate operates the controls and guides her chair to be in front of the woman and stops. Then Kate reaches out and watches her hand enter her body and not feel a thing. However Kate can see her smile.

"You're the Oracle?" Kate asks looking up at her. Since she has been in the chair for a few years now Kate had gotten used to looking up at everyone now.

"I'm an Oracle, yes. Just not the one assigned to this planet." The Oracle clarifies.

"There is a different person for each building?" Kate knows there is one building for each planet they have, except for Earth.

"Yes, I'm the Oracle for the planet you call Tellus." The Oracle explains.

"Ok, so who's is this one and why are you hear? …. And why am I here?" Kate may be old, but not senile.

The Oracle smiles. "I'm here as an intermediary between you and her. I've been asked to give a background before you talk to the Oracle for this planet."

"O-Kay." Kate didn't get it, pretty much any of it.

"As you know your ancestors were taken from Earth and brought to Tellus. The race that did this saw humans and decided for reasons of their own to give our race a fighting chance at a future.

Even then they saw an Interstellar war coming, that is about to start again very soon actually. They modified or terraformed if you prefer certain planets hoping you would colonize them. In preparation they created buildings like this one, and assigned people to man them and give direction when the need arose.

If it helps you can call me Amelia. I died on Earth on July 2, 937. My great, great, great, granddaughter, also named Amelia died in a plane crash in the south pacific on July 2, 1937. I've been on Tellus ever since.

Certain strategic people have been selected to be Oracles ever since to man one of the stations that were built by the race that brought humans to Tellus." Amelia explains.

"I'm afraid my knowledge of Earth history is limited. Rick might have known, or maybe Alexis. But what does this have to do with me?" Kate was born on Tellus long after this woman died, if she is dead.

"You're here to take my place so I can move on. You are going to be the new Oracle for Tellus. Personally i can't think of anyone else more worthy of taking my place. As for why you? …." Amelia motions to the side and slowly disappears.

"That would be me Katie. I'm the Oracle for this planet, and this is my home." A new woman approaches Kate to stop in front of her.

Kate instantly starts having trouble breathing and is on the verge of hyperventilating and the tears start flowing heavily. **"MOM!?"**

"Hi Katie." Johanna beams at her daughter, so very proud of her. "No, no, don't try to get up. Not just yet." Johanna motions for Kate to stop from trying to stand.

"What, how?" Kate had no idea just what to say or ask.

"It's alright Katie, things will be clearer soon. … I'm ever so proud of you and what you have accomplished. You've been happy and have a wonderful family. Just like I hoped you would." Johanna is still smiling down at her.

"You're, …. You're an, …. Oracle?" Kate still didn't understand.

"Yes, just like you soon will be. … I've been following you for a long time honey. Trying to give you a nudge here and there as best I could and then hope for the best." Johanna didn't have that much control over what happened or will happen.

"I was lost after you died mom. I was in such a deep dark hole. You were gone and there was no one." Kate could still remember those early days.

"I know honey, and it broke my heart to see you like that. So I gave you a little nudge. …. Well maybe not me exactly but it was my idea, so I guess I can take credit for it." Johanna has a secret.

"I don't understand. There was no one to give me a nudge." Kate didn't remember anyone.

"You don't remember me?" A new voice asks. Followed by seeing a broad shouldered man also dressed in flowing white and creme walk up next to Johanna.

Kate looked at him and was suddenly shocked and overjoyed. It was Rick! …. But no, not Rick. Something was different.

"I'll forgive you for not remembering. After all, you only saw me once, and even then it was from behind. Plus it was a long time ago. And your Master agreed to never tell you about me" He was smiling. A smile Kate knew only too well. It was one Rick would give her, and the pain of losing him years ago came back in full force, as did the tears. It hurt her heart and Kate could almost feel the pain of that day yet again.

"Easy Katherine, take it easy. ….. Think back to when you were on Tellus. You were lost and looking for Bracken in places no person should ever be. This was after your Master had found you, since I sent him" He tries to jog a memory.

It took Kate a few minutes while they both watched Kate scrunch her face. "I signed onto the Horizon for three years." Kate guesses it was about that time. "You sent the Master?"

"He had a unique ability. There had been no one like him before or since. He could see and talk to me in his dreams. In his dreams I sent him to you. … Of course he had to recognize the situation to actually do something about it. …. Think back Katherine. You followed someone into the recruiting station." He reminds Kate.

"And then I had Rick in my dreams all the way to Earth. …. That was you?" Kate thought she had it now.

"Well partly. … I was the guy you followed into the recruiting station. It's not easy for us to allow you to see us outside of these buildings." He confirms.

"Why?" Kate asks her biggest question not knowing just how big a question it really was.

"We had to find a way to get you to my son, so you could find him." He explains.

"Your son." Kate wasn't sure she heard correctly.

"Hhhmmm, It's a pleasure to finally meet you Katherine Houghton Beckett-Castle. My name is Jackson Hunt, and I'm Richard's father. And also the Oracle on the planet you call Athos." Jack explains standing a little straighter.

Kate lets her mouth hang open. "Rick's father and you lured me onto the Horizon to get me to Earth." Kate wasn't being accusatory, but it wasn't really a question either.

"Please don't be mad honey. We had to find a way to get you to Rick. We both only wanted you both to be happy." Johanna pleads.

"My son made some questionable choices in his life. With good intentions I'll grant you, but you two were perfect for each other. So your mother and I came up with a plan, and then let nature, so to speak, take its course." Jack was actually quite proud of his minor role and how things worked out.

"You two set me up with Rick." Kate was a little put out by being manipulated, no matter how good intentioned.

"Well to be honest your crashing where Rick and Alexis were camping at the time was more about blind luck than being planned. We have a little less control over items than you might think. So technically you're falling in love with my son and his daughter was all you." Jack wasn't technically telling the truth, but maybe Kate wouldn't notice.

"So my dreams of Rick all the way to Earth wasn't you?" Kate still didn't like the idea of being manipulated.

"To be honest, No. I'm a guy, what would I know about a woman's subconscious dreams of her perfect man?" Jack defends himself telling a partial truth. Since most of that came from Johanna and her knowledge of her daughter. Though together they had put Rick in her dreams so she would recognizes him when she finally did see him. Not just sure how or exactly when that was going to happen.

"Amelia said I was replacing her. What does that mean?" Kate didn't get it. She was an old lady who couldn't even walk anymore.

Jack fades away while Johanna moves forward and kneels down to look at her daughter. "You're going to die today honey, and then ascend to being an Oracle and take Amelia's place on Tellus." Johanna explains softly, with tears in her eyes. She wanted her daughter to live, but understood that it was her time.

DIE!? Kate wasn't ready to die. Rick was gone but her girls needed her. Even if she wasn't that much help anymore. "What about Alexis and the girls?" Kate didn't want to leave them, and finding her dead was going to break their hearts. Kate's tears for her children's hearts started to fall.

"Alexis and the girls will be fine babe." A new voice answers her question.

Kate stops breathing. She knows that voice. Kate would know that voice anywhere.

Kate watched her mom stand up, back up and fade away as she did.

Kate couldn't get her hand to work her chair controls, even her mind seemed to have shutdown.

A man she knew well also dressed in flowing white and creme clothes that Kate could almost see thru came around to face her.

Kate's body seemed to spasm as Kate did her best to suck in breathes as she started to cry and feel the tears flow down her cheek.

**"RICK!?"** It couldn't be, but it was. The love of her life for years was standing in front of her. The man she had cremated and allowed his ashes to blow away in the wind from their home on Ariel was standing in front of her.

The man who had saved her life and her very soul, was standing in front of her. And he was young, like he was when she first met him.

Kate held out her arms, she wanted him in them. She wanted to feel him again, smell him again, hear his voice and the feel of his lips again.

Rick tried to give her what she wanted by kneeling down, but Kate's hands and arms went right thru him like he didn't exist at all.

"The girls will be fine Kate, you'll see them again soon. But first you have to join us as an Oracle." Rick tells her with his own tears flowing. Kate was almost with him again.

"An Oracle. …. You're an Oracle too?" Kate didn't understand this. Just what was going on?

Rick nods his head. "You're taking Amelia's place on Tellus. Your mother has Ariel. My father has Athos. Your father has an as yet uncolonized planet, but we will soon. And when we do you will get to see him too. For now he is sleeping and waiting" Rick explains.

Kate tries to stroke his face but can't feel him. "But where are you babe? And I want you with me, not out in the middle of somewhere or nowhere." Kate could see him and hear him, why couldn't she have him back? She loved him with all of her heart. Her's had shattered when he died. There was only one person who had any chance at putting it back together for her.

"I'm on Callisto." Rick tells her.

"NO! NO! … Please, can't we be together again? P-L-E-A-S-E?" Kate cries in sobs looking him in the eyes. It felt like her heart was shattering all over again. There was even a physical pain in her chest that she could feel. Much like last time, and it hurt.

"The buildings are only places for us to communicate with the living Kate. All the other time we are where we want to be. Literally anywhere at all for hundreds of years to come. …. I promise." Rick smiles at Kate and tries to convey the truth in his words.

Kate calms down considerably and tries to touch Rick again but can't. "Promise?"

Rick smiles the smile she has been missing for a few years now. "Promise."

It took Kate a moment to truly believe him. "How many Oracles are there?" Kate was catching on that there were a few.

"Including you? … Me, your mother, your father, my father and four more a number of years from now, when it is their time." Rick tells her wondering if she will figure it out.

"We have five planets, but you said my father's planet hadn't been colonized yet." Kate didn't see how it added up.

"Correct, your father is waiting patiently. But he doesn't have to wait for too much longer." Rick tells her knowing he can see Jim's Oracle building being found soon as a new colony planet is discovered and inhabited. The new Explorer class that replaced the Sun Rises and Moon Shines had already found it and arrangements made to establish a colony on it. As soon as they found his building Jim would wake from his long sleep.

Alexis and her family had just been asked and accepted to help establish still another colony planet. The Castle clan was still making their mark in history. As soon as Emily convinces her husband to go, her and her family would be joining Alexis. Even today Emily loved her older sister. Alexis, Andre and family had moved into the Castle home on the island on Ariel. To Help her mother.

Kate's body may be failing her but her mind was still sharp. "You said four more babe."

Rick smiles watching the wheels of her mind turn. "Yes."

"So who are the other four?" Kate wondered. The alien's maybe? Did she want to see one of the aliens that did this? Would that be exciting or frightening?

"You're the detective babe. Who do you think?" Rick was grinning wide because he couldn't help it since he already knew the answer. Rick now had a lot of answers.

Kate was watching Rick grin and the glow in his eyes told her it was someone she knew. Maybe someone close.

Kate slapped a hand over her mouth. It couldn't be, could it? If she said the name would that make it not be her when she so wanted it to be her. She was already so gifted.

"Alexis." Kate whispers thru her hand. Searching Rick's eyes for confirmation. Please say yes, written all over her face.

Rick's grin gets wider and Kate's heart soars as she watches Rick's face. "Alexis has Cyliene waiting for her after she dies and ascends to being an Oracle."

Kate's tears are back in full force. Alexis was going to be an Oracle, and she trusted Rick to be telling the truth about being an Oracle. Kate was going to get her daughter back with her for hundreds of years. "Who are the other three?" Kate barely whispers out.

Rick's grin only gets bigger if that was possible. "Detective Castle?" Rick questions her.

Kate started hyperventilating at the possibility as the tears continue to fall. "My babies?" Kate prays.

"There are three more future colony planets after we find Jim's. …. Emily gets one, Kali gets another, and Elena gets the final one. But not for a number of years yet. They all have a number of years left." Rick confirms and quells any fears Kate has over them.

"And we'll be a family again." Kate can't believe it. It was a dream.

"As Oracles for hundreds of years to come." Rick nods his head. "Until the time comes where even we will step aside and move on." Rick flashed her another of the smiles that she so remembered.

Kate was quiet for a while as she processed what she had been told so far. Her parents, Rick and his father that she knew nothing about, and her children for years to come.

"Can I touch you then?" Kate whispered out wanting so much to feel Rick again.

"Yes babe, and even a little more. You'll see." Rick tells her watching her as his face starts to look sad.

Kate was happy for that. She wanted to hold him and kiss him and feel him again so very much.

"But I'm an old lady babe." How can she be an Oracle in a wheelchair?

"You will be the age you want to be. Whatever you feel your age should be. I saw myself the age when we first met. So that is what everyone sees." Rick explains. Seeing Kate smile at the possibilities. However it soon faded.

"I'm tired babe." Kate was slumping, thinking it was time to go so she could be moved into bed so she could sleep. Since she needed help getting changed for bed now.

"I know you are Kate, I know. … Just rest babe, everything will be fine." Rick's tears started to fall in earnest. He knew what was coming next. Not all answers were free of pain.

"I'm tired babe. … I love you." Kate's head was almost on her chest and her breathing was shallow now.

"I love you too Kate, so very much." Rick tells her thru his tears as he watches the love of his life die in front of his eyes.

Johanna and Jack soon return. "You better go son, she's going to be lost and disoriented without you." Jack warns him. Reminding Rick of what it was like when he passed over to being an Oracle.

"We'll be there later son, go on." Johanna encourages Rick. Rick had become the son she never had.

"Thanks." And Rick fades away only to re-appear in the Oracle room on Tellus seconds later.

Rick finds Kate standing in the empty room looking terribly confused. "Kate?"

Rick watches her turn to look at him but not really see him. "Concentrate babe. … You can do it. Just listen to my voice. There is nothing to fear. It's a lot to take in I know. …. Do you know who I am?" Rick walks over to within a foot or less and looks into Kate's eyes.

"That's right, look into my eyes. …. Tell me who I am Kate. You can do it." Rick does his best to search her eyes.

Rick can slowly see some life in them. "Rick?" Kate was questioning, not really sure. As a hand reaches up to stroke the side of his face with tender care.

"Rick who? And who am I?" Rick pushes a little.

"Rick Castle." Kate says with a little more conviction. "My husband." Kate is grinning now. Now using her hand to cup his face in her palm.

"And you are?" Rick questions a little more.

"Kate Castle. …. You're wife." With more life in her eyes and Kate's grin getting bigger. "And I'm an Oracle." Kate was now smiling wide.

Then Kate launches herself into Rick and Kisses him hard. Kate breaks from the kiss. "Your wife who loves her husband more than anything." Kate smiles into Rick's lips.

"And we're on Tellus, but I'm also on Ariel. … And I can see my mom and dad. You're father, Alexis and the girls and their families. Their worried about me. I can **FEEL** it Rick!" Kate's face suddenly took on a look of pain. There was so much she knew about now, and it was only increasing faster and faster. Absolutely everything was trying to tell her things all at the same time.

Rick grabs her face and kisses her softly, passionately. Sliding his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance. Kate gives it to him freely, relishing in being able to deepen the kiss. The type of kiss that she hasn't felt in years.

Finally breaking from what had become numerous kisses with a little air in between. "I've missed you Rick. I love you so much." Kate whispers into his lips.

"I love you too. … Come on there is somewhere we need to go." Rick takes her hand and pulls her off of Tellus and they end up in another room that looks similar to the one they just left.

Then Rick pulls her thru the wall and outside.

All Kate sees are trees with a metal looking obelisk behind her. "Where are we? Ariel?" Kate didn't think so since it felt different somehow.

"No, this is a future colony planet. Kali's planet when the time comes to be precise. We haven't found it yet, but we will." Rick explains understanding why Kate is a little lost.

"I needed to get you out of your Oracle room." Rick tells her.

"Why?" Kate didn't understand. If she was an Oracle, that was her building. Wasn't it?

"It isn't just an Oracle room. It's a library of sorts. It's also a way for you to see things that are far, far away. Only you can access your Oracle room. And until you can filter the information it contains and master how to use it, it gives you information overload.

Everything about it can be accessed all at the same time if you're not careful." Rick explains.

"I was seeing and feeling everything all at the same time. … Until you kissed me." Kate was starting to remember as Kate lifted her hand to her lips still feeling them tingle like they used to. So long ago now it seemed.

Rick nodded his head. "Out here you don't have access to your Oracle room, so you are just you. You'll need to enter your Oracle room in short durations while you practice control." Rick explains.

"Or I'll go nuts." Kate gets it. "So what now?"

"We'll I can think of one thing off the top of my head." Rick arches his eyebrows a couple of times.

Kate grins. It has been a long time since she had, had sex with her husband and surprisingly found she was looking forward to it as the blood, if she actually had any, was suddenly going south.

"But I think we should get you some perspective first. Then I'm going to ravish you since it has been a long time." Rick grins.

Kate takes Ricks hand, and grins at him knowing what he is thinking. "Where to?" Kate wasn't in a big hurry. She was going to have hundreds of years to love him and make love to him. So she could wait a little longer.

"Wait, I heard you but you didn't say a thing. …. I can hear you!" Kate started grinning.

"You own my heart Kate, you could always hear me. It's just that now you are listening." Rick was smiling.

"Wait if I can hear you, that means you can hear me." Kate glares at him since Rick owned her heart. She had given it to him years ago, willingly. As Rick is grinning.

"Ok, what am I thinking?" Kate challenges him.

"No, your mother can't hear you." Getting Kate's eyes to go wide. "Your mother loves you like a mother should. But you and I love each other differently." Rick explains.

"So what am I thinking babe?" Rick asks her trying to use his poker face.

Kate moves in close and fingers his clothes, and grins at Rick. She wanted him too. And Kate can **FEEL** her heart being put back together again with the love that Rick washes over it with. Stronger than ever before.

Rick takes her back inside and in seconds they are both standing in front of Johanna. "MOM!" Kate let's go of Rick and wraps her arms around Johanna.

"How are you doing honey?" Johanna asks.

Kate laughs. "Shocked, confused, excited. I don't know, it's a lot to take in." Kate answers not letting go of her.

"She was in information overload." Rick explains. "I thought it was time to come to the expert for some clarification."

Johanna places her hands on either side of Kate's face. "I've been waiting a long time for this day. I can't begin to tell you how good it is to have you here. Even if it does mean, ..." Johanna trails off.

Kate got the meaning. She's here because she's dead.

Johanna decides it's time to get serious. "Ok, each Oracle building is attuned to a specific person. Amelia handed hers over to you. In a few hundred years I'll hand mine over to someone else and move on just as she has. Just as you and Rick will someday.

Each building is capable of many things." Johanna starts off.

"Rick said it was a library plus more." Kate lets go of Johanna and steps next to Rick to take a hold of his arm with both hands. Kate had him back and wasn't going to let go if she could help it.

"Library is part of it. It's also an observatory that can see for untold light years. You can also use it to see the future to some extent. However since every action affects the future each future you see is only a possible future. Not something that WILL take place, but only MIGHT take place. Depending on how far back in time you try to look. OR how far into the future you try to look. The further out you look the cloudier it gets.

Let's start with this." Johanna waves her arm and the room lights up and they are floating in space.

"These are the aliens transporting the humans from Earth to Tellus." Johanna explains.

"But that's not even a ship. It's just a blob." Kate tells her. Then Kate can see them living inside the blob. Talking and living. Cooking and loving.

Then they watch as the blob deposits them on Tellus and Johanna fast forwards to them finding the Oracle building. There were these Yutes for them to live in like a city.

"This is what I saw as a possible future if I didn't convince Jack to lure my only daughter onto the Horizon." Johanna waves her hand again. And they are now in some back alley with Bracken standing over Kate's dead body along with a few "Rags" both standing and lying unconscious or dead on the ground.

"He killed me." Kate whispers out.

"Yes, and I couldn't have that honey. He killed me, but I just couldn't let him kill you too. There had to be something else. Then I found this." And Johanna waves her hand again. Kate could hear her mothers voice break at the end of the last few words.

It was Alexis, she was breaking down standing over a grave crying heavily, and she was all alone. Not even Martha was standing next to her. She was literally, ALONE! Alexis was relatively young, say around 14 or 15 years old. Just about the age when Kate encountered her for the first time. The name on the marker was Richard Castle.

Kate slapped her hand over mouth. Her husband was dead! But he was standing right next to her. Kate unconsciously held his arm a little tighter. She wasn't losing him, ever! However the pain she knew Alexis must be going thru was getting to her and Kate started to cry with her.

"I decided to link the two to see what I got as a possible future. But not everything worked. … You were still dead and Rick was alive or Rick was dead and you were alive.

I had to make adjustments for years to get the result we have now. I'm still amazed that you actually crashed just yards from Rick and Alexis. It was my own little miracle. I never saw that in any of my viewings.

I didn't force you to love Rick honey; you did that on your own. I just did what I could to get you to Earth so you could find him. After that I just watched. And felt my heart soar year after year." Johanna concludes her display.

Rick shifts position to wrap his arms around Kate from behind. Kate leaned back thankful to have his arms around her again. Kate loved him more than anything. It felt good to be young again like she was when she first met him.

"But you did change us mom. You gave us weapons, powerful weapons even. Those things are going to kill countless people." Kate hated becoming closer to what Earth was like when she found it. Those weapons were going to change Tellus forever. The Tellus she knew and loved.

"I know honey, and the three of us talked about it for a long time. This is how what's coming started." And Johanna waves her arm again.

Kate sees a planet send out a huge colony ship that takes years to reach its destination. It didn't even have FTL. It was some kind of sleeper ship.

Then Kate sees what looks like a cross between a lizard but mostly some kind of bug kill everything and everyone they find on the planet. They had infantry and some heavier units. Then steal the technology they find to improve their ability to travel and kill.

And they do it over and over and over again. Planet after planet. The females come into heat every few months and they produce dozens of eggs each. They attack in wave after wave headless of the losses they take. Knowing there are millions and millions more right behind them.

"Colorful little buggers aren't they." Kate notices the paint that they use to make each other different based on their rank and function in their military.

"This is the enemy that is coming. Their sole purpose is to explore and kill everything intelligent they find. And there are untold trillions of them now. As they spread out everywhere all at once.

This is how they fight in space." Johanna changes the view again.

The enemy has come across a race that has space travel and a navy to fight back with. However their weapons are either equal or weaker than their new enemy, and they watch them swarm all over them.

There are some small capital ships that do the scouting. When they find something they call in heavier capital ships, several of which that carry fighters and long range missiles.

For larger battles they have huge fleet carriers that carry hundreds of fighters each. In addition there are these large ships that sit way in the rear and fire wave after wave of missiles at their enemy. The fighters surround and harass their enemy taking countless losses but in the end they prevail due to sheer numbers.

"They have hundreds of thousands of these capital type ships and literally millions if not billions of these fighters." Johanna tells her.

"They'll overrun us like a plague of locusts." Kate is now scared. Her babies won't live long enough to be Oracles.

"That's why we gave you weapons, plus their FTL that they stole from those they have already defeated and totally eliminated, works much like your first FTL, just a little slower. It takes them at least a year or two to get from one system to another. And except for their fighters, their capital ships are not very maneuverable" Johanna explains.

Kate had been out of what was happening for a long time. "What do we have?" How could they possibly stop that or even prevent them from keep conquering them. Kate knew from years back they had already encountered a scouting group.

"It's been 40 years since you started to build your first warship using the weapons we provided that you could build easily enough. Plus there are even more powerful weapons that will likely be provided in the future. That however will be decided at another time in the future somewhere.

For now you have built a destroyer roughly every 7 years at Tellus. So 6 destroyer class at Tellus alone. The latest ones first flight will take place in a few days. Ariel has built 4 destroyers and Athos has built 4 destroyers. In addition Tellus has built 6 cruisers that each has twice the firepower of the destroyer. Ariel has built 3 cruisers. One of them is a Marine landing variant and Athos will finish construction of two cruisers in about 3 months that are both part Marine landing variant and is capable of boarding and taking enemy ships intact. Callisto has finished one cruiser and will finish another cruiser in about 6 month's time.

Johanna shows her one of the destroyers that has been built and one of the cruisers. Next to those two were the old explorer ships and cargo ships, to give a size perspective.

"There are four more colony planets in your future." Johanna tells her then makes it all go away.

"Is that enough? They are huge." Kate was worried, since it looked bad.

"Several possible futures tell us no. They are just too big and gain new technology with almost every victory. …. There is however this." And Johanna waves her arm again.

This view shows a huge space battle with easily over a hundred and seventy ships combined between the two adversaries.

Kate has no trouble making out the enemy, but who was the other group. It was made up of what look like a hodge podge of ships. Some looked like their destroyers and cruisers and something even bigger that didn't look anything like their destroyers or cruisers, but looked like something they would build. The others were totally different, and just as big.

"Who is that?" Kate asks pointing out the other group.

"Depending on certain conditions, that we hope will come to pass, though there are no guarantees, a potential Ally in the fight. Alone it is likely you will both lose however together you can take the fight to them and someday put an end to the conflict." Johanna tells her. "But that is a long time in the future, and this battle hasn't even taken place yet. And may possibly never take place at all." Johanna knew it was only a possible future.

"However the conflict between you and them is about to begin again." Johanna waves her arm yet again. There have already been two. However this one isn't going to be as easy.

The enemy has found a way to shield their torpedoes from the damaging X-rays that damage their computer systems. They had obtained it by defeating someone else far, far away. It was how they advanced technologically. It was only about 60% to 70% effective for now, but that would likely change over time. Now they will have to shoot them down one at a time. It is going to come as a very big surprise in this fight.

Kate could make out 6 of their destroyers and four of their cruisers. In the distance Kate could see the enemy. There were three large ships almost as big as their cruisers, that were already launching fighters. In addition there were 19 ships equal in size to their destroyers. These had just started firing several rounds of torpedoes, all with the new shielding.

And then there was this massive ship holding place in the rear of their lines. It was like looking at a Super Star Destroyer in terms of size while the three large ships were Star Destroyers in terms of size. Obviously a command ship of some kind. This time it was not a troop transport used to take planets. This was even bigger than that ship. Those would follow later after they won this fight.

And then there were the two huge ships, Battleship sized ships, that were already sending out hundreds of fighters each. Headed towards their ships just behind the last wave of torpedoes.

Kate could also see 3 more of their destroyers in FTL that were about to join the ships they already had. It looked like they were going to show up on a flanking position. Catching the enemy in a cross fire. Kate could see their ships sending out their own wave of torpedoes after watching each destroyer fire their MAC guns. The cruisers had just finished firing one of their 2 MAC guns.

Plus two of their completed Marine cruisers that were filled with Marines, Earth and Tellus Marines. They were just now exiting from FTL a respectable distance behind the enemy, not in line with the destroyers that had already fired their MAC rounds and had just fired both of their MAC guns, aiming for the two huge ships that were launching fighters. This was followed by firing 34 torpedoes each into their rear line. All aimed for the Super Star Destroyer sized ship. Then they launched their total complement of 12 fighters just as the first of their torpedoes was reaching the enemies rear line. Hoping they managed to get a chance at taking one of these ships intact. Take it apart and reverse engineer it. Maybe learn of their closest base or system.

Just off to one side moving slowly was the Wednesday. Dell had found this fleet forming up outside of an adjacent system and had called in a strike. Kate could see Lynn, her old Lucy and Dell working feverishly, trying to coordinate their forces for a victory. Lynn had worked out that the enemy torpedoes were shielded from their X-rays and she was trying to adapt to this unexpected development.

Kate had complete faith in Lucy, she or Dell would think of something.

Plan a raid and take the fight to them. See how they liked being the hunted?

Then Kate saw two more of their destroyers exit from FTL on the enemies other flanking position and immediately fire their MAC guns.

The fist 6 destroyers were turning in place so their Gatling guns were facing the enemy. The twin barrel auto-cannon guns top and bottom were soon firing on the missiles/torpedoes the enemy had fired. The three cruisers were in the middle of their formation that looked like a wall and had each just launched 48 torpedoes each as part of their second wave. The cruisers total of 36 fighters were just now launching with the intent of shooting down as many of the shielded torpedoes that they could. The cruisers twin guns were also soon firing at the missile/torpedoes the enemy had fired.

There were literally hundreds of enemy torpedoes. Spread out in a giant cloud.

"This hasn't actually taken place yet, but it will shortly." Johanna explains.

Rick squeezes Kate from behind. "In the mean time, I have plans for you." Rick whispers into her ear while nipping at her earlobe, then takes Kate's hand and drags Kate behind him away from Johanna's Oracle building.

Kate finds herself out in the woods. There was a stream with a pool nearby. Sitting nearby was a tent, a pair of quads and a fire pit that was already set up and burning. The place looked familiar to Kate but just couldn't quite place it.

"Where are we now?" Kate couldn't place it.

"This is my Oracle building. You can make the interior look like anything you want it to. Even our house on Ariel if we want. Even though the building is relatively small, the illusion will allow for you to never walk into a far wall. Or drive your quad straight into a wall, or take the boat out for a spin or one of the jet skis. All you need is imagination.

As for what it looks like. …. This is where we took the girls camping on Athos one time." Rick was grinning.

"Are there smores?" Kate wanted chocolate.

"We don't actually eat anymore, however if you can think it up, then yes, there are smores and you can eat them." Rick answers her question still grinning as he steps up to Kate and starts working on Kate's buttons. "What am I thinking now babe?" Rick grins at her as he hadn't actually spoken when he asked her.

Kate grins and starts working on Rick's buttons. Kate can feel his love and hear his love for her in her mind. Washing over her like a warm morning rain. "I love you Mr. Oracle Castle." Kate tries to get Rick to feel what she feels, since she loves him so very much.

"I love you too Mrs. Oracle Castle." Rick grins and leans in to give her one of the many kisses to come over the next several hundred years. Feeling and hearing her love wash over him giving him comfort.

It was three months later and Alexis, Emily, Kali and Elena are standing outside the same Obelisk that they had escorted their mother to, and found her dead body inside of.

Kali had given birth to their second child only a few short weeks ago. Her husband was probably feeding him right now using the breast milk that Kali had pumped for him to use.

Emily had flown to Ariel with her family when council members had flown her to Ariel yet again. Members of the council had delivered it in person and Alexis had flown them all to the obelisk on Ariel, just as the Oracle on Tellus had instructed. They had been given an exact time on a specific date.

They were scheduled to leave for the new colony planet in a month, so she and her family were living in her parents home along with her sisters and their family for the next month. Then after they were gone Elena and her family would take their place and share it with Kali and her family. Built in baby sitters.

They had done as their mother had requested after they found her inside the obelisk. Have her body cremated and have her ashes spread to the wind, in the hope that at least a piece of her would find a piece of her husband and they could be together again.

They had both loved Ariel over all the other planets.

"You know why we're here?" Emily asked the group.

"The Oracle on Tellus opened and told them to escort us to this point at this date and time, just like it did for mom?" Elena tells her, AGAIN.

**"I KNOW!"** Emily snaps back. She didn't mean to, but her emotions were still just a little raw. "Sorry!" Emily switches to looking at the ground. ... "Does that mean they're going to find our dead bodies too?" She asked softer, barely a whisper.

"It's an Oracle." Is Elena's only response. "Maybe we'll find out why Lucy didn't record anything." Lucy had come back with nothing after Kate had entered the obelisk. It was like she had turned herself off. No video, no sound. The second mom had crossed the threshold, ... nothing!

"I hope not. Emily and I have a new colony to set up. … I wish mom and dad were here though. Setting up new colonies was more their thing than mine." Alexis was still crying over losing her mom and dad. Convincing their husbands to go had proven to be easy. It was convincing their children that had been the hard part. However they had also been told that new cruise ships to help move the population around would also be built. So their children would not be trapped on the colony planet. Unlike when Alexis and Emily had been young and setting up colony planets with their parents.

Times were changing!

Alexis was going to miss having someone to fall back onto and tell her what to do. Hold her and tell her that everything would be alright. Sure she had her husband and she loved him, but he wasn't her parents. There was a hole in her heart now that no one was going to fill. Alexis had gone thru the most with her parents. She was there from the beginning.

She was just a child still when Kate had crashed at their campsite and fallen in love with her. Meredith wasn't even a memory anymore.

Actually all four of them were hurting still. All it was going to take was one little tear to get them all crying.

"It sucks not having parents." Kali comments. Getting all of them to nod their heads. Kali blinked back her tears or they were all going to a sobbing mess, AGAIN. Elena had now lost 2 sets of parents and was doing all the mental exercises she could think of to hold it together. It was barely working.

Then they watched part of the wall bleed away and create an opening.

"Here we go." Elena tells them. The detective in her wasn't going to back down from the unknown.

Elena was first walking in hand in hand with detective Kali right behind her. Even today there were 2 Castle's that were detectives. Alexis did the same with Emily. Alexis had Castle Gardens on Ariel while Emily had control over Castle Gardens on Athos. Emily had gotten just as good with plants as her older sister.

They could feel the wall close up behind them, without even looking and they waited. It looked empty. There were concentric lines on the floor. It wasn't very well lit, however it wasn't pitch black either. Then there was a soft glow coming from the center of the room.

"Hi girls." A voice full of happy tears called out. A voice that all 4 of them knew only too well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My thanks to everyone that has been reading. This is the end of our story. I trust that those who have been following, even if the followers of this story is the lowest out of all of the ones I've written, have enjoyed it.

I have an idea for another one and yes it will have a Sci-fi twinge to it. I can't help it. Just don't expect it for a while till after i get back from my vacation.

When I have enough chapters written so that I'm far enough out in front that I can update on a daily basis, and not have you read some authors note sob story about having writers block, I'll post the first chapter. I'm on chapter 14 already and my beta reader has finished with 9 of them.

Maybe I'll even find a better automatic spell checker. No more wench, winch, sir, sire, hole, whole, etc. And get the she, her part right. Yes, I was listening!

See you in the funny papers!

Th-th-th-that's all folks! - Porky Pig (Voiced by the great Mel Blanc, man of a 1,000 voices, 1908 -1989, many have tried to take his place. No one has and no one will).


End file.
